Es el destino
by Shiro Zweilt
Summary: Kimihiro Fuyumi se convierte en kouhai de Nanami Haruka y con ello inicia su aventura hacia la verdad de su destino: Rodeada por todos los miembros de la Agencia Shining así como de la Agencia Raining, Fuyumi debe enfrentar las pruebas del día a día como nueva compositora y a su vez caminar por los enredados caminos del destino guiada por una antigua historia de su familia paterna
1. Un encuentro desafortunado

**ES EL DESTINO**

Kimihiro Fuyumi se convierte en kouhai de Nanami Haruka y con ello inicia su aventura hacia la verdad de su destino: Rodeada por todos los miembros de la Agencia Shining así como de la Agencia Raining, Fuyumi debe enfrentar las pruebas del día a día como nueva compositora y a su vez caminar por los enredados caminos del destino guiada por una antigua historia de su familia paterna que la vincula con varias personas que la rodean en su presente.

 **Nota 1: Un encuentro desafortunado**

Cuando Haruka Nanami supo que tendría a alguien a su cargo para enseñarle todo lo que había aprendido en el transcurso de su apenas naciente carrera, quiso pensar que era una de las tantas bromas de su director y ahora jefe. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que era tan cierto como el éxito rotundo de _STARISH_ , no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. No le molestaba en lo más mínimo tener a alguien en su habitación, ni compartir tiempo con alguien -de hecho ya lo había hecho en algún momento con Tomochika durante sus días en la Academia Saotome-; lo que la ponía nerviosa era tener que hacerse responsable de alguien... ¿Qué le iba enseñar si ella misma se sentía como una novata?, si le hacía preguntas ¿Sabría contestarlas adecuadamente?, aquella persona que sería su 'kouhai' ¿Se llevaría bien con ella?... Eran tantas las dudas de la joven compositora que la noche antes de recibir a su discípula no pudo dormir tanto como hubiese querido. Las ojeras en sus ojos al día siguiente lo hicieron evidente.

La mañana llegó fresca a las instalaciones del Master Course, el lugar donde Saotome reunía a sus artistas para ir puliendo sus habilidades hasta alcanzar casi la perfección. Nanami tomó un ligero desayuno, preparó sus cosas, y salió hacía las oficinas centrales en donde la estaría esperando su aprendiz. Al llegar ahí le informaron que la chica la estaba esperando en el jardín detrás de las oficinas. Haruka se tomó el tiempo para respirar hondo y poner su mejor semblante ya que la nochecita anterior la había pasado fatal con tanto nervio. Se apareció tímida en el jardín y entonces la vio: Complexión delgada, cabellos largos ensortijados en un color chocolate, unos ojitos azules brillantes y lúcidos, los labios rosados, la piel un poco bronceada... La chica creyó ver una muñeca.

-Ho ...hola... soy Nanami Haruka... ¡Un gusto!

-¡Hola, el gusto es mío! ¡Kimihiro Fuyumi! - dijo la jovencita e hizo una reverencia algo exagerada por los nervios.

-Kimihiro san ¿verdad?

-¡Sí, ' _senpai_ '!

-¿' _Senpai_ '?

-Bueno... ¿está bien qué la llame así...? Si no le gusta puedo dejar de hacerlo...yo... yo...

-Está bien... no te preocupes Kimihiro san -dijo Nanami y sonrío con afecto- sólo es un poco raro escuchar que alguien se dirija de esa manera conmigo-

Un rubor ligerito se cernió en el rostro de Haruka. Era la primera vez que escucharía de los labios de alguien la palabra ' _senpai_ '; nunca se lo imaginó pero era real. Fuyumi sonrío tranquila al notar que su superiora era un chica sencilla y amigable. Temblaba de terror de pensar que le pudiese haber tocado un tipo de persona más autoritaria y soberbia, no obstante, Nanami Haruka parecía un ángel; no tenía por qué temer.

-Fuyumi san... ¿está bien si te llamo así?

-Como usted elija 'senpai' estará bien para mí

-Fuyumi san será entonces...

-Sí, se oye bien - afirmó al final la joven de cabellos chocolate y volvió a sonreír. ¡Qué agradable era hacer amigos! Fuyumi tenía problemas para comunicarse con los demás, especialmente porque carecía de gracia para acomodar sus palabras y por lo regular era tomada como una grosera y una impertinente. Notar que su primer acercamiento a su superior había corrido con naturalidad y no con algún mal entendido la ponía muy feliz. Nanami pidió a la chica que tomara sus cosas y se dirigieran a la que sería su habitación compartida por el tiempo que Shining considerara prudente. La compositora fue dando un breve repaso de las cosas que tenía que hacer y las tareas que Ringo se había encargado de programarles a ambas antes de que tomara unas vacaciones en Las Bahamas. Afortunadamente para las dos, Haruka no se perdió de camino al edifico de estancia del Master Course; al llegar ahí, Fuyumi no pudo evitar emitir un 'Ah' al ver el enorme conglomerado que componía aquel lugar y que obvio sería su hogar de ahora en adelante.

La chica miraba con ojos expectantes como niño en dulcería todo aquello, le parecía una sueño, casi una ilusión haber llegado tan lejos. Sabía que no sólo era su merito sino también el de su Idol el estar en un lugar así, pero la impresión era imposible de esconder. El corazón de Fuyumi latía acelerado como si se tratase de una caballo pura sangre al galope en un valle.

-¡TO TO TODO ESTO ES EL MASTER COURSE!- exclamó fascinada la jovencita en tanto miraba de un lado a otro del edificio.

-Sí, pronto te acostumbrarás Fuyumi san... ¡Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar! - dijo Nanami con una sonrisa cálida dibujada en los labios.

-Gr gracias... Nanami 'senpai'- en ese momento los ojos de Kimihiro se llenaron de lágrimas y dejo ir un sollozo. Hogar era una palabra que para la chica de cabellos castaños a veces le resultaba extraña... ajena. Haruka notó como las gotas salinas resbalaban por las mejillas de su ahora 'kouhai'.

-¡Fuyumi san! ¿dije algo malo?- fue el turno de Haruka para exclamar sorprendida.

-N-no 'senpai' -negó de inmediato Kimihiro y se limpió las lágrimas - sólo que... me emociona mucho estar aquí... perdone

\- N-no, está bien... Pronto irás acostumbrándote a estar...

-¡NANAMI!

La voz de Ittoki Otoya vino de pronto desde el lado oeste de la edificación. Al parecer Otoya había ido por algo de beber pues aun traía puesto el traje de deportes que usaba para los ensayos e iba de camino al salón. La sonrisa mágica y la energética personalidad del pelirrojo impresionaron aún más a Fuyumi, era como ver salir al Sol en un día de tormenta. Otoya saludo a Nanami como solía hacer y empezó a hablarle de sus pendientes, Kimihiro sólo los observó por unos momentos y con ello supo de inmediato que el jovencito estaba interesado en su 'senpai'. Haruka se percató que Ittoki en su prisa no había reparado en la presencia de su "alumna" y decidió hacer la debida presentación:

-Ittoki kun... Quiero presentarte a Kimihiro Fuyumi san... Ella es mi... 'kouhai'- eso último logró un tono rosado en las mejillas de la chica. Aun sentía rara al llamar así a su acompañante.

-¡Oh!, ¡Lo siento! Me emocioné tanto de ver a Nanami que me olvidé de que te había visto, Mi nombre es Ittoki Otoya ¡Un placer!- dijo el muchacho y selló la presentación con una sonrisa inocente.

-Kimi... Kimihiro Fuyumi... ¡Un placer, Ittoki senpai!- asintió la señorita e hizo otra reverencia hiperbólica.

\- ¿Senpai?

-¿Está mal si lo llamo así?

-N-no, pero suena raro, así que sólo llámame Otoya, 'Kimi chan'

-¿Ki- kimi chan?... Sí, está bien Otoya senpai

-Podías retirar el 'senpai' jejeje -apuntó el pelirrojo con un sonrojo en las mejillas

-¡Perdón! ¡Disculpe!- dijo Fuyumi e hizo unas seis reverencias para disculparse. Nanami observaba divertida a su alumna y a Otoya, parecía que ambos en tan sólo unos instantes ya habían tomado confianza entre ellos.

-Y... ¿hacia dónde iban Nanami?- preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad mientras se acomodaba la sudadera en las caderas.

-Íbamos a dejar las cosas de Fuyumi san a la habitación...

\- ¡Ya sé!, porque no antes de ir a su habitación vamos juntos a presentar a Kimi chan con los demás...-

Ittoki no se lo pensó un momento, sujetó a la chica de los cabellos castaños por su diestra y a la compositora por la siniestra y, con entusiasmo, llevó casi corriendo a las dos damas hasta la sala de ensayos. Fuyumi podía sentir la calidez de aquella inocente mano llevarle con cariño por el largo pasillo; estaba deslumbrada ante tanta amabilidad. Nunca imagino que sería así. Al llegar a la entrada del salón, Otoya se abrió paso con un saludo para todos para llamar la atención, y así fue, de inmediato todas las miradas se centraron en él y el par del acompañantes a su lado.

-Corderita, ¡bienvenida! - saludó Ren enseguida que vio a Nanami

-Otoya, te tardaste mucho... ya íbamos a empezar sin ti... -acusó Kurusu y se dirigió a donde ellos a paso regular.

-¡Perdón, perdón! Es que me entretuve con Nanami y...

-¡Haru chan!- interrumpió Natsuki y corrió a saludar a Haruka con un fuerte abrazo que Syo tuvo que separarle más tarde de ella.

-Buenos días Nanami - saludó solemne y en su tono grave Masato en tanto se aproximaba a los visitantes en la sala.

Fuyumi quedó completamente muda al ver a los jóvenes. Sabía por Saotome que su senpai era la compositora de un grupo llamado STARISH, conformado por siete muchachos que habían salido de la Academia al igual que ella y Fujiwara Sonomi, su prima y Idol; pero nunca se imaginó como serían. Al verlos quedó sorprendida de lo talentosos y simpáticos que eran muy a su manera. Despedían un encanto natural de sí. La castaña estaba absorta mirándolos saludar a su adorada compositora cuando una voz cálida pero imponente la distrajo:

-Y ... ¿tú quién eres? - cuestionó Cecil con curiosidad al ver a la chica ahí de pie sin decir nada. Al hacerlo acercó su rostro tanto como para mirarla a los ojos y con la magia de las musas determinar si ella era una buena o una mala persona. Fuyumi quedó paralizada al ver como esas esmeraldas la observaban fijamente a los ojos incluso pudo ver los rasgos del muchacho: la piel bronceada, los enormes y expresivos ojos verdes, los labios delgaditos, el cabello castaño cayendo sobre su frente... era obvio que el chico no era japonés como los demás.

-Ceshi... no hagas eso. Vas a asustar a la damita si te le acercas tanto, para conquistarla debes ir con calma - sentenció Jinguji tomando a Aijima por los hombros para retirarlo de la chica y portándose como todo un senpai en la conquista de damas.

-Ah... L-lo siento... -interrumpió Haruka algo nerviosa esperando que la mirada escrutadora de Cecil no hubiese asustado a su alumna - E- ella es Kimihiro Fuyumi, a partir de hoy ella será mi k-kou hai-

Nanami se acercó a la niña y la presentó delante de sus amigos. Al instante, las miradas cayeron sobre Fuyumi, la cual estaba aún anonadada al ver a todos esos muchachos observándola. Era la primera vez que la presentaban ante tantas personas, o al menos, sin que todo terminara en un desastre. Todo el grupo sonrió al mirarla tan pequeña e indefensa tal como su compositora.

-¡Bienvenida al Master Course, Fuyumi!, soy Kurusu Syo - rompió el silencio el pequeño rubio con tono entusiasta sellando su comentario con una sonrisa de aprobación.

-¡Aaahhh! Una pequeña y linda chica~ ¡Bienvenida Ki-mi chan~! - dijo eufórico Natsuki y envolvió en un abrazo a la menor estrujándola por completo al encontrarla tan adorable como Haruka. Fuyumi resistió por un momento el abrazo del joven, no obstante, su fuerza era más de la que ella podía soportar.

-A..a... h.. sen-pai...-

-Natsuki... las estás asfixiando... - comentó Otoya con tono preocupado mientras intentaba que el mayor la soltara.

\- ¡Ah, lo siento! - agregó Natsuki y liberó a la chica de su afectuoso saludo para luego acomodarse lo lentes y decir - Soy Shinomiya Natsuki, un gusto Kimi chan-

-E-e-el gusto es mío Shinomiya senpai-

-Yo soy Jinguji Ren, ¡Bienvenida, lady! - se introdujo el chico de la mirada celeste y giñó el ojo a la joven de forma coqueta.

-Mi nombre es Hijirikawa Masato... Bienvenida, Kimihiro san- refirió en un tono solemne Masato e hizo una reverencia.

-¡Un gusto, Hijirikawa senpai, Jinguji senpai !- dijo Fuyumi y devolvió sus saludos con una reverencia un tanto más exagerada que las anteriores por los nervios. Conocer gente nueva no era fácil para ella.

-Disculpa lo de hace un rato - interrumpió el Principe de Agnapolis - soy Aijima Cecil, un gusto... Fuyumi san - Cecil tomó la diestra de la chica y depositó un suave beso en ella. Fuyumi se sonrojó con tal acto, nunca espero ser saludada de esa manera por un chico. Tras el beso, Cecil mostró una cálida sonrisa a la joven, era su forma de decirle que estaba conforme con que ella acompañara a Haruka. La castaña devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Ven Ichii! Tienes que presentarte con la 'kouhai' de mi 'corderita'- gritó Ren a la distancia para llamar la atención de Tokiya quien se había quedado rezagado guardando algunas de sus pertenencias para no confundirlas con las de sus compañeros.

-¡Es verdad, Tokiya~! ¡Ven, tienes que conocer a Kimi chan! - dijo Otoya y fue por su compañero de cuarto. El pelirrojo llevó por los hombros a Ichinose hasta donde el grupo se había reunido para presentar sus respetos a la nueva inquilina del Master Course. Tokiya al ver a la chica adoptó una postura seria y con un tono igual de solemne que el de Masato dijo:

-Ichinose Tokiya, bienvenida señori...

-¡No puede ser! - gritó al instante Fuyumi sin permitir que el muchacho terminara de presentarse - Tú... tú...

Todos los presentes miraron a la joven en completo silencio pero tan sorprendidos como ella misma. Fuyumi dejó caer al suelo su bolso y llevó ambas manos hacia su boca para mitigar el sollozo que estaba por escapar de ella. Los ojos azules se volvieron cristalinos con las lagrimillas que nacían de ellos.

-Tú... eres... ¡HAYATO sama !- pronunció la castaña con la voz un poco entre cortada por la emoción.

Ahora, fue el turno de Tokiya para sorprenderse. Pensó que había hecho algo que había incomodado a la chica pero al saber que ella conocía su identidad antes de pertenecer a STARISH, él era el que sentía incómodo. Aún le costaba trabajo asimilar que lo relacionaran con su 'yo' del pasado. Fuyumi no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, volviera a encontrarse frente a frente con el hombre que la inspiró para seguir su camino a la música del mundo del espectáculo y no del mundo clásico. La emoción de verlo no pudo ser contenida más.

\- ¡HAYATO sama, soy Kimihiro Fuyumi, una fan...! ¡Puede darme su autógrafo!... - dijo la chica emocionada hasta las lágrimas y sin reparar en nada - No puedo creer que esté aquí, había soñado tanto con este día... yo... no sabe todo lo que necesito decirle... yo..

-¡Qué grosera! - soltó Tokiya con fastidio - Yo ya no soy HAYATO... soy Ichinose Tokiya...

Los presentes miraron a Ichinose asombrados, no imaginaron que Tokiya fuera dar semejante respuesta a la chica.

-¡No es verdad! - insistió Fuyumi con suplica - Usted es HAYATO sama... puedo verlo en sus ojos, sus ojos son tan transparentes como los de él... HAYATO sama estaba rodeado de una luz mágica y tú, tú la tienes no hay duda de que...

-¡Te he dicho que no soy HAYATO!- esta vez el chico había perdido los estribos y gritó de forma autoritaria a la muchacha logrando que la sonrisa tierna de la niña desapareciera al verlo tan airado y dirigiéndole una mirada desaprobada. Fuyumi vio desvanecerse el momento más preciado y esperado por ella como la llama de una vela expuesta al viento. Todo lo mágico que se imaginó ese instante se había convertido en una incómoda situación que hizo descender un silencio intoxicante para todos. Nadie se atrevía a hablar. Tokiya desvió su preciosos ojos de la chica en tanto los presentes procuraban guardar compostura o al menos hallar la manera de no empeorar la situación. La castaña tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, no deseaba que miraran sus nacientes lágrimas de tristeza y desilusión.

Haruka decidió tomar la iniciativa tratando de llevarse a la chica de ahí y posteriormente arreglar el pequeño mal entendido que había surgido en la charla, no obstante antes de que la compositora pudiera decir algo, la chica levantó la mirada y dijo:

-Tiene razón. Usted no es HAYATO sama... él jamás hubiese tratado así a nadie... Con permiso, no tengo ya nada más que hacer aquí

Fuyumi echó carrera fuera del salón sin permitir que nadie la detuviese, en realidad, ninguno quiso hacerlo. Sabían que una situación así era mejor dejarla pasar hasta que todo llegara a la calma. Las miradas de aquellos jóvenes vieron salir a la castaña a toda prisa hasta que desapareció. La jovencita corría presurosa hasta la salida del edificio, necesitaba tomar aire y procesar en su mente todo lo sucedido en la sala de ensayos. Pronto, su mente empezó a reproducir la imágenes horrendas de la fiesta de los Kuroitsuki donde la chica fue humillada en público y poco a poco, la imagen de su amado HAYATO sama iba perdiéndose en sus oscuros pensamientos para revelar la ahora inexpresiva mirada que Tokiya le había dirigido. La carrera de la joven fue interrumpida por un choque contra el hombro de alguien, que sin percatarse, ella había golpeado antes de poder atravesar la salida.

Kimihiro dio un paso atrás y trastabillo perdiendo así el equilibro, extendió su diestra en un intento de sostenerse de algo, pero de repente una mano gentil la sujetó por la muñeca impidiendo su estrepitosa caída al suelo. La chica tembló al pensar que daría contra el piso y cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe, pero al instante una voz cálida apuntó:

-Ten cuidado, si sigues corriendo así un día podrías estropear esa carita tan linda que tienes...

-¿Eh? - Fuyumi abrió los ojos con la sorpresa en ellos.

-Deberías tener cuidado... girl~ - sentenció Reiji Kotobuki y guiñó un ojo a la niña de forma traviesa.

-Usted perdone... no fijé por donde iba- se disculpó Fuyumi avergonzada e hizo una reverencia más al mayor.

-¡Tranquila!, no tienes porque disculparte - continuó Reiji y le sonrió- pero puedes lastimarte si corres de esa manera por aquí...

-Lo siento... -dijo en un susurro Fuyumi y su semblante mostró arrepentimiento.

-¡Vamos, cambia esa carita! Por cierto, ¿quién eres? - cuestionó Kotobuki y miró con fijeza los profundos ojos azules de la chica, lo cual la hizo sonrojar. La mirada gris del joven la ponía nerviosa, sin embargo, al escuchar la pregunta decidió contestarle pero fue interrumpida por una tercera voz diciendo:

-Kimihiro Fuyumi... 19 años... la 'kouhai' de Nanami Haruka... ¿cierto?

La aprendiz dirigió sus orbes a la persona que había dicho esas inexpresivas palabras y halló a un jovencito de no más de 16 años de edad, el cabello turquesa como sus ojos y una voz tan delicada y bella como una flor de cerezo, la piel blanquita... un precioso muchacho. Ai, por su lado, miró de arriba-abajo a la chica escaneándola para verificar que la información que había obtenido era acertada y añadir algún detalle omitido en su informe.

-Vaya~ así que eres la 'kouhai chan' de Haru chan - rompió el silencio el castaño y extendió su mano para saludar a la chica - Kotobuki Reiji~ -

-Kimihiro... Fuyumi... Un placer Kotobuki senpai... - expresó la chica y estrechó la suave mano del mayor.

-Puedes llamarme Rei chan~ 'Fuu chan'- respondió el joven y añadió - y este de acá es Ai Ai~ - señaló y jaló al más pequeño para que se cercara a saludar a la nueva.

-Mikaze Ai... Un gusto...-se presentó el menor sin mucha emotividad en sus palabras.

-Un gusto, Mikaze senpai...- respondió Fuyumi y añadió - Por cierto, usted salió en un programa de variedades junto a un chico de cabello blanco... ¿no?- la chica miró a Reiji esperando su respuesta.

-¡Ah!, sí! ¿Lo viste? -soltó emocionado el castaño - ¿Qué te pareció? -

-¡Me gustó mucho! Y la verdad es que nunca pensé encontrar a una persona tan maravillosa aquí - declaró la chica y regaló una dulce sonrisa a Kotobuki.

Reiji la miró sonreírle de esa forma tan dulce. Nunca pensó que alguien pudiera expresarse así de él a parte de sus fans. Por lo regular, sus compañeros de trabajos lo tenían por un tonto y un escandaloso, pero lo soportaban por el trabajo. Ver aquella sincera expresión lo hizo sentirse especial. Mikaze al escuchar el comentario levantó ambas cejas en completa sorpresa, él catalogaría a Reiji en cualquier otro campo semántico menos en el de una persona maravillosa.

-¿En verdad, eso piensas de mí?- cuestionó el joven mientras sus ruborizadas mejillas hacían evidente lo mucho que le gustó el halago

-¡Sí... en verdad yo...-

-¿Y a dónde ibas? - Ai los sacó de la atmosfera romántica en la que ya se habían enfrascado aquellos y dio un pasó al frente para seguir con su minucioso escaneo a la jovencita. Fuyumi entonces vio en los ojos del más joven la mirada fría como la que hace unos instantes había visto en Ichinose. Una vez más, la chica recordó el agridulce momento que pasó en la sala de ensayos y sin decir una palabra, salió despavorida sin responder a la pregunta de su superior. Mikaze y Kotobuki vieron como la niña los pasó de largo sin responder, sólo la vieron huir de ellos.

-Qué chica tan rara... - dejo ir el jovencito al ver que ni adiós les había dicho.

-¡Qué cruel eres Ai-Ai! No dejaste que me respondiera...- se quejó el castaño con un puchero

-Por eso digo que es rara - añadió Mikaze con sarcasmo - ¿Quién pensaría que eres una persona maravillosa? Sólo una chica rara como ella -

-¡¿Eh?! Ai-Ai eres muy cruel - lloriqueó Reiji ante el comentario de su compañero

-Deja de comportarte como un niño y vamos a terminar nuestro trabajo...

Ambos siguieron con su camino, pero antes de dar un paso más Reiji miró a la puerta esperando volver a la chica que lo había impactado en menos de un segundo. Era linda a sus ojos y además cálida. Por alguna razón, quería verla de nuevo.

Paso un largo tiempo desde el medio día hasta casi la puesta del Sol. Fuyumi había estado recostada en uno de los jardines del Master Course y había hecho un repaso de los eventos acontecidos hasta ese momento. ¡Vaya que había sido un día intenso! Por su cabeza la imagen de Tokiya no se borraba, parecía haberse quedado grabada como con un marcador indeleble. 'Vaya decepción' se dijo así misma al recordar sus tarde en las que frente al televisor disfrutaba de algún programa de HAYATO. Las imágenes empezaban a borrarse de su mente, tal vez el hombre al que ella le adjudicaba su salvación era tan sólo un espejismo. El verdadero HAYATO no eran tan fantástico como cuando lo vio por primera vez en televisión.

Kimihiro dio un suspiro largo y lleno de tristeza. Otra desilusión como la que se llevó con Tetsuya se anotaba a su lista.

-¡Que remedio! -dijo y se estiró como gato en la hierba - ¡Vaya patán que es HAYATO! , toda esa aura de frescura y bondad eran mentira... Menudo mentiroso... pero... supongo que todos los Idols son así... -

-¡Te equivocas Fuyumi san!- sentenció Nanami mientras se sentaba junto a su alumna

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¡Nanami senpai!- Fuyumi se sorprendió de ver que su superior la hubiese encontrado.

-Tal vez... - Nanami ordenó sus ideas en la cabeza - lo que pasó te tiene confundida pero.. te puedo asegurar que Ichinose san está siendo sincero...-

Fuyumi tronó la boca un tanto molesta. Ella no podía creer en ello, no ahora que había visto otra cosa completamente distinta a la que se imaginó desde que tuvo la fortuna de conocer a HAYATO. Nanami sabía que convencer a su kouhai de lo contrario sería difícil pero no iba a desistir hasta lograrlo, no deseaba que nadie se llevara una mala impresión de ninguno de sus amigos.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes- continuó Haruka y miró directo a los ojos de Fuyumi - yo pasé por lo mismo... y es confuso... pero te aseguro que Ichinose san está siendo sincero con él mismo y con los demás...-

-¿Ser sincero es ser grosero sin una explicación?- espetó con sarcasmo la chica del cabello castaño y se encogió de hombros.

-Ichinose san... él tuvo muchos problemas para unirse a STARISH... por un lado debía abandonar el ser HAYATO sama y por otro seguir con ello hasta lograr debutar en la Academia... las cosas no fueron un lecho de rosas para él... ¡Por favor, no lo juzgues tan duramente!- sentenció la joven compositora en un tono tan triste que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salirse de sus ojos.

-Ok, ok... no tiene porque llorar...- soltó con nerviosismo la chica al ver a su mayor tan afligida -Es sólo que... no entiendo...- Fuyumi se abrazó las piernas y recargó su barbilla en sus rodillas - Porque si HAYATO sama eran tan fantástico y cantaba como los mismísimos ángeles... ¿por qué renunció a su carrera para empezar en otro lado?, Entiendo que la Agencia de Shining es la mejor que hay pero... él... - la muchacha detuvo su relato, ahora era ella quien quería llorar al recordar aquellos felices recuerdos que había hecho al lado de la antigua personalidad de Tokiya y que ahora se diluían en la penumbra de su presente.

-Ichinose san... - dijo Nanami un poco más tranquila - deseaba cantar con todo su corazón... como HAYATO sama no estaba logrando su sueño así que Ichinose san renunció a ser HAYATO para perseguir su sueño y yo... ¡Yo decidí que lo apoyaría! -

Fuyumi vio cierta determinación en aquellos ojos ambarados de su senpai. Algo que sólo conoció cuando ella decidió que compondría para los Idols con el único propósito de componer un día para su amado y salvador. Sin embargo, ella sintió una empatía especial por Tokiya; ella también había renunciado a ser compositora de las operas y orquestas de las Bellas artes clásicas para consagrarse a la composición en las Artes escénicas. Sabía que abandonar ese mundo significaba decir adiós a los sueños de su madre y al mundo que esta le dejó como herencia antes de morir, no obstante lo dejó por seguir sus propios sueños... tal como Ichinose había hecho al renunciar a la imagen de HAYATO. La chica sonrió nostálgica y dijo:

-Entiendo... ¡Qué envidia! Usted si puede componer para él-

Kimihiro se rió para no ceder al llanto mientras sentía una clavada en su pecho. Era triste saber que Ichinose ya tenía a alguien con él o al menos eso pensó la chica mientras volvía a recostarse en el pasto. Nanami miró a su alumna un tanto preocupada, no sabía si realmente se había explicado.

-Fuyumi san... yo...-

-Está bien... ya le dije que ya entendí... y está bien... yo también renuncié a mucho por él... por eso en estos momentos me siento un poco estúpida pero... sé lo que es eso... perdón... por juzgar tan mal a su... - Fuyumi prefirió callar para no lloriquear ahí mismo.

-Lamento haber sido tan ruda Fuyumi san pero... no quería que pensarás mal de Ichinose san... eso es todo...- dijo avergonzada la compositora al notar que su kouhai se sintió regañada por ella.

-¡Qué va! No es su culpa Nanami senpai... sólo soy yo... pero no se preocupe... todo está bien...-

Fuyumi sonrió al finalizar esas palabras y miró al cielo del atardecer con sus colores rosados, naranja y azules para ocultar que estaba a punto menos que berrear cual niño. Nanami sintió que la brisa de aquel día era demasiado fresca para permanecer tanto tiempo fuera así que con tono suave comentó - Fuyumi san... vamos a la habitación... aquí está muy fresco...-

-Adelantase senpai... yo voy a esperar a alguien...-

-¡¿Vas a esperar a alguien con este frío?! -

-No se preocupe... volveré a la habitación una vez que arregle eso ¿sí?- comunicó la castaña y sonrió una vez más para darle la seguridad a su senpai de todo iba bien.

La compositora se sentía un poco incómoda. Tal vez si había sido muy ruda con su aprendiz pero ya era tarde para remediarlo pues lo dicho, dicho estaba así que decidió retirarse esperando no haber arruinado su primer encuentro con su alumna.

Por otra parte, Tokiya estaba en su habitación terminando detalles de su próximo trabajo cuando recordó todo el sermón que le tocó recibir en la hora del almuerzo:

-¡Fuiste muy grosero Tokiya~! - soltó de la nada el pelirrojo mientras todos los demás hacían la comida

-¿De qué hablas Otoya? - contestó el muchacho al no enlazar el 'accidente' de la sala de ensayos con su comentario

-Se refiere a tu pleitecito con Kimi chan... Ichii- se introdujo Ren con temple.

Ichinose levantó una ceja un tanto desencajado, aunque reconocía que se había extralimitado en su reacción con la chica -Bueno... siento mucho haberlos incomodado... -

-Esa disculpa se la debes a ella no a nosotros, Tokiya... - comentó Syo y se llevó un trozo de tocino a la boca

-Syo chan tiene razón Tokiya kun... Kimi chan debe estar triste por lo que pasó...- añadió el rubio de lentes de modo serio

-Bueno, y esto de qué se trata ¿Un regaño? - masculló el joven al sentirse todavía más culpable de lo que sentía con los reproches de sus compañeros.

-No... no es eso Ichinose. - hizo entrada Masato en tono sereno - Mas bien... queremos decir que deberías hacer las paces con la chica por el bien de los dos. -

-Así es...Hijirikawa tiene razón Ichii... sólo queremos que los dos estén bien... - Ren le sonrió a su compañero para no incomodarlo más con todo el sermón que de forma inesperada le habían soltado.

Tokiya vio las miradas de sus compañeros centrarse en él pero no en plan reproche sino animándolo a no sentirse culpable y a pedir disculpas apropiadamente. El joven dio un suspiro y tras pasarse una porción de arroz - Está bien... esperaré a mañana para hablar con ella...-

-¡Así se habla! - dijo Otoya y le dio un abrazo a su compañero. Los presentes sonrieron en símbolo de aprobación.

-Es el destino... - musitó Cecil de forma misteriosa pero como si fuera consciente de lo que hablaba.

Todos los demás miraron al Príncipe de Agnapolis con asombro pues al parecer el muchacho no había estado poniendo la debida atención a lo acontecido en la mesa.

-¡Tú! ¡¿En dónde demonios estás?!, ¡Esto es algo serio! - reprochó Syo al joven e hizo ademán de levantarse de la mesa.

-Syo... mantén la calma... -

Cecil pareció ignorar el comentario de su compañero y clavó sus esmeraldas en los preciosos ojos de Ichinose, quien se sintió un tanto cohibido con semejante acto. Cecil sonrió y volvió su atención a su comida. A veces ese muchacho tenía actitudes que los dejaban perplejos y esta no había sido la excepción...

Tokiya sintió un ligero escalofrío al recordar la mirada de Aijima. Era extraño en sumo grado lo que el príncipe había dicho.

-El destino... -murmuró el muchacho y se echó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó el respaldo de la silla y cerró sus ojos dejando ir un suspiro. No era capaz de creer en ello pero algo le hacía sospechar que las palabras de Cecil no eran en vano.

Al anochecer, Fuyumi seguía en la entrada del edificio del Master Course. Había estado razonando en lo que su senpai le comentó sobre su compañero de carrera y aún no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido en apenas su primer día. Pronto su atención se desvió a la figura femenina que iba llegando al conglomerado. De cabellos castaño-rojizos, piel blanca y unos ojos color olivo, una linda chica tan delicada como una flor hizo arribo en el lugar y al ver a la chiquilla de los cabellos castaños, saludo en completa euforia:

-¡Fuyumi! ¡Me alegro de verte! Pensé que ya no te alcanzaría despierta ¿Qué tal tu primer día? ¿Cómo es Nanami Haruka?-

-Si tomamos en cuenta que pudo ser peor... creo que estuvo bien... - soltó sarcástica Kimihiro mientras echaba una mirada de reproche a su interlocutora

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Nanami te trato mal?... Mi senpai dijo que ella era como un ángel...-

-¡No qué va! Nanami senpai no fue el problema... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que HAYATO sama estaba en el Master Course, Sonomi?- Fuyumi se escuchaba molesta.

\- Así que ya lo supiste - dijo Fujiwara con una semblante serio y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, eh?-

-Perdóname... si no te lo dije fue porque tenía miedo de que te volvieras a confinar otros seis meses en tu habitación... - Sonomi agachó la mirada con pesar al recordar la pesadilla que vivió durante seis meses junto a su prima.

-¡Por favor, si yo ya no soy esa niñita! ¡Debiste decírmelo! Hice el ridículo frente al hombre que más he admirado en la vida y ahora supongo que me odia - soltó la castaña molesta y apretó los puños. Se sintió como una completa estúpida.

-¿HAYATO sama, te hizo algún desaire? - continuó la joven Idol y colocó sus manos en los hombros de su menor

-Ya no importa... sólo te voy a pedir que no me ocultes información ¿vale? - Fuyumi sonrió para tranquilizar a su prima. No quería hacerla responsable de algo que ella había hecho. Además le sabía mal hacer sentir incómoda a la única persona que la trató como su hermana menor, aunque le molestaba que aún la viera como la niña de cinco años que llegó desamparada a la casa Fujiwara.

-Te lo prometo... - dijo Sonomi y extendió sus delgados brazos para envolver a su pequeña prima en un abrazo. Kimihiro correspondió sin reservas al cariño de su 'onee sama' como ella solía llamarla cuando niña.

La escena cálida y fraternal que se producía a las afueras del edificio de estancia era contemplada por la gélida mirada del Conde de Permafrost quien permanecía en silencio observando por detrás de las ventanas al par de jovencitas prodigarse cariño fraternal. De súbito la curiosidad entró en Camus.

-¿Quién es la chica del cabello castaño, Mikaze?

Ai, quien estaba tomando notas en su ordenador, subió la mirada hasta poder ver por la ventana del salón a ambas señoritas y con el tono característico de su voz comentó:

-La castaña es Kimihiro Fuyumi, tiene 19 años, nació en Osaka pero se crió gran parte de su vida en Tokyo, acaba de graduarse de la Academia junto a la chica que está con ella ahora. Nació el 8 de junio y según lo que dicen, tiene un talento similar al de la propia Nanami Haruka...-

Camus enarcó las cejas y observó más detenidamente a la chiquilla. Era simple a su vista, no obstante aunque no fuese una belleza venusina, tenía algo que no te permitía que la pasaras por alto. El hombre miró con atención los ademanes, los rasgos y las reacciones y percibió estar teniendo un dejavú al ver aquella escena. Mikaze dirigió su mirada al mayor un poco extrañado al notar que no despegaba la vista de la chica, era raro que Camus le prestara atención a alguien que para sus gusto refinados era tan común. Al momento que el rubio advirtió que Kimihiro iba entrar al edificio, este se encamino al recibidor para interceptarla.

-¿A dónde vas? - interrumpió Ai al ver que su compañero iba directo a la salida del salón

-Tengo un asunto que atender...

-Así de la nada...

\- Es algo personal - respondió Camus y llevó su bastón al hombro derecho para luego salir a toda prisa.

El jovencito se quedó perplejo con la abrupta salida del conde, pero sabía que la razón que lo había hecho salir de ahí era la compositora de cabellos castaños. Ai liberó un suspiro resignado y continuó con sus actividades.

Fuyumi estaba a punto de echar marcha a su habitación cuando la imponente figura de Camus se interpuso en su camino. La chica pudo ver cómo el hombre le cerró el paso y se posicionó frente a ella al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada glacial, por su parte la niña se quedó petrificada de sólo verle mirarla así.

-¿Quién eres? - preguntó directo el conde

-Ah... Soy Kimihiro Fuyumi... se... se.. se... ñor...-

\- Camus... Conde de Permafrost al servicio de la reina de Silk Palace... así que tú eres... la aprendiz de esa chica

-Si se refiere a Nanami senpai... así es... - respondió Fuyumi mientras intentaba pasar de largo al hombre - ahora si me disculpa... Camus senpai... me tengo que ir a dormir-

Fuyumi estaba a punto de emprender la 'graciosa huida' cuando el hombre colocó su bastón delante de ella para no dejarla avanzar más. La jovencita miró una vez más aquellos ojos fríos y dijo - ¿Se le ofrece algo...?

Camus continuó mirando en silencio todas las características de la dama. Los cabellos, los ojos azules, la boquita pequeña, la languidez del cuerpo y de las manos... Nada fuera de lo común, sin embargo había algo que no le permitía pasarla inadvertida. Kimihiro temblaba de nervios de sólo contemplar semejante muchacho mirarle de ese modo tan escrutador, ni Mikaze le había observado de ese modo. Finalmente, al no encontrar nada más, el conde bajo el bastón y permitió el paso de la chica y comentó en tono autoritario:

-¡Muestra tu educación la próxima vez y di 'Buenas noches' cuando te retires a tus aposentos, niña!

Fuyumi dio un respingo y poniéndose en una completa posición firme como militar exclamó - ¡Sí, senpai!

El mayor se retiró con completa elegancia y la chica al verlo irse salió corriendo antes de que este se arrepintiera. Ese había sido el primer día, uno lleno de sorpresas.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Diferencia de armonías

**Nota 2: Diferencia de armonías**

Fuyumi se encontraba esperando el inicio de la función de un programa de televisión llamado ' _Music Lovers'_ , un programa dedicado a presentar grupos musicales. La audiencia a su alrededor no paraba de gritar los nombres de los invitados de esa noche: QUARTET NIGHT. La chica dio un largo suspiro al verse rodeada de energéticas señoritas suplicando por la aparición del cuarteto para abrir el programa con su performance. Si estaba ahí era porque le prometió a Reiji que iría a verlo, sin embargo las multitudes no eran mucho de su agrado.

-¡Ranmaru~! ¡Quiero ver a Ranmaru~! - chilló una de las presentes mientras agitaba un glow stick que resplandecía con los colores representativos de cada miembro de la agrupación. Kimihiro miró en su mano aquel objeto, el cual ni siquiera había prendido, quería conservarlo como recuerdo de ese día, sin embargo al escuchar el nombre de su superior, pudo recordar cómo fue que había llegado ahí:

La compositora había salido disparada como corcho de sidra en cuanto Camus la liberó de su inspección y ni reparó en su alrededor, sólo corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le pudiesen llevar, nunca había sentido tanto terror. Aquella carrera la hizo a chocar una vez más con alguien por ir tan distraída. La chica soltó un grito ahogado mientras que la otra persona respingó -Tsk ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!

Fuyumi miró a su interlocutor y halló a Ranmaru. El muchacho se sobaba el hombro y dirigía una mira llena de fastidio a la niña. Ella recordaba que él era la persona que había visto junto a Kotobuki en el programa, fue una sorpresa para ella verle ahí:

-Perdón... usted disculpe... senpai...

-¡Fíjate dónde vas la próxima vez! Por cierto, ¿quién eres cabeza de chorlito?- comentó Kurosaki con tono áspero.

\- Soy Kimihiro Fuyumi, evite llamarme cabeza de cholito...

\- Te llamo como se me dé la gana, ¿Qué haces aquí? No te había visto...

\- ¡Qué grosero! Así no se trata a las personas... - se quejó la castaña e hizo un puchero

-¡Ran-Ran! No molestes a Fuu chan~... - intervino Reiji y se acercó al par.

Kurosaki miró por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero y antes de que este pudiera llegar a donde ellos metió sus manos a los bolsillos y tras chasquear la lengua dijo: -Te salvó la ruidosa campana, pero la próxima fíjate como caminas cabeza de chorlito...-

-¡Qué no soy 'cabeza de chorlito'! ¡Soy Kimihiro Fuyumi, anciano! - vociferó la chica y apretó los puños mientras veía como Ranmaru dibujaba una sonrisa ladina y seguía su caminó sin prestar atención a su comentario. La castaña enrojeció de coraje al ver como su superior la pasó de largo y comentó - ¡Arggg! ¿Por qué toda la gente de aquí es tan grosera?-

-No te enojes Fuu chan, tu carita es más linda si sonríes... - coqueteó el mayor de los miembros de Quartet Night y colocó su diestra en el hombro de la menor. Fuyumi bajó la guardia al escuchar a su senpai y dejó ir un suspiro leve. Reiji sonrío al verle tranquilizarse.

-¿Se le ofrece algo Kotobuki senpai?

\- Puedes decirme Rei chan, Fuu chan. No hagas mucho caso a los desplantes de Ran-Ran en el fondo es una buena persona - añadió el castaño

-¿Ran-Ran? - preguntó Kimihiro dudosa de que el albino tuviera tan ridículo nombre.

-Bueno~ Se llama Kurosaki Ranmaru... pero le encanta que le digan Ran-Ran - Reiji se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió inocentemente.

-¡Ah~! Pues no le va mucho pero... - Fuyumi no se creía que a alguien como el bajista le gustara que le llamasen así.

-Bueno, bueno~ no vine a hablarte de Ran-Ran sino de esto - Kotobuki extendió un boleto pequeño en tonos rosados y blancos con unas letras doradas que decían ' _Music Lovers'_ y añadió - Mañana... Quartet Night hará una presentación en este programa y... le pedí a Ryu chan que me diera un boleto... espero puedas venir Fuu chan-

Kimihiro se quedó pasmada. Era la primera vez que alguien la invitaba a un evento de esa naturaleza, por lo regular, esos eventos los veía en casa ya que las ocasiones que intentó ir a un concierto o evento donde se presentara HAYATO, los boletos ya se habían vendido de manera vertiginosa y por tanto, sólo le quedaba resignarse a ver el evento en su cuarto abrazada a la dakimakura del Idol. La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa llena de emoción y respondió:

-¡Por supuesto que voy a ir Kotobuki senpai!

-¿Kotobuki senpai? - Reiji levantó una ceja esperando que la chica usara el nombre que a él le gustaba para sí mismo y que por extraño que le pareciera, sonaba más dulce pronunciado por los labios de la compositora.

-Perdón - se disculpó la menor con un sonrojo en las mejillas -Rei chan...

-¡Así me gusta! Te espero mañana... Fuu chan...

Kotobuki deslizó sus dedos por el mechón de ensortijados cabellos castaños de la joven y guiñó su ojo derecho de forma coqueta.

El grito al unísono de la audiencia del programa hizo que la compositora saliera de sus memorias y como se había esperado, el grupo de cuatro jóvenes empezó el programa con el performance. Fuyumi se quedó boquiabierta al ver la pulcritud con la que los mayores ejecutaban aquel baile así como la belleza de sus voces. Los movimientos, las intervenciones de cada uno, todo parecía fríamente calculado; no por nada eran los mentores de STARISH.

La chica centró gran parte de sus atención en Reiji, quien no dejaba de acaparar las cámaras e incluso de robarles momentos de cámara a sus otros compañeros, lo que los sacó un poco de quicio ya que en el proceso, el castaño pisó a Ranmaru, dio un codazo a Camus y se interpuso entre la cámara y Ai. Parecía que el muchacho deseaba llamar la atención de alguien. Por su parte, Fuyumi estaba encantada con el espectáculo. Los cuatro superiores tenían un gran talento, pero la chica no dejaba de ver al castaño. Su energía y entusiasmo era tan contagioso que una vez en ello, ella ya estaba cantando la canción a coro con las demás chicas y una sonrisa inocente apareció en sus labios. 'Encantar a las multitudes' ese era poder de un Idol, un poder que pocos tenían a pesar de estar en el medio. Pronto el performance terminó y se dio paso a las entrevistas. Las preguntas eran variadas, desde gustos personales hasta proyectos a futuro. La castaña quedo estupefacta al ver la naturalidad con la que los cuatro chicos contestaban cada pregunta y la seguridad con que lo hacían.

Al final del programa, por un guardia de seguridad, le fue dicho a Fuyumi que pasara por los vestidores ya que alguien había requerido su presencia. La chica no dudo un instante en presentarse, imaginaba quién la llamaba, así que tan rápido como pudo se manifestó en los vestidores donde, un emocionado Reiji al verla entrar, la arropó con un fuerte abrazo:

-¡Fuuuuuuuuuu chan~! ¡En verdad viniste!- expresó emocionado el castaño

\- D-dije que vendría... Koto... digo... Rei chan - el rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de la niña al sentir los brazos del mayor estrecharla de forma cariñosa.

-¡Me encanta que hayas venido! ¿Te gustó el programa?

\- ¡Por supuesto, me encantó!

Reiji liberó un poco a la chica pero aun la seguía reteniendo en sus brazos mientras que ella colocó sus manos sobre su hombros como en la típica escena de enamorados de las portadas de las películas, sólo les hacía falta el atardecer. Fuyumi se sintió un poco cohibida al notar que el muchacho no dejaba de mirarla directo a sus ojos.

-Fuu chan... gracias por venir - musitó suave Kotobuki y sonrió con una expresión tan tierna que pareciera que deseara acariciar a la chica con aquella sonrisa.

-D-de nada... Koto... Rei chan... en verdad... me divertí mucho...

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? - intervino Mikaze en tono serio

La pareja al instante se separó y vio al más joven de Quartet Night escudriñar la escena de tortolos que acaba de presenciar. El muchachito enarcó las cejas y tras dar un repaso un tanto desaprobado con la mirada a la chica:

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Nanami no te ha dado deberes que hacer?

-¡Ah! Sí, pero pedí permiso para venir al evento Mikaze senpai - se excusó de inmediato Kimihiro e hizo una reverencia a su superior

-No seas tan duro Ai-Ai, yo fui el que invitó a Fuu chan - dijo Reiji mientras pasaba por detrás de los hombros del jovencito su brazo.

Ai no parecía muy convencido de la explicación y mucho menos después de la escenita que había visto, pero no quiso armar un lío, aun tenían cosas que concluir en el programa. El chico de los ojos turquesa suspiró resignado ante la sonrisa inocentona del castaño y la nerviosa compositora, y tras ello, liberándose del abrazo del mayor expresó:

-Bueno... me encargaré de que Nanami no sea tan indulgente contigo. No es correcto que andes por ahí mientras tienes trabajo que hacer...

Ai podía tener una cara de ángel pero sus palabras y algunas veces sus acciones eran las de un auténtico demonio. El par miró al jovencito del cabello turquesa con cierto miedo, vaya que podía ser exigente y controlador.

-¿Qué hace aquí la cabeza de chorlito? - soltó de golpe Ranmaru al ver a lo lejos a Kimihiro.

-¡Qué no soy cabeza de chorlito, soy Fuyumi, FU-YU-MI! - le gritó la chica a su senpai.

-¡Cómo sea, el condesucho los estaba buscando a ustedes, así que muévanse ustedes dos!

Kurosaki ignoró por completo a la castaña, algo que la hizo enrojecer de coraje. Mikaze no dijo más y sólo se encaminó en dirección a la sala de juntas donde seguro les esperaba la típica fiesta de cierre de programa, a la que obvio tenían que asistir por cortesía más que porque al cuarteto le gustara esos eventos, bueno podría de ser que a Reiji sí, pero por lo menos a los otros tres, esas fiestas no eran de su preferencia. Kotobuki un poco decepcionado de tener que irse dijo:

-Me perdonarás si no te acompaño Fuu chan... Quería llevarte al Master Course como agradecimiento por tu compañía pero... - el chico se llevó una mano atrás de su nuca y mesó su cabello - todavía tengo que trabajar... - una risita infantil finalizó el comentario.

-Eso no es problema Rei chan... puedo volver sola. Gracias por invitarme - respondió una dulce Fuyumi y reverenció a su mayor como agradecimiento por la invitación

-Así que esta era la razón los la que estabas tan nervioso...- musitó el albino al ver al par despedirse y darse el adiós. Toda la tarde Kotobuki había estado más ansioso e impertinente de lo normal pero Ranmaru no imaginaba el porqué hasta que vio la forma en la que su compañero desplegaba atenciones con la kouhai de Nanami Haruka. Kurosaki tuvo que admitir que en cierto modo aquella chica tenía algo que no te permitía pasarla por alto, pero parecía que Reiji había quedado hechizado por la menor con tan sólo verla. Tras la despedida, el grupo de muchachos se dirigió a terminar sus deberes aquella noche.

La joven aprendiz regresó a las instalaciones del Master Course cerca de la media noche. Esperaba que Hyuuga no la sorprendiera caminando por la estancia a esas horas de la noche o le iba a dar una reprimenda que no olvidaría. Hyuuga solía ser muy exigente con ella desde que era alumna de la Academia Saotome y era gracias a él que Fuyumi cobró más confianza en sí misma y logró todos sus objetivos en sus días como estudiante sorprendiendo a varios que pensaban que tan sólo era una amater. Afortunadamente para ella, nadie la vio llegar al lugar y pudo ingresar a su habitación sin problemas, no obstante, al llegar ahí una afligida Nanami la esperaba. La compositora había estado trabajando en su más reciente proyecto junto a Kurusu Syo, sin embargo, las demandas del equipo de producción eran demasiadas y la pobre chica ya estaba al borde del colapso:

-¡Nanami senpai! ¿Qué hace despierta a estas horas?

-¡Ah! ¡Bienvenida Fuyumi san!...

-¿Todavía trabajando? ¿Quiere que la ayude? - propuso preocupada la castaña a su senpai al verla tan tensa

-N-no... estoy bien, ya estaba por irme a dormir... - la joven dejó las teclas del piano y regaló una sonrisa a su compañera para no hacer que se preocupara más

-¿Segura? - dijo Fuyumi acercándose a su superiora y tomando un lugar en el banquillo para ver la partitura que Nanami estaba escribiendo - Puedo quedarme a trabajar con usted hasta tarde... después de todo hoy me tomé tiempo libre que no tenía...-

Haruka negó con la cabeza y sonrió una vez más agradecida de que su kouhai deseara ayudarla pero sabía que esa era misión que ella debía completar. La chica se estiro un poco para descargar su tensión y dijo:

-Estoy bien...mañana continuaré con ello... ¿cómo te fue Fuyumi san?

-¡Fantástico! El espectáculo fue digno de ver... los senpai los hicieron excelente... ¡ah~! No puedo dejar de pensar en la música - soltó emocionada Kimihiro y una sonrisita inocente se posó en sus labios. En verdad había quedado encantada con el show.

-¡Me alegra! Será mejor que descansemos para mañana... - señaló Haruka y se puso de pie para cambiarse la ropa - tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente...-

-¿Está bien?... Es que la veo muy tensa...

-Estoy bien... Mañana hablaré con Syo kun al respecto...

-¿Kurusu senpai?- dudó la castaña mientras iba a sacar su piyama del armario

-Sí, Syo kun está trabajando en un Dorama pero... su temática es más... - Nanami no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describirlo.

-¿Ro-romántico?

-Mmm... podría ser pero... Syo kun tiene que cantar algo más... dulce para tema central del Dorama y... aún no podemos hacer los arreglos necesarios - concluyó apesadumbrada Nanami ya que había pasado toda la tarde intentando ajustar la canción que había escrito a las exigencias del staff y a las armonías del joven idol.

Fuyumi tomó por los hombros a su senpai y con una cálida voz expresó :

-No se angustie... mañana los tres trabajaremos muy duro para conseguirlo...

-¿Los tres? Pero... tú tienes que componer para Sonomi san...

-No hay problema...¡Me daré tiempo para las dos cosas! Después de todo, me dio permiso de salir hoy, le debo un favor

-¡No, de ninguna manera! - dijo alarmada la compositora - Vi que tenías muchos ánimos de ir así...-

La chica de los cabellos enrizados puso su dedo en los labios de su senpai para que dejara de hablar. Nanami se avergonzó un poco al sentir tan gentil tacto y guardó silencio. Kimihiro sonrió y añadió:

-Déjeme ayudar senpai... eso también es una forma de aprender de usted...

Haruka no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y con un movimiento ligero de su cabeza asintió a la petición de su menor para después ambas prepararse para descansar y recibir los retos del día siguiente.

La mañana posterior se escuchó llegar con el trinar de las aves como aviso de que un nuevo día hacía su entrada. Las jovencitas tan pronto como pudieron empezaron su trabajo en la sala de música. Dedicaron prácticamente toda la mañana arreglar la canción de Kurusu pero sin mucho éxito. Haruka no estaba convencida de si Syo se sentiría cómodo a la hora de interpretarla o de escribirle las letras. Sin embargo el papel del joven requería de que diera vida a un chico torpe para expresarse y enamoradizo, la canción debía reflejar esos sentimientos, los cuales eran impensables en la personalidad aguerrida y llena de energía del rubio. Kurusu sabía que sería difícil pero cuando Ryuuya le dijo que un profesional es capaz de sortear esos inconvenientes, el chico se decidió a sacar el papel con lustre.

Nanami suspiró apesadumbrada al ver que no habían conseguido avanzar mucho en la partitura y por si fuera poco, el día límite estaba cerca y el Idol aún no le había escrito las letras. La compositora sentía que el mundo se le vendría encima y fallaría a su amigo si no se daba prisa. Fuyumi por su parte, seguía animando a su senpai y ambas hablaban sobre los posibles fallos y aciertos de la composición

-¿Qué voy hacer? La entrega es en dos día...

\- Todo sería más fácil si tuviéramos a Kurusu senpai aquí... tal vez el pueda decirnos si está bien así - comentó Kimihiro y dejó la pluma sobre la mesa para luego acomodarse su larga cabellera castaña.

-Tienes razón - asintió Nanami y continuó -¡Ya sé! Veré si Syo kun y los demás ya llegaron tal vez si le pido que venga pueda ayudarnos... -

-Eso estaría bien... ¡Vaya Nanami senpai! - animó la chica y ordenó las cosas sobre la mesa para poder recibir al rubio.

Haruka tan rápido como pudo fue a la sala de ensayos y refirió su petición al muchacho quien accedió suspendiendo un momento los ensayos de una presentación que harían en un programa televisivo. Mientras tanto, Fuyumi al quedarse sola en la habitación, observó la partitura hecha por su senpai en un intento por aportar algo positivo a la composición, sin embargo una voz interna la hizo tomar una partitura en blanco y pudo ver claramente como las notas aparecían delante de sus ojos dando a luz una melodía nueva, una melodía pensada en los sentimientos de un chico... de alguien que tiene miedo de abrir su corazón, de alguien que su ser le impide abrir sus sentimientos directamente, de alguien que tiene las fuerzas para amar pero miedo a confesarse, enamorado pero tímido... alguien como el propio Kurusu Syo.

Kimihiro talló sus ojos pensando que el cansancio le estaba gastando una broma, no obstante, las notas seguían ahí y las podía escuchar en su cabeza sonar con libertad. No lo pensó más, como poseída, la aprendiz de compositor escribió la canción a una velocidad que ni el más prodigioso escribiría: Notas y silencios bailaban en armonía en aquel pentagrama mientras nacían de una intenso deseo por ayudar a otros; sus finos dedos se movían con frenética obsesión y así siguieron hasta terminar la melodía que fue sellada con una frase que vino a la mente de la joven como un posible título de aquella composición:

-Esta es la llave de mi corazón...

En ese momento el par de jóvenes, la compositora y el chico de cabellos color de Sol, hicieron entrada en la habitación tomando por sorpresa a la chica , quién sólo pudo cambiar en un rápido movimiento las partituras antes de que los presentes se acercaran a la mesa.

-¡Io! Fuyumi... - saludó al instante Kurusu al ver la aprendiz ahí sentada.

-¡Buenos días Kurusu senpai!- la chica se levantó e hizo una reverencia para dar la bienvenida a su superior.

Nanami y Syo empezaron a revisar la partitura. El rubio comenzó a verla, pero entre más lo hacía encontraba algo extraña la música, parecía que otra persona hubiese escrito ello en lugar de su compositora. Por su parte, Nanami miraba un poco tensa como el muchachito desencajaba el rostro entre más tiempo observaba la canción, algo que hizo que la pobre Haruka se sintiera un poco decepcionada de sí misma. Finalmente, Kimihiro no dejaba de temblar de nervios de pensar en lo que pasaría si descubrían que ella cambió la partituras.

-Nanami... está bien pero... ¿No crees que muchas de mis armonías están fuera de lugar?- comentó Kurusu y se rascó la mejilla derecha un poco avergonzado por tener que decirle a la chica que la canción era mala para él.

-¿Tú crees?... - la compositora se acercó a ver su composición pero al mirarla desconoció su propia creación

-¡Esa composición es mía!- dijo en un grito Fuyumi y agachó la mirada

-¡¿Eh?!

Los ojos de ambos jóvenes se abrieron como platos al escuchar el grito de la castaña y la afirmación que había dado. Fue sorprendente para los dos. El jovencito de cabellera rubia suspiró aliviado y extendió la partitura a su menor diciendo: -Toma... A verlo dicho antes Fuyumi... ya me había asustado...

-¡Quiero que canté esa canción Kurusu senpai!- afirmó la chica sin recibir la hoja

-¿Qué?... Espera ¿De qué hablas?

La señorita estaba un poco asustada, pero deseaba ayudar a sus compañeros, fuera como fuera. Sabía que lo que pedía era imposible pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad

-Yo compuse a esa canción para usted Kurusu senpai... y quiero que la canté...

-¡¿Qué?! ... - Kurusu estaba estupefacto con la noticia tanto como la propia Haruka quien no hacía más que mirar de un lado al otro observando las reacciones de los presentes en la habitación.

-Si me permite corregirla estoy segura que podrá...

-¡No me vengas con eso!, ¿Quién te crees eh? - el rubio sonaba molesto

Fuyumi echó un pie atrás al ver como su superior se aferró a la mesa en completa ira al mismo tiempo que aventó la partitura con desdén.

-¿Crees que puedes componer para mí? ...

-K-kurusu senpai... yo sólo quiero que- la castaña balbuceó aterrada

-Escúchame bien... ¡No voy a cantar esa canción! ¡Nadie va a cantar tus canciones! - Syo dirigió una mirada fulminante a la chica y añadió - ¡Nanami es nuestra compositora, y sólo ella puede componer para STARISH y para mí! ¡Usurpadora!-

El jovencito dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida con pasos agigantados en tanto que la asustada Haruka sólo pudo ver como este al salir dio un azotón a la puerta una vez fuera de la sala. La compositora no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando pero sabía que las intenciones de Fuyumi no eran usurpar su posición sino el de ayudar a ambos con el trabajo. La aprendiz tenía la vista fija en el suelo, y sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, no obstante, reconocía que aunque una vez más había fallado al expresarse correctamente, llorar como lo solía hacer de pequeña no le iba ayudar; así que con determinación decidió encarar en problema y poner las cosas en claro con Kurusu.

-Fuyumi... san... - musitó Haruka al ver a su kouhai aún de pie sin moverse.

-¡Voy a arreglar esto!

-¡Fuyumi san!

-No sé preocupe, le prometo que todo estará bien Nanami senpai...- afirmó la castaña y salió presurosa de la habitación sin permitir que su senpai la detuviera. Sin embargo, como era costumbre de Fuyumi, las salidas a prisa y su torpe caminar siempre le jugaban malas pasadas logrando en esta ocasión que al salir de forma tan rápida no divisará que alguien estaba por entrar a la habitación y terminó por estrellarse contra aquel visitante. Kimihiro dio unos pasos atrás al chocar contra ese alguien y una vez segura de no que no iba a dar al suelo como siempre, alzó los ojos encontrándose con un sorprendido Tokiya, quién se había quedado de pie frente a ella al sentir el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Kimihiro...san... - expresó el chico un tanto sorprendido de encontrarse con la compositora pues después del mal entendido que habían tenido no habían cruzado palabras

-¡HAYATO sama! - dijo al instante la chiquilla moviendo de forma nerviosa las manos y con un evidente sonrojo en la mejillas, no obstante, recordó que ahora quien tenía delante de sí era a Ichinose Tokiya, miembro de STARISH y una persona totalmente diferente a la que recordaba y su semblante se tensó al instante. El Idol intentó aproximarse a ella con la intensión de aclarar lo sucedido pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la chica lo esquivo a toda prisa diciendo:

-¡Disculpe! ¡Quise decir Ichinose san! - y salió de la escena dejando al joven atrás.

La castaña corrió a toda prisa buscando al rubio de baja estatura por todos lados. Tenía que aclarar las cosas pero ya. Mientras buscaba, halló en su camino a Tomochika y a Sonomi. La castaño-rojiza la detuvo por el brazo y comentó:

-Fuyumi... ¿A dónde vas tan aprisa?

-¿Han visto a Kurusu senpai? - la castaña se escuchaba agitada por su carrera

-Lo vimos que entró al pabellón de los hombres - contestó la pelirroja con tranquilidad

-¡Tengo que hablar con él!

-Espera... Fuyumi ¿qué pasa? - Fujiwara notaba a su prima un tanto alterada

-¡Necesito hablar con él, no tengo tiempo de dar explicaciones! - objetó Kimihiro y se soltó del agarre de su mayor

-Fuyumi, espera. Syo no se veía muy contento que digamos y tú tampoco estás muy tranquila... será mejor que esperes...- aconsejó Tomochika colocando su mano en el hombro de la jovencita.

-Pero... yo

-Tomo chan tiene razón... tienes que tranquilizarte primero...

Sonomi ofreció una cálida mirada a su prima y Shibuya secundó aquel consejo con una sonrisa. La chica no tuvo más remedio que ceder, ya que ambas tenían razón, aquel no era el momento de arreglar el mal entendido. Fuyumi suspiró apesadumbrada por la situación

-Sea lo que haya pasado, no te preocupes, se arreglará - dijo la pelirroja acariciando la cabeza de la kouhai de su mejor amiga - Syo es un poco alebrestado pero si le explicas lo que pasó, seguro que te entiende-

Kimihiro miró a Tomochika con los ojos un poco llorosos en tanto que Sonomi la tomó delicada como era por lo hombros y añadió - Tienes que ser prudente Fuyumi... las cosas no se pueden arreglar si estás alterada...

-Ya no soy una niña...- dijo la castaña y apretó los labios

-No, eso ya lo sé... pero tienes que ser paciente ¿sí? No quieras crecer tan rápido...

El grupo de tres jovencitas se quedó de pie ahí conversando en tanto un silencioso Camus las observaba desde la lejanía. Seguía sin poderle quitar los ojos de encima a la chica de los cabellos chocolate; para él era demasiado llamativa aquella muchachita. Por las características físicas que presentaba era obvio que la niña debía ser el fruto de una unión entre un extranjero y un nipón, pero su rostro le parecía en extremo familiar. Camus había intentado recordar en dónde podría haber visto a alguien con las mismas características, pero su memoria no alcanzaba a traer un recuerdo de alguien similar. Además, la chica era todo un misterio, hasta donde Shining le informó, la jovencita era sobrina de los dueños del imperio de la moda: los Fujiwara, lo cual la emparentaba directamente con Sonomi como su prima, no obstante de la madre de la compositora no se sabía nada, y qué decir de su padre. El hombre que la engendró era un completo desconocido. Muchas cosas en la vida de esa chica eran un enigma, y el hombre de la gélida mirada no podía pasar por alto aquello. Con una taza de té en sus níveas manos, siguió mirando a esa chica decidido a desenmascarar sus secretos, y entre ellos, el porqué su rostro era tan familiar para su persona.

Llegada la noche al Master Course, una tímida Fuyumi caminó por el pabellón de los chicos hasta llegar a la que era la habitación compartida entre Mikaze, Shinomiya y Kurusu. La jovencita se la pensó durante unos minutos para tocar la puerta, temía que el pequeño Syo se negara a hablar con ella, pero una vez ahí no podía echarse para atrás. Sus nudillos dieron tres golpecitos discretos a la puerta de madera y tras unos instantes Ai abrió, quedándose sorprendido al ver la chica ahí

-Kimihiro... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Mikaze senpai... ¡Buenas noches!... ¿Podría hablar con Kurusu senpai un momento? - pidió la castaña con suma pena

\- ¿Syo? - el joven del cabello turquesa la miró extrañado.

\- ¡Dile que no estoy! - gritó el rubio desde la habitación.

Ai volvió su mirada hacia su kouhai y comentó - Eso es irracional y estúpido, ella ya te escuchó...-

Fuyumi clavó la mirada en el suelo. Se imaginaba algo así pero no pensó que fuera como para que el muchachito se negara siquiera a salir a contestarle por el mismo. Sin embargo tan pronto como el chico dio aquella esa respuesta, sus gritos pidiendo auxilio se hicieron oír cuando Natsuki lo llevó cargando en su hombro a la entrada para que hablara con la niña. Mikaze se remitió a ver como su otro kouhai acarreó al más pequeño.

-¡Bájame Natsuki, no quiero hablar ahora, bájame!

-No puedo Syo chan, debes hablar con Kimi chan~

-¡Que no! ¡BÁ-JA-MEEEEEEE! - ordenó el rubio sin ser escuchado y fue puesto delante la chica quien miraba la escena completamente impávida ante la iniciativa de Shinomiya quien al terminar su comitiva sonrió inocente y dijo:

-¿Querías hablar con Syo chan, verdad Kimi chan? ¡Syo chan también quiere hablar contigo~!

-¿Eh?

Fuyumi observó como Kurusu rehuía su mirada mientras un sonrojo en su mejillas aparecía al ser llevado de manera tan vergonzosa delante de la joven. Ai observó la escena un tanto desencajado pues no entendía el porqué la chica deseaba hablar con Syo y porqué Natsuki intervenía en el asunto, pero dada la situación:

-Tienen 10 minutos... - sentenció Mikaze para luego entrar a la habitación junto con Natsuki y cerrar la puerta dejando al par a solas para que hablasen.

Un breve silencio hizo presencia entre el par de jóvenes. Ninguno quería ser el primero en dar pie a la plática, sin embargo, Syo notó que en verdad la chica se veía afligida por lo que había sucedido y aunque no había dicho nada, podía ver su semblante arrepentido. El rubio no tuvo más remedio que ceder, no le gustaba ver a las mujeres así; él siempre quería ver a las chicas como ella y como Nanami sonriendo:

-Y... ¿Qué me ibas a decir?...

\- Kurusu senpai ¡LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO! - gritó de inmediato la jovencita y como era su costumbre, reverencio hiperbólica a su compañero. Kurusu miró un tanto divertido la acción de la chica, le sorprendía lo energética que podía llegar a ser con sus acciones

-Está bien... - respondió con tono suave - ¡Pero no vuelvas a intentar usurpar a Nanami!- esto último lo dijo con más fuerza en su voz

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo jamás querría usurpar a Nanami senpai, ni como su compositora, ni en su corazón...- refirió la castaña de forma dulce

\- ¿E-en mi c-corazón?

-¿Me equivoqué? ¿A usted no le gusta Nanami senpai? - dudó Kimihiro pensando que había llegado a las conclusiones equivocadas. Empero, Syo al escucharlo enrojeció de inmediato y antes de que alguien más saliera por el pasillo al haber oído el comentario de la chica, la sujetó por la diestra y dijo:

-¡No digas esas cosas en voz alta!- y salió corriendo del pasillo de los varones llevando a la jovencita con él hasta la laguna que estaba cerca de la mansión del Master Course.

Una vez ahí, una agitada Fuyumi y un acelerado Syo se sentaron en el suelo en completo cansancio.

-Más te vale, no hablar de esto con nadie... ¿te queda claro..?

-No voy... a decir nada... - juró la compositora aún agitada

-Ni siquiera a Nanami - le previno el muchachito de cabellos rubios con tono severo

-Nunca lo sabrá, sino es por usted, Kurusu senpai...

-P-puedes decirme... Syo... - añadió el chico con un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Está bien... Syo~ sen-pai~

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando la noche y las estrellas en silencio hasta que ambos estuvieron más relajados tras su carrera hacia a aquel lugar. Fuyumi contemplo la delgada figura del rubio y como sus ojos se perdían en la inmensidad del cielo, y sonrió tranquila. Aunque el Idol no había dicho más después de su disculpa, parecía más afable.

-¿C-cómo te diste cuenta? - rompió el silencio Kurusu y las mejillas se le poblaron de un carmín ligero

-Mmmm... vi la forma en la que te expresaste de Nanami senpai..., tu forma de mirarla... creo que eso me ayudó un poco a descubrirlo... - comentó Fuyumi con tono suave.

-Ya veo... - dijo el rubio y añadió - ¿Tú te has enamorado, Fuyumi?

-¿Yo? - reflexionó la chica y al instante la nostalgia se apoderó de ella mientras que en su mente la imagen de un joven alto, cabello azabache y ojos violeta aparecía con esa gallardía que caracterizaba al chico del que estuvo enamorada por años, una imagen que se diluyó en la figura de HAYATO para luego desaparecer. Fuyumi miró al cielo y dijo

\- Hubo un tiempo en el que amé a alguien... pero sólo fue una ilusión pasajera... después me enamoré de otra fantasía... una mentira...

Syo pudo ver en las palabras de Kimihiro que ella se refería en primera instancia a alguien desconocido por él pero luego se refería a HAYATO. El chico se tomó una pausa antes de decir algo ya que al mirar a la chica, notó que ella estaba a punto de llorar, no obstante, como se lo había dicho al propio Tokiya, ellos debían arreglar esas diferencias.

-Tal vez... - se introdujo Kurusu para llamar la atención de su escucha - Tokiya no sea taaaan~ extravagante como HAYATO pero... te puedo asegurar que él si es un hombre de verdad

-¿Eh? - la castaña miró a su compañero un poco sorprendida por sus palabras

-Dale una oportunidad a Tokiya de mostrarte quién es él en realidad. Sé que la primera impresión es la que cuenta pero no te engañes, Tokiya en verdad es muy diferente a quien viste ese día en el salón de ensayos...

La compositora dirigió sus orbes a las de Kurusu y vio en ellos una expresión de sinceridad y aprecio. Eso le rectificaba que el chico había aceptado su disculpa que estaba preocupado tanto por ella como por su compañero; y era así, ya que él mismo vio como Tokiya traía el rechazo plantado en la cara cuando les dijo que había intentado hablar con la aprendiz de Nanami pero que en cuanto lo vio salió despavorida como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Fuyumi, entonces, respiró hondo y respondió:

-Entiendo... sé que Ichinose san es muy diferente de cómo lo conozco... sé que él no es HAYATO sama.. bueno quiero decir, - hizo una pausa- que él no es como HAYATO sama pero... es difícil asimilar que deposité mis sueños y mi futuro en una mentira...

Kurusu no quiso decir más. Ese asunto debían aclararlo ellos y sabía que tanto a Ichinose como la jovencita les llevaría tiempo aceptarse el uno al otro, así como una vez Haruka tuvo que pasar por el mismo proceso.

-Será mejor que regresemos... - apuntó el rubio - o Ai nos va a llamar la atención a ambos... es un tanto estricto con los horarios y ya estamos por pasar sus diez minutos

-¡Es cierto! - asintió Fuyumi al recordar como la había reprendido por estar en el evento del día anterior y se puso de pie ayuda por Syo.

-Será mejor que corramos...

-¿Correr?

\- ¿No puedes...?

-No soy muy hábil caminando... mucho menos corriendo... - se disculpó la castaña en completa vergüenza.

-Bueno... entonces - Syo ofreció su espalda a la chica - Sube -

-¡No!, no podría es que - dijo Kimihiro llena de nervios y vergüenza de que el joven se ofreciera a llevarla en su espalda

-¡Sube, no hay tiempo! Si Ai se da cuenta que no estamos afuera de la habitación nos castigará

Fuyumi aunque apenada subió a la espalda del chico. Él tenía razón, el joven senpai les daría una reprimenda de no estar en donde los había dejado hablando; y así con grandes zancadas, Syo corrió lo más rápido que pudo con todo y el peso extra de la castaña a sus espaldas para llegar a tiempo. Afortunadamente, llegaron justo cuando Mikaze estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para anunciarles que el tiempo se había terminado. Tras la debidas despidas, Fuyumi regresó a su habitación compartida con Haruka.

-Nanami senpai, estoy de vuelta...

-¡Fuyumi san, bienvenida!

-¿Sigue trabajando? - cuestionó con preocupación la chica luego de ver a su senpai escribir unas últimas notas en una partitura

-No... más bien... terminé... - dijo Haruka con tranquilidad

-¿En serio? ¡Qué gusto! -

-Gracias a la partitura que hiciste pude notar que es lo que le estaba faltando a la canción y así pude componer una nueva canción para Syo kun - explicó Nanami y le mostró la nueva partitura a su kouhai - ¡Gracias por tu ayuda, Fuyumi san! -

La castaña observó la nueva melodía y quedó encantada con el resultado. Sería todo un éxito tal y como las canciones anteriores compuestas por ella

-¡Me alegra Nanami senpai! ¡Será un éxito!- expuso emocionada Kimihiro

\- Gracias por todo, Fuyumi san...

-No tiene que agradecer... yo no hice nada...

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- dijo Nanami - Me ayudaste a ver el error que estaba cometiendo al componer y al fin pude terminar...

-No.. bueno... ¡Me da gusto que todo haya salido bien!- Fuyumi estaba un poco avergonzada.

-¿Pudiste hablar con Syo kun? - consultó la compositora mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-¡Sí, hablamos y todo ha quedado claro!

-¡Me alegra!

Ambas chicas se abrazaron. A pesar de las calamidades, las dos habían logrado éxito en sus respectivas batallas.

La mañana siguiente, Fuyumi decidió salir a dar un paseo. Cada mañana le gustaba pasear por algún lugar lleno de la naturaleza para poder inspirarse en nuevas canciones. Aquella mañana, Nanami y Syo habían salido temprano porque debían llegar al estudio de grabación para preparar todo para grabar y Fuyumi decidió levantarse y caminar un poco. Estaba por terminar su paseo matinal cuando al dar vuelta a la mansión se topó con Ichinose, quien venía corriendo pues ese día había decido correr un poco antes de empezar con sus deberes del día.

Pronto los ojos de la chica se centraron en su mayor quién tenía la frente perlada de sudor, una respiración agitada por la carrera y vestía un conjunto deportivo en color blanco y detalles en morado. Su imagen parecía la de un modelo de revista, como las que sus tíos tenían por montones. Por su parte Tokiya miró a la chica un poco sorprendido pues no había esperado encontrarla en su camino en ese momento:

-¡Buenos días, Kimihiro san! - se apresuró a saludarla el joven. Esta vez no se le escaparía

-¡Buenos días... HAYA... digo Ichinose san!

Fuyumi no quiso estar más ahí, una vez que saludó, esquivó la mirada del muchacho y corrió en dirección a la entrada del conglomerado, no obstante, Tokiya trató de sujetarla por el brazo para detenerla pero con la torpeza de la chica, esta se tropezó y dio al suelo de rodillas. Ichinose se quedó pasmado, después de Haruka no pensaba que hubiese una persona más descuidada con si misma que su actual compositora, obvio, Kimihiro rompía esa regla. Vaya que podía ser torpe.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó el muchacho y se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse

-¡Estoy bien, siempre me pasa! Con permiso... - dijo la fémina y una vez que se anudó los cordones de sus botines. Emprendió carrera hacía la entrada dejando atrás a un estupefacto Tokiya que una vez más, había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con esa misteriosa y atolondrada chica.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Afonía

**Nota 3: Afonía**

 ***Acotación: El título del capítulo fue tomado del padecimiento clínico de un paciente cuando este pierde la voz. Tranquilos, aquí nadie se va quedar mudo por siempre, sólo de manera momentánea.**

Todo el personal de la sala de grabación entró en pánico cuando un aterrorizado Hijirikawa Masato repentinamente, al estar cantando, había quedado mudo. Detrás de la cabina de grabación pudieron ver como el muchacho con desesperación plasmada en sus orbes azules llevó sus manos a su garganta e intentó decir algo sin siquiera emitir un leve sonido. Aquello fue una verdadera sorpresa; tan pronto como se dieron cuenta, pararon todo y llamaron al personal médico. Masato se hallaba azorado por lo repentino que había sido el suceso, ni él mismo se explicaba cómo había pasado, sólo de repente, dejó de oír su propia voz, y aunque articulaba palabras, de sus labios no salió un solo sonido.

Una vez que el personal médico llegó, el doctor lo bombardeó con preguntas sobre su cuidado personal: Si había ingerido algún tipo de bebida fría antes de grabar, algún alimento al que fuese alérgico, si estaba bajo algún tipo de medicación, etc. Hijirikawa sólo podía mover su cabeza negando a cada pregunta; todos ellos sabían lo importante que era el cuidado de su voz, ¿Qué Idol sería él al ser tan irresponsable en ello? Tras la revisión, el médico diagnóstico que el inesperado y nada oportuno cierre de cuerdas vocales del Idol se debía a estrés acumulado y que mínimo necesitaba tres días de descanso. El personal de la compañía para la que estaba trabajando el heredero de los Hijirikawa decidió respetar el plazo, por cual una vez terminado el asunto, dieron terminado el trabajo y pidieron que los demás empezaran a trabajar con algunos otros detalles del comercial en lo que su estrella regresaba a grabar con ellos.

Masato se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo. ¿En qué momento dejé que el estrés me sobajara? , se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras iba en el carro de la agencia junto a Hyuuga, quien estaba más que preocupado por el chico:

-¿Te sientes bien Hijirikawa? ¿Notas algún cambio?

El chico movió su cabeza y negó lentamente a su superior. Hyuuga tronó los labios en completa desesperación; de no recuperarse el muchacho, la agencia estaría en serios problemas y peor, Masato sería apartado de la agenda de artistas y de STARISH. Hijirikawa por su parte, apretó sus puños y sus dientes, estaba muy enojado consigo mismo por lo sucedido, se supone que como profesional debía estar preparado para ese tipo de cuestiones como el estrés y la presión; y sin embargo aquello lo había vencido en el primer round. Ryuuya notó que el semblante sereno del muchacho desapareció y que un rictus serio tenía en su poder el rostro del chico. El hombre dejó ir un suspiro y dijo:

-Bueno, aun es muy pronto para apresurarse. Un descanso te vendrá bien... ¡Ánimo!

Masato lo miró un tanto sorprendido y luego relajó su semblante asintiendo a la afirmación de su mayor. Aún no debía darse por vencido, tenía que luchar y tenía tres días para vencer la tensión y regresar al trabajo.

Pronto la noticia llegó a oídos de los miembros de STARISH, quienes preocupados en cuanto dejaron sus ocupaciones acudieron a la ayuda y el apoyo de su compañero pero sin poder hacer mucho ya que la recuperación dependía más del propio Masato que de sus camaradas. No obstante, el muchacho agradeció la sincera preocupación de sus amigos y sus muestras de apoyo.

Aquella tarde, mientras el Sol declinaba en el horizonte en sus tonalidades rojizas y naranjas, Fuyumi terminaba su asignación que le había sido dada para ese día. Ella debía componer la música para un nuevo programa de radio en el que también participarían los miembros de STARISH. La castaña dedicó toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde a terminar y afinar detalles de sus composiciones, así que la pequeña sala de música que Ringo le había asignado antes de marcharse de vacaciones, se convirtió en una sala de concierto en donde la jovencita al piano repasaba una y otra vez las melodías hasta que ella quedaba satisfecha con el resultado.

Fuyumi se hallaba sentada frente al piano haciendo unas últimas correcciones a una de sus piezas musicales cuando fuera de la habitación escuchó a Otoya decir:

-Pobre Masa... se veía muy deprimido...

-Tienes razón~ ¡Ya sé! Si le preparamos unas galletas se aminará - secundó Natsuki emocionado

-¡Natsuki, no! Espera...

-Creo que lo más prudente es dejarlo descansar... -aconsejó Cecil.

-Cecil tiene razón es mejor dejarlo tranquilo ahora ...

Los tres chicos guardaron silencio y en sus rostros la sombría impotencia de no poder hacer algo por su amigo les cubrió.

\- Chicos... - dijo tímida Fuyumi al ver a los jóvenes de pie frente a la puerta de la sala ya que su conversación la hizo acudir a mirar lo que sucedía.

-¡Oh~ Kimi chan! - soltó emocionado Natsuki - ¿qué haces aquí? -

-Estaba trabajando... esta sala es mi lugar de trabajo - respondió la castaña y añadió - ¿Pasó algo con Hijirikawa senpai?

Nuevamente los rostros de los chicos se mostraron sombríos.

-Masa... Masa se quedó sin su voz debido al estrés y ahora no puede cantar - refirió Ittoki y su propia voz sonó apagada

-¡Imposible! ¿Pero cómo pasó eso?

-Nadie sabe... el doctor le dijo que era estrés - Cecil explicó con temple.

-Pobre Masa chan, está muy triste...

-Me lo imagino... - dijo la chica en plena tristeza contagiada por la situación.

-¡Pero no hay que desanimarnos! ¡Masa necesita de nuestro apoyo! - animó Otoya cambiando su semblante por uno más lleno de energía y con la sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba.

-¡Tienes razón Otoya kun! ¡Tenemos que darle a Masa chan nuestro apoyo! - dijo el rubio y envolvió en un enorme abrazo al pelirrojo haciendo que este empezara a forcejear con él para que lo soltara. Los abrazos de Shinomiya eran mortales.

Cecil y Fuyumi sonrieron un poco apenados por la situación en la que estaba Ittoki, no obstante la jovencita recordó algo que llamó su atención en el día anterior:

De camino al pabellón de los hombres, cuando ella pretendía arreglar las cosas con Syo, vio a Masato en la sala principal de música haciendo una llamada telefónica. El joven Hijirikawa estaba de pie frente al ventanal y en su mano derecha sostenía un guión y en la siniestra el celular. Por la entonación de las palabras del mayor, las cosas no parecían ir bien.

-Entonces... no puede cambiar nada... - dijo el muchacho y su voz pareció perder brillo.

La castaña se detuvo cuando escuchó aquello y observó la escena en silencio.

-Entiendo... sí - siguió el joven y cerró el guión de golpe - No hay problema, mañana a primera hora estaré ahí... Hasta pronto...

Masato colgó el teléfono y dio un largo suspiró mientras apretaba con su mano el guión. Cerró los ojos y acto seguido resopló aun más decepcionado, en tanto que Fuyumi decidió continuar su camino sin alertar a su mayor de ello, sin embargo ella pudo sentir que había algo que incomodaba a su compañero.

-¿Pasa algo Fuyumi? - le consultó Cecil al notarla tan pensativa

\- N-no, nada Aijima senpai... estoy bien- La chica sonrió cálida.

El príncipe de Agnapolis supo que la chica mentía pero no quiso atacarla con preguntas, de alguna manera, sabía que ella haría buen unos de la información que tenía. Algo en su interior se lo decía y por eso dejó las cosas así.

\- Espero Masa mejore pronto... - concluyó Otoya tras liberarse del abrazo de Natsuki

-¡Yo también lo espero! No me gustaría dejar de cantar junto Masa chan~

\- Estoy segura que Hijirikawa senpai saldrá de esta, si los tiene a todos ustedes apoyándolo - comentó Fuyumi con una sonrisa.

\- Lamento interrumpirlos pero... Fuyumi, es hora de irnos...

Los presentes dirigieron sus ojos en la dirección por donde una cálida y aplacible voz había venido. Con la apariencia de un ángel, el cabello bien peinado y arreglado con un moño de gasa blanca, un vestido a juego y un precioso cintillo rosa adornándolo, Sonomi hizo aparición en la escena.

\- Sonomi...

\- Prometiste acompañarme hacer unas compras para mi uso personal... - dijo Fujiwara y se acercó delicada al grupo

\- ¡Ah, sí! Perdón... lo olvidé - se disculpó la castaña y se adelantó para seguir a la chica.

-Si me disculpan caballeros, pero debo llevarme a Fuyumi - la chica de ojos olivo ofreció una disculpa a los jóvenes con los ademanes de una auténtica princesa - fue un gusto verlos, denle mis saludos a Hijirikawa kun...-

Ambas chicas dieron marcha dejando a los chicos atrás.

\- Sí que es toda una princesa...

-¿De qué hablas Otoya? - cuestionó Cecil intrigado por la afirmación del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Ah! Es que Ren me habló de ella el otro día... dijo que la kouhai de Tomochika era una verdadera princesa...

\- ¿Ella es kouhai de Tomochika?

\- ¡Es muy linda! - tronó de repente Natsuki - ¡Parece un ángel!

\- Eso parece - dijo Ittoki .

Aquellos muchachos guardaron silencio y sólo observaron a la distancia al par de señoritas alejarse.

En la salida de compras, Fuyumi no dejó pensar en su superior y en lo mal que lo estaba pasando al no poder hacer lo que más amaba. La chica sentía que debía hacer algo para apoyarlo, pero ni siquiera ella sabía cómo hacerlo, en resumidas cuentas, el joven heredero de la casa Hijirikawa era el único que podía salir de ese lío. No obstante, Kimihiro quería hacerle saber el muchacho que estaba ahí para apoyarlo, así que eso fue la principal razón por la que una temerosa Fuyumi se encontraba detrás de la puerta de las habitación del Team Badass dudando de si llamar a ella o no.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, la chica dio unos golpes delicados y pronto la puerta se abrió al llamado. Masato, al no poder hablar, sólo pudo expresar su sorpresa al abrir sus preciosos ojos como platos.

\- Lamento molestar tan tarde Hijirikawa senpai... sé que no debería andar por acá pero... - la jovencita ofreció el paquete que había adquirido de la tienda y continuó - le traje esto...

Hijirikawa tomó aquel regalo y un poco extrañado de recibir aquello, abrió el paquete y halló una pizarra para escribir decorada por el margen con unas figuras en relieve del tan conocido pollito al que Natsuki era aficionado. El peliazul se quedó de una pieza al ver el detalle pues desconocía porque la chica había decidido regalarle algo como eso.

-Sé que no va mucho con su estilo pero... creí que ya que tiene una bonita caligrafía podía usarla para comunicarse hasta que recupere su voz... ¡qué yo espero sea pronto!

Masato cambió su rictus serio a uno llenó de impresión.

\- ¡Bueno, si no la quiere...! - se apresuró a decir la castaña con suma pena - ¡La puedo devolver a la tienda, y disculpe mi atrevimiento!

Una reverencia hiperbólica selló aquella frase. Sin embargo el muchacho de la mirada azul sacó del empaqué plastificado aquella pizarra y en ella escribió en pulcro japonés '¡Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí!'. Ante la respuesta de su senpai, la joven de los ojos zafiro sonrió aliviada de que su regalo no pareciese una ofensa para él ya añadió:

\- De nada... Espero recupere su voz y esa pizarra ya no sea necesaria, pero por ahora, espero le sea de ayuda

'Gracias. Daré lo mejor', escribió el chico y sonrió de una forma tímida y a la vez dulce. Fuyumi quedó maravillada al ver esa sonrisita aparecer delante de ella. Aquel muchacho tan serio e imponente en personalidad podía tener las expresiones más dulces y cálidas. ¡Qué afortunada es Nanami senpai!, pensó la castaña al ver que ese tipo de personas la rodeaban, y a que ahora ella aunque fuese por breves momentos, podía tener la oportunidad de verlas. Tras las debidas despidas. Kimihiro regresó a sus aposentos para descansar y prepararse para el día siguiente.

El siguiente día corrió como agua. Fuyumi muy temprano se presentó en la radio para que revisaran el trabajo que había realizado para el nuevo programa que se transmitiría la siguiente semana, y fue un éxito. La chica había logrado que aceptaran la música que compuso con un recibimiento bastante bueno y la conductora quedó más que satisfecha. Era la primera vez que la aprendiz de compositora trabajaba de manera formal y sin la asesoría de su senpai, así que tal triunfo le sabía bien. Su esfuerzos estaban dando frutos de a poco. Sin embargo, gran parte del día se la pasó pensando en si Masato había tenido alguna mejoría desde la noche de ayer y si al menos ya podía articular alguna palabra o algo, pero sus esperanzas se fueron al suelo cuando recibió un mensaje de Reiji, quien le preguntó a Otoya sobre el muchacho y este le notificó que las cosas seguían exactamente como el día anterior.

La castaña volvió al Master Course sobre el crepúsculo. Estaba exhausta y deseaba darse una ducha pues el calor de la ciudad y las cabinas de radio era sofocante empero la sorpresa que halló arruinó sus planes. Un grupo de trabajadores entraban y salían de la que era la habitación compartida por ella y Haruka, aquellos hombres habían cubierto los muebles con algunas enormes mantas plásticas para cuidar de ellos. Kimihiro se quedó petrificada al ver el desorden que había ahí adentro.

\- Fuyumi san... ¡Bienvenida!

\- ¿Nanami senpai? ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Haruka salió de entre todo aquel desorden llevando consigo algunas pertenencias de ella.

\- La tubería que lleva agua a nuestra habitación se rompió y han mandado a repararla - explicó la jovencita mientras guardaba sus cosas en una maleta pequeña - no podremos hacer uso de ella hasta mañana por la tarde así que, dormiremos en la habitación de Sonomi san y Tomo chan por hoy -

-¡Oh! Vaya lío... - se quejó Fuyumi y se mesó el cabello.

\- Será mejor que pases por algunas cosas para mudarnos allá

-Sí, eso haré. Espéreme, saldré rápido.

Kimihiro caminó entre el desorden y tomó de su tocador algunas cosas de uso personal como un prendedor, su cepillo para el cabello y unos listones para trenzarse su larga cabellera antes de dormir. Del armario tomó un piyama corto de color azul cielo con estampado de medias lunas blancas y un conjunto de blusa blanca y falda color ocre para el día siguiente y así abandonó su habitación junto a Nanami. Una vez en su hospedaje provisional, Fujiwara y Shibuya les recibieron con gusto y acondicionaron todo para que pareciera una linda piyamada entre chicas. Una vez ahí, la castaña solicitó darse una baño y así lo hizo, en tanto Fujiwara preparaba unas cosas para su intervención en un dorama al día siguiente y Nanami junto con Tomochika iban por la cena, Fuyumi tomaba un baño de tina sumergida en agua con aceite de jazmines y rosas para el cuidado de su piel que su prima solía poner para ella.

La chica dio un suspiro largo y de alivio al sentir el confortante calor del agua así como los dulces aromas de los aceites.

-¡Ah~! ¡Qué delicia! Mamá tenía razón cuando decía que un baño de este tipo o visitar un onsen era la mejor manera de sacar la tensión...

Kimihiro cerró los ojos, pero al reflexionar en lo que había dicho, vino a su mente un recuerdo de su tierna infancia:

La infante de tan solo 3 años se hallaba de pie frente a su madre, la cual se había acuclillado para poder abrazarla y tenerle frente a frente. Con cariño, la mujer de cabellera larga y negra y mirada dulce arropó a la niña en sus lánguidos brazos y le dijo:

-¿Sabes? Mamá hoy consiguió que le dieran un papel muy pequeñito en una ópera... Mamá volverá a cantar de nuevo, Fuyumi chan

-¿De verdad? - soltó emocionada la chiquilla y abrazó a su madre mientras sonreía inocente

-Sí - afirmó la compositora acariciando la espalda de su pequeña - mamá volverá a los escenarios... así que debo prepararme

La mujer se separó de Fuyumi y con calidez continuó:

-Creo que ir a onsen me caerá bien para relajarme... eso me hará liberar la tensión

La sonrisa de la mayor selló aquel comentario, y al abrir sus ojos Kimihiro desvaneció aquel recuerdo.

La chica se incorporó en la tina removiendo el agua que yacía tranquila y con rapidez la señorita salió de su baño mientras decía

-¡Eso es! Puede que el consejo de mamá le sirva a Hijirikawa senpai

Fuyumi empezó a vestirse apresurada para salir hacia la sala de ensayos con su propuesta en mente. En tanto, Sonomi se peinaba su largo cabello para poder trenzarlo y dormir sin maltratar su bien cuidada cabellera, y así lo hacía cuando sólo vio salir a su prima como un rayo del baño y dirigirse a la salida de la habitación sin decir nada y sólo vestida con el piyama corto que había escogido para descansar ese día

-¡Fuyumi, ¿a dónde vas así vestida?!

-¡Tengo algo importante que hacer!

-¡Pero sécate el cabello, o te resfriarás si sales...!

Fue demasiado tarde. Antes de que la castaño rojiza pudiese decir más, la chica ya había salido de su habitación dando un portazo.

Como pudo, la castaña se las arregló para bajar las escaleras sin caerse en el proceso pero a una velocidad que ni ella misma creería que lo hizo , y con esa misma velocidad, caminó hasta la sala de ensayos abriendo la puerta de un golpe

-¡UN ONSEN! - El grito de Fuyumi resonó con la fuerza de un trueno en el recinto.

Los presentes, los miembros de STARISH, miraron hacia la entrada bastante sorprendidos pues se hallaban ensayando una presentación que tendrían dentro de unos días y la repentina aparición de la chica los había pillado a medio baile.

-¿Qué pasa Fuyumi? - cuestionó Syo mientras se estiraba.

-¡Un onsen!

-¿Onsen? - Cecil no entendía mucho a que se refería la chica

\- Son lugares con aguas termales, en su mayoría se cree que tienen propiedades curativas - aclaró Tokiya al príncipe.

\- ¿Quieres ir a un onsen Kimi chan? - Natsuki parecía emocionado con la propuesta

-No, bueno... quiero decir... - Kimihiro sintió vergüenza de la forma tan abrupta y poco femenina en la que había intervenido en el lugar - Mamá solía decir que para bajar su tensión, ir a un onsen le ayudaba... tal vez... eso le pueda ayudar a Hijirikawa senpai... -

La chica escondió su cara de los chicos. De alguna manera, la situación se había tornado embarazosa. Todos, aunque sorprendidos, observaron a la joven y sonrieron. Les recordaba un poco aquella actitud a la de su compositora y se alegraron de que la castaña también estuviera preocupada por su compañero a pesar de no trabajar juntos.

\- Que dices Hijirikawa, ¿lo quieres intentar? - rompió el silencio Ren y pasó su brazo por detrás de los hombros del peliazul.

Masato hizo repaso con la mirada a todos los presentes y al ver esas sonrisas entusiasmadas, alentándolo a tomar aquel consejo asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y sonrió tímido.

Ren sonrió y Otoya no tardó en sujetar por los hombros a la aprendiz de compositora y con energía decir:

-¡Viste Kimi chan! ¡Masa dijo que sí!

La niña miró a Masato y en su rostro encontró un gesto de agradecimiento, lo cual la hizo sentirse aliviada. Todos sonrieron aprobando aquel plan y Fuyumi esbozó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción de ver que las cosas empezaban a marchar bien con sus nuevos compañeros y que les podía ser de ayuda.

La calidez abrigó tierna la espalda de la castaña cuando un caballeroso Ichinose colocó su deportiva sobre los hombros de la muchacha

-La noche está fresca... y tu cabello sigue húmedo... vas a resfriarte si continúas así - dijo el joven y miró directo a su compañera.

Kimihiro se quedó boquiabierta al encontrar la azul mirada del chico clavándose como flecha en la suya, al mismo tiempo que aquella prenda le bridaba un calor único. Pronto las mejillas de la fémina se sonrosaron, no podía evitar seguir viendo a HAYATO en Ichinose.

-¡Muy bien Ichii~! Es un gesto muy amable de tu parte - intervino Ren con cierta malicia y codeó al chico en señal de complicidad. Tokiya tronó los labios, no le gustaba que Jinguji insinuara cosas de ese tipo.

A su vez, la chica avergonzada por la situación un tanto incómoda que se había suscitado, se quitó la prenda y dándosela a Otoya expresó:

-Será mejor que me vaya, disculpen la interrupción. Con permiso.

Fuyumi dio media vuelta a toda prisa e intentó escapar de ahí como lo venía haciendo desde el momento en que ella y Tokiya habían tenido su enfrentamiento, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente sus piernas la traicionaron haciéndola caer estrepitosamente en el piso de duela y su cabeza rebotó en el suelo. A aquel estruendoso momento le siguió un quejido bajo de la chica, la cual chilló dolorida por el golpe en la cabeza. En ese instante todo STARISH se quedó pasmado ante la escena mientras una pequeña incomodidad les invadió. Su compañera era algo torpe.

Syo fue el primero en auxiliarla al levantarla por lo hombros y ayudarla a incorporarse.

-¡Fuyumi, ¿estás bien?! - dudó el rubio escandalizado pues el golpe se había escuchado bastante fuerte.

-S-sí... n-no fue nada - respondió la castaña un poco temblorosa.

-¿Segura? - secundó el pelirrojo al verla temblar de dolor.

Masato se acercó a la jovencita y de rodillas ante ella le revisó la frente para verificar que no tuviese alguna lesión de gravedad.

-¿No será mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería...? - aconsejó Aijima igual de preocupado que sus compañeros

-N-no, a la enfermería, no. Si Sonomi se entera, es capaz de llevarme al hospital y pedir que me internen o algo parecido - expresó con pesar la chica.

-Pues no estaría demás- indicó Ren

-¿Segura que estás bien Kimi chan? - Natsuki intervino y en sus ojos la angustia de saberla herida apareció

-Sí... no fue nada...

-Bueno, creo que será necesario que alguien te lleve a tu habitación u otro accidente así te matará - comentó un poco divertido Jinguji pues entendía que Kimihiro intentó escapar de Tokiya sin lograrlo.

\- Yo la acompaño - se ofreció Otoya.

-No, mejor deja que Ichii la lleve a su...

Antes de que Ren pudiera terminar de hablar, todos en la sala se dieron cuenta que Ichinose ya no estaba presente. El chico había salido de ahí una vez que entendió que el motivo de la incomodidad de la castaña era él y prefirió ser prudente ante la situación y esperar un momento más adecuado para arreglar su mal entendido con ella. Jinguji hizo un mohín de frustración, vaya que iba ser difícil hacer que esos dos atravesaran las barreras que ellos mismos levantaban para que nadie más pasara hacia ellos.

-Vamos Kimi chan - instó Otoya mientras la conducía a la salida con cuidado. Fuyumi accedió y fue escoltada por el pelirrojo y Syo hasta el pabellón de mujeres, donde la dejaron ir sola pues la castaña les suplicó que no la acompañasen hasta la habitación pues no quería poner de manifiesto su accidente ante Sonomi.

Pasado el segundo día, y con el permiso de Shining, Quartet Night y STARISH partieron a un viejo onsen que se hallaba en las montañas para realizar un pequeño programa que después sería transmitido en el programa de Ringo una vez que volviera de sus vacaciones, así como para ayudar a la recuperación del joven Hijirikawa. Fujiwara y Tomochika también fueron contempladas en el proyecto, así como a Nanami y a Kimihiro se les permitió asistir con la condición de que no descuidaran su trabajo.

Cuando llegó el atardecer, Sonomi y su senpai estaban terminando de grabar su parte del programa donde recomendaban los baños con propiedades curativas y el cuidado de la piel. Ambas chicas, dentro de la cálida agua platicaban sobre las características de los manantiales que proporcionaban el tan vital líquido y como beneficiaban el cutis, especialmente el de las mujeres. Una vez terminado el trabajo, Haruka y Fuyumi, quienes se habían mantenido observando el evento se acercaron para felicitar a las jovencitas por su arduo trabajo de ese día.

-¡Buen trabajo! -dijo Nanami enseguida que estuvo cerca de ellas y le ofreció una toalla a la pelirroja para que pudiera secarse.

\- ¡Gracias, Haruka! Al fin terminamos, así que ahora si podremos disfrutar del onsen

-Sería bueno que nos acompañaran Nana chan - intervino Sonomi mientras salía del agua.

-¡Eh! Bueno...

\- Es una idea maravillosa, tienen que acompañarnos Haruka, además les servirá para relajarse también - comentó Shibuya emocionada

\- Eso quiere decir que me están incluyendo a mí...

-¡Por supuesto Fuyumi! Tú no puedes faltar - dijo la castaño rojiza abrazando a su prima.

-Sonomi... estás húmeda... - se quejó Fuyumi

-¡Vamos, tienen que acompañarnos! ¿Qué dices Haruka?

Nanami miró a ambas chicas y notando su interés por la compañía, asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa. Fuyumi se encogió de hombros, para ella la decisión de su senpai era la más importante.

-Bueno, si es así... mientras ustedes se preparan iré por unas bebidas para refrescarnos... aquí hace demasiado calor

-Buena idea Fuyumi chan, yo quiero un jugo de naranja - comentó la pelirroja

-Un jugo de manzana para mí, por favor... - pidió Sonomi

\- ¿Senpai?

\- ¡Eh! Una limonada si no te molesta... - Haruka reverenció a su kouhai tras hacerle su petición.

-Bueno, vuelvo enseguida...

Fuyumi salió a toda prisa del baño y fue a la máquina expendedora por las bebidas para ella y sus amigas. Mientras estaba ahí, pensó un momento en Masato. Le preocupaba su estado y más que nada, si había tenido problemas para la grabación del programa ya que él no podría hablar durante todo aquello. La chica suspiró un poco apesadumbrada esperando que Hijirikawa hubiese recuperado su voz o al menos hubiese señales de mejoría. Cuando la castaña pidió su zumo de sandía a la máquina esta se trabó y sólo trago las monedas sin darle la bebida a la joven.

-¡Qué! ¡No, mi jugo! - chilló en berrinche la señorita mientras se agachaba a ver si su bebida salía por el ducto donde se liberaban los envases, pero al no encontrarlo y mucho menos su dinero protestó:

-¡Agh! Y ya no tengo monedas... ¡Malditas máquinas las odio!

-¿Qué haces ahí? - cuestionó Ai al escuchar los gritos de la chica

-¡Mikaze senpai! - Fuyumi al instante volvió su mirada a la de superior - Disculpe, no quise gritar tan fuerte...

El jovencito suspiró. Era obvio porqué los gritos desesperados de la compositora, pero le irritaba un poco su escándalo. Mikaze se acercó a la máquina, depositó unas monedas en ella, eligió el zumo de sandía por el que lloraba la niña y al instante la lata de jugo descendió hasta el ducto de salida.

-Toma... supongo que con esto ya no harás tanto escándalo...

-¡Lo siento mucho Mikaze senpai! ¡Es usted muy amable! - dijo Kimihiro y reverencio al chico al mismo tiempo que tomaba de él la lata con su bebida favorita.

\- Está bien... sólo tómala... - comentó Ai sin mucho interés.

La castaña miró al muchachito y se percató que este vestía nada más que la toalla que llevaba ceñida a la cadera y que alcanzaba a cubrir sólo hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Fue así como los ojos de la chica pudieron distinguir la piel blanca que parecía destellar con las perlas de agua que se habían prendado al fino y delicado cuerpo del muchacho.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? - preguntó Ai al notar la mirada azul de ella mientras él estaba escogiendo la bebida que tomaría.

-¡Eh! Es que no lleva más que su toalla Mikaze senpai... se puede resfriar si anda así por el lugar... incluso está descalzo.

El peliturquesa bajó la mirada y observó sus desnudos pies.

-Voy a traerle una toalla para que se la ponga en...

-Está bien... - la interrumpió Mikaze - ya me voy, sólo vine por algo para refrescarme...

El joven senpai avanzó en dirección a los baños con la botella de agua por la que había salido. Kimihiro sonrió tranquila, ella no deseaba que su senpai se resfriara y se sentía contenta de que él volviera a los baños para que no se enfermase.

-¡Siga divirtiéndose Mikaze senpai!

-¿Divertirme? - Ai detuvo sus pasos y regresó su mirada para ver a la chica

\- Sí... ¿O no se está divirtiendo? -dudo la castaña temiendo haber dicho algo que molestara al chico

-¿Qué es divertirse? Explícamelo... - consultó el muchachito interesado por añadir aquello a su base de datos. Lo había escuchado de Reiji en muchas ocasiones pero seguía sin entender a qué se refería.

Fuyumi no entendió muy bien la situación. ¿Por qué su senpai era incapaz de entender algo como eso?

-Bueno... cuando te diviertes, sonríes todo el tiempo y ... sientes como cosquillas en todo el cuerpo y tu corazón late un poco más rápido de lo normal... creo...

La chica guardó silencio un poco avergonzada por no dar una respuesta que sonara a algo que pudiese aceptar como una definición para alguien. Mikaze meditó unos segundos en las palabras de la jovencita y dijo:

-Está bien... lo añadiré más tarde a mi base de datos... aún sigo sin entender a qué se refieren exactamente cuándo usan esa palabra, ni qué tipo de sensación es pero... Gracias por la ayuda

Una sonrisa pequeña pero encantadora apareció en los labios del muchacho agradeciendo la explicación Kimihiro. A su vez, ella quedó impactada al ver que era halagada con tan dulce gesto por parte de su superior y le pareció estar viendo a un precioso ángel delante de ella, esa era la apariencia de Ai en esos instantes. Mikaze se retiró una vez que se despidió de la aprendiz y Fuyumi regresó a los baños donde la esperaban las demás chicas, y no pudo eludir el interrogatorio de Sonomi a cerca del porqué de su demora.

Tras el baño en compañía de sus compañeras. Haruka y Fuyumi decidieron dar un paseo nocturno antes de la cena pues, de camino al onsen, habían visto que el paisaje era muy bello y quisieron explorarlo aunque no pudieran ver mucho por la oscuridad. Bajo las cuidadosas precauciones que les habían sido dadas a ambas para que no corrieran algún peligro al pasear por el recinto, las jovencitas estaban cruzando la salida cuando escucharon la alegre voz de Otoya decir:

-¡Nanami! ¡Kimi chan!

-Ittoki kun... Kotobuki senpai... - dijo la chica del cabello corto al ver a los mencionados acercarse a la salida del edificio

\- Kouhai chan, Fuu chan ¿Dónde van?

\- Vamos a dar un paseo, Rei chan - respondió al instante Fuyumi con una voz cálida.

-¡Eh~! Kouhai chan ha pasado todo el día contigo... ¡qué envidia! - dijo el castaño y le hizo un puchero

\- Sólo será un pequeño paseo, ¿verdad, Nanami senpai?

-Sí... y ¿ustedes a dónde van?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Rei chan y yo queremos volar esta cometa! - se introdujo Otoya y mostró el juguete de papel y varitas de madera que el propio pelirrojo había hecho.

\- Otoyan quiso que lo probáramos ahora ya que mañana nos iremos por el medio día y tal vez no nos dé tiempo - explicó el mayor.

-Entiendo... - Haruka sintió curiosidad por aquel juguete e Ittoki no perdió la oportunidad para acercarse más a la compositora para explicarle más sobre aquel objeto.

-¡Por favor tengan mucho cuidado! - dijo la castaña y tomó la mano de Reiji con fuerza entre las suyas.

Kotobuki observó en la chica cierta angustia que le preocupaba y le hacía sentir especial a partes iguales.

-¡Tranquila Fuu chan~! Volveré para que cenemos juntos - el mayor le guiñó el ojo derecho y sonrió para calmarla.

\- Ten cuidado, por favor...

\- ¿Alguien me extrañó mucho hoy? - Reiji quiso bromear con Kimihiro para tranquilizarla.

\- ¡Lo digo en serio Rei chan! - se quejó la castaña e hinchó los mofletes.

El muchacho rió divertido por su reacción pero a la vez eso le daba señal de que la chica empezaba a relajarse.

-Está bien, está bien... Fuu chan - la mirada del mayor se hizo más seductora - Volveré para que cenemos juntos... es una promesa.

\- Como siempre... - dijo ella y sus ojos mostraron una expresión tierna como la de una niña pequeña.

\- Como siempre... Fuu chan... -

Reiji no le encontraba mucho sentido a sus propias palabras, pero en su interior aquel sentimiento de nostalgia siempre lo invadía cuando tenía cerca a Fuyumi, y se intensificaba cuando veía sus gestos tan inocentes y su calidez. Desconocía el por qué o el cómo pero aquella niña había abierto la caja de Pandora de su corazón. La castaña, entonces, se abrazó del mayor con fuerza y apoyándose en las puntas de sus pies depositó un beso en la frente de este. Aquel acto, al inicio tomó por sorpresa a Kotobuki pero, por extraño que pareciera, se sintió feliz de recibir tal gesto pues hace mucho que la chica no lo hacía, y en su rostro una bonita sonrisa se mostró.

-Fuyumi san... es hora de irnos - Haruka había terminado sus asuntos con Otoya.

\- ¡Ah, sí! - la jovencita se soltó de su mayor.

-Bueno, bueno... será mejor irnos Otoyan, o no llegaré para la cena - comentó Reiji y pasó su brazo por los hombros de su kouhai.

-Nos vemos después Nanami, Kimi chan

\- Sí - ambas chicas respondieron y despidieron al par que iba en dirección a una zona del recinto que estaba más abierta y donde podían volar la cometa.

Por su parte, aprendiz y compositora se encaminaron a un sendero del lugar que atravesaba una parte del bosque que rodeaba aquel sitio.

Fuyumi, sin embargo, no podía tranquilizar su corazón. Desde que los jóvenes les habían mencionado sus planes una presión comenzó a comprimir su pecho y la tenía inquieta. Por alguna razón, su interior le gritaba que corriera a donde Reiji. No obstante, trató de disimularlo al conversar con Nanami para no asustarla.

Mientras tanto, Kotobuki no dejaba de pensar en aquella sensación tan extraña y familiar que sentía cada que tenía cerca a Kimihiro. Incluso ese beso le parecía un precioso deja-vú, recordaba con claridad esa escena de su vida, una vida lejana para él pero presente en su pensamientos como si fuera parte de sí. Era realmente confuso todo aquello, pero no podía negar que algo lo había atado a la aprendiz de Nanami Haruka, algo más allá de su propio ser y de su presente.

Otoya se encontraba volando aquella cometa y superior le ayudaba a mantenerla en el aire para que el viento no se las arrebatara.

-Te quedaste muy callado Rei chan ¿estás bien? - dudó el pelirrojo al notar que su compañero no había hablado desde que llegaron ahí

-¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien... - el castaño rió un tanto nervioso. Reconocía su silencio pero era algo que ni él mismo entendía.

Repentinamente, Ittoki soltó de más el hilo de la cometa y esta se elevó hacia el cielo, lo cual provocó que el viento la empujase con más violencia hacia adelante obligando al par a avanzar unos pasos para intentar retenerla pero sin éxito. Otoya en su desesperación por no perder su juguete trató de jalar el hilo pero el viento fue aun más fuerte y arrastró al chico cada vez más hasta donde el camino terminaba en un barranco un tanto profundo, Reiji al percatarse de ello gritó:

-¡Otoyan, suelta la cometa! - el castaño corrió tras el chiquillo para detenerlo - ¡OTOYAN!

El grito del mayor de Quartet Night se escuchó fuerte y claro por todo el sitio ya que el silencio nocturnino reinaba para esos entonces en el bosque y las áreas verdes del onsen, y tras él, un grito ahogado de Ittoki.

Aquello, llegó a los oídos de las señoritas que regresaban de caminar por el sendero que atravesaba el bosque y te permitía dar la vuelta al onsen por fuera.

\- Esa voz... - meditó Haruka pensando que se había tratado de una alucinación suya

No obstante, Fuyumi se había quedado petrificada al escuchar esos gritos, en definitiva esa era la voz de Reiji y ella no lo dudaba pero estaba aterrada con lo que pudiera haber pasado en aquel lugar.

-¿Fuyumi san? ...

\- Rei chan - balbuceó la aprendiz con miedo

\- ¿Kotobuki san? ¿Escuchaste su voz? - le cuestionó Nanami a la chica pues creía que sólo ella había escuchado los gritos.

-¡Rei chan!

Kimihiro no dudó más y echó carrera como desquiciada hacia donde podía recordar que los muchachos habían partido para volar su cometa, dejando atrás a una sorprendida Haruka que salió detrás de ella llamándola pero sin que la castaña le respondiera. Fuyumi corrió tan rápido como sus habilidades motoras en sus extremidades inferiores le permitieron, pero como era su costumbre, con la carrera la jovencita dio un tras pie cayendo de bruces al suelo empedrado y se lastimó una rodilla. Ella aún en el piso, se limpió las lagrimillas de sus ojos y aunque dolorida, se levantó para seguir corriendo hacia donde sus compañeros se encontraban.

En tanto, lo último que Kotobuki recordaba antes de estar en tan precaria situación era que, después de intentar detener al pelirrojo de perseguir la cometa, este fue a dar al barranco del que Reiji trató de salvarle de caer pero sin conseguirlo cayendo ambos a él ya que el peso de Otoya arrastró a su senpai en el proceso. Rodaron unos cuantos metro hacia bajo hasta que el castaño consiguió asirse del tronco de un árbol y con su brazo libre impedir que su kouhai siguiese rodando en caída sujetándolo con fuerza por la cintura.

El muchacho se sentía mareado y un poco aturdido por el percance. Notó que su aprendiz había perdido el conocimiento a causa del accidente e hizo intento por levantarse pero un agudo dolor en su siniestra, con la que se sostenía del árbol, le impidió seguir con su cometido. Reiji resopló frustrado. Menudo lío en el que se habían metido y peor, le sabía mal reconocer que debió hacer caso a la advertencia de Tokiya y después a la desmesurada angustia de Fuyumi. Su preocupación ahora era, saber cómo iban a salir de esa.

Pronto los gritos llenos de desesperación de Kimihiro llegaron a sus oídos:

-¡REI CHAN! ¡REI CHAN! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!

-¡Fuu chan! ¡Estamos en la ladera! - previno el chico agradecido de que alguien hubiese venido y más tratándose de la kouhai de Nanami

La castaña se asomó cuidadosa al lugar y entre la penumbra alcanzó a distinguir las figuras de ambos en aquella oscuridad. Presurosa, Kimihiro estaba por bajar hacia ellos y advirtió:

-¡Voy hacia ustedes!

\- ¡NO! - gritó el mayor de Quartet Night - ¡No vengas! ¡Es peligroso, sólo ve por ayuda Fuu chan!

-¡Pero, no puedo dejarte ahí! - le refutó ella histérica.

-¡Fuyumi san! - Nanami hacia entrada bastante agitada por correr a toda prisa detrás de su kouhai

-¡Nanami senpai, rápido! ¡Vaya por ayuda al onsen!

-¡¿Eh!? Pero... tú

-¡Vaya por ayuda! ¡Yo no me pienso mover de aquí! - Kimihiro miró a su senpai con una aire agresivo.

Haruka, un tanto confundida por los sucesos y otro más cohibida por el carácter tan fuerte que su aprendiz mostraba, decidió hacer caso a su petición así que emprendió carrera de regreso al onsen. Mientras tanto, Fuyumi miró en todas direcciones buscando una forma de descender por aquella pendiente y poner a salvo a senpai y kouhai. Para su suerte, uno de los árboles cercanos a la orilla tenía enredada una vieja soga, probablemente usada para rescatar a los que como Reiji y Otoya caían a aquel vacio. La chica tomó la soga y una vez que la tuvo lista, empezó a bajar hacia sus compañeros.

-Voy hacia ti, Rei chan... espera sólo un poco por favor...

-¿Qué crees haces? ¡Te dije que es peligroso, Fuu chan! - le replicó el castaño angustiado de que la chica fuese a lastimarse en el intento de ayudarlos.

-Está bien, sé cómo hacer esto - dijo Kimihiro mientras seguía los pasos que practicaba de niña cuando ella y sus amigos de la infancia jugaban a subir y bajar colinas.

Reiji podía escuchar los pasos de la chica y distinguir su sombra aunque fuese un poco. Fuyumi en tanto, seguía bajando lento hasta que se percató que la soga terminaba justo a unos cuatro metros antes de poder llegar a donde los chicos estaban.

\- La soga no alcanza... voy a tratar de alcanzarte y sujetarte con mi mano, Rei chan

\- ¡Basta, Fuu chan! Vas a lastimarte... - insistió el castaño preocupado por meter en el problema a la chica

\- ¡No me iré! ¡Definitivamente! ¡Esta vez no te dejaré solo! - dijo en un lloriqueo Kimihiro mientras trataba de alcanzar la mano del joven.

No obstante, aquellas palabras fueron un tanto extrañas para el mayor. ¿En qué otro momento lo había dejado solo?

-¡¿Qué crees que haces Kimihiro!? - Una voz masculina y llena de autoridad se introdujo. Con una agilidad propia de su condición, Hyuuga Ryuuya descendió a donde los chicos estaban y sujetándose de la cuerda, sostuvo a la chica por la cintura y expresó:

-Esto no es algo que debas hacer, si realmente quieres ser de ayuda a alguien, primero asegúrate que tus condiciones te lo permitan

-Hyuuga sensei...

\- ¡Ichinose, ayuda a Kimihiro a salir y llévatela de regreso al onsen! ¡Kurosaki, ayúdale a Kotobuki con Otoya! - ordenó el superior con plena autoridad y al par de muchachos obedecieron inmediatamente. Primero, Tokiya se acercó lo más que pudo a la castaña y la asistió en subir a la zona segura mientras que Ranmaru se deslizó ladera abajo hasta alcanzar a sus compañeros y apoyar tal como su profesor se los había pedido.

Fuyumi miró hacia abajo esperando ver como llegaban a la superficie Reiji y compañía, sin embargo, Ichinose se aproximó a ella y comentó:

-Será mejor retirarnos como pidió Hyuuga sensei... aquí solo vamos a estorbar

-P-pero... - la chica replicó - yo quiero ver que saquen a Rei chan de ahí...

\- Lo harán... además el personal del onsen ya debe venir en camino, Nanami san los iba a llamar para que nos ayudaran - explicó el Idol con un tono sereno.

La chica bajó su mirada apesadumbrada por la situación y reconoció que su intento fue inútil además de que permanecer ahí sólo causaría más molestias para los demás. Así que una vez que se convenció de ello, empezó a andar en dirección al onsen e Ichinose junto a ella. Pronto, una sensación de dolor invadió las piernas de Fuyumi. La caída que había sufrido le pasaba la factura con un ardor y una agudo dolor, sobretodo en su extremidad derecha; así que tambaleante empezó a quedarse de a poco atrás, lo cual hizo que su joven acompañante se detuviera cuando se dio cuenta que la muchacha se había quedado unos pasos atrás.

Ichinose al verla venir a su encuentro a un paso muy lento pensó que la chica hacía tiempo para que pudiera estar presente cuando llevaran a su par de compañeros a la enfermería.

\- Entiendo que estés preocupada por ellos, pero los dos se metieron en ese problema...

Kimihiro miró al chico algo sorprendida por su afirmación ya añadió:

-Lo sé... pero...

-Estarán bien... Kotobuki san es fuerte y Otoya también... una vez que estemos allá podrás verlos en la enfermería - dijo Tokiya y su voz aunque llena de autoridad, sonaba cálida.

La aprendiz asintió con la cabeza y miró al suelo. Se sentía como una niña pequeña incapaz de hacer algo por nadie. Ichinose por su parte, quiso dar un paso hacia adelante para instar a la chica a seguir su camino pero su vista pronto se fijó en un delgado hilillo de sangre que resbalaba lento por la pierna derecha de la compositora y estaba por alcanzar su tobillo.

-¿Qué te pasó en la pierna?

-¡Eh! - la jovencita reaccionó sorprendida y observó su pierna herida - ¡No es nada!

\- ¡¿Cómo que no es nada?! ¡Estás sangrando! - le objetó Tokiya al escuchar tan absurda respuesta.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no es nada, siempre me pasa! - se defendió Kimihiro

El muchacho miró con un aire de molestia a la chica mientras que esta intentó ocultar su evidente herida bajo los pliegues de su falda.

\- ¡Eres irremediable! - se quejó el joven y acercándose a ella, la alzó del suelo cargándola en su brazos al vilo.

Fuyumi enrojeció de golpe ante semejante acto y protestó:

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Bájame, ni que fuera una inválida!

\- ¡Deja de hacerte la valiente! La primer regla tanto como Idol como compositor es saber cuidar de uno mismo, y tú no pareces hacerlo, así que deja de pretender que puedes ayudar a otros y deja que otros te ayuden cuando lo necesites

Aquellas palabras fueron tan fuertes que le dolieron a la chica más que un golpe. Tokiya tenía razón, ella no podía querer ayudar a otros si ella misma no estaba bien. Vio en los ojos de su compañero un mirada llena de severidad y notoria molestia por su terco carácter. Ante eso, la señorita guardó silencio y dejó que Ichinose la llevase en brazos hasta el onsen.

Por su parte, el chico se percató que esa era la verdadera razón por la que ella caminaba tan lento. No obstante, ni él mismo entendía por qué tanta preocupación por una chica tan descuidada y terca como Kimihiro. Muchas veces durante el día se encontraba pensando en la castaña en los momentos menos indicados, ¿era por qué tenían pendiente aquello? o ¿tal vez algo más? ¡Impensable! , se dijo mientras andaba. Las reglas eran las reglas y él lo sabía bien, pero muchas veces también pensaba en esas palabras que Cecil le dijo aquel día que la conoció: 'Es el destino'

En tanto el joven meditaba silente su actitud hacia la chiquilla, Fuyumi tuvo una pequeña visión de una situación similar a la de ese momento:

Las olas iban y venían hacia la playa. Era un atardecer precioso el de aquel día cuando la joven de castaños cabellos era llevada una vez más en brazos por un gentil caballero. Empapada de pies a cabeza y con las piernas igual de lastimadas que en el presente, la chica estaba silenciosa mientras escuchaba a las gaviotas cantar.

\- ¡Te he pedido que seas más cuidadosa! - se quejó la masculina voz en tono serio

\- Lo siento... - se disculpó ella a punto de llorar.

\- Está bien... ya no importa. Ya estoy aquí... yo voy a protegerte...

Las palabras nobles y cálidas fueron acompañadas por una sonrisa suave y confortante. Eso y sólo eso pudo distinguir Fuyumi antes de perder aquel recuerdo en el ahora.

\- G-gracias... - dijo la castaña aún sumergida en aquel melancólico y agridulce recuerdo que le vino de la nada.

Tokiya, quien se había mantenido en silencio y pensó que se refería a los acontecimientos presentes, suspiró y añadió:

-No importa... sólo... ¡Ten más cuidado por favor!

La chica cerró los ojos, recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ichinose y se quedó tan quieta como si durmiera. A su vez, el muchacho se dejó envolver un sentimiento de ternura al ver a la niña así, tan frágil y desvalida. No pudo evitar sonreír débilmente.

Al llegar a la entrada Tokiya estaba a punto de dirigirse a la enfermería cuando a lo lejos divisó a Tomochika y Fujiwara, y esta última al verlo con Fuyumi en los brazos, corrió escandalizada a su encuentro.

-¡Fuyumi! ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Sólo es una pequeña herida... pero sería prudente que un médico la revise - explicó el muchacho al ver tan alarmada a la fémina

-¿Pero en dónde estabas Fuyumi? Te he dicho que no salgas sola... - dijo la chica de los ojos verdes e hizo un mohín de enfado

La castaña, quién por el abrupto momento ya había abierto los ojos, avergonzada espetó:

\- No fue nada... no hagas tanto escándalo...

\- Yo creo que hay que llevarla a la enfermería como dice Tokiya - intervino Shibuya.

-Tienes razón Tomo chan... vamos

Y así, los cuatro se dirigieron al lugar y al llegar, la enfermera les pidió que sólo la paciente entrara al consultorio. Habrían pasado unos quince minutos y la chica salió por su propio pie acompañada por la enfermera quien dijo:

\- Está bien, sólo son unas cuantas heridas superficiales y un corte no muy profundo en la rodilla derecha. Aunque no es de cuidado sería prudente que la ayudaran a llegar a su habitación para que descanse hasta mañana.

\- De acuerdo... gracias por todo - agradeció Fujiwara

\- Bien, pues vamos a llevarte a tu habitación - se ofreció la pelirroja

\- Yo puedo sola... no es necesario que lleven hasta allá

\- Fuyumi, ya escuchaste a la enfermera, alguien tiene que acompañarte... - le objetó la kouhai de Tomochika con temple

-Pero... no es necesario...

Ichinose resopló fastidiado; esa niña sí que era necia. Nuevamente, el joven volvió a alzar en su brazos a la chica y esta ni siquiera pudo evitarlo, sólo sintió como la sangre se le vino de golpe a las mejillas enrojeciéndoselas otra vez. Fujiwara y Shibuya guardaron silencio y vieron la escena un tanto sorprendidas. El Idol emprendió el camino hasta la habitación que le habían asignado a las cuatro señoritas que los acompañaban; Fuyumi por su parte no dijo nada, aunque lo guardara en su corazón, le resultaba agradable tener tan cerca al chico.

Pronto, llegaron a la habitación y Tokiya se las arregló para abrir la puerta, y una vez adentro pidió a la chica que le indicara en qué lugar estaba el apagador para poder encender las luz. Fuyumi señaló el sitio y ayudó a prender las luces y tras esto, el joven puso con extrema delicadeza a la chica en uno de los sofá para no lastimarle. Kimihiro, aún avergonzada, miró a su valiente caballero que había cuidado de ella un poco cohibida y con una voz suave le dijo:

\- Gracias... Ichinose san...

\- No tienes nada que agradecer - le respondió y bebió un poco de agua que había servido en una vaso para mitigar la sed que la situación le había provocado

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó la señorita de ojos color zafiro al verlo hacer aquello

\- Es difícil caminar con peso extra, es lógico que tenga sed

-¡Ay, perdona que Sonomi te haya causado molestias al haber cargado a una gorda ! - tronó de golpe la muchacha y cruzándose de brazos mostró su indignación por el aparente mal comentario.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! - se defendió enseguida Ichinose, pero irritado por la situación prefirió salir de ahí de inmediato antes de que su situación con la jovencita empeorara.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe, dejando sola en aquella habitación a una Fuyumi un tanto triste. Una vez más había repetido su error del primer día que lo conoció y lo hizo enfadar, aquello le sabía mal a la chica.

\- ¡Vaya mujer más complicada! - mentó Tokiya ya a unos metros lejos de la habitación. No sabía de qué manera actuar con la castaña y eso le desesperaba. Lo que él creyó que había avanzado al ayudarla cuando estaba herida parecía haberse esfumado en segundos con la escena anterior y sentía que había llegado a un punto muerto con ella. El chico suspiró frustrado y decidió irse a su habitación, con tantos percances, había perdido el apetito.

Pasó el resto de la noche y todos los miembros de la Agencia Shining se dispusieron a irse a sus habitaciones no sin antes hacer la cena, aunque les fue un tanto amarga con todo lo sucedido por el accidente de Reiji y Otoya, quienes afortunadamente no habían salido tan mal de la situación. El castaño sólo tenía unos cuantos raspones en el brazo izquierdo, uno que otro golpe en el torso y la ligera lesión de su mano izquierda que según el médico sanaría en dos días; por su parte el pelirrojo sus lesiones no pasaban de raspones y un ligero golpe en la cabeza que no era de gravedad. No obstante, Hyuuga no les perdonó el sermón a ambos por poner en riesgo su vida y hacer semejante niñería a una hora tan inconveniente. Después de aquello los dejaron descansar en su habitación que compartían, ya que los habían acomodado por teams.

Sin embargo, Fuyumi no podía dormir. Aunque le fueron referidas las condiciones de Kotobuki e Ittoki, se sentía inquieta e incómoda tanto por aquello como por el pésimo momento con el que acabo su contacto con Tokiya esa noche, así que decidió caminar un poco por los jardines del onsen para despejarse.

Al ir caminando, halló a un taciturno Masato sentado en una pequeña banca que estaba cerca de la entrada mirando al cielo. La chica con discreción se acercó a él y comentó:

\- Con tanto alboroto, creo que en lugar de relajarse se tensó más en este lugar... Hijirikawa senpai

Masato volvió su mirada y encontró a la castaña de pie junto a él. El muchacho presuroso le ofreció sentarse junto a él y la aprendiz así lo hizo. De inmediato el peli azul escribió en un pequeño cuadernillo: 'No. Me he relajado bastante, pero aún no hay mejoría'. Kimihiro ensombreció su semblante al leer aquello y el joven Hijirikawa al notarlo, una vez más escribió 'No ha sido culpa de nadie. Es mi inseguridad.'

-¿Inseguridad? - cuestionó Fuyumi a su senpai

El chico volvió a redactar: 'Sí... Si afronto eso, mi mente estará clara como el agua de una cascada'

Kimihiro entendió entonces a que se refería Masato cuando recordó lo que Nanami le había dicho con respecto al trabajo del Idol. Estaba trabajando para un comercial de una importante marca de relojes, para ello le habían pedido interpretar la canción que acompañaría al comercial y ser la cara que anunciaría su más reciente creación en relojería. Sin embargo, una parte del guión obligaba al chico que en la parte final del comercial se besara con la actriz que lo acompañaba. Algo que en la mentalidad tradicional de Hijirikawa era impensable y más tomando en cuenta los sentimientos que guardaba hacia su compositora y para cual quería reservar cosas especiales para ella. No le fue difícil concluir a la castaña que todo eso más el intento fallido de Masato por esa parte del guión fueron los detonadores de su actual afonía.

La aprendiz supo que era momento de hablarle de ello a Hijirikawa y ella lo entendía. Conocía el sentimiento y quería que le chico supiera que no estaba solo.

\- Hay veces que... - se introdujo Fuyumi captando así la atención del peli azul que había vuelto su mirada al cielo - reservamos ciertas cosas para las personas que amamos... porque queremos darles lo mejor de nosotros mismos -

La chica recordó con claridad como ella misma daba lo mejor de sí al que fue el amor de sus tiernos años y después empezó a guardar las que creía eran sus mejores composiciones así como sus más profundos sentimientos para un día poder ponerlos en las manos de HAYATO.

\- Y no está mal - continuó y delicada acarició la mano de Masato para infundirle confianza - no está mal luchar por aquello que creemos que es sagrado, único y que queremos dar a una persona especial. Nanami senpai, me contó lo del comercial...

Masato enseguida miró con asombro a la chica impresionado por saber que hasta su compositora había estado preocupada por él y estaba al tanto de lo que le sucedía.

\- Tal vez si habla con franqueza de lo que cree y desea, las personas entenderán sus sentimientos mejor y los respetaran. Y esa persona especial para la que ha estado reservando todo... lo tendrá como el más valioso de los tesoros - concluyó Kimihiro y sonrió con calidez.

Hijirikawa se había conmovido por aquellas palabras y por la preocupación que habían puesto de manifiesto tanto Nanami, Fuyumi y todos sus compañeros. Tenía razón, no tenía porque titubear si estaba seguro de lo que deseaba. El muchacho sintió que una paz llegó a su corazón, de alguna manera, la castaña entendía sus sentimientos y le había dado ese empujoncito que necesitaba para armarse de valor y afrontar aquel dilema.

\- Gracias... - musitó Masato

Fue el turno de la compositora para asombrarse. El milagro que tanto esperaba se había realizado.

-¡Hijirikawa senpai! ¡Su voz!

El Idol a penas se hizo consciente del detalle hasta que la chica lo resaltó

\- ¡Su voz, Hijirikawa senpai! ¡Su voz ha vuelto! - gritó eufórica la castaña y se abalanzó sobre el peli azul abrazándolo con fuerza.

Masato aunque impactado por el repentino ataque de emoción de la aprendiz, sonrió agradecido a ella. Había pasado aquella difícil prueba.

Al día siguiente, la buena nueva se regó como pólvora y una gran alegría les sobrevino a todos. Tan pronto como se terminaron las últimas actividades en el onsen todos partieron de regreso a la mansión del Master Course con júbilo a pesar de las adversidades que habían sorteado en el camino.

A su llegada, todos estaban bajando del autobús para dirigirse a realizar las restantes cosas pendientes antes de descansar. Entre bromas y risas, todos hacían manifiesta su alegría

\- Los heridos bajan al último - bromeó Syo al ver que tanto Reiji como Otoya junto con Fuyumi se habían quedado al final.

-Qué gracioso... - se quejó un adolorido Otoya mientras era ayudado por Natsuki a bajar de transporte.

El castaño descendió del autobús sin ningún problema a pesar de lo adolorido que también se sentía y extendió su diestra a Fuyumi para que esta pudiera bajar pues sabía lo de su lesión en la rodilla.

\- ¿Me permite, princesa? - dijo el mayor y sostuvo con toque de algodón la mano de la señorita

\- Rei... chan... - musitó avergonzada la chica al gesto tan caballeroso del muchacho. No obstante antes de que Fuyumi pudiera dar un paso, Masato dijo:

-Kotobuki senpai... me permite. Necesito hablar con Kimihiro san

Ambos castaños se sorprendieron con tal petición pero al notar que el rostro del kouhai de Ranmaru había una urgencia cedieron a su requerimiento.

\- Ok, Masayan~ Te la encargo

\- ¡Muévete Reiji! No pienso cargar tu equipaje - La voz de Ai se escuchó y eso hizo que el mayor de Quartet Night dejara a Hijirikawa con la chica y corriera a donde su compañero suplicándole que le ayudara a llevar su maleta ya que su mano estaba lesionada también.

El joven Hijirikawa ayudó a descender del transporte a Fuyumi y continuó:

-Kimihiro san... quiero agradecer todo lo que hizo por mí durante este tiempo

\- No tiene porqué Hijirikawa senpai, yo realmente no hice nada - respondió la jovencita

\- Aún así, le agradezco su atenciones y por ello me atrevo a decirle esto. Arregle sus asuntos con Ichinose

Kimihiro dejó ver en su rostro una notable sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de su senpai.

\- Entiendo que las cosas no empezaron bien entre ustedes, pero ambos pueden arreglar esto. Por favor, por el bien de los dos, que sea pronto.

La chica asintió un poco apenada. A su mente vino el tan amargo suceso de la noche anterior y no supo qué decir. Masato, una vez que terminó su cometido, se despidió de la compositora y se retiró. En tanto, Fuyumi se quedó de pie a la entrada de la mansión meditando en la actual situación en la que se hallaba con Tokiya, las cosas parecían más oscuras de lo que estaban al principio.

La vista de Fuyumi se perdió en un punto del cielo mientras pensaba ¿Qué debo hacer?

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. En la cima del cielo

**Después de años de retraso (?) Aquí el cuarto capítulo.**

 **Espero les guste~**

 _ **Los personajes de UtaPri no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de BROCCOLI**_

* * *

 **Nota 4: En la cima del cielo**

Kings and Queens Live, el evento de artistas que se lleva a cabo cada año en un importante auditorio de Tokyo. Cada año, se elige a un miembro de las agencias de la industria de la música para representarles en aquel evento lleno de algarabía y esto no tiene precedentes en cada edición, pues a todos los artistas se les exige dar un espectáculo de calidad, digno de recordar. Este año, la suerte cayó sobre Jinguji Ren para representar a la Agencia Shining. ¡Qué alegría! Bueno, eso hubiese pensado cualquiera en lugar de Jinguji, pero ese no fue su caso, o ¿sería que tanto relacionarse con Masato lo había vuelto tan reservado como él? Lo cierto es que Ren no manifestó algo que indicara si quiera orgullo, sólo cuando miró los papeles con la invitación al evento, la mirada azul del chico perdió brillo. Tras leer los requerimientos exigidos por el staff, firmó la responsiva que aclaraba que aceptaba el acuerdo y se retiró. Hasta Hyuuga se quedó mudo al ver su actitud. Sabía que era un vago de ratos, pero la actitud de ese momento, era más que un simple arranque de irresponsabilidad del muchacho.

Aquella noche, fue la noche más larga para Ren, o al menos eso creyó. Habría dormido tan sólo unas dos horas pero en cuanto vio que ya estaba por amanecer, se levantó como rayo se duchó y se preparó para asistir al programa de radio nuevo al que lo habían invitado junto con su compañero de cuarto y la kouhai de Tomochika. Pronto, tanto como el joven Hijirikawa como la señorita Fujiwara notaron un aire de desinterés y hasta cierto punto de ausencia en Jinguji, no era el mismo chico encantador y galante de siempre. Algo parecía haber cambiado.

El programa empezó bien. La locutora, la gran conocedora de música, Ogawa Sumire entrevistó al trío de promesas de la música, felicitó a Masato por el éxito con el comercial del reloj y dejó que el muchacho comentara sobre su experiencia con ello. El asunto pintaba bien hasta que se mencionó el tema tabú para Ren en esos momentos:

\- Y bien Ren kun... - comentó Ogawa - ¿Qué nos puedes decir de Kings&Queens Live? ¿Listo para tu presentación en este evento?

\- Estoy listo... - respondió el joven de la mirada celeste y desvió esta con enfado

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? Anda, dinos... - instó la locutora con emoción

Ren resopló bastante incómodo por la perseverante actitud de la mujer y con una sonrisa casi sacada con tirabuzón dijo:

\- Es una sorpresa...

Masato y Sonomi se miraron entre sí pues la situación empezaba a ponerse incómoda y tensa. Hasta ese instante, Jinguji había mantenido una actitud cordial y amena pero por arte de magia el tema del evento al que había sido invitado le cambió la actitud, la misma que manifestó desde en la mañana que los tres compartieron el auto de la agencia.

\- Jinguji... es bueno con las sorpresas... los impresionará - comentó Hijirikawa para relajar el ambiente.

\- En eso tienes razón Hijirikawa kun, Ren es bueno para los elementos sorpresa - añadió Fujiwara con elegancia.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo saben eso?

La conversación siguió y se centró en el par que acompañaba al muchacho. Por su parte, el joven de los ojos azules guardó silencio el resto del programa. Sólo de vez en cuando intervenía una vez que Sonomi y Masato cambiaron el tema de la plática a algo que no fuese su futura intervención en aquel evento. Así fue como terminó el programa, y al finalizar, Sumire les agradeció a los tres su apoyo para su apenas naciente proyecto.

Antes de salir de cabina, Hijirikawa tomó por el brazo a Ren para que este no se le escapara y cuestionó:

\- ¿Qué está pasando contigo Jinguji?

\- Nada...

\- Tu actitud no es normal. Evitas el tema del evento, no puedo ignorar eso.

\- No es asunto tuyo, Hijirikawa - al joven se le estaba terminando la paciencia.

\- Es asunto mío en cuanto pones en riesgo el trabajo... - Masato empezaba a alcanzar su límite también.

\- ¿Y qué te preocupa? - espetó el chico y tiró de su brazo para soltarse del agarre del menor - Tú y Sono chan salvaron la situación, ya puedes sentirte un héroe...

\- ¡Déjate de niñerías, Jinguji! - la voz del peli azul subió en volumen

Ren sonrió ladino. Los arranques de ira de su compañero le causaban gracia porque era difícil verlo perder el control y él conocía bien que la única razón por la que el recto y taciturno Hijirikawa Masato perdía las riendas de su cordura era cuando algo realmente lo preocupaba o lo frustraba. Agradecía ese gesto, pero al igual que el propio Masato tuvo que combatir sus demonios internos solo, ahora era su turno de hacer lo mismo. Hijirikawa estaba fúrico con la actitud de su compañero y al verle la sonrisa sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas. Era un cínico, un vanidoso y un negado; se sentía un idiota al estar tan angustiado por alguien así.

-¡¿Por qué nadie me avisó que ya estaba aquí?! - Sumire gritó con ímpetu y pasó por delante de la puerta de la cabina a paso veloz sorprendiendo al par de chicos que hasta el momento habían quedado en silencio sosteniéndose la mirada y los obligó a salir a ver qué era eso que había hecho que la mujer saliera casi corriendo por el pasillo.

A lo lejos, y por detrás de la figura de la locutora, Ren y Masato pudieron distinguir el largo y castaño cabello de Fuyumi, así como reconocieron su voz de inmediato. La chica acudió al llamado de la mujer, pues era para quien estaba trabajando hasta el momento para seguir componiendo la música de su programa. Sumire había quedado encantada con su trabajo y había pedido la exclusividad de sus composiciones para sus futuros proyectos.

\- Aquí están las nuevas canciones que me pidió Ogawa san - expresó la niña entregando el sobre en color perla sellado para ser abierto sólo por la mencionada

\- ¡Oh~! ¡Disculpa que te hayan hecho esperar allá fuera muñequita! Gracias...

\- No tiene que agradecer, Ogawa san... es mi trabajo.

Fuyumi reverenció a la locutora.

-¿Ogawa san? - dijo la fémina e hizo un puchero - Eso suena como si le hablaras a tu abuela, dime 'Sumire', Fuyu chan -

-¿Eh?... pero usted es... - la castaña sentía pena

\- Anda dime 'Sumire', FU-YU chan~ - insistió la mujer de cabello oscuro y corto mientras sonreía cálida.

\- Amm... S-sumire... - dijo la chica con las mejillas un poco enrojecidas por la vergüenza de tratar a su actual 'jefa' como a cualquiera.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Eres tan mona~!

Ogawa se abalanzó sobre Kimihiro y la arropó en un abrazo mientras la estrujaba como si se tratara de un peluche. La locutora no paraba de llenar de besos en la cara a la señorita en completa euforia en tanto que Fuyumi desencajaba el rostro entre más afecto recibía de la mayor. Jinguji y Hijirikawa observaron la escena a lo lejos y recordaron que sólo en una persona habían visto esos ataques de "amor" y no pudieron evitar reírse un poco, en especial con la expresión de la menor que parecía sentirse asfixiada con tanto cariño.

\- La está estrujando demasiado... - comentó Sonomi con la mirada seria en tanto veía como la locutora abrazaba a su prima como a una muñeca.

\- Creo que le ha tomado cariño a Kimi chan - dijo Ren un tanto divertido.

\- No es difícil encariñarse con Fuyumi pero no le gustan ese tipo de expresiones de afecto...

\- Mmmm... pero tal vez si le gusten otras expresiones de afecto - la voz de Jinguji hizo una entonación peculiar al decir la palabra 'otras'

El joven caminó en dirección a las féminas y con un tono insinuador dijo:

\- Sabes Kimi chan, la expresión que tienes ahora es justo una que tendría Ichii de ser achuchado como tú ahora -

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Jinguji senpai? - dudó la castaña al no entender su comentario

\- No la molestes Jinguji - añadió Masato al notar las intenciones del hombre con su afirmación

\- ¿Ichii? - Sumire detuvo sus apapachos y miró curiosa a los dos muchachos - ¡Ah~! No me digas... Ese el nombre del afortunado que tienes por novio ¿verdad?

\- ¡Ichinose san no es mi novio! - gritó la señorita de cabellos chocolate y se separó de su captora con el rostro tan rojo como una manzana de sólo pensar en la idea.

Ren dejó escapar una risotada al ver que el rostro de la chica era un auténtico poema mientras que Masato resopló un tanto fastidiado, le parecía increíble lo infantil que podía ser su compañero.

\- Bueno, bueno~ Gracias por tu trabajo Fuyu chan. Espero pronto me presentes al ladrón de tanta monería ¿eh? - dijo la locutora y guiñó su ojo izquierdo.

La castaña sólo pudo ocultar su cara que aún tenía roja por la pena y más al darse cuenta que Jinguji la había provocado por diversión. Una vez terminados sus asuntos, los cuatro jóvenes se retiraron de la estación de radio, y Ren aprovecho la presencia de Fuyumi para desviar la atención de su presente actitud hacia el evento al que encararía en cuatro días.

Al llegar al Master Course, la castaña iba de camino a la sala de música a trabajar en lo que sería el nuevo single de Sonomi cuando notó que en medio del silencioso pasillo una voz portentosa y cálida se hacía oír. La chica enseguida miró en dirección de donde provenía esa voz y se quedó de pie unos segundo escuchando atentamente las letras de aquella canción, y como si estuviese hipnotizada, ella caminó dirigida por esa música hasta el salón de ensayos donde la poderosa curiosidad la hizo asomarse por un pequeño resquicio de la puerta y ahí descubrió a Tokiya cantando. El chico ensayaba para una presentación que tendría al día siguiente y decidió cantar en voz alta ya que, hasta donde él sabía estaba solo.

Fuyumi, entonces, al ver a Ichinose cantar en completa concentración recordó aquel suceso que le cambió la vida por completo:

La habitación fría y oscura de Kimihiro en casa de los Fujiwara era el único espacio que la había visto vivir los últimos seis meses. La jovencita de 17 años para esos entonces, yacía acostada en la cama como una muñeca a la que la cuerda o las baterías se le habían terminado. Su cabello estaba enmarañado y su semblante era reflejo de una alimentación pobre y de sueño casi nulo. En aquel lugar se hallaba un desorden total, como si las fuerzas de un vendaval hubiesen pasado por ahí. La señorita no se movía y sólo escuchaba su propia respiración que a veces rogaba por que se detuviera. Entonces, de pronto, los oídos de Fuyumi captaron una voz cálida y portentosa venir de alguna parte de la casa. Al principio quiso ignorarla así que dio vuelta en su cama dando la espalda a la puerta, no obstante, aquella voz parecía llamarla y en su corazón un latir nuevo empezaba a sentirse en su pecho, el cual había sentido vacío por meses.

La castaña se levantó de su lecho y como el marinero que camina bajo la guía de la voz de una sirena, echo andar atraída por el sonido y la música. Salió de su habitación - lo que no había hecho en seis largos meses -, fue escaleras abajo y por fin llegó a la sala donde el televisor, por alguna razón, estaba encendido y sintonizado en un programa en el cual la chica vio por primera vez a HAYATO cantar. Fuyumi en completo asombro miró con atención aquella imagen y la guardó en su memoria como un tesoro junto con la sensación que le brindó esa melodía.

\- No llores, corazón perdido... - repitió en un sollozo Kimihiro la frase de la canción que ahora escuchaba y las lágrimas se le desbordaron por la mejillas. Al ver al Idol en esos momentos, le hizo recordar esa sensación que llenó su vacío corazón y la renovó devolviéndole las fuerzas para regresar al instituto, graduarse y asistir a la Academia Saotome y realizar su sueño. Por mucho tiempo, ella creyó deberle ese favor a HAYATO, pero ahí delante de Tokiya descubrió que quien la había salvado realmente de ser tragada por la oscuridad a la que se había confinado había sido él. Su música y voz le dieron esperanzas.

Fuyumi intentó contener sus lágrimas y se abrazó a si misma mientras lloraba para mitigar sus espasmos ante los fuertes sentimientos que trataba de guardar. Una cálida sensación la abrazó como en el pasado y su corazón latió al mismo ritmo de esa melodía que la sacudía en cada lágrima en cada sollozo, una catarsis que la hizo sentir que una vez más tocaba el cielo. La chica conmocionada por sus recuerdos y la canción, no pudo más con sus emociones y antes de desplomarse ahí, quiso retirarse antes de ser descubierta, sin embargo al dar la vuelta para salir, el cordón de sus botines la hizo enredarse y dar al suelo, como ya era su costumbre, en una estrepitosa caída.

El golpe seco en el pasillo logró que Ichinose detuviera su actividad algo sorprendido ya que aquel sonido había sonado muy cerca de la puerta.

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! - preguntó con voz fuerte y al no obtener respuesta fue en dirección a la entrada para ver que había sido ese ruido. La sorpresa de encontrar a la castaña tendida en el suelo llorando desconsolada lo hizo sobresaltarse y dijo:

-¡Kimihiro san!

Tan pronto como pudo, se acercó a la jovencita y de rodillas al piso la tomó suave por los hombros para ayudarla a levantarse. Tokiya estaba realmente asustado, para que la chica estuviese plañendo de esa manera era seguro que en esta ocasión sí se había hecho daño. Fuyumi no paraba de gimotear y derramar lágrimas como si la peor de las tragedias le hubiese acontecido, y aunque el muchacho la había auxiliado incorporándola hasta dejarla sentada sobre sus rodillas la chica no detenía ese llanto profuso.

-Déjame revisarte... - le pidió él y retirando de una manera gentil el flequillo que usaba la niña, revisó su frente, luego su rostro y finalizó son su piernas las que apenas podía ver por debajo de la falda color durazno, no obstante nada daba señales de una herida que provocara su dolor.

\- ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

\- S-sí... - dijo Kimihiro aun en lágrimas.

Tokiya la tomó entre su brazos y juntos se levantaron. Ya en pie, la niña pudo ver los profundos ojos del joven mirarla con cierta ternura. Ichinose se había llevado el susto de su vida al encontrarla así y no pudo evitar el querer ayudarla y, aunque fuese extraño, protegerla. Kimihiro se dejó envolver por esa burbuja de calidez que experimentaba en ese momento entregándose así a aquel abrazo tierno y confortador que paró su llanto y la hizo relajarse. A su vez, el muchacho fijó su vista en esos ojos de un azul profundo de los cuales aun trémulas lágrimas pendían vacilantes por deslizarse en las sonrosadas mejillas de la chica, y sin desearlo se concentró en observar aquel rostro inocente enmarcado por los ensortijados cabellos de ella. Por alguna razón, el joven sentía que ese momento volvía a repetirse en su vida y seducido por ese encanto su atención pasó a los delgados labios de ella. No pudo ignorar un creciente deseo de besarla, sin embargo antes de que se dejara arrastrar por ese anhelo prohibido, negó con la cabeza y añadió:

\- Ya no llores... - con delicadeza liberó a la señorita de sus brazos - por eso te advertí que tuvieras más cuidado

\- No lloraba por eso... - respondió la castaña limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban en la cara con su antebrazo. Fuyumi sintió que era momento de hablar de sus sentimientos en ese instante y continuó:

\- Ichinose san... yo...

\- Ichinose san... - una tercera voz intervino en el pasillo y ambos jóvenes voltearon encontrando a una tímida Nanami.

\- Nanami san... ¿Necesitas algo? - dijo el muchacho al ver a su compositora ahí de pie.

\- Ammm... ¿No interrumpo algo? Si es así, puedo volver más tarde - apuntó Haruka al notar la situación y dio un paso atrás

\- No, no interrumpes nada... Dime

Tokiya se dirigió a la chica y esta rápidamente le explicó a él que sólo quería entregarle la nueva canción que había compuesto para el Idol. La compositora dio prisa a sus explicaciones pues dedujo que su compañero y su aprendiz estaban arreglando al fin sus diferencias, no obstante, Fuyumi al ver que se quedaba atrás recordó la conclusión a la que ella misma llegó cuando una ferviente Nanami defendió a Ichinose aquel día de su llegada: Ellos se gustaban y aunque no lo dijesen, la castaña no quería ser una intrusa entre la felicidad de su senpai y la del chico. Ella no deseaba arruinar la relación que ya tenían.

Fue así como Kimihiro abandonó la escena sin advertir a ninguno de los presentes, llevándose en el pecho aquellas palabras que sus labios casi liberaban.

\- Bueno, me retiro... - anunció la señorita de cabello corto y tras reverenciar al joven dio marcha de nuevo a su habitación.

Tokiya al despedir a Haruka, entonces volvió su mirada para continuar con aquello que había dejado pendiente pero la sorpresa vino a visitarle de nuevo cuando se encontró solo en el pasillo. Kimihiro había desaparecido del lugar sin siquiera decir adiós. El chico la buscó incluso en el salón de ensayos pensando que tal vez había decidido esperarlo ahí, pero no fue así. Ella se había ido. Frustrado, Ichinose se resignó a dar por perdida esa oportunidad de arreglar su problema con Fuyumi.

La aprendiz se refugió en la sala de música asignada para ella y permaneció ahí hasta que pudo calmarse. Una vez tranquila aunque con los ojos irritados por el llanto, quiso continuar con sus actividades cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Tomochika y Fujiwara llevando una charola con té y pasteles

\- Fuyumi chan, vinimos tomar el té contigo - se introdujo la pelirroja mientras ponía la bandeja con la tetera y las tazas en la mesa ahí dispuesta

\- Traje unos pastelillos de la tienda a la que íbamos cuando éramos niñas - Sonomi puso la charola llena de dulces pastelitos también sobre la mesa

\- G-gracias...

\- ¿Qué te pasó? Estabas llorando ¿verdad? - la castaño rojiza se acercó a su prima para observar su rostro

\- No, estoy bien - negó Fuyumi con la cabeza y desvió su mirada de la de su mayor

\- Bueno, bueno... nos puedes decir qué pasó mientras tomamos el té - comentó Shibuya para relajar el ambiente

\- No pasó nada... sólo me caí y me golpeé. Es todo

\- ¡¿Te golpeaste?! ¡¿Dónde?! - cuestionó alarmada Fujiwara al escuchar aquello y empezó a revisar de pies a cabeza a la castaña para ver si no tenía alguna clase de lesión

\- Tranquila Sonomi, si necesitara de un doctor o un hospital Fuyumi no estaría aquí tan tranquila

\- Pero... - la delicada dama insistía en seguir auscultando a la chica

\- Ya escuchaste a Tomo senpai... no es para tanto - dijo en queja la castaña e hizo un puchero.

Shibuya soltó una pequeña risa al ver la escena y añadió:

\- Vamos... o se nos enfriará el té

Las tres señoritas se dispusieron a tomar el té mientras platicaban de sus actividades del día con tranquilidad. En la conversación, Sonomi sacó a relucir la tan extraña actitud de Ren hasta el momento y comentó sobre lo que había pasado en el programa de radio

\- Realmente, no sé qué le pasa a Ren, está actuando muy raro y me preocupa

\- Mmm...

\- Es bastante raro... cualquiera en su lugar estaría feliz - dijo la pelirroja y bebió un poco de té

\- Me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que le estará pasando? - Sonomi ensombreció su semblante. Su preocupación era sincera.

\- Mmmm, no sabía que habías hecho tan buenas migas con Ren - Shibuya se acercó a su kouhai y le codeó el costado de una manera cómplice e insinuadora. La pelirroja no era tonta y había notado el interés de la castaño-rojiza por el muchacho

\- ¡Eh! No, bueno - se excusó enseguida Fujiwara con las mejillas entintadas de tenue rojo - De igual manera, me preocuparía por cualquiera...

\- Ahora que recuerdo... Renge sama también participó en un evento de esos... ¿será por eso?

\- Tienes razón... podría ser pero...

\- ¿Quién es Renge sama? - intervino Fuyumi quien había estado sólo escuchando la plática de sus acompañantes sin perder detalle.

\- ¡¿No sabes quién es Renge sama?! - cuestionó con asombro Tomochika

La castaña negó lento temiendo haber dicho algo imperdonable.

\- Fuyumi desconoce algunas cosas de los Idol. Su fuerte son los compositores de arte clásico - la disculpó de inmediato Fujiwara y añadió - Renge sama es la madre Ren...

\- ¡Ah! Ya veo... así que la mamá de Jinguji senpai...

\- ¿Será por eso que está tan irritable con el evento? - se preguntó la castaño-rojiza pero sin querer creerlo

\- No creo - comentó de pronto Kimihiro - seguro que debe sentirse feliz de que pisará el mismo escenario que su mamá... además ella debe estar apoyándolo ¿no?

Ambas chicas guardaron silencio. Era obvio que la castaña desconocía los detalles y no podían culparla. Fuyumi al notar aquella pausa miró a sus compañeras muy desconcertada, parecía que había dicho otra tontería como las muchas que ella solía pensar que decía.

\- Renge sama... - dijo la pelirroja - murió cuando Ren todavía era muy pequeño...

Fue el turno de Kimihiro para guardar sus palabras mientras en su pecho una leve clavada le perforó. Ella estaba acostumbrada a la muerte, demasiado acostumbrada. Perder a su progenitora había supuesto un dolor muy fuerte, pero muchas veces sentía que no era la primera vez que había perdido a alguien. Ya antes le habían arrebatado lo que más amaba. Los ojos de Fuyumi mostraron una tristeza profunda, ella conocía ese sentimiento, lo conocía bien.

\- Bueno, tenemos que prepararnos para la audición, ¿verdad, Sonomi? - se introdujo la chica del cabello rojo al sentir el silencio tan incómodo que se había producido

\- Sí, está bien... mañana tenemos mucho trabajo - la aprendiz le siguió la corriente a su superior para romper la tensión.

-Entiendo... - musitó Kimihiro con un nudo en la garganta. Le dolía saber que Ren había pasado por algo tan doloroso como no volver a ver a su madre.

\- Fuyumi, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien - la castaña trató de sonreír para no preocupar a Tomochika y mucho menos a Sonomi. Una vez que se despidieron, Fuyumi regresó a su trabajo.

Por su parte, Ren volvía de los ensayos en el recinto donde el evento estaba programado. El chico se encontraba un poco desconcertado debido a un acumulado de sentimientos encontrados que tenía en su interior. De un lado, su entusiasmo y hasta cierto grado orgullo de haber sido el elegido de entre toda la agenda de Shining Entertaiment lo hacía sentirse bien y que estaba progresando, pero por otro lado, el sentimiento agridulce de recordar a su madre en ese evento lo perturbaba. Si ella estuviera ahí, ¿qué pensaría? ¿se sentiría orgullosa? Las imágenes entrecortadas del concierto venían a su mente y luego de eso, el rostro enardecido de su padre arrebatándole todo lo concerniente a su progenitora. Todo ese torbellino rondaba la mente de Jinguji a cada momento y aunque hacía intento por ocultarlo se reflejaba en ese poco interés por el evento. A eso había que añadir que el ensayo había resultado un incordio ya que lo hicieron repetir la presentación una seis veces debido a que los productores no quedaban satisfechos con su desempeño.

¡Día más amargo para el joven! Amargura que se le desvaneció por unos instantes cuando vio pasar hacia el salón de baile a Sonomi con su ya distintiva cabellera en colores castaño y rojo pero esta vez peinada en cola de caballo vistiendo un atuendo deportivo en tonos rosas y blancos.

Fujiwara al verlo sonrió y dijo:

\- Hola, ¿qué tal los ensayos?

\- Vaya forma de saludar con un tema tan incómodo Lady

\- Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero, esta mañana no eras el chico de siempre y pensé que tal vez algo estaba sucediendo con respecto al evento - se adelantó a explicar la chica con un tono educado

\- El de siempre ¿eh? - comentó Ren con una sonrisa coqueta - Y ¿cómo soy siempre, Sonomi? - la voz del muchacho sonó melosa mientras le cerraba el paso a Fujiwara. La chica le miró de frente aunque un tanto intimidada por esa galantería. Muchos chicos se le habían acercado de esa manera, pero a todos sabía cómo rechazarlos, no obstante con Jinguji le era difícil pensar cuando lo tenía cerca. Por su lado, el Idol encontraba agradable tenerla cerca, desde que la conoció llamó su atención y no dudo en acercársele; pero en esos momentos su fastidio era tal que aunque fuese ella, el tema del Kings&Queens le parecía molesto. Sus miradas se mantuvieron en contacto y el silencio en el pasillo empequeñecía ante la intensidad que manifestaban.

\- Agradezco el gesto Lady, pero ahora no voy a hablar de ello... - comentó el muchacho y se encaminó al pabellón de los hombres.

\- Deberías hablar con alguien...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Estoy segura que si hablas con alguien de lo que te pasa, tal vez puedas volver a ser el Ren de antes - Fujiwara sonrió al terminar esa frase y añadió - El Jinguji Ren que me agrada...

Él la miró en silencio. Aquellas palabras en verdad lo habían impactado ya que a diferencia de los comentarios superficiales que solía escuchar de algunas chicas que intentaron conquistarle, las palabras de Fujiwara parecían sinceras. Sonomi, una vez que terminó de haber hablado, reverenció al joven y se retiró a seguir trabajando.

\- Gracias por el cumplido Lady... - susurró Ren al verla irse y desaparecer de su vista.

Así fue como la noche hizo su entrada aquel día.

El barco estaba por zarpar.

Las multitud de gente que aún faltaba por subir a la embarcación se aglomeraba en la entrada pidiendo que se le tomara el boleto para poder abordar. Aun así, el joven retrocedió sobre sus pasos abriéndose paso entre el bullicio y los pasajeros que deseaban iniciar su viaje. Con carrera rápida fue avanzando en sentido contrario mientras las personas a su alrededor abrían el paso inmediatamente una vez que veían en su pecho todas aquellas condecoraciones y estrellas en su traje en color marino y detalles en rojo. Nadie quería verse en problemas con un militar de alto rango si obstaculizaba su trabajo. Sus pisadas en el muelle fueron en aumento y una vez que logró salir del tumulto se dirigió al final de este con desesperación hasta que estuvo ante una señorita que se había tropezado con las tablas del puente y estaba tendida en el suelo llorando desconsolada como si la vida se le hubiese terminado.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Le pedí que tuviese más cuidado! - recriminó él y con una gentil firmeza ayudó a la desvalida a ponerse en pie.

\- Lo siento...

\- Ya no llore, fue sólo un golpe...

\- No lloraba por eso... - dijo la señorita de cabellos castaños rizados y se limpió las lágrimas.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto y descubrieron esos sentimientos que habían callado por largo tiempo. La castaña se abrazó a aquel muchacho con todas sus fuerzas y sollozó triste de saber que se iría.

\- Voy a volver... - afirmó el joven de oscuros cabellos y noble mirada - ¿puede esperarme?

La señorita asintió con un movimiento lento de su cabeza y miró al joven militar al mismo tiempo que acarició su rostro.

\- Volveré - dijo él y acarició los labios de la chica con su pulgar para luego acercarse despacio a besar esa tierna boquita y aprisionó a esa frágil mujer entre sus brazos acercándola tanto como pudo a su cuerpo. La dama sólo se dejó seducir por ese encanto al que los humanos llamaban amor.

El azul del cielo y el mar parecían acariciarse tal como esa pareja en esos momentos y el rumor de las aguas marinas con su vaivén cubrían de ensueño aquella escena en la que Tokiya se reconoció a sí mismo como el joven que besaba a la chica.

La atmósfera cálida y romántica de la escena se esfumó una vez que el muchacho abrió despacio sus ojos y se encontró con las paredes elegantes de la sala de estudio. Había decido escribir las letras de la nueva canción que tenía en su poder y buscó la soledad de aquel lugar para no ser interrumpido por Otoya o Reiji, pero fue tanta la paz que halló ahí que hasta el sueño le vino a hacer compañía.

Talló con suavidad sus párpados para disipar la somnolencia de ellos y miró hacia el reloj, ya era la media noche. El joven se detuvo a pensar en lo que había visto en lo profundo de sus sueños, no era la primera vez que le sucedía, ya que en otras ocasiones aquellas escenas de un tiempo lejano se presentaban mientras dormía como si se tratara de una vieja película. Momentos en los que siempre estaba acompañado de la misma chica: una jovencita de no más de dieciséis, de largos cabellos castaños y rizados, ojos tan azules y profundos como el mar; curiosamente una chica en extremo parecida a Kimihiro Fuyumi, al menos en físico.

Tokiya se mesó el cabello con cierta pesadez y recargó su espalda en el respaldo dando un largo suspiro. Ahora hasta en sueños tenía que lidiar con aquella niña pues desde que había llegado al Master Course ese tipo de imágenes venían a su cabeza, y se sentía incómodo de soñar con ella cosas tan vergonzosas como un beso, ¿Se estaba enamorando? Rápido negó con la cabeza y fijó la mirada en el techo. Tenía que aclarar con Fuyumi su malentendido antes de que empezara perder la cordura, eso pensaba él.

\- El destino... - musitó recordando ahora las palabras de Cecil aquel día. No era muy creyente de esas cuestiones del destino pero pareciera que por alguna razón se sentía poderosamente atraído a esa chica necia, despistada, inocente y dulce, ¿sería por eso que Aijima llamaba destino? ¿Cómo podía estar destinado a alguien como ella, si parecían no tener nada en común?

\- ¿Qué me está pasando? - continuó al mismo tiempo que se masajeó el cuello. Para Ichinose las cosas empezaban a volverse un lío, uno que debía resolver por su bien. Tampoco se sentía a gusto teniendo una relación distanciada con la compositora, pues si ella trabajaría ahí era obvio que se esperaba que se llevasen bien, pero entre más intentaba acercarse a la muchacha esta le rehuía. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Esa noche, el Idol decidió ir a descansar. Ya era suficiente de pensar en Kimihiro Fuyumi por un día.

A la mañana siguiente, la castaña se levantó muy temprano pues siendo su día libre, lo aprovechaba para hacer unas compras de sus materiales de trabajo y alguno que otro gusto propio como libros de cocina, cd de música, dvd de conciertos de música clásica y revistas.

La señorita iba de camino a la puerta cuando se encontró con Natsuki quien también salía a esas horas de la mañana.

\- Kimi chan, bueno días - saludó enseguida el rubio y le sonrió con amabilidad - ¿también vas a salir?

\- Buenos días Shinomiya senpai - dijo ella con una reverencia - Sí, voy al centro comercial a tomar el desayuno y luego haré unas compras y ¿usted?

\- Ah, yo debo ir a una audición para un videojuego...

\- ¿Un videojuego? ¿En serio?

\- Sí, quieren que haga las voces de los protagonistas - comentó Natsuki mientras los dos ya iban andando hacía la reja que les permitía la salida - ¡Estoy muy emocionado!

\- Me lo imagino - comentó Kimihiro y prosiguió - a mí me gustan mucho los videojuegos pero dejé de jugarlos hace mucho

\- ¿De verdad? - el muchacho se acercó a la niña curioso, pues no imaginaba que una chica pudiera disfrutar de esas cosas que se consideraban para hombres.

\- Sí, y me encantaría jugar uno en donde Shinomiya senpai sea el héroe - Kimihiro sonrió cálida a su mayor. Deseaba de todo corazón que él obtuviera dicho papel y quiso animarlo

\- ¡Entonces me esforzaré muuuucho para conseguirlo! - dijo emocionado el chico de las gafas y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a la chica mientras esta intentaba soportar ese entusiasmo que Natsuki manifestaba en sus gestos de cariño.

Después de aquello, ambos se despidieron y se retiraron a sus asuntos correspondientes. Y tal como había dicho, Fuyumi hizo el desayuno en una pequeña cafetería del centro comercial y de ahí pasó a las tiendas de música por algunas cosas que necesitaba. Al llegar a una tienda de discos se detuvo a ver los anaqueles en donde observaba algunos promocionales de las canciones que su senpai había compuesto a algunos miembros de STARISH, incluso en las pantallas las escena del dorama donde Syo hacía aparición acompañaban a los anuncios promocionando la venta del single.

Sin embargo, Kimihiro estaba en busca de algo en específico. Desde el día anterior, se había quedado pensando en la madre de Ren y quería saber sobre ella, pero desgraciadamente en internet no había nada, pues todo lo relacionado con ella había desaparecido. Así que creyó que en las tiendas de música podría hallar algo pero no había tenido éxito hasta el momento, o eso creía hasta que al revisar la sección de dvd encontró un único ejemplar del Kings&Queens en el que Renge había participado. Una vez que lo tuvo se dirigió con él a la caja a pagar, no obstante su vista se detuvo ante una repisa que tenía un lote considerable de revistas de una editorial que entrevistaba a talentos jóvenes y vaya sorpresa se llevó la chica al ver que Tokiya era el modelo de la portada, ya que él fue uno de los entrevistados para ese número. La chica sintió curiosidad, deseaba conocer más de él ahora que debía hacerse a la idea que HAYATO era sólo un espejismo, así que tomó el número sin que nadie la mirara y lo llevó consigo.

Al llegar a la caja, la encargada le notificó que el dvd que intentaba comprar no tenía precio y que debía revisar en la lista.

-Es extraño - comentó la mujer mientras buscaba - este dvd fue retirado de la venta hace mucho pero parece que nadie se percató que quedó este en la tienda

\- Entiendo... ¿entonces no podré llevarlo? - dijo la castaña muy desanimada

\- Mmm... tendría que consultarlo con...

\- Tal vez podrías hacernos una excepción y dejar que se lo lleve - comentó una voz por detrás de Fuyumi

La chica miró a sus espaldas sorprendida y encontró a un gentil Reiji quien le guiñó un ojo al encontrarse con su azul mirada.

\- ¡Rei chan, ¿qué haces aquí?!

\- Ai Ai y yo estamos grabando un programa en la parte de arriba del centro comercial, nos han dado un descanso y decidí caminar por un rato por aquí - le explicó en un susurro el muchacho y le mostró sus lentes de sol con los que disimulaba su apariencia para no armar un jaleo si una fan lo reconocía.

\- ¡Oh vaya!

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Verdad que nos harás una concesión? - dijo el castaño a la encargada quien lo miró un poco dudosa

\- Podría pero...

\- Anda, mira esa carita - el chico abrazó a la menor e hizo que dirigiera su mirada a la de la mujer - no querrás que ella empiece a llorar si no puede llevárselo~

\- ¿Llorar? - la cajera observó al par y vio en la chica una carita de vergüenza por lo que su compañero le estaba pidiendo y luego al chico poner uno de los rostros más tristes como si se tratase de un cachorrito abandonado. La encargada resignada dijo:

-Bueno, ya que no está en inventario y tampoco tiene precio, supongo que no debería haber problema. Tómalo, te saldrá gratis

\- ¿Está bien? - cuestionó Fuyumi con sorpresa

\- Sí, adelante.

La niña sonrió y tras pagar su revista salió de aquel lugar con tan preciado material. Una vez a fuera ambos chicos caminaron hacia el elevador.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda Rei chan... aunque, fue muy extraño que la chica nos lo diera gratis - dijo la castaña y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de felicidad al tener el dvd

\- Está bien~ está bien~ . Ella así lo decidió. - comentó el muchacho con alegría al ver que la niña estaba feliz de tener aquello

\- Siempre apareces cuando más lo necesito. Eres como mi caballero, Rei chan - reflexionó Kimihiro y le mostró su mejor sonrisa a su mayor mientras tomaba su siniestra entre sus pequeñas manos.

Él, encantado con tan halagadoras palabras, estrechó las manitas de la chica con la suya y añadió:

\- Siempre que lo necesites estaré ahí para ti, my girl~ - Kotobuki le guiñó a su acompañante y esta lo pudo distinguir por detrás de los lentes.

Los dos se miraron por unos instantes y luego rieron. Esos momentos para ellos eran únicos y por extraño que fuera, los anhelaban, ya que ambos en el silencio temían no volverlos a vivir más. Al llegar el elevador Reiji subió a él y se despidió de la niña ya que él tenía que volver al trabajo y Fuyumi al Master Course. La castaña le dio una cálida despedida al abrazarlo antes de que tomara el ascensor. Una vez que se marcharon, una persona detrás de la columna aledaña al lugar salió de su escondite. Lo había visto todo.

Una vez que Fuyumi llegó al conglomerado, buscó la sala de proyecciones para sentarse a ver el material que había adquirido, así que acompañada de un tazón de palomitas y un jugo de sandía, la chiquilla empezó a ver aquel evento con mucha atención como solía hacer para así conseguir componer algo que fuese acorde con quien cantaba. Quedó impresionada por el parecido de Renge y Jinguji, y ahora podía entender un poco de lo que acontecía en el corazón de su compañero, pues ella había pasado por algo similar cuando la misma casa de Óperas que vio triunfar a su madre un día, abrió un pequeño curso de composición que sólo ganaban niños prodigio o personas con mucho talento para la música. Ella había estado ahí, gracias a la ayuda de su maestro de música del Instituto; no obstante el sentimiento de pisar el mismo lugar que hizo del nombre de Kimihiro Saeko una leyenda era muy fuerte. Una profunda nostalgia invadió el corazón de la chica en ese momento y seguro el de Ren también ahora, al hallarse en una situación casi igual con respecto a su madre. ¿Estaba bien sentir orgullo de estar ahí?

Kimihiro entonces recordó lo que Sonomi le pidió la noche anterior antes de que se fuesen a descansar:

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste? - consultó Fuyumi con rostro sereno mientras llegaba al punto de encuentro en donde Fujiwara la había citado

\- Necesito pedirte un favor...

\- ¿Un favor?

\- ¿Podrías hablar con Ren sobre lo del evento? - pidió la chica serena y educadamente

\- ¿Yo? Bueno, ¿Yo qué le podría decir a Jinguji senpai? - la castaña se encogió de hombros

\- Tú y él tienen algo en común - dijo la señorita y tomó las manos de su escucha entre las suyas - ambos conocen el sentimiento de perder a su madre, por lo tanto eres la única que sabrá como curar sus heridas

La menor miró un poco desconcertada a su prima, pero era cierto que la desgracia de perder al ser que les dio la vida era su punto en común con Ren.

\- Sí hablas con él... estoy segura que se sentirá mejor de saber que hay alguien que entiende su dolor y los sentimientos que tiene ahora - continuó ella y sonrió - Seguro, ambos encontrarán el camino hacia la luz

\- Voy a intentarlo, pero... no sé qué decirle... - se excusó apenada la castaña. Se sentía insegura. Tenía miedo de empeorar las cosas y no de arreglarlas.

\- Sé que lo harás bien - la jovencita de ojos olivo acarició la mejilla de la más pequeña - siempre encuentras la manera de ayudar a otros, Fuyumi. Eres como un ángel, apareces en el momento más oportuno.

Kimihiro se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras. Siempre pensó que su prima exageraba con lo mucho que la enaltecía ante los demás pero que pensara que ella fuera capaz de ayudar otros, eso sí la dejó perpleja. La fina figura de Sonomi se desvaneció de su vista una vez que las despedidas fueron dadas.

La compositora suspiró hondo mientras aguardaba el dvd. Ya lo había terminado y se disponía a salir de la sala, sin embargo, ahora deseaba hablar con Ren, hacerle saber que había alguien que tal vez no lo entendía del todo, pero compartía sus sentimientos, pero ¿y si empeoraba las cosas o no podía comunicarlas de forma adecuada? Ya le había pasado con Syo y Tokiya, ambos ya habían malinterpretado sus palabras ¿sería oportuno intervenir?

Mientras iba de camino a su habitación, la chica pudo escuchar de lejos los ensayos que Ren estaba presentando ante sus superiores pues querían garantizar su éxito ante los medios. No obstante, el joven ya estaba hastiado de la situación y decidió salir de ahí. Con un ligero ademán de despedida, salió del salón sin decir nada, más que agotado físicamente lo estaba en mente y corazón. Tras él un airado Hyuuga le reprochó:

\- ¡Jinguji, no hemos terminado! ¡JINGUJI!

El mayor fue ignorado por el muchacho quien ya iba algunos pasos adelante. Ryuuya vio inútil seguirlo, el chico presentaba una actitud bastante insoportable que ya refrenaría con un buen castigo una vez que regresara a ensayar. Kimihiro, quien observó todo desde lejos se encaminó tras el joven sin perder más el tiempo.

\- ¿A dónde vas Kimihiro? - preguntó el instructor al ver a la señorita pasar en carrera veloz por delante de la habitación

\- Deje que me encargue de esto Hyuuga sensei, hare que vuelva - la niña se detuvo a escuchar al hombre que fue su maestro.

\- ¿Harás que...? ¡Espera, Kimihiro! No te metas en ...

\- Sé cómo manejarlo, haré que vuelva, espere aquí por favor... - le reiteró la castaña y siguió su camino dejándolo atrás.

Fuyumi buscó por todos lados a Jinguji hasta que lo encontró sentado en uno de los jardines mirando al cielo con la vista perdida en esos tonos azules y nubes blancas. La chica estaba temerosa de acercarse, tal vez no sería capaz de lo que prometió pero quería intentarlo, así que una vez que se sacudió el miedo con un frenético movimiento de cabeza se acercó y dijo:

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

El muchacho la miró por el rabillo del ojo y asintió moviendo la cabeza suavemente. Kimihiro se sentó junto a él y tras dar un pequeño suspiro añadió:

\- Jinguji senpai... yo...

\- Si es un sermón Kimi chan, ahora no - se defendió enseguida el pelinaranja para evitarse el discurso.

\- ¿Puedo contarle algo? - Fuyumi miró al cielo con cierta melancolía.

\- Puedes...

\- Sabe - continuó ella - cuando era niña, mi mamá murió...

Ren volvió su azul mirada hacia la chica y en su corazón un pequeño dolor le invadió. No esperaba escuchar algo como eso. Al observar a la que era su acompañante notó que aunque miraba al cielo, sus ojos evitaban liberar lágrimas. El joven guardó silencio, era su turno de escuchar.

\- Tenía sólo cinco años cuando eso sucedió. Desde ese día me prometí que sería la mejor compositora de Óperas para que mi mamá pudiese realizar los sueños que al nacer yo, ella no pudo cumplir... - Kimihiro se acomodó la espesa cabellera castaña al hombro y posó su mirada en el chico que aún la observaba - esa era mi meta y para lograrla tuve que hacer muchas cosas - prosiguió y relató con detalles el momento en que le fue propuesto ingresar al curso que la Tokyo Ópera House abría cada cierto tiempo para algunos niños con habilidades para la música. La chica le habló de esos sentimientos tan confusos que la invadieron cuando supo que la aceptaron y que ahora él experimentaba aunque no lo dijera.

Jinguji escuchó con atención, aunque las situación no era igual pero esa sensación de pesadez y presión se desvanecía de a poco. Saber que alguien entendía al menos un poco su sentir le dio una suave palmada de ánimo.

\- ¿Está bien sentirse orgulloso de eso?, ¿Qué pensaría mamá si estuviera aquí? - dijo la niña y complementó - son preguntas que nos atormentan cada segundo pero - tomó el dvd que había llevado consigo y lo ofreció a su escucha - estoy segura que dondequiera que esté Renge sama debe estar muy feliz por usted Jinguji senpai. Estaría feliz de verlo brillar como una estrella en el cielo.

Ren, impresionado, recibió el dvd y al ver la portada de este no pudo evitar sentir que todos sus sentimientos se volvían un mar violento que lo sacudían como una tempestad a un barco a la deriva. Agachó su mirada y observó el objeto en sus manos y las memorias de la infancia le vinieron a visitar pero esta vez sin el sabor amargo de las crueles reprimendas de su padre sino con ese conforte que le daba el ver a su madre resplandecer en el escenario. Era momento de que él también lo hiciera en honor a ella.

La castaña miró en silencio al joven y al notar que no le decía nada y que sólo se había quedado observando el dvd se adelantó a advertir:

\- Bueno, si dije alguna tontería discúlpeme por favor no quise ser tan entrometida - la chica movía sus manos manera nerviosa e incontrolada, sin embargo la cálida risa de Jinguji la hizo detenerse en su explicación

\- Si hablaras así de directo son Ichii, seguro llegarían a entenderse bien... - comentó el muchacho y le dedicó una linda sonrisa a la señorita

\- ¿Eh? - Kimihiro se sonrojó

\- Está bien Kimi chan... - le dijo este y le palmeó la cabeza de forma gentil - entiendo lo que me quieres decir

El muchacho se puso en pie y añadió:

\- Será mejor que siga ensayando... dentro de dos días más será el evento ¿no?

\- ¡Sí! - la niña se levantó también y sonrió

\- Agradezco la charla... - Ren devolvió el dvd a la chica

-¡ Es suyo Jinguji senpai! - le notificó al instante ella

El joven esbozo una tierna sonrisa. Por momentos, Fuyumi le recordaba a Haruka, y en el fondo sabía que ella también estaba preocupada por él y era injusto tener sufriendo a todas aquellas damas: Fujiwara, Nanami, Fuyumi, incluso su madre estaría angustiada de verlo así. Y no eran las únicas, sus compañeros también le habían hecho notar su preocupación.

\- Gracias Kimi chan

\- De nada Jinguji senpai

\- Ren... sólo dime Ren - le aclaró y una vez más acarició la cabeza de la menor

\- De acuerdo, Ren senpai... - la chica sentía pena de no usar las formas de tratamiento entre las jerarquías.

El muchacho rió leve y se encaminó hacia el edificio no sin antes añadir:

\- No lo olvides Kimi chan, habla con Ichii como lo hiciste conmigo...

Kimihiro guardó silencio y sólo vio al joven despedirse de ella con una gran sonrisa. Parecía que sus fuerzas se habían renovado. Ella se quedó de pie ahí meditando un poco sobre lo último que su senpai le había dicho y suspiró apesadumbrada. Era capaz de hablar con quien fuera pero con Ichinose Tokiya le era casi imposible.

A la distancia, Fuyumi era observada por uno de los ventanales del Marter Course. Aquella personas por detrás del la taza de fina porcelana blanca con decorados en azul miró a la chiquilla estar de pie mientras el viento le ondeaba con ligereza sus castaños cabellos, tras terminar de beber la misteriosa personalidad musitó:

\- Saeko sensei...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Tomatazos abajo, si gustan.

Gracias por leer y comentar


	5. Dulce caballero, choque eléctrico

**Autor: ¡Hola! Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a las personas que han empezado a seguir y comentar esta historia. No voy a mencionar nombres para no omitir a nadie pero, a todos ustedes - eso también te incluye a ti mi estimado anon- , gracias por apoyar esta historia y a su protagonista.**

 **Ahora, con respecto al capítulo de esta ocasión. Las cosas se empiezan a poner difíciles para Fuyumi y por otro lado, sigue avanzando hacia su destino. En esta ocasión incluí una canción la cual se llama Ai no Warrior, así la pueden buscar en You Tube XD**

 **Espero les guste este capítulo~**

 **Tomatazos son bienvenidos.**

* * *

 **Nota 5: Dulce caballero, choque eléctrico.**

Esa mirada de azul profundo que en algún momento lo vio con ilusión, encanto y respeto ahora lo hacía con enojo y frustración.

\- ¡No me jodas! - mentó la señorita con un tono altanero y agresivo al mismos tiempo que azotó su puño izquierdo sobre la mesa. Él, aunque un poco impresionado de ese carácter tan airado de la muchacha, no le quitó la mirada severa y hasta podría decirse que fría para hacerle saber que no pensaba retractarse de sus palabras.

Los ojos de Fuyumi destellaron furia y el semblante encantador e infantil que tenía se le había borrado por completo de sus facciones. Tokiya, por su parte, delante de ella sostenía su vista a pesar del ligero terror que le causó ver a la compositora tan fuera de sus cabales como si hubiese despertado a un monstruo de su profundo sueño. La tensión en el ambiente podía respirarse y esa intensa guerra de miradas entre ellos no iba a ceder, pero ¿cómo es que llegaron a tan tensa y comprometida situación?

Bueno, esa mañana Nanami salió muy temprano porque debía reunirse con el equipo de producción de una película que se rodaría muy pronto y era obvio que requerían de sus prodigiosas composiciones, no obstante, debía a su vez entregarle a STARISH su nueva canción que por órdenes de Saotome había compuesto. La compositora, al ver que no podría llegar a tiempo para estar con sus amigos, le pidió a su kouhai que se encargara de entregar las partituras una vez que alguno de ellos viniera por ellas a la tercera sala de música donde trabajaba Kimihiro. Nada fuera de lo normal.

La menor accedió ya que ese día tendría que trabajar en un nuevo proyecto que su actual contratista le había requerido y eso la haría permanecer todo el día en la sala. Cuando los chicos supieron del paradero de su nueva canción decidieron de manera unánime - en realidad jugaron al piedra papel y tijeras y Tokiya perdió - que Ichinose fuera a recoger las partituras. ¡Vaya que el destino le estaba jugando una bromita muy pesada! Desde el incidente en la sala de ensayos no habían tenido tiempo de verse, tampoco es como que él deseara verla ni mucho menos, pero ese asunto pendiente le rondaba hasta en sueños. Saber que la tendría cara a cara lo ponía incómodo por aquello de esos vergonzosos momentos que a veces tenían en esas visiones nocturnas.

El Idol llegó a la sala de música y desde afuera podía escuchar los dulces acordes de un violín llenar el espacio con sus melodiosas notas. Pensó que tal vez la chica estaba con alguien pues de ser ella la que tocase, lo haría al piano pero ¿quién tocaba el violín entonces?. Sutil dio unos golpecitos delicados a la puerta de maple con sus nudillos y al instante la música se detuvo.

\- Adelante - escuchó decir a la jovencita y tan pronto como tuvo su consentimiento, Tokiya entró a la habitación encontrándola de pie en medio del lugar con el instrumento que tocaba en manos aún y delante de sí un atril metálico. La señorita una vez que descubrió se que trataba de él, se sobresaltó ligeramente y un cosquilleo extraño invadió su estómago haciéndola sentir ansiosa

\- Ichinose san, buenas tardes - se introdujo con temple la castaña

\- Buenas tardes, Kimihiro san... - respondió tímido pero con delicadeza el muchacho y añadió - Nanami san dijo que

\- Sí, la nueva canción... - se adelantó enseguida la aprendiz y se dirigió a la mesita a tomar el sobre que su superior le había dejado en tanto Tokiya se acercó al lugar para poder recibirlo. Al percibir ese ambiente solo y relajado, el joven creyó que tal vez era un buen momento para arreglar sus diferencias así que una vez que tomó el sobre de las manos de la muchacha dijo:

\- ¿Tiene mucho trabajo, Kimihiro san?

\- Am... no - musitó ella nerviosa. Estar con él ya la ponía en ese estado.

\- Si interrumpo en su trabajo, vendré en otro momento - comentó el Idol con mesura

\- No, en realidad... la música no es un trabajo para mí - Fuyumi decidió continuar con la plática ya que el chico se mostraba dispuesto a platicar - cada que compongo algo, me siento bien y lo disfruto mucho - los preciosos ojos marinos pasaron la vista al piano de cola que ahí tenían a lado y lo observaron con cierta melancolía en ellos como si recodaran algo dulce pero triste y amargo a la vez - así que, supongo que más que un trabajo es un pasatiempo-

-¿Pasatiempo? - Ichinose levantó las cejas desconcertado y apretó los labios.

\- Sí... un pasatiempo...

\- Pues si es para usted un pasatiempo, entonces ha venido al lugar equivocado - La voz del joven sonó severa - La música no es algo que sólo haga para divertirse o pasarlo bien, también se requiere compromiso y dedicación. Si no está dispuesta a ello, entonces, retírese.

La castaña miró perpleja a quien le dirigió tan directas palabras y una sensación de enojo empezó a crecer lento en ella mientras el chico continuó su discurso con estricta voz:

\- Además, es una pena que si no piensa tomar las cosas en serio, le esté quitando el tiempo a Nanami san. Así que, no se convierta en una carga para ella, por favor

Aquellas palabras fueron una daga que se clavó en el pecho de la chica, muchos la habían hecho sentir como una carga pesada y molesta que llevar. La ira se apoderó de su femenino cuerpo y los ojos de azul profundo que en algún momento lo vieron con ilusión, encanto y respeto ahora lo hacían con enojo y frustración.

\- ¡No me jodas! - mentó la señorita con un tono altanero y agresivo al mismos tiempo que azotó su puño izquierdo sobre la mesa. Fue el turno de Tokiya para sorprenderse y , aunque mantuvo su vista fija en la de su menor dándole a entender que no pensaba retractarse, un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza pues sentía que había despertado a una bestia, puesto que los azules orbes del chica destellaban ira, una profunda ira.

\- ¡¿Una carga?! ¡Ni me vengas con eso! - le espetó con furia la castaña - ¡el que yo diga que la música no es un trabajo para mí no significa que sea un juego! - Fuyumi dio un paso al frente con auténtica cólera haciendo que Ichinose diese uno hacia atrás. En verdad, había sacado de su sueño a un monstruo.

\- Kimihiro... san... yo...

\- ¡La música es lo único que me une a la persona que más amo! ¡Es lo único que me hace saber que aún está a mi lado, así que jamás sería un juego para mí! - Kimihiro apretó los puños y mostró los dientes como si se tratara de un animal furioso y listo para destazar a su víctima

\- Kimihiro san, me mal interpreta - se excusó el muchacho de cabellos oscuros y trató de calmar a la chica

\- ¡No quiero escuchar más! - dijo y luego sonrió sarcástica para continuar diciendo - Pero tú que vas entender de esas cosas, si a la primera dejaste tu carrera porque tal vez no te llegaron al precio de tu trabajo, ¿no?

\- ¡No le permito que me hable así! - Ahora Tokiya se sentía ofendido. Esas palabras fueron duras indirectas a su carrera como HAYATO

\- ¡Ya me cansé! - se anticipó a decir ella. Sabía que lo había herido y no quería continuar. - No tengo nada más que hablar con una persona que sólo hace música por unas cuantas monedas cual una pro...

Kimihiro se mordió los labios para no decir más y salió de ahí casi corriendo. A sus espaldas, un sorprendido y aterrado - en mínima proporción - Ichinose la vio partir del lugar dejándolo solo.

La castaña huyó a grandes zancadas de la sala sin advertir nada a su alrededor. En su mente las imágenes de su anterior discusión con Tokiya le perseguían, ¿por qué siempre tenían que terminar así?

\- ¡¿Quién se ha creído ese sujeto?! - exclamó aun airada la chica para luego detener sus pasos y agachar la mirada al recordar las crueles palabras que ella le había dicho también en su arranque de ira - No quiero seguir lastimándote... no quiero seguir peleando contigo...

Fuyumi siguió caminando con la cabeza baja y se sentía tan mal que no previno que en el camino se topó con alguien quien la hizo chocar con él y dar pasos así atrás al mismo que liberó un pequeño grito ahogado en tanto la otra persona se quejó:

-Tsk, ¿Por qué nunca te fijas por dónde caminas, cabeza de chorlito?

\- ¡Kurosaki senpai! - dijo la chica y se incorporó una vez que tuvo al albino enfrente

\- Tch... Deberías fijarte por dónde caminas, sólo sabes meterte en líos

\- Lo lamento...

\- Como sea - el chico se rascó la nuca y extendió con la siniestra una bolsa a la jovencita - toma el mensajero trajo esto para ti

\- ¿Para mí?

\- ¿Ves a alguien más? - le respondió socarrón el mayor

\- Ok, ok ya entendí - le hizo un puchero la castaña, se había burlado de ella -¿quién lo manda?

\- Y yo qué voy a saber cabeza de chorlito, el mensajero sólo dijo que era para ti - le entregó la bolsa y la pasó de largo para seguir con su camino

\- ¡Gracias, Kurosaki senpai! - la chica le reverenció respetuosa

El muchacho se encogió de hombros mientras la observó por el rabillo del ojo y añadió:

\- Sólo lo hice porque el mensajero me lo dio a mí, no es un favor cabeza de chorlito

\- ¡No soy cabeza de chorlito, soy Fuyumi, Kimihiro Fuyumi! - la niña apretó su puño derecho e hinchó los mofletes con la carita roja de molestia

Ranmaru rió divertido y se retiró sin decir más. En realidad, había notado que la castaña estaba dispersa y triste por algo así que optó por molestarla para sacarla de ese estado. No era su asunto pero tampoco disfrutaba de ver a una chica así. Fuyumi vio partir a superior y dio un suspiro, sería difícil quitarle la costumbre de llamarla por 'ese apodo' y no por su nombre o siquiera su apellido. Una vez que se vio sola, la chica se refugió en su habitación para abrir el tan preciado paquete que le habían hecho llegar. Al abrir la bolsa halló una caja con unos deliciosos dulces de fresa y avellana y una pequeña tarjeta de color perlado que a la letra decía:

* * *

 _"" Fuu chan~_

 _Rei chan recordó que te gustan los dulces de esta tienda en Osaka y pensé : ¡Fuu chan seguro querrá unos! ~ ._

 _Compré muchos para ti pero como temí retrasarme, decidí enviártelos~_

 _Me perderé tu carita de felicidad cuando los veas, pero espero te gusten._

 _Siempre tuyo, Rei chan "_

* * *

Al finalizar la lectura, Fuyumi sonrió realmente halagada. Sólo una vez le había comentado a Kotobuki sobre su gusto por esos dulces y no se esperó que estando él en Osaka, le hiciera tan dulce presente. La niña rápido se tomó una foto mostrando su bolsa y añadió una nota de agradecimiento a esta y la envió en un mensaje al mayor para hacerle saber que su regalo le había llegado, y una vez hecho lo anterior la chica comió uno de los dulces en completa felicidad.

\- Rei chan... - musitó ella mientras degustaba otro caramelo - siempre vienes a rescatarme como un auténtico caballero...

Kimihiro hizo repaso de su amargo momento con Ichinose y sintió como su corazón le dolía un poco. ¿Por qué no era capaz de acercarse a él de una manera más afable? ¿Por qué siempre tenían que discutir?. De no ser por la intervención casi mágica de Reiji la chica hubiese roto en llanto al llegar a sus aposentos por tan terrible acontecimiento. Recostada en su cama la señorita se terminó aquel confite y cerrando los ojos dijo:

\- Jamás podré acercarme a ti, Ichinose san...

El día siguiente vino tan rápido que la noche pareció ser una estrella fugaz, al menos así fue para la chica de los ojos marinos. Casi no había podido dormir por el altercado con el Idol, si bien el gentil gesto del mayor de Quartet Night la había relajado un poco, las duras palabras dichas entre ellos rondaron su cabeza. Sin embargo, Fuyumi debía cumplir con sus labores así que tan pronto vio los primero albores del día se preparó para encontrarse con Sumire Ogawa, quien ya le había solicitado que la visitara para arreglar un asunto con un trabajo que haría en conjunto con otro compositor.

La chiquilla llegó a la estación de radio donde trabajaba la gran conocedora de música para mostrarle los resultados de su trabajo y recibir instrucciones del nuevo proyecto. Una vez ahí, la mujer la recibió tan afectuosa como siempre

\- ¡Fuyu chan! ¡Tan mona te ves! Esa falda color azul te va muy bien - halagó la locutora emocionada

\- G-gracias Sumire san... - Fuyumi enrojeció al escuchar el comentario.

\- Estoy por empezar programa pero quiero decir unas cosas antes - continuó la mujer y se sentó junto a la chica - El nuevo programa que quiero lo haré en conjunto con otro locutor pero quiso que alguien de más experiencia hiciera la música para este ¿te molestaría trabajar con alguien más?

\- No - dijo la castaña al mismo tiempo que negó con la cabeza - se lo dije en la llamada Sumire san, puedo trabajar con alguien más. Estoy dispuesta a aprender

\- ¡Perfecto! Sabes que yo amo tus composiciones pero Kaito se puso de pesado - la dama hizo un puchero infantil y se cruzó de brazos.

La menor rió discreta al ver a la mayor comportarse como una niña pequeña.

\- Kaito está trabajando con él ahora mismo, ¿podrías esperarme para que nos presentemos oficialmente?

\- ¡Claro!

\- ¡Oh, ahí vienen! - comentó Ogawa y señaló al par de hombres que venían caminando por el pasillo directo a la pequeña sala del recibidor. Kimihiro pudo ver al par de jóvenes, el primero de tamaño promedio, con el cabello teñido de color rojizo y ojos miel. El segundo era un hombre un poco más alto, cabello castaño cenizo y ojos castaño claros casi amielados.

El de cabellera rojiza saludo enseguida que vio a las damas:

\- ¡Sumire! ¡Así que aquí estás! - dijo y en cuanto se acercó, estrechó la mano de su compañera

\- Kaito~ Mira a quien te voy a presentar - Sumire tomó por lo hombros a la más joven y la puso delante de los invitados y añadió - ¡Ella es mi compositora estrella, Fuyu chan!

\- ¡Ah, así que tú eres Fuyumi! - expresó Kaito con asombro al ver lo joven que se veía la señorita

\- Sí, soy Kimihiro Fuyumi, un placer Kaito san - contestó la niña aun avergonzada por la forma en la que Ogawa la había presentado.

\- Un gusto, Sumire siempre habla de ti, pero entiendes que necesito el trabajo de alguien más experimentado ¿no?

\- Sí, entiendo Kaito san - Kimihiro asintió y sonrió para demostrar que entendía que ella aún no tenía el nivel necesario como Nanami o cualquier otro compositor de más carrera.

\- Me alegra... - comento el hombre y continuó - sin embargo, no tengo problema con que trabajes con mi compositor estrella - Kaito pasó su brazo por detrás de los hombros del desconocido que sólo se había mantenido en silencio y observando - Él es Otonami Kei, también pertenece a la Agencia Shining así que no habrá problemas con eso

La castaña dirigió su mirada al hombre que le sacaba un tanto de estatura y lo vio sonreírle de medio labio y con cierta malicia mientras comentó por lo bajo:

\- Eres justo como le gustan a ese imbécil...

\- ¿Eh? - la aprendiz se desconcertó al escuchar aquella frase que no venía en nada a la conversación

\- Perdón, perdón... pensaba en otra cosa en voz alta - se disculpó Otonami - Otonami Kei, un placer, Kimihiro san

La voz del hombre sonó peligrosa para la chica y esta sintió un ligero escalofrío a la vez que una sensación de rechazo por aquel que había hecho un comentario un tanto desagradable a la hora de presentarse.

\- Un placer, Otonami san. Estoy a su cuidado - respondió Fuyumi y lo reverenció educada

\- ¡Oh, no es monísima, Otonami kun! - se introdujo Sumire con alegría pues ella notó la incomodidad de su compositora

\- Sí... lo es... - respondió Kei y la sonrisita socarrona acompañó el comentario

\- Bueno, bueno, hechas las presentaciones, esperamos pronto el resultado de su trabajo en conjunto - apuntó Kaito.

\- ¡Claro! Estaremos trabajando aquí Kimihiro san así que espero tus propuestas - Kei se dirigió a la aprendiz nuevamente con una mirada inquisitiva como si buscara algo en ella

\- Mañana mismo tendrá noticias mías, Otonami san

Y así una vez que se despidieron, el par de jóvenes salieron de la sala dejando a la chicas continuar su conversación. El castaño, no obstante, antes de partir volvió su vista a la menor y musitó:

\- Vamos a ver cuánto te dura tu nueva muñeca, Reiji...

Fuyumi notó aquella vibra un tanto negativa de su senpai y permaneció en silencio al verlo partir. ¿Por qué habría hecho tan desagradable comentario? se preguntaba ella.

\- Fuyu chan... ¿estás bien? - Sumire la sacó de sus oscuras nubes de pensamientos

\- ¿Eh? Sí, sólo... me quedé pensando en qué tipo de música compone Otonami san para Kaito san...

\- Ya lo verás... mientras, espera por mí por favor, prometo llevarte sana y salva al Master Course... - le suplicó la mujer

\- Voy a esperarla, después de todo el director me ha pedido que colabore con su equipo de producción para la música de algunos espacios en la radio pero... - la castaña quería excusarse, algo le advertía que su superior le haría una petición incómoda para ella.

\- Nada de peros Fuyu chan... Me esperas y te llevo a tu castillo ¿está bien?

\- Es que yo...

La locutora miró a la menor mientras le hacía una gracioso puchero. Kimihiro no sabía cómo zafarse de la situación así que no tuvo más remedio que ceder a la petición de Ogawa y esperarla. No obstante, vaya sorpresa que la aprendiz se llevó cuando al estar esperando a la mujer en el estacionamiento se encontró con Ren, Otoya, Masato y Tokiya, quienes también salían de la radio

\- Kimi chan ¿no te esperábamos por aquí? - se adelantó a comentar Ren con soltura

\- Ren senpai, tampoco pensé encontrarlo aquí - la chica reverenció al chico y continuó - Hola, Hijirikawa senpai, Otoya senpai... Ichinose... san

El pelirrojo y Masato saludaron de forma cordial a la castaña pero Tokiya, quien ya no sabía cómo actuar delante de ella, sólo se remitió a dar un seco 'Hola' y evadir la mirada de esta. Fuyumi sintió como una parte de su corazón se encogió de tristeza al ver aquello, era obvio que la brecha entre ellos ahora era un abismo.

\- ¿Qué te trajo por aquí Kimi chan? - irrumpió Ittoki al notar la frialdad con la que Ichinose y la chica se trataban.

\- Vine a colaborar con unas composiciones para la radio además de conocer al compositor con quien trabajaré en un nuevo proyecto en conjunto

\- Ya veo... empieza a tener mucho trabajo Kimihiro san... - comentó Masato un tanto alegre de que la chica empezara a espabilarse en el medio aunque todavía bajo la supervisión de Nanami

\- Así es Hijirikawa senpai... - la chica sonrió delicada

\- ¡Enhorabuena Kimi chan! - la felicitó Jinguji con sinceridad - pronto serás tan buena como tu madre...

Tokiya volvió la mirada en un rápido movimiento hacia la pareja. Escuchar de la madre de la castaña lo había puesto en alerta, pues ahora tenía en su poder información en relación con a la mencionada.

\- No... Aun me falta - refirió la niña y en su mirar la nostalgia tomó posición - a mi edad, mi mamá componía óperas completas, aun tengo mucho que aprender

\- ¡Lo conseguirás! - le animó Otoya lleno de energía como siempre - Seguro que serás tan buena como tu mamá Kimi chan

\- Agradezco la confianza que ponen en mí - dijo Kimihiro y reverenció a todos. Los jóvenes a su vez asintieron en gesto de agradecimiento a la chica

\- Kimihiro san... ¿Por qué sigue aún aquí? - Masato había notado que la chica terminó sus labores una hora antes que ellos y aún así, permaneció en el lugar.

La menor se encogió de hombros y añadió:

-Sumire san me pidió que me quedara... quiere llevarme hasta el Master Course, intenté negarme pero...

\- No te dejó negarte... - terminó la frase Jinguji mientras que Otoya con un semblante de resignación comentó:

\- A nosotros tampoco... -

\- Sin embargo... si nosotros somos cinco y con Sumi chan seis... - pensó en voz alta Ren - El auto sólo tiene cupo para cinco así que...

\- Uno de nosotros sobra... - concluyó Ichinose en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible para los presentes.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Al notar el sobrecupo del vehículo la gran incógnita era, ¿cómo planeaba Ogawa transportarlos a todos?

\- Si no les molesta... seré yo quien me retiré - Kimihiro se adelantó a todo, no quería ser una carga

\- No, lo que yo quise decir ... - Tokiya se introdujo rápido pues pensó que la chica una vez más había tomado sus palabras como una agresión - que tal vez alguno de nosotros debería irse a parte, quiero decir, nosotros - señaló al grupo de caballeros ahí de pie. Jamás había sentido tantos nervios al expresarse

La castaña lo miró un tanto sorprendida. ¿El chico empezaba a cuidar de ella?

\- En ese caso, yo lo haré - dijo formal y sereno el joven Hijirikawa

\- ¡Aquí nadie se va ir solo! - gritó a lo lejos la mujer de cabello corto mientras se acercaba a su auto - con un poco de ingenio podemos caber todos.

Los chicos la miraron azorados de sorpresa puesto que la hazaña que la mujer pretendía era casi imposible.

\- Pero Ogawa san... Uno de nosotros sobra así que - le replicó Ichinose

\- Ya dije que yo me iría - Fuyumi volvió a insistir

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Una damita como tú no debe andar sola por la calle - dijo la locutora encaprichada

Ren al percibir que tanto Tokiya como la castaña trataban de poner distancia entre ellos sonrió ladino, se le había cruzado una idea para hacer que ambos se acercaran un poco y dejaran de huir. El muchacho de la mirada celeste pasó sus brazos por los hombros de ambos, el izquierdo por los de Ichinose y el derecho por los de Kimihiro mientras comentaba:

\- Tengo una idea... Hijirikawa, por que no le haces compañía como copiloto a Sumi chan... Ikki, Ichii y yo nos acomodamos en la parte de atrás y Kimi chan... - el chico hizo una pausa y con una sonrisa socarrona concluyó - se irá sentada en la piernas de Ichii

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! - la chica enrojeció de golpe y el corazón le empezó a latir a una velocidad vertiginosa con sólo escuchar la propuesta.

\- ¿Enloqueciste? - respingó Tokiya y miró a Jinguji enfadado por tan semejante proposición

\- ¿Qué hay de malo Ichii? Sé caballeroso con Kimi chan y deja que vaya cómoda contigo - el joven sonrió divertido

\- Ren tiene razón - comentó Sumire - Tokiya kun, no hay nada más gentil que un caballero ofrezca su regazo a una damita como Fuyu chan

Ambos jóvenes se miraron por primera vez sin ese aire de pelea, sino que ahora compartían ese sentimiento de haberse metido en el peor de los líos, y tal vez así era pues cuando menos vieron el auto de Ogawa se dirigía hacia al Master Course tal como Jinguji había sugerido. Kimihiro iba sentada en las piernas de Ichinose sin siquiera moverse un poco y parecía una autentica estatua de piedra, a su vez, Tokiya recargó su espalda lo más que pudo al respaldo del asiento para intentar respetar el espacio personal que en apariencia la castaña pretendía mantener al estar inmóvil. El peso de la chica comenzaba a adormecerle el regazo. A su lado un apenado Otoya miraba al par con pesar al verlos en la incómoda situación. Estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de que ellos debían acercarse pero no de esa manera. Ren, por su lado, se recostó placido en el asiento, echó los brazos atrás de su nuca y cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa victoriosa le surcaba el rostro. De reojo se divertía mirando a aquellos dos en tan comprometedora posición. Masato se remitía a observar a sus compañeros por el espejo retrovisor y suspirar resignado, sabía que de todas las ideas de Ren esta era la más descabellada que había tenido en el día y que tal vez, después de esto, los chicos levantarían un muro de hielo entre ellos. Finalmente, Sumire echaba un vistazo a la pareja y sonreía divertida al ver como los dos se evadían la mirada de una forma inocente y vergonzosa.

Fuyumi trató de no pensar y concentrarse en cualquier cosa, y sólo por el rabillo del ojo echaba una vista al joven del cual podía distinguir su perfil, las finas y tupidas pestañas de color oscuro así como los sensuales labios del muchacho que a veces la hacían suspirar. Por su lado, Tokiya procuró evitar tener contacto visual con la dama pretendiendo ignorarla, pero sólo cuando la tentación lo hacía sucumbir, delineaba su rostro por detrás de los enrizados cabellos chocolate con atención. En secreto y discreción se miraban como algo distante e inalcanzable, como el cielo y el mar.

Sin embargo, la diversión no parecía suficiente para Jinguji que no se la pensó para que en un rápido movimiento, cosquillear la espalda de la pequeña y hacerla sobresaltarse dando un gritito como si se tratara de un minino mientras en una acto reflejo se cimbró de pies a cabeza y se abrazó trémula a un sorprendido Ichinose que se vio atrapado por los brazos de la fémina sintiendo así la calidez de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasó, Fuyu chan? - dijo en aparente sorpresa Sumire, pues había visto la travesura que el joven de ojos celestes había perpetrado con malicia

\- N-na... da - la chica aún temblaba por los nervios

\- ¡Jinguji! - le regaño Masato con cierto reproche al nombrado. Bastaba con la situación actual como para aumentar los problemas

\- Quieres dejar de jugar Ren... - Esta vez Ichinose le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Esa no se la perdonaría y menos después de haberlo metido en tan tremendo zafarrancho.

-¿Estás bien Kimi chan? - Otoya sonó preocupado y más al ver que la chica seguía prendada a su compañero de habitación como si fuese un gatito asustado

\- S-sí... - Fuyumi se separó lento del joven Idol y cuando notó que sin desearlo acortó la distancia entre ellos al abrazarse de él , la jovencita se echó para atrás golpeándose la cabeza contra el techo del auto - ¡Ah! - se quejó

-¡Kimihiro san! - gritó en alerta Hijirikawa

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien...

\- Tan descuidada... - El comentario de Ichinose hizo reaccionar a la chica, aún no estaban en buenos términos.

Kimihiro volvió a su postura rígida y estoica mientras ocultó sus preciosos ojos azules de la vista del chico, que a su vez resopló enfadado pero no con la chica sino con la situación.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso y al llegar el grupo de jóvenes se despidieron muy agradecidos con la locutora, quien se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa. Tras las debidas y hasta cierto punto incómodas despedidas por lo acontecido durante el trayecto a su actual hogar, los muchacho se dirigieron a realizar sus siguientes actividades.

La aprendiz de compositor se encaminó a su sala de trabajo pues debía pensar las canciones que podrían complementar el proyecto que ahora llevaría junto con Otonami. Mientras caminaba escuchó una frase que captó su atención de inmediato venir de una de las salas comunes:

\- ¡Por el bien del amor, pelearé de nuevo!

\- ¿Shinomiya senpai? - dudó la chica pues su curiosidad la había hecho acercarse y encontrar a Natsuki de pie con un libreto en la mano gritando aquella frase

\- ¡Ah~ Kimi chan! ¡Pasa, pasa! - le invitó el rubio con emoción

\- ¿Está muy ocupado?

\- N-no... más bien ensayo un poco las líneas que me tocan para mañana...

\- Sobre el vídeo juego ¿verdad? - la chica lo miró emocionada

\- Sí... sólo que...

\- ¿Sólo qué?

\- No puedo... - los ojos verdes del chico perdieron un poco de su brillo - pude realizar las grabaciones de uno de los personajes pero... este último... aun me falta

\- ¿Qué le falta Shinomiya senpai? - la niña contempló con preocupación que el entusiasmo de su superior había perdido su calidez

\- Fuerza...

\- ¿Fuerza?

Natsuki le explicó entonces a la castaña que el vídeo juego llamado 'Guerrero del amor' trataba sobre un par de jóvenes gemelos que se habían enamorado de una joven princesa que era prisionera de un hechicero. No obstante aunque hermanos, ambos eran muy distintos: Izumi el menor, era amable, cálido y gentil, incluso los animales y las bestias se rendían ante su personalidad noble. Por otro lado, Itsuki era un chico fuerte, valiente y sumamente temerario que podía pelear solo con un batallón. La diferencia era obvia y los productores querían que Shinomiya fuera quien diera vida a los gemelos, pero mientras que con Izumi las cosas habían ido sobre las nubes, el productor en jefe no estaba muy de acuerdo con su trabajo a la hora de hacer la voz del segundo personaje, y hasta había considerado la idea de sacar al rubio del proyecto y pedir que otro actor lo realizara. El ultimátum fueron cuatro días.

-¿ ¡Cuatro días!? - la chica gritó alarmada - es muy poco...

\- Lo sé - el chico de la gafas asintió con pesar - me dijeron que debo imprimir más fuerza en el personaje pero...

\- Me permite... - Fuyumi tomó el guión y leyó la frase que Natsuki había dicho anteriormente y con voz fuerte - ¡POR EL BIEN DEL AMOR, PELARÉ DE NUEVO! - las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron al liberar con tanta fuerza aquellas palabras

\- ¡Oh!~ ¡Impresionante Kimi chan, sonó con mucha fuerza! - el mayor le aplaudió complacido

\- Pero yo no soy tan fuerte... - la señorita se rió de sí misma y devolvió el libreto a Natsuki.

\- ¡Claro que lo eres Kimi chan! ¡La frase sonó muuuuy fuerte!

\- Lo sé... pero yo no soy fuerte... aún me falta ser más fuerte - los ojos de Fuyumi parecieron mirar hacia un pasado incierto - tengo que hacerme fuerte... por el bien de...

-¿Por el bien de...? - el muchacho observó como la menor parecía ya no estar en ese momento en el presente

Como por encanto, Fuyumi reaccionó al darse cuenta que estaba diciendo cosas sin mucho sentido y añadió:

\- N-no, no me haga caso Shinomiya senpai... sólo estaba pensando en... - Ni ella misma sabía en qué pensaba.

\- Kimi chan... ¿Has hablado ya con Tokiya kun? - El rubio decidió cambiar la conversación para no incomodar más a la castaña.

\- ¿Eh? - la risa nerviosa de Fuyumi reverberó en sus labios - No... de hecho... yo... me rendí

\- ¿Te rendiste?

\- Se lo dije Shinomiya senpai... yo no soy fuerte. Me rendí, Ichinose san y yo, no estamos bueno... se acabó, no hay más que decir - Una parte pequeña del corazón de la chica se rompió al decir esas palabras

\- Entiendo... - Natsuki pareció entristecer - Aun así espero que muy pronto arreglen sus diferencias

\- Gracias... - la menor dio un suspiro y comentó - Mamá decía que la fuerza tenía varios colores. Creo que la fuerza no siempre tiene que ser como todos creemos, cada quien es fuerte a su manera y pienso que su fuerza Shinomiya senpai, está en su interior y tiene un precioso y radiante color como el Sol

\- ¿Tú crees Kimi chan?

\- Estoy segura - la sonrisa dulce de la niña apareció sin timidez en su rostro.

Natsuki sonrió, de alguna manera, las palabras de Fuyumi le recordaban a las amables palabras que Haruka le dio cuando recién ese asunto se había suscitado. Podía sentir que a través de la castaña, Nanami le hablaba.

\- Tienes razón Kimi chan - el mayor marcó con sus labios una gentil sonrisa mientras pensó en la dulce Haruka - Haru chan me dijo algo similar... Y no me rendiré...

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, Shinomiya senpai. Si puedo ayudarlo, siempre estaré ahí -

El mayor, alegre como era, abrazó con mucha fuerza a la menor. Estaba muy agradecido con ella por sus palabras y ánimos. La castaña, tratando de soportar todo esa euforia, devolvió el abrazo con calidez. De alguna manera, ella sentía identificada con Shinomiya. Sin saber porqué, sentía la enorme necesidad de volverse fuerte, más y más fuerte por el bien de alguien a quien desconocía. Aun si había podido recobrar fuerzas después de que le destrozaran el corazón hace tres años atrás, su necesidad de tener el poder de proteger y pelear por ese algo era cada vez mayor, pero ¿por qué? Desconocía la respuesta.

Fue así como pasaron tres días. En los subsecuentes, Natsuki no había podido completar el doblaje de su segundo personaje así que los productores decidieron darle un descanso y pasar a la canción que sería el tema de entrada del tan ya esperado juego de vídeo; como era lógico, Nanami era la encargada de producir la música y el rubio las letras, algo que también estaba resultando complicado puesto que al chico aun le pesaba haber suspendido su actuación. Por su parte, Fuyumi había estado trabajando con Otonami en crear el concepto de música del programa que los contratistas de ambos habían solicitado. Kei era quien llevaba la responsabilidad del proyecto y Fuyumi aparecería sólo como su asistente y aprendiz dadas sus circunstancias. Hasta el momento las cosas entre ellos habían ido bien, la chica se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a seguir instrucciones y a sugerir cuando creía conveniente; y así el par compositores terminaron el trabajo en menos tiempo de lo estimado y con satisfactorios resultados para los dos.

Aquella tarde los compositores se habían reunido para ultimar detalles antes de presentar su proyecto a sus contratistas y a la radio. Kimihiro al piano iba añadiendo algunas sugerencias de último minuto que pidió a Otonami que le permitiera hacer y él por su parte revisaba que el demás trabajo estuviera bien. Durante su convivencia con la castaña, Kei se había dedicado a observarla con atención, desde que la vio por primera vez junto a Reiji en aquel centro comercial, se propuso saber quién era y de alguna manera, hacer que la señorita se alejara de él sólo para molestarlo. Se dio cuenta de que tenían una relación un tanto profunda para sólo ser compañeros de carrera, debía haber algo más que eso, y si ese algo era una relación romántica, nada le daría más gusto al hombre que arruinarla.

Otonami miraba a Kimihiro fijamente mientras ella estaba terminando su trabajo, el chico decidió que era momento de echar andar su plan maravilloso:

\- Kimihiro san - se dirigió a ella sonriente

\- Sí, Otonami san ... - la niña detuvo sus manos frente a las teclas del piano y su mirada azul se clavó en la de su superior

\- ¿Puedo darte un consejo?

\- ¡Claro! Estoy abierta a sugerencias Otonami san...

\- ¿Incluso si es personal? - el hombre hizo aparecer una sonrisa de medio labio tan maliciosa como la de un demonio

\- Sí... supongo... - dijo Fuyumi y puso sus manos sobre su regazo esperando escuchar el consejo de su mayor

\- Tú sabes... - Otonami se puso de pie y caminó hasta la dama y se colocó a sus espaldas - el mundo de las artes escénicas es muy peligroso ¿no?

\- ¿Peligroso? - los escalofríos de la castaña aumentaron cuando sintió las manos del compositor sobre sus pequeños hombros

\- Sí, dentro de este mundo hay personas que andan con piel de oveja, pero cuando tienen a su presa, entonces liberan el lobo que son por dentro...

\- Ah... no entiendo que me trata de decir Otonami san... - La frente Fuyumi se perló de sudor, ella en esos momentos se sentía en la situación que describía él.

\- Seré directo - dijo el muchacho y se acercó al oído de la niña y añadió - ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Kotobuki Reiji?

La castaña volvió su rostro al mayor con suma sorpresa, no era raro que conociera a Reiji, pues finalmente trabajaban para la misma agencia pero, ¿por qué esa pregunta? La menor se puso de pie obligando a que Otonami la liberara y tras ponerse frente a él respondió:

\- Rei chan y yo... puedo decir que somos amigos, pero creo que nuestra relación es más como de hermanos...

\- ¿Hermanos? - cuestionó burlón - ¿Con esa mentira te convenció para que salieras con él?

\- ¿Mentira? - la señorita desencajó sus facciones al escuchar esa palabra

\- Por favor, ¿Crees que eres la primer niñita con la que ese estúpido ha salido o la ha convencido para tener un romance por debajo del agua? - el odio burbujeaba en la forma de hablar de Otonami - No seas tonta, eres una de las muchas que ese se ha dedicado a seducir por mero ego y diversión...

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Rei chan no es así! - Fuyumi levantó la voz ofendida por las palabras de su superior

\- Sabía que no me ibas a creer - soltó socarrón Kei - Ese tipo es bueno para cautivar a las mujeres, eso lo admito... y más tratándose de una chiquilla ignorante como tú

Kimihiro apretó su puño derecho con fuerza. El compositor la estaba lastimando con lo que le decía, pero no por ella, sino por Reiji, nadie le quitaría la imagen perfecta que tenía del chico de Quartet Night. Nadie le haría cambiar la opinión que ella tenía del hombre que la protegió, la cuidó y la recibió con calidez en el Master Course. Una persona que a través de detalles había dado alegría a su corazón cuando más destrozada se sentía, algo que la propia Fuyumi percibía que era parte de su pasado también.

\- No le creo...

\- No esperaba que lo hicieras - se rió de forma sarcástica Otonami - sólo te advierto que en cuanto Kotobuki obtenga de ti lo que quiere te desechará como a una basura, ¿Qué no te lo ha dicho? - el hombre endureció su mirada y apretó los dientes antes de continuar - él asesinó al que era su mejor amigo...

\- ¡No es cierto! - Fuyumi se tapó los oídos, no quería escuchar más mentiras horribles sobre Reiji

\- ¡Claro que los es! - la furia dominó al compositor y vociferó - ¡Él mató a su mejor amigo una vez que dejó de serle útil! ¡Es un maldito asesino!

\- ¡Ya basta! - gritó la castaña

\- ¡Es la verdad! ¡La horrible verdad de Kotobuki! ¡Pregúntaselo! - Kei se alteró todavía más - ¡A ver si tiene el cinismo de negarlo! ¡Es un asesino! ¡Un asesi...

La sonora bofetada pausó las afirmaciones llenas de cólera de Otonami. El mayor se llevó la mano a la mejilla lastimada para mitigar el intensó ardor que ahora su cara sentía mientras miró a quien lo había golpeado pero en lugar de encontrarse con la inocente mirada de Fuyumi se topó con los ojos más llenos de desprecio que pudo ver. Los orbes de tono marino de la chica destellaban un sentimiento frío y paralizante.

\- No le permito que se exprese así de Reiji, ¿me escuchó? - Kimihiro encaró al hombre con un valor que ni ella creería que tenía - Si no es para la música, ahórrese sus comentarios, y que sea la última vez que lo oigo hablar así de él, o la próxima vez, le aseguro que no se lo voy a perdonar

Kei se quedó petrificado. Esa mujer era muy distinta de la que había tratado en los últimos tres días, su mirada era tan profunda que parecía querer desparecerlo en segundos como si se tratara de un feroz animal marino. La chica no esperó más y salió de ahí dando un fuerte azote a la puerta del estudio donde estaban trabajando, no sin antes advertirle al compositor que su trabajo ahí había terminado y que si lo deseaba podía presentar el trabajo sólo como suyo.

Tras aquello, Kimihiro se dirigió al estudio donde Shinomiya y Nanami estaban trabajando en la canción. Quedó son su senpai de ir a verlos para darles su apoyo puesto que ambos trabajaban muy duro en su cometido y quería serle de apoyo aunque sea. La chica había salido tan airada de la radio que no reparó que llegó al lugar en menos tiempo. La jovencita intentaba con todo su ser olvidar todas las cosas que Kei le había dicho sobre Kotobuki, no dejaría que eso distorsionara la imagen caballeresca de él. Mientras subía por el elevador Fuyumi comentó:

-¡Cómo se ha atrevido a hablar así de Rei chan ese tipo! - apretó un poco los papeles que llevaba entre sus manos e hinchó los mofletes - ¡Cómo puede enlodar el nombre de Rei chan con sus sucias mentiras! - suspiró y guardó silencio.

La chica estrujó contra su pecho los documentos que cargaba y luego al cerrar sus ojos musitó

\- Aún me falta fuerza... quiero protegerlo pero... soy tan débil...

Mientras tanto, el rubio y la compositora estaban ultimando detalles sobre la melodía que debían entregar. Nanami había modificado el ritmo de la canción ya que los productores querían algo más arriesgado para el tema de introducción al juego y Natsuki debía darle vida con una letra que fuera en armonía con la temática del mismo. Avanzaban bien, parecía que ambos ya habían encontrado el camino hacía lo que sus contratistas deseaban para el proyecto.

La dulce Haruka ultimaba detalles en las armonías para así pasar al estudio a grabar en tanto el rubio terminaba de escribir la frase que daría un claro mensaje de la temática del juego.

\- Haru chan...

\- ¿Sí? - la chica acomodó las partituras en orden

\- ¿Estás segura que ella vendrá? - Natsuki sonaba preocupado

La compositora asintió y dijo:

\- Sí, me dijo que trataría terminar lo más pronto posible y llegar a la grabación...

\- ¡Quiero que Kimi chan la escuche! ¡Quiero darle este mensaje! - Shinomiya se acomodó los lentes mientras sostenía la letra de su canción

\- Estoy segura que tu mensaje le llegará, Shinomiya san - la dama sonrió gentil - Fuyumi san escuchará lo que tienes que decirle

\- ¡Sí!

El joven anchó la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se levantó con la intensión de dirigirse al estudio y grabar, no obstante un ligero tropiezo con una silla le hizo tambalear provocando así que una alertada Nanami corriera en su auxilio a la vez que las gafas del ojiverde dieron al suelo. La señorita miró con cierto temor los lentes ahí tirados para luego volver sus ojos a aquel que siempre aparecía cuando Natsuki no tenía sus lentes.

\- Tiempo sin verte... - una sonrisa de medio labio y ladina como ninguna apareció en el rostro de, ahora, Satsuki

Haruka se quedó petrificada al reconocer a aquel hombre sin prevenir que este la sujetaría en un rápido movimiento por la cintura y añadió con tono socarrón:

\- Dejamos pendiente algo la última vez que nos vimos... qué tal si lo continuamos...

La compositora sintió que se hundía en aquella mirada felina y acechadora mientras que el muchacho acercó sus labios peligrosamente a los de la fémina sin prevenir que la puerta se abrió descubriendo su escena ante una sorprendida Fuyumi quien al observar el evento balbuceó:

\- ¡Ah! ... Eh... Nanami sen... pai... Shino... miya senpai... eh ¡La.. mento interumpir!

La castaña estaba tan nerviosa que no atinó a ver que no era Natsuki sino Satsuki quien intentaba besar a Nanami y que eso era más que una simple escena romántica.

\- ¡Fuyumi san! - dijo Haruka alarmada al encontrar a su aprendiz ahí

\- Dejaremos esto para otro día, ahora, debo hacer el trabajo de Natsuki... - Satsuki arrojó a la chica de su lado con un fuerte empujón que la hizo dar contra la silla emitiendo un quejido de dolor mientras que tomó las partituras y la letra de la canción.

\- ¡Shinomiya senpai! ¡¿Pero que hace!? - le reclamó Kimihiro indignada por su actitud poco amable

\- ¡Muévete pequeña impertinente, estorbas! - El rubio haló por la muñeca a Fuyumi obligándola a entrar a la habitación al mismo tiempo que a dejarle libre el paso. La aprendiz gritó sorprendida y al ser jalada con esa fuerza su pequeño cuerpo pareció una simple hoja para el muchacho quien la hizo caer de bruces en la mullida alfombra una vez que la apartó de su camino. Tras aquello, el chico cerró la puerta con un fuerte azote asegurándose de echar el pestillo para impedirles salir.

-¡Satsuki san! - dijo Haruka en un grito mientras intentaba ayudar a Fuyumi a levantarse.

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa a Shinomiya senpai? ¿Se volvió loco?

\- Ese no es Shinomiya san - Nanami se adelantó a decir con preocupación y alarma

\- ¿Cómo que no es Shinomiya senpai? ¡Es él! ¡Yo lo vi! - dijo Kimihiro confundida por toda la situación

\- Es muy largo de explicar ahora Fuyumi san, pero debemos detenerlo rápido

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Si Satsuki san graba la canción por Shinomiya san... Todo su trabajo será en vano -

Haruka se escuchaba angustiada. Ella mejor que nadie sabía todo el esfuerzo y dedicación que Natsuki había puesto en la canción, no sólo por asegurar su permanencia en el proyecto sino también en agradecimiento a ambas por confiar en él cuando sintió que perdía las fuerzas. Además, el rubio quería entregar de manera personal un mensaje importante para Fuyumi, algo que él detectó en aquella conversación que tuvo con ella en la sala. Kimihiro notó la angustia de su superior reflejada en sus ojos. No entendía a cabalidad la situación pero debía confiar en su senpai, si ella decía eso, debía ser por algo.

\- No entiendo qué está pasando pero... - Fuyumi tomó una silla ante la sorprendida Haruka que la observaba - si usted quiere que detengamos a Shinomiya senpai, eso haremos

La castaña colocó la silla justo debajo de uno de los paneles del techo y con todas las fuerzas que pudo con ambas manos golpeó hasta que el techo se desprendió dejando ver los ductos de ventilación de la habitación. Nanami dio un gritito al escuchar la caída del panel.

\- Será mejor que nos demos prisa - le dijo Fuyumi y esta subió como pudo al ducto

\- ¿Qué haces Fuyumi san? ¡Eso es peligroso!

\- No hay tiempo que perder - la chica ofreció su mano a la superior - el pestillo está echado, no podremos salir por la puerta, saldremos por aquí

\- ¿Cómo? - la compositora sentía miedo de tan osada acción de su menor

\- Vi el mapa de los ductos en la entrada del edificio sé cómo podemos salir al pasillo aunque sea - Fuyumi volvió a ofrecer su ayuda - ¡Vamos, rápido!

La joven aunque confusa, recibió el auxilio de su aprendiz para subir a los ductos, y así en aquel reducido espacio ambas señoritas iban andando de rodillas y codos. Fuyumi a la delantera, Nanami siguiéndole la sombra. Una vez que la castaña lo creyó conveniente, a puño cerrado golpeó el panel hasta que este cayó dejando ver el pasillo que dirigía al estudio.

\- ¡Baje usted primero, Nanami senpai!

\- Pero... - la chica sentía dudas además de temor por la altura, no era muy alto pero lo bastante para que la jovencita se asustara

\- ¡Rápido, baje y busque ayuda! ¡Yo llegaré desde aquí al estudio! - afirmó la aprendiz determinada

\- Pero Fuyumi san, es peligroso Satsuki san... - la compositora se alarmó.

-Haga lo que digo, busque ayuda. Sé cómo tratar con chicos como él

\- ¡Pero Fuyumi san!

\- ¡Rápido, no hay tiempo!

La mirada de Fuyumi dejó helada a Haruka. Era la misma expresión que le vio cuando decidida se aventuró a tratar de salvar a Otoya y a Reiji de su accidente en el Onsen. La compositora accedió, ahora ella debía confiar en su aprendiz. Nanami bajó con cuidado pero sin evitar caer del lugar. Una vez que se recuperó, salió en busca de ayuda a la vez que Kimihiro siguió su camino por ese lugar reducido y caluroso.

En tanto, Satsuki ya tenía todo listo para empezar a grabar. Sabía que Natsuki estaba teniendo dificultades y creyó necesaria su intervención ya que como prodigio, ese trabajo era pan comido. A punto se encontraba de entrar a cabina cuando un ruido hueco llamó su atención y lo hizo mirar al techo, pero al no hallar nada raro siguió con su cometido. No obstante un crujido de mayor fuerza de nuevo capturó su sentidos y se dirigió directo a donde lo oyó y ahí con fuerza quitó el panel del ducto haciendo que una sorprendida y a la vez alarmada Fuyumi le cayera encima como saco de papas.

Ambos en el suelo, Satsuki de espaldas y la castaña sobre su cuerpo quedaron un tanto aturdidos.

\- Tú, muchachita impertinente, ¡No me estorbes! - rugió Satsuki y empujó la niña

\- ¡Detente, no lo hagas! - la jovencita se abalanzó sobre él orillándolo de nuevo a que su espalda tocara el suelo

\- ¡NO TE METAS!

\- ¡BASTA! - la chica trató de retenerlo con sus fuerzas

\- ¡QUÉ TE MUEVAS, MOCOSA! - el rubio viró e hizo que ahora Fuyumi quedara espaldas al piso y él sobre ella - ¡NO ME ESTORBES, ESTO ES MI ASUNTO Y EL DE NATSUKI!

\- ¡SOBRE MI CAVÁVER! - la niña trató de empujar a Satsuki para liberarse pero sin éxito

\- No me tientes... - el hombre sujeto los delgados brazos de la jovencita con los que trataba de apartarlo - Voy a romperte los brazos si sigues interponiéndote en mis planes

\- ¡PUES HAZLO SI QUIERES, PERO PRIMERO VAS A ESCUCHARME!

\- ¿Escucharte? - Satsuki sonrió malicioso - ¿Y qué tendría que decirme una enana debilucha e insignificante como tú?

\- Tal vez nada pero... lo que pretendes hacer sólo va lastimar a Shinomiya senpai

Satsuki furioso apretó con violencia los brazos de la niña haciéndola chillar de dolor al instante

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - le dijo con sarcasmo y agregó - Es que no te escuché pero ¡NO PRETENDAS ACTUAR COMO SI CONOCIERAS A NATSUKI!

La chica se quejaba cada vez más de dolor mientras sus frágiles brazos sentían la tremenda presión en ellos. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de ella, pero aún así no quiso rendirse.

\- No... no co-conozco mucho a Shinomiya se-senpai... pero ti-rarás su esfuerzo a la ba-basura si grabas en su lu-lugar

\- ¡¿AH?! ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO! ¡ESTO ES MI ASUNTO Y ASÍ ES CÓMO PROTEJO A NATSUKI, ASÍ QUE NO INTERVENGAS! - le gritó colérico el rubio y ahora la aprisionó contra el suelo

Fuyumi gimió de dolor pero con sus temblorosas manos tocó los bíceps del mayor y armándose del poco valor que le quedaba decidió utilizar una última carta. Durante su escape, Nanami le explicó a Kimihiro sobre el porqué de la existencia de Satsuki y todo lo que conocía con respecto a él. La castaña comprendió el sentimiento de ese alter ego de Natsuki.

\- Está bien... - la chica habló y la voz le salió trémula - está bien proteger a los que amas... pero si no dejamos que aquellos que amamos crezcan por sí mismos, no podrán defenderse cuando ya no podamos estar a su lado...

Satsuki escuchó esas palabras y un mohín burlón apareció en su expresión

\- ¡Tonterías! ¡Tú que sabes de proteger a alguien!

\- ¡LO SÉ! - ahora fue Fuyumi quien alzó la voz - ¡YO TAMBIÉN TENGO A QUIÉN PROTEGER! ¡POR FAVOR, SI REALMENTE QUIERES PROTEGER EL CORAZÓN DE SHINOMIYA SENPAI, DETENTE!

Los ojos de Fuyumi derramaron tibias gotas que le recorrieron el rostro mientras clavaba su mirada en la del otro. Satsuki miró en aquella profundidad tan grande como el mar y pudo ver en una centésima de segundo la imagen de una mujer muy parecida a la que en esos momentos tenía enfrente descender lenta y tristemente en las profundidades marinas ahogándose. En su último aliento, la misteriosa dama pronunció unas palabras que sólo el rubio escuchó con claridad en su cabeza.

La presión se fue. La aprendiz aún miraba temerosa a su mayor pero al menos ya no la lastimaba. El prodigio sonrió de medio labio y acercando su rostro al de la castaña dijo:

\- Que interesante... Muéstrame más de esa mujer que he visto en tus ojos

Kimihiro no entendió las palabras del hombre. Sin embargo se sintió hipnotizada por esa mirada verde e impresionantemente voraz que empezó a aproximarse a ella en tanto los labios de Satsuki buscaron hallar respuestas a aquellas palabras de la mujer misteriosa en la boquita de la chiquilla.

\- ¡ALTOOO!

La voz de Syo se hizo oír en el recinto y antes de que Satsuki pudiera evadir su ataque, el pequeño había colocado ya los lentes de Natsuki en su respectivo lugar. Al instante un tanto desorientado Shinomiya volvió en sí y primero miro a su compañero de cuarto y luego a Fuyumi quien a un se encontraba en el suelo.

\- Syo chan... Kimi chan... ¡qué alegría verlos!

\- ¡Tonto, vaya susto que nos has dado! - le grito el chico de cabellos dorados con reproche

\- ¿Shinomiya senpai? - dudo la castaña temiendo que aún no volviera en sí. Ella estaba aún aturdida por todo.

\- ¡Kimi chan~ qué bueno que estás aquí! - expresó el mayor y la abrazó con fuerza y cariño.

La aprendiz sonrió al recibir ese afectuoso abrazo y con sus doloridos brazos le devolvió aquel gesto mientras sonreía feliz de haber recuperado a su compañero. En la entrada, Haruka y Otoya presenciaban aquel acontecimiento. Nada había pasado a mayores.

Después de todo el altercado. Nanami y Shinomiya estaban listos para grabar. Les habían pedido a Otoya, Syo y a Fuyumi permanecer ahí observando y así lo hicieron. Natsuki le pidió a la castaña que prestara suma atención a la letra, que había un mensaje para ella. Cuando todo estuvo listo la música dio inicio y con ello, la voz del Idol se dejo escuchar con estas palabras:

* * *

 **AI NO WARRIOR**

 _Los días anónimos se han desvanecido en la oscuridad_

 _Incluso el amor no encuentra un blanco que golpear_

 _Hice un juramento inmaduro sólo para ti_

 _Pero nuestras manos entrelazadas se han separado_

 _Mi espíritu arde febrilmente con la superstición, destrozado y en la locura_

 _Estoy ardiendo._

 _La justicia es la excusa detrás de mi arrogancia_

 _La verdad es que siempre supe que era apasionado_

 _Muéstrame mi camino desconocido aún_

 _No quiero siempre estar peleando contigo_

 _Llevándome a mí mismo hasta quedar dormido_

 _Por el bien del amor, lucha de nuevo_

 _Buscando y rebosando de arrepentimientos incontrolables_

 _Atascado en el mismo fútil fango_

 _La oscuridad parece infinita si cierro mis ojos_

 _El futuro empieza a brillar con la posibilidad_

 _Mis lágrimas se secan hasta reírme_

 _Mi corazón brilla en el comienzo del amor_

 _No es que sea bueno o malo_

 _El amor siempre es renunciar a la belleza_

 _La justicia es la excusa detrás de mi arrogancia_

 _La verdad es que siempre supe que era apasionado_

 _Muéstrame mi camino desconocido aún_

 _No quiero siempre estar peleando contigo_

 _Llevándome a mí mismo hasta quedar dormido_

 _Por el bien del amor,_

 _levántate una vez más,_

 _lucha de nuevo_

* * *

La música y su letra entró fuerte en el cuerpo de Fuyumi haciéndola estremecer. Su corazón ardía de emoción y comprendió aquel mensaje oculto en ella: La promesa que hizo, las cosas que había pasado antes, los infortunios... todo aquello se despejó de su camino dejándole ver aquella misión que se propuso tiempo atrás y por la que tenía que ser fuerte y luchar de nuevo como en el pasado.

\- Por el bien del amor... lucharé de nuevo - repitió la niña mientras observó a un apasionado Natsuki terminar de interpretar aquella canción que le abrió el camino hacía su propio corazón.

En tanto, Tokiya se encontraba en su camerino esperando a ser llamado para la entrevista que le harían en un programa junto a Camus quien también había sido invitado. El muchacho leía con atención las cartas de algunas fans que le habían hecho llegar a la agencia. Entre sus manos sostenía la carta de una pequeñita de siete años que le hablaba de lo feliz que era con su música y que cuando creciera se convertiría en una Idol como él para poder trabajar juntos. Ichinose sonrió conmovido por las palabras de la infante, tal vez era un sueño un tanto imposible pero le enterneció la determinación con la que la niñita le escribió aquello. Sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar a Fuyumi.

Hace cuatro días atrás había tenido un encuentro con Fujiwara Sonomi, quien veía unos vídeos familiares en la sala de proyecciones. En ellos pudo ver a Kimihiro con la misma edad que la chiquita de la carta declarar con firmeza que quería ser compositora de óperas como su madre. A su vez, Fujiwara le explicó que desde entonces su prima se esforzaba por mejorar sus composiciones, su técnica al tocar el piano y la guitarra, y que incluso había aprendido a tocar violín pero que aún no era buena en ello. Por años, la castaña había intentado pulir sus talentos afín de llevarlos a la perfección. Tokiya se sintió un tanto identificado con la chica y concluyó que en aquella discusión la había juzgado mal y que esa la razón por la cual la señorita se había molestado con él. Además, había herido sus sentimientos pues era claro que aquella persona a la que Kimihiro se sentía profundamente unida a través de la música era la mujer que le dio la vida.

El Idol guardó la carta con cuidado en su sobre y soltó un suspiro lleno de arrepentimiento. Sabía que cerrar su brecha con la aprendiz sonaba como algo imposible pero tampoco quería que se quedara con la mala impresión. También le intrigaba saber porqué si Fuyumi se había trazado su futuro en la música clásica, repentinamente y según sus declaraciones, gracias HAYATO se decidió por seguir su carrera hacía las artes escénicas. Esa chica era todo un misterio para él.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Camus sospechaba tener la respuesta a todas sus incógnitas con respecto a la jovencita que no hacía más que intrigarlo más cada que descubría cosas sobre ella. Un cúmulo de información le fue dada por un investigador que contrató para saber sobre la chica y así saber porque su rostro le era tan familiar. La pesquisa lo llevó a encontrarse con información que le hizo sospechar de las intenciones de Kimihiro para ingresar a la agencia Shining.

Con una fotografía en mano, el hombre de la mirada glacial sonrió con la victoria en los labios y tras arrojar la foto en la mesita dijo:

\- Al fin sé cuáles son tus intenciones... Kimihiro

El hombre echó un vistazo más a la foto. En ella la castaña de quince años según la foto aparecía tomada del brazo de Otori Eichii en una playa. ¿Qué clase de relación tenían ella y el heredero de la agencia Raining?

 **CONTINUARÁ ...**


	6. El baile, la lluvia y otras cosas

**NA: Saludos universo~ Un agradecimiento enorme a Terei, quien sigue la historia y me regala su valioso review :3**

 **Nuevo capítulo y con ello, las cosas empiezan a ponerse feas para Fuyumi. ¿qué clases de destino le espera a Kimihiro?**

 **¡Descúbranlo!**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

 **Nota 6: El baile, la lluvia y otras cosas...**

La figura masculina del que era conocido como el Príncipe de las Alturas se cernía erguida frente a la señorita de cabellos color cacao que lo miraba con cierto temor. Por la forma en que la llamó a su oficina sabía que alguna reprimenda le iba llegar por parte de su superior y maestro.

-¿En qué estabas pensando, Kimihiro? - Ryuuya dio media vuelta para ver de frente a su discípula quien ni siquiera le daba la cara y escondía su mirada con el flequillo de su cabello. El hombre caminó hacía la ventana y añadió:

-Dejaste a Otonami plantado frente a sus contratistas y los directivos de la radio... ¿sabes que es una falta de respeto?

\- Sí... perdón... - dijo la chica con voz débil

\- Nada de perdón, señorita - el hombre se giró de nuevo para verle de frente - Es una falta grave el dejar un trabajo sin completar, ¿dónde queda tu profesionalismo? ¿El nombre de la agencia?

Hyuuga se plantó firme sobre su escritorio y agachóse para encontrar la mirada azul de la jovencita, quien seguía sin querer mirarle, y continuar:

\- Y bien... ¿Por qué dejaste plantado a Otonami? Quiero una razón y la quiero ya

Fuyumi se mordió los labios. No quería ni repetir las horribles palabras que hicieron que la compositora abandonara el proyecto en completa indignación, pero debía dar una explicación a su desacato.

\- Otonami san... - Kimihiro apretó los puños con fuerza y frustración de sólo recordar aquellas palabras - Otonami san dijo cosas espantosas sobre Rei chan y... yo...

El profesor resopló con cierto fastidio. Fuyumi guardó silencio.

\- Mikaze ya me había dicho sobre esto... Tú relación con Kotobuki Reiji va más allá del ámbito profesional - le dio la espalda y agregó - Quise esperar un momento oportuno para hablarlo con ambos pero veo que esto se salió de control...

\- Hyuuga sensei... yo...

\- ¿Hay algo que deba saber con respecto a ti y Reiji?, ¿Se te olvidó la regla principal de esta agencia? - el hombre sonó severo en su hablar.

La chica estaba avergonzada con sus acciones pero a la vez no quiso dejar la situación con Reiji como algo pasajero o sin importancia.

\- ¿Y bien? - Ryuuya le volvió a mirar y esta vez encontró los ojos marinos de ella.

\- Rei chan y yo no tenemos nada... se lo aseguro... - respondió la castaña con tristeza por el regaño pero tratando de no comprometer a su mayor en el asunto

\- Y si no tienen nada, ¿por qué entonces tus acciones demuestran lo contrario?

\- Se lo aseguro Hyuuga sensei, Rei chan y yo no tenemos nada pero Otonami san dijo que Rei chan era un asesino y eso no es verdad, ¡Rei chan jamás haría algo así! Yo sólo quería

\- ¡Suficiente, Kimihiro! - al hombre se le terminó la paciencia. Una vez más la chica guardó sus palabras y clavó la mirada en el suelo.

Hyuuga dejó ir un suspiro largo y volviendo a ver a la menor dijo:

\- No sé qué clase de tonterías haya dicho Otonami, pero ese no era motivo para abandonar un proyecto - se rascó la nuca con molestia - Más vale que me estés diciendo la verdad con respecto a tu relación con ese atolondrado de Reiji

\- ¡Le aseguro que nuestra relación no es romántica! - la castaña se apresuró a declarar con angustia

\- Bien, mas les vale si no quieren salir de aquí como entraron ambos - le afirmó el actor y añadió - Mañana es tu día libre pero te quedarás en Master Course trabajando, no te quiero perdiendo el tiempo por ahí, ¿te queda claro Kimihiro?

La niña asintió moviendo la cabeza despacio. Le sabía mal la regañina.

\- Le voy a pedir a Nanami que te asigne trabajo ya que con este desacato tu participación en ese proyecto así como tu contrato con Ogawa han sido revocados. Espero te sirva de lección

\- Sí, lo lamento mucho sensei...

\- Espero que también recapacites en tus acciones. Ya puedes retirarte - Hyuuga volvió a resoplar con ímpetu - Necesito pensar que castigo le va tocar a Reiji también

\- ¡Pero Rei chan no hizo nada! - replicó Kimihiro

El mayor dirigió una mirada fría a la chica. Estaba molesto con ella por su falta de profesionalismo. Entendía sus sentimientos pero en el mundo de las artes escénicas, la piedad era algo que a veces se convertía en una arma autodestructiva. Fuyumi tenía que aprender eso, además de que su relación con Reiji empezaba a levantar sospechas pues tanto Ai como Camus ya se lo habían hecho notar al superior.

\- Reiji conoce las reglas sobre cuidar su imagen y las está ignorando. Un escarmiento le vendrá bien... – se remitió a decir el docente sin más.

\- Disculpe las molestias que he causado - dijo la fémina y reverenció a su maestro con respeto y se retiró triste por tan dolorosa situación que le pesaba más por el castaño que por ella.

Hyuuga vio a su alumna abandonar su oficina realmente afectada por la llamada de atención, no obstante si quería que ellos siguieran con su carrera tenía que hacerles ver sus errores aunque eso a veces lo convirtiera en un tirano. Él sabía lo difícil que era la vida de un Idol o de un compositor, pero precisamente, porque conocía aquello tenía que prevenir toda suerte de situaciones.

La castaña cerró la puerta de la oficina y suspiró apesadumbrada. Reconocía su error pero ahora se hallaba más preocupada por Reiji que por ella misma. Había perdido dos contratos importantes, pero saber que había arrastrado a mayor de Quartet Night en su lío la afectaba más. No era una forma correcta de pagar todo el cariño que Kotobuki le prodigaba. La niña empezó a caminar lento hacia su cuarto con la cabecita agachada, lo cual no la hizo prevenir que a su encuentro venía todo STARISH puesto que ellos también fueron convocados a la oficina de su maestro.

-¡Kimi chan! -saludo Otoya una vez que vio venir a la niña

\- Oto... ya senpai... Hola - la voz de la castaña salió sin ánimos

\- ¿Pasó algo Kimi chan? - dudó Natsuki con preocupación al ver el rostro de la señorita tan decaído

\- ¿Fuyumi? - Syo se introdujo igualmente preocupado. La chica no parecía ser la misma de siempre

\- ¡Estoy bien, no es nada! - Kimihiro trató de sonreír y añadió - Si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer, con permiso...

La damita los pasó de largo sin dejar que alguno la retuviera. No tenía deseos de hablar con nadie, ni de que se enteraran de lo sucedido. Los jóvenes la miraron partir desconcertados, ya que reconocían que esa no era la Fuyumi que ellos conocían hasta el momento. Tokiya fue el último en verla desaparecer delante de su vista y un poco de pesar le acongojó el corazón. ¿Nuevamente estaba huyendo de él? Las miradas juveniles despidieron a la chica con la duda en ellas.

Más tarde, la castaña se había confinado en su habitación frustrada por el altercado anterior. Más que el regaño, le pesaba que Reiji hubiese quedado involucrado en el asunto y que por ende, fuera a ser castigado por ello. La menor estaba en su cama en posición fetal mientras unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban lentas sobre sus enrojecidas mejillas debido al llanto.

\- Perdóname... Rei chan - musitó en pesar y lamento

\- ¿Fuyumi san? - escuchó decir a Nanami detrás de la puerta

\- Adelante, Nanami senpai ... - la niña se limpió el rostro con el antebrazo y se incorporó en su lecho

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - cuestionó la compositora mientras entraba cuidadosa a la habitación que compartían con un altero considerable de libros.

Kimihiro sorprendida por la cantidad de libros, se levantó presurosa y acudió en ayuda de su senpai. Haruka agradeció el gesto y ambas colocaron todo aquello en la mesita de trabajo de Fuyumi.

\- ¿Tiene mucho trabajo, Nanami senpai? - dijo la aprendiz para desviar la conversación antes de que su superior le interrogara sobre lo ocurrido

\- Sí, un poco... mañana tengo junta con el equipo de producción y estaré fuera todo el día - respondió la pelinaranja y se estiró como un gatito para sacarse la tensión que le provocó traer cargando la pila de libros

\- Ya veo...

\- Fuyumi san..., Hyuuga sensei me dijo que…

\- ¡Lo lamento...! - la chica escondió sus preciosos zafiros de su interlocutora.

\- No tienes de qué disculparte Fuyumi san - Nanami palmeó con cariño la cabeza de su kouhai - no hiciste nada malo

\- ¡Pero Hyuuga sensei ! - Kimihiro alzó la mirada humedecida por las nacientes lágrimas

Haruka abrazó afectuosa a la castaña para comunicarle que no estaba enfadada con ella como tal vez si se encontraba su maestro.

\- Entiendo a Hyuuga sensei pero, tú sólo querías defender a Kotobuki senpai ¿no es así? - le dijo la compositora de manera dulce y confortadora

\- Sí - respondió Fuyumi mientras trataba de aguantar las ganas de llorar

\- Entonces no hiciste nada malo, sólo defendías a Kotobuki senpai... - añadió la señorita - a veces cuando los veo, creo que parecen hermanos

La castaña sollozó triste y rompió en llanto mientras repetía una y otra vez 'Lo siento'. Haruka le abrazó con más fuerzas tratando de consolar a su kouhai y a la vez permitiendo que su dolor saliera. Entendía sus sentimientos, porque muy probablemente ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Kimihiro se abrazó aún más a la que era su superior y lloró su tristeza en su hombro hasta que no pudo más.

\- Lamento... todo esto... Nanami senpai...- dijo entre hipidos y voz nasal debido al llanto la menor

Haruka negó con la cabeza y comentó:

\- No tienes de qué lamentarte Fuyumi san... todo está bien

\- Esos libros... son ¿para? - la castaña se limpió la nariz y miró el altero de libros.

\- ¡Ah! - la compositora se rascó la mejilla un poco - son para ti. Hyuuga sensei me pidió que te impusiera un trabajo para mañana pero al final, Camus senpai se ofreció a ser él quien te ayudara con tus problemas de indisciplina - la chica rió nerviosa.

\- ¿Camus senpai? - Fuyumi ladeo la cabeza desconcertada

\- Sí, me pidió entonces que te trajera todos esos libros para que los estudies para el día de mañana

\- ¿Todo eso para mañana? - Kimihiro encontraba irracional semejante petición tomando en cuenta la cantidad de ellos.

Nanami sonrió un tanto nerviosa. Sabía que Camus era un hombre estricto, pero también sabía que Fuyumi era voluntariosa y un tanto más impulsiva; esperaba que su convivencia no terminara en una hecatombe. La aprendiz suspiró con pesar y se decidió a empezar a estudiar para su encuentro con el conde. La idea le parecía aterradora, bastaba recordar la mirada del hombre para que a ella se le helara la sangre y su cerebro dejara de funcionar. No obstante, tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para demostrar que se haría responsable de sus acciones. La castaña comenzó a revisar los libros y entre más lo hacía sus facciones demostraban que algo no le parecía bien de todo ello. Todos eran manuales de comportamiento, manuales de etiqueta, de buenas costumbres e incluso manuales de posturas al caminar o al estar de pie. Fuyumi no entendía para qué el conde Permafrost deseaba que leyera todo eso. ¿Acaso la creía una incivilizada o un animal al que se tiene que domesticar? Con resignación, siguió con su trabajo hasta una hora prudente. Así concluyó aquel día.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano Fuyumi fue a la sala común para encontrarse con el que sería su senpai por un día dada la ausencia de Haruka. Vistió una blusa de color blanco con un moño que le ajustaba justo en el pecho, una falda por encima de la de rodilla en tono azul marino, mallas blancas y unos tacones de color oscuro y salió tan rápido como pudo a su cita de ese día. De llegar tarde, con lo estricto que era Camus, seguro le iba dar una buena sermoneada. Tenía que esforzarse más.

La niña caminó presurosa con toda esa cantidad de libros delante de ella tratando de evitar un tropiezo que la hiciera caer en estrépito como era su costumbre. Al llegar a la sala, la elegante figura de Camus siempre bien vestido apareció delante de la chiquilla.

\- ¡Llegas tarde, plebeya! - le recriminó el hombre y le apuntó con su característico bastón.

\- Sólo fueron dos minutos... - Fuyumi asomó la carita por detrás de la pila de libros un tanto molesta por la forma en la que se refirió a ella.

\- Dos minutos que nadie te disculpará de ser una situación importante... - explicó el rubio mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante - ¡Sígueme!

El hombre se llevó el bastón al hombro y emprendió la marcha en dirección a una de las salas de trabajo para empezar con su entrenamiento. Kimihiro aunque desconcertada, siguió a su superior a paso veloz pues el mencionado caminaba a grandes pasos sin detenerse. La chica no entendía mucho a su senpai. Lo había visto en los programas en los que había participado y el Camus de esos eventos era muy distinto al que ella veía todos los días en el Master Course. Frío y majestuoso como una fina pieza esculpida en mármol; eso era el conde para la castaña.

Por su parte, Camus pensaba muy diferente de su menor. Tras la información que le había sido proporcionada, había varías cosas que en la mente del muchacho no quedaban claras. No encontró respuestas sobre esa familiaridad que hallaba en ella pero si un sin fin de incógnitas. Descubrió que era la hija de la altamente reconocida compositora y cantante de óperas Kimihiro Saeko y que tras su triste muerte, fue adoptada por los Fujiwara pero jamás se preocuparon por presentarla en la sociedad, más bien siempre la mantuvieron en el anonimato. Aquello llevó a Fuyumi a relacionarse sólo con algunos de los conocidos de la familia de su prima, y entre ellos figuraba Ootori Eichii, líder de HEAVENS y futuro heredero de la Agencia que mayor competencia le hacía a la Agencia Shining. Entonces, si la chica tenía forma de brillar en el mundo de las artes escénicas de la mano de la Agencia Raining - sin mencionar que antes de ello, la jovencita estaba decida a viajar a Francia para dedicarse a las artes clásicas, ¿qué hacía en la Agencia Shining?, ¿Acaso estaba de infiltrada de Raining y su vástago? y más aún ¿Por qué había tanto huecos en la vida de alguien tan insignificante como esa chiquilla?

Camus detuvo su paso justo cuando llegó esa pregunta a su mente. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas y Fuyumi era una espía de Raining, tal vez él ocultaba datos sobre su informante para no ser descubierto, pero ¿por qué no ocultar algo tan importante como su vínculo con ellos? Las cosas empezaban a ser más sombrías antes que claras en las ideas de Camus. Entre tanto, la compositora no previno que su superior hizo parada a su caminata y, al llevar los libros frente a ella, chocó contra la espalda de este logrando que la chica diera dos pasos hacia atrás antes de caer de sentón al suelo desperdigando todos los libros en el pasillo mientras que ella aturdida dio un grito de queja por el golpe. El hombre volvió su gélida mirada azul a la niña. El impacto del choque le advirtió que la señorita no se dio cuenta que él detuvo su paso. Al mirarla, encontró a la castaña sentada en el suelo en tanto se sobaba la espalda y emitía gemiditos de dolor por el sentón. Las formas poco elegantes y femeninas de la aprendiz en las que había caído le hicieron recordar al conde el día en que conoció a la madre de aquella peculiar muchacha.

Fue hace bastante tiempo. Camus tendría ocho años de edad cuando su maestro de música enfermó y tuvo que ser retirado de sus deberes por un tiempo. Entre tanto, le habían buscado una maestra sustituta para que él no perdiera el ritmo y perfeccionara sus ya grandes dotes como chelista. Lo único que se le informó fue que la dama era una compositora muy prominente del extranjero y recomendada de un viejo amigo de su alteza, la reina de Silk Palace.

La primera vez que el pequeño Camus la vio entrar a la sala de música donde estudiaba quedó impactado con la mujer. De largos y negros cabellos, la piel nívea y los ojos que parecían dos granos de café, la fémina entró en la habitación con suma elegancia. Mas que la ropa que vistiera o su aspecto, Saeko tenía una gracia innata para encantar a la gente con su comportamiento refinado como si se tratara de una dama de la corte. La memoria del ahora joven conde tenía grabada esa mirada que no le perdió la pista mientras él le mostraba su forma de tocar el cello.

Cuando terminó, la compositora se puso de pie y aplaudió con una sonrisa angelical en el rostro

-¡Muy bien! Lo has hecho muy bien Camus – Saeko rió delicada y luego se acercó al infante en tanto que él miraba orgulloso a su nueva instructora. La educación que le era procurada, daba frutos.

\- Gracias – dijo a secas el rubio e hizo una reverencia

\- Pero… - la misteriosa mujer continuó – Te falta algo muy importante para realmente hacerlo excelente…

\- ¿Qué? – el niño hizo un mohín de inconformidad y se cruzó de brazos ofendido - No dijo que lo hice muy bien

La compositora rió una vez más cubriendo sus labios con su diestra y añadió:

-Tienes técnica, precisión… ninguna nota salió desafinada ni siquiera un poco pero… le hace falta corazón

-¿Corazón? – El muchachito estaba desconcertado

\- Así es… recuerda esto Camus – la dama caminó hacia el ventanal de claro cristal que ahí tenía en frente – La música es la llave del corazón. Si tu música es capaz de llegar a los corazones de los demás, entonces lo habrás hecho excelente.

El menor no entendió nada de lo que aquella desconocida decía. Le pareció incluso ridículo. Su anterior maestro nunca le había mencionado algo como eso, sin embargo para la misma tarde de ese día, Camus pudo comprender un poco a que se refería la dama cuando hablaba de que a sus interpretaciones les faltaba corazón puesto que ella misma tocó el piano para algunas personas de la corte. Todos en la sala se conmovieron hasta las lágrimas con su música, incluso él. Su técnica era limpia, precisa y la de toda una profesional que por años se había dedicado a componer, no parecía haber algo fuera de lo habitual, no obstante aquella melodía removió sentimientos que el mismo desconocía de sí mismo. La música es la llave del corazón, le había dicho. Así lo entendió.

Saeko partió de Silk Palace una vez que su misión ahí terminó. Él jamás volvió a saber de ella, y tampoco preguntó a cerca de lo que le dijo ese día. Fue su pequeño secreto.

Ahora, mirando a la que se suponía que era la descendiente de esa mujer tan misteriosa notaba que Fuyumi y Saeko eran muy diferentes y que la familiaridad que el conde sentía en Kimihiro no tenía que ver en nada con su madre. Saeko era refinada, elegante y distinguida; por el contrario, la castaña le parecía vulgar, ignorante y obvio, carecía de la gracia que tenía su madre para la música, o al menos, Fuyumi no había dado muestras de tener el don para ello. En resumen, la investigación del joven sólo lo llevó a encontrarse con recuerdos que él guardaba más que hallar respuesta a sus preguntas.

-¿Qué se supones que haces?, ¡Levántate, plebeya! Tenemos cosas que hacer – el rubio volvió a caminar sin mirar atrás.

La chica se apresuró a levantarse y recoger su desastre para perseguir a su mayor sin entender porqué él se había detenido tan repentinamente. Al llegar a la sala y hasta pasado ya más del medio día, Camus tuvo a Fuyumi practicando todo lo que se supone aprendió en los libros que le pidió leer con antelación. La hizo caminar con libros sobre la cabeza, le enseñó a sentarse de forma elegante, a hacer ademanes sutiles y con gracia femenina, a tomar copas de diferentes tipos: coñac, champagne, vino, agua, etc., así como a tomar una postura correcta al estar de pie. La castaña encontraba todo aquello muy extraño y fuera de lugar, sin embargo, bastaba con que se distrajera un poco o fallara en algo para que el hombre la estuviera reprendiendo y haciéndola repetir el proceso una vez más. Fuyumi temblaba como hojita de otoño al viento de sólo escuchar al conde resoplar y con la voz de mando que poseía, ordenarle que empezara de nuevo. Le pareció una auténtica tortura.

Finalmente, la pareja senpai-kouhai se tomó un descanso. Camus le ordenó a la chica que le sirviese el té y esta lo hizo más que forzada. Vaya que Hyuuga la hizo arrepentirse de haberle dado la bofetada y el plantón de su vida a Otonami Kei. Eso pensó la señorita. Una vez sentados el uno frente al otro, la chiquilla se animó a hablar pues había algo que la inquietaba.

-Camus senpai… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

El hombre alzó la vista y la miró directo - ¿Qué deseas, plebeya? – le respondió con indiferencia. Fuyumi hizo un mohín de molestia por como seguía refiriéndose a ella, pero siguió:

-Bueno… supongo que todas estas lecciones tienen un propósito ¿no? – la compositora se cruzó de brazos un poco inconforme con la situación.

\- ¡Vaya! Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías, niña – el blondo sacó de su pulcro y blanco chaleco una invitación de colores claros y detalles en plateado membretada con la leyenda _Music Awards Ceremony_ y se la dio a la señorita - ¿Sabes qué es? – le dijo en tono seco y hasta podría decirse que burlón.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – le respondió Kimihiro y tomó las invitación de las manos de su mayor – Music Awards Ceremony es un evento de gran relevancia para aquellos que quieren dar un paso importante en el mundo de la música – explicó y continuó – Los premiados son notificados con antelación y la audiencia que es invitada a ser partícipe de la ceremonia son personajes importantes o personas a las que se le contempla como potenciales galardonados para el próximo año.

-Interesante – comentó el conde y colocó sus manos en su regazo a la vez que sonrió malicioso – No eres tan ignorante como pensaba…

\- Y usted es un patán con fachada de príncipe de cuarta – le espetó la castaña de forma grosera y lo miró desdeñosa.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho, plebeya?! – Camus sonaba ofendido y molesto. La ira hizo aparición en su mirada y apretó los labios.

\- Lo que oyó, o qué, aparte de ser un rufián mal encarado ¿también es sordo? – la burla se hizo manifiesta en las palabras de señorita.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?! ¡Mocosa insolente! – El rubio se puso de pie enfadado – Te hacen falta unas lecciones de respeto a tus superiores, niñita ignorante

-Y a usted le hacen falta unas lecciones de cómo tratar a sus aprendices, viejo agrio – Kimihiro hizo lo propio y miró de forma retadora al hombre delante de ella. Pequeñas insolencias que aprendió de una persona que influyó en su infancia.

La guerra de miradas no tardó en dejarse ver. Camus observaba a Fuyumi con suma desaprobación. En efecto, ella no era ni la sombra de lo que era Saeko. Por su lado, la castaña miró a su superior enojada; ya se había cansado de sus comentarios ácidos y poco gentiles a su persona. Lo que estaba por convertirse en la eterna guerra de insultos y miradas iracundas fue interrumpido por la entrada de Cecil a la habitación, quien buscaba a su senpai para hacerle entrega de uno de sus caprichos de ese día.

-Camus… aquí están los pastelillos de crema pastelera y cereza que me pediste – Aijima vio al par aún sosteniéndose la vista de manera retadora - ¿qué pasa?

\- Nada de tu incumbencia, Aijima… - le respondió Camus sin mirarlo

\- Descuide Aijima senpai, no sucede nada. Sólo le preguntaba a Camus senpai por cuál portal del tiempo se transportó de la Edad Media europea al Japón actual – añadió Fuyumi en descarado cinismo.

El conde dirigió su mirada llena de infinita furia a la chica. Se había reído de él en su cara y lo peor, la jovencita no pretendía ocultarlo. Kimihiro, por su parte, se le escapó una sonrisa de medio labio de completa burla. Ese round lo había ganado ella. El príncipe de Agnapolis, al no entender que sucedía, primero posó su mirada en la de su superior y luego en la de su menor con desconcierto. ¿Por qué peleaban?

-Ya que Aijima está aquí – se adelantó Camus y señaló con su bastón a la castaña – Aijima, irás con esta mujer al evento de esta noche…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Cecil se asombró a tal grado que soltó la caja con los pastelitos. El rubio tuvo que contener el coraje al ver sus preciados dulces en el suelo.

\- Oiga, y ¿quién le dijo que yo iba a ir? – La castaña estaba molesta también.

\- Me rehúso… – el príncipe apretó los puños enojado. Odiaba que su senpai no tomara en consideración los sentimientos de nadie – Yo quería ir con Haruka, y si no es con ella no iré entonces…

\- No recuerdo haberte pedido tu opinión o ¿sí, Aijima? – Al hombre se le estaba terminando la paciencia con ambos discípulos. – Irás con ella y punto. Ya la entrené para que mínimo no te haga pasar una vergüenza…

Fuyumi miró a los dos temiendo que ahora la guerra Camus versus Cecil estallara. Y todavía más que cabreada con la forma en la que el rubio seguía tratándola.

-¡He dicho que no! Si voy, iré solo pero no quiero ir con ella – el castaño frunció el ceño y al encontrar la mirada implacable de su superior, supo que él no cambiaría de opinión. - ¡NO VOY A IR Y ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA! – gritó el jovencito antes de salir corriendo como niño que ha hecho un berrinche a sus padres.

Camus resopló fastidiado. Se preguntaba muchas veces, cómo no había perdido la razón al tratar con tanta niñería de parte de Aijima Cecil. Kimihiro por su lado, sintió pena por su compañero. Ella también se sentía maniatada por el mayor con su actitud.

-Bueno, ya oyó a Aijima senpai. No va ir conmigo, así que su jueguecito terminó. – La chica empezó a recoger los libros para llevarlos a la biblioteca

-No he dado la orden para que te retires, plebeya – el caballero se dirigió a la ventana para mirar a través de ella.

\- Pero Aijima senpai dijo…

-Aijima puede decir lo que quiera. Irás con él a ese evento ¿está claro? – las palabras del chelista sonaban severas

\- Por si no lo sabe, Hyuuga sensei me prohibió la salida del Master Course por hoy… - Fuyumi se estaba impacientando de nuevo. Apretó los dientes en un intento por no perder los estribos de nuevo.

\- Hyuuga tiene conocimiento de esto y tengo su permiso para hacer contigo lo que me plazca – Camus volvió su mirada glacial a la chica y continuó – Así que harás lo que yo te diga, bueno, eso si no quieres que el castigo de Kotobuki sea peor que el tuyo… -

La castaña lo vio con asombro. ¿Por qué su mayor estaba tan empeñado en hacerla ir a ese evento? ¿Qué quería conseguir?

-¿Me está chantajeando? – le dijo Kimihiro y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. Si este era su castigo, no quería imaginar qué tipo de tortura medieval le iba imponer el rubio a Kotobuki.

\- Por supuesto que no – respondió el conde y el cinismo le salió en la sonrisa – sólo es un pequeño incentivo para que realices bien tu tarea, plebeya. Es parte de tu entrenamiento…

La aprendiz apretó los puños y los dientes llena de rabia. Ahora su superior la trataba como a la mascota a la que le das una galleta si hace alguna monada.

-Por la tarde, personal de la agencia vendrá para asegurarse que vayas vestida para la ocasión, y no – la miró de arriba debajo de forma desaprobada – con esos harapos que vistes…

Fuyumi trabó la quijada enardecida. El conde ya la había sacado de sus casillas, pero la había puesto también contra la espada y la pared. Ya de por sí se sentía culpable por el posible castigo que recibiría Reiji al regresar de Osaka. La chica se dio la media vuelta y a grandes zancadas salió de la habitación. Se encontraba realmente furiosa. Por su parte, Camus la vio partir y una vez fuera de su vista sonrió satisfecho y comentó:

-Caíste en la trampa… niña….

El muchacho se sentó en el sillón más próximo y se relajó. En realidad, temió no conseguir su objetivo. Fuyumi era más difícil de manejar de lo que se veía, así que tuvo que recurrir al punto débil de la chiquilla para volverla a someter y tenerla a sus pies. Ahora, sólo tenía que esperar los resultados de su apuesta. Había jugado su mejor carta.

Y así, tal como Camus se lo notificó a la castaña, el personal de la Agencia Shining fue a buscarla para arreglarla para la noche de gala de ese día. Un precioso vestido de tonos menta y aguamarina, escote en _square_ , mangas tipo Julieta así como un pretina que justaba el busto de la damita para dejar caer la larga falda de raso y organza fue lo que atavió a la señorita esa noche. Sus manos fueron enfundadas en unos guantes de seda blanca y decorados con un moño pequeño en la muñeca. Los cabellos fueron cuidadosamente peinados en una coleta que dejaba caer como cascada los rizos castaños y un par de ellos quedaron al frente rozando de forma delicada los pechos de la jovencita. Maquillaje ligero con sus labios teñidos de un rosa pálido; Fuyumi se miró al espejo desconociéndose a sí misma antes de que el personal la avasallara con halagos por lo bella que lucía con esa ropa. La niña se sentía incómoda y tenía ganas de renunciar en ese momento, y más al ver los preciosos tacones que hacían juego con el vestido, pero al recordar que de ella dependía que Reiji no fuera torturado peor que su persona, decidió seguir hasta el final.

En el auto, la castaña se mantuvo callada y sólo de reojo miraba al apesadumbrado Príncipe de Agnapolis que no hacía más que suspirar aburrido y desalentado por no tener a Haruka como su acompañante. El muchacho vestía, de igual forma, de manera adecuada para la ocasión llevando un frac de color negro y un corbatín a juego con sus preciosas esmeraldas. Cecil no pudo soportar más el silencio y más porque se sentía incómodo de saber que por alguna extraña razón, Camus había involucrado a Fuyumi en ese asunto y ahora la chiquilla estaba ahí jugueteando con sus manos sobre su regazo temblando como una hoja de los nervios; así que una vez que se resignó a pasar esa noche sin ver a su querida musa rompió el silencio:

-Fuyumi… - dijo en tono suave

-Sí, Aijima senpai – la muchachita lo miró directo y trató de mostrarse serena dando una dulce sonrisa

-Lamento lo de la tarde… - Aijima parecía arrepentido – no es que me desagrades… sólo que… yo

-Quería venir con Nanami senpai ¿no es cierto? – ella sonrió

\- Sí… - asintió Cecil con pesar y luego añadió – pero no me molesta pasar tiempo contigo, disculpa si eso te hice pensar con lo que pasó en la sala de trabajo

\- No, para nada – la chica negó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza y los mechones de su cabello rozaron su pecho – sé lo importante que es Nanami senpai para usted. No hacen falta las explicaciones – dijo y movió las manos de forma graciosa

\- Gracias Fuyumi… veo que has podido ver a través de mí – la voz del moreno empezó a sonar un poco diferente - ¿Cómo vas con Tokiya?

Fuyumi se puso todavía más nerviosa. Pensar en el muchacho ya la ponía ansiosa ya impaciente y no podía ocultarlo. Tras los nervios vino una sensación un tanto amarga al recordar que desde que se conocieron vivían en un estira y afloja.

-Ichinose san y yo… bueno… parece que estamos destinados a nunca llevarnos bien – concedió y luego rió nerviosa la castaña.

\- Lo están – dijo Cecil con un tono profundo en su voz – Están destinados… Fuyumi

La castaña miró perpleja al príncipe sin entender a que se refería con el destino. Ella no creía en eso y menos que dijera que ella e Ichinose pudieran estar destinados. La mirada de Aijima, por su lado, parecía misteriosa e impenetrable. El muchacho sonrió con cierta complicidad para sí mismo al mismo tiempo que rozó con delicadeza la mejilla derecha de la chica y añadió:

-Pronto lo descubrirás… Mere…

-¿Aijima senpai? – interrumpió la niña al notar que Cecil parecía estar en otro lado. No obstante antes de que pudiera recibir una respuesta, el chofer les notificó que habían llegado a su destino y, al notar que Aijima volvió a ser el mismo, la chica decidió dar por terminado ese asunto.

Ambos bajaron del auto y entraron al gran salón en donde se llevaba a cabo el evento. Pronto el personal los recibió y dirigió a la sala donde estaba por comenzar la premiación. La cara de todos los miembros de la agencia Shining fue un poema cuando vieron a Cecil entrar con Fuyumi de su brazo, y más al notar que la forma en la que vestía la compositora aquella noche resaltaba más su belleza. Los halagos por parte de algunos de los chicos y de Sonomi, quien también estaba atónita de ver a su prima ahí tan bien arreglada, no se hicieron esperar. Tokiya tuvo un sentimiento extraño al ver a Kimihiro en el evento así ataviada. Le era familiar por alguna razón, incluso lo creyó natural. Por un instante sus miradas se encontraron, Fuyumi sólo pudo mirarlo unos segundo y luego desvió la vista con vergüenza. El muchacho le observó también pero al ver que le evadió la mirada, él decidió hacer lo mismo. Ese sentimiento de dejavú lo hacía sentirse incómodo, ¿por qué siempre sentía que las cosas con esa chica eran como repetir y repetir una escena cientos de veces? Se sentía atrapado.

El evento dio comienzo y la premiación corrió normal. Fuyumi seguía sin entender porqué Camus le había enviado a un evento así, pero agradecía que las cosas no se salieran de control y más con los antecedentes que ella poseía. Al terminar la entrega de premios, los asistentes pasaron a un salón más grande a tomar algo y degustar algunos bocadillos. La castaña optó por no separarse de Aijima para no perderse o cometer algún error que le costara la salida de ahí. Los demás chicos también acudieron al salón y entre conversaciones y risas departieron con los premiados y los invitados. La noche pintaba un ambiente especial. Repentinamente, el maestro de ceremonias hizo llamado a la audiencia para informarles que daría inicio un pequeño vals que era inaugurado por los premiados y sus parejas previamente seleccionadas para invitar a los demás a unirse en esa danza de celebración. Pronto, las damas se entusiasmaron al escuchar de ello y empezaron a buscar pareja para que una vez iniciado el baile, ellas pudieran unirse. Fuyumi por el contrario, se escondió detrás de Cecil para pasar desapercibida, era muy torpe caminando y lo era peor corriendo y muchas más bailando aunque, de niña, fue compañera de Sonomi en sus clases de baile.

Las primeras notas del Vals de las flores se dejaron oír y con ellas, las parejas tomaron posición para empezar a bailar. Al suave y grácil sonido de la música los presentes iniciaron su danza encantadora de doncellas que bailaban dirigidas por elegantes caballeros en un ambiente que parecía flotar en una burbuja de calidez y armonía. Kimihiro al ver aquello sintió un ligero dolor en su pecho, fue como una punzada. Las sonrisas encantadas de placer y dicha de una danza de tan alto corte, le era familiar. De súbito, la escena cambió para ella a un lugar desconocido para sí pero no para su corazón. Vestidos largos, pomposos y llenos de colores delicados y tiernos eran usados por damas tan finas como las del presente y hombres bien trajeados a la moda de un tiempo atrás giraban y giraban con gracia. Los candelabros ahora eran velas que tenían al salón a media luz y en el centro de aquella pista una pareja llamó toda su atención, pues pudo distinguirse a sí misma embutida en un vistoso y fino vestido azul de sedas y encajes bailando un vals llevada de manera dulce de la mano de un caballero al que sólo podía distinguirle el sedoso cabello castaño. Las sonrisas de ambos eran tan auténticas que le hicieron estremecer. ¿Dónde estaba? La chica que danzaba seducida por el hombre que le conducía en giros llenos de elegancia era ella, sin duda, pero ¿quién era el muchacho? ¿Por qué sonreía así? ¿Era capaz de ser tan libre? Fuyumi halló la respuesta a su primer pregunta cuando en un giro de la pareja pudo distinguir claramente el rostro de Reiji mirarle con una ternura y amor. En ese instante, un segundo golpe al pecho de la castaña la hizo llevarse las manos hasta él con trémulos movimientos mientras una inconmensurable nostalgia le invadió. Era tan hermosa y a la vez tan triste esa escena, tanto como pasar tiempo con el mayor de QUARTET NIGHT.

\- Rei chan... - musitó Kimihiro y se llevó la diestra a la boca para no dejar escapar un quejido lleno de amargura y tristeza.

\- Fuyumi... ¿estás bien? - Le consultó Aijima preocupado a la jovencita ya que él la había estado observando y ahora al verla tan afectada quiso sacarla de esa ensoñación en la que parecía estar atrapada.

\- E-estoy bien Aijima senpai - dijo la chica y movió la cabeza para sacudirse la sensación tan dolorosa que le había dejado el recuerdo - sólo tengo un poco de sed... - mintió. Desconocía que le había sucedido.

-Entonces, vayamos por algo de beber... - Cecil la tomó por los hombros para dirigirla a las cristalinas poncheras bien surtidas de refrescantes bebidas. Fuyumi estaba a punto de avanzar junto con el chico de los ojos verdes cuando una voz familiar la saludo con una cortesía especial

\- Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte... Fuyumi-

La mirada de la muchacha se dirigió al dueño de la voz tan única. Ootori Eichii le sonreía con peculiar malicia mientras Kimihiro estaba impactada al verlo ahí.

-E-Eichii… - dijo y la voz le salió un poco temblorosa

\- No esperaba encontrarte aquí…

\- N-ni yo tampoco – la castaña apretó sus puños un tanto nerviosa y una serie de borrosos recuerdos la aturdieron

-¿Se conocen? –interrumpió Cecil al notar la familiaridad con la que ambos se trataban, sin embargo Eichii no respondió a la pregunta y tomando la diestra de la señorita tiró de ella y dijo:

-Bailemos un poco, Fuyumi

-¿Eh? Pero… - la chica trató de liberarse del joven pero sin conseguirlo.

\- Creo que ella no quiere estar contigo – le refirió Aijima un tanto molesto por ver que el heredero de Raining lo había ignorado.

-Tú no intervengas – comentó Ootori con cierto recelo

\- Está bien Aijima senpai, sólo será un momento – dijo la compositora para no armar un lío. Conocía los alcances de su amigo de la infancia.

Con la victoria plasmada en el rostro Eichii tomó a la chica y la llevó con él hasta la pista vigilado por las esmeraldas del Príncipe de Agnapolis que presentía que las cosas no saldrían bien. Una vez en la pista, el joven de las gafas tomó la cintura de su acompañante y luego su mano para empezar a bailar. Fuyumi por su lado se dejó guiar por su compañero. No entendía que pretendía el líder de HEAVENS con todo ello. Pronto sus intenciones se hicieron evidentes cuando al perder de vista a Cecil el muchacho haló con fuerza a Kimihiro y la sacó del lugar casi arrastras hasta una de las terrazas.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! – dijo alarmada Fuyumi una vez que se vio a solas con Eichii en aquel lugar.

\- Así que el rumor era cierto… - comentó el chico dándole la espalda a la jovencita

-¿Cuál rumor? – Kimihiro apretó los labios.

\- Trabajas para la Agencia Shining… ¿cierto?

\- Así es…

\- ¿Por qué? – el tono de Eichii sonó agresivo y encaró a la menor clavando sus ojos color malva en los zafiros de ella.

\- Es lógico – le respondió la castaña un tanto sarcástica – estudié en la Academia Saotome, es normal que trabaje para su Agencia – se cruzó de brazos

\- Tus sarcasmos no funcionan conmigo – Ootori la tomó por la cintura y la envolvió en un abrazo posesivo – Si habías desistido de ir Francia ¿por qué no me buscaste? – el rostro del mayor se acercó peligrosamente al de la fémina quien lo miraba un tanto sorprendida por esa reacción celosa y posesiva del que alguna vez considero su hermano mayor. Él continuó –Me perteneces… eres mía

-¡Suéltala! – la voz de Cecil interrumpió en la serenidad del espacio y ambos jóvenes vieron al Príncipe de Agnapolis de pie ahí con todo ímpetu.

\- No es asunto tuyo – le respondió Eichii molesto por su intervención y soltó a la jovencita, la cual observó nerviosa a ambos.

\- Ella no quiere estar contigo, así que déjala – Aijima volvió a insistir. Como Príncipe no podía tolerar que alguien le faltara al respeto o pasara por alto los deseos de una dama.

\- Este es asunto entre ella y yo, no intervengas o te pesará, niño – al muchacho se le estaba terminando la paciencia – No creo que te quieras meter en problemas…

-Vámonos Fuyumi – dijo Cecil y tomó por el brazo a la chica no obstante antes de que pudiera llevarla con él, el castaño sujetó el otro brazo de Kimihiro y espetó:

-¡Te dije que este es asunto nuestro, no metas mocoso impertinente!

\- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Kimihiro y liberándose de Aijima, dio un golpe a puño cerrado a la cara del líder de HEAVENS, quien en su intento por esquivarlo perdió sus características gafas. El puñetazo a penas le rozó la barbilla. Fuyumi lo miró colérica. No entendía su actitud ni sus palabras. Ootori sin embargo, dejó ver su sonrisa socarrona e ignorando la falta de sus lentes, sujetó otra vez a la chica y la aprisionó contra su cuerpo para añadir:

\- Sabes que eso me gusta mucho de ti… tu carácter – acarició la espalda de Kimihiro con sus diestra y la miel en sus palabras parecía fundirse con su tono ególatra - ¿sabes por qué?... porque un día… lo voy a domar, ¿entiendes?

Fuyumi no esperó y más y con un fuerte empujón se separó del chico de ojos malva y sin más tomó la mano de Cecil para enseguida salir llevándose al príncipe casi trastabillando con la velocidad que la chica caminaba. La castaña no entendía la nueva actitud de Eichii hacía ella, no después de las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos. El oscuro pasado empezó a martillarle la cabeza a la compositora con escenas turbias en donde las risas, las burlas y los comentarios crueles llenos de desprecio hicieron pasarela. La chica caminaba sin mirar a donde iba ensimismada en sus negros pensamientos hasta que la voz de Aijima pidiéndole respuesta a sus preguntas la hizo reaccionar. Ella se detuvo a medio pasillo con la cabeza agachada y soltó la mano del moreno.

-¿Estás bien Fuyumi? – preguntó el príncipe con preocupación al notar que Kimihiro permanecía en silencio y con la cabeza gacha.

La señorita por su parte sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Los recuerdos de su pasado la atormentaban y el ver a Eichii sólo había removido todo aquello que en algún momento le amargó el corazón. Cecil trató de acercarse a ella buscando confortarla, pues imaginaba que el momento anterior la había molestado pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo la chica se adelantó y con rudeza expresó

-¡No se acerque, necesito estar sola!

Tras aquello, la chica salió despavorida del lugar. Corrió a toda velocidad por el pasillo sin atisbar nada a su alrededor, incluso chocó con algunas personas en su camino pero no se detuvo a disculparse. Fuera del elegante salón echó carrera al jardín hasta que agotada halló una banca y se sentó a tomar un respiro pues la carrera y su estrés la tenían agitada. Con dolor se llevó las manos al pecho mientras sus jadeos hacían subir y bajar este de forma acelerada. Su pasado volvió a torturarla con imágenes de aquel evento que había cambiado su vida: las palabras crueles e insensibles provenientes de varios individuos a los que no les distinguía el rostro retumbaban con fuerza.

-¡Ya basta! – gritó ella y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras se llevaba las manos a sus oídos para así no escuchar lo que su mente en realidad producía.

En tanto, Cecil había acudido a sus compañeros para pedirles ayuda y buscar a la castaña pues él la había notado muy alterada. Mientras les platicaba la situación a algunos de ellos, la noticia del encuentro entre Kimihiro y Ootori llegó a oídos de Fujiwara, quien a escuchar la noticia se fue sobre el joven príncipe en completa alarma y gritó:

-¡FUYUMI SE ENCONTRÓ CON EICHII! ¿DÓNDE? – la castaño rojiza tomó por los hombros a Cecil y lo sacudió como a saco de papas

\- Aquí… pero… ahora no sé donde está – balbuceó el muchacho con nervios y aterrado. Nunca se esperó una reacción así.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está?! ¡¿Estabas con ella no?! – la señorita le agitó con violencia mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban del terror que le daba pensar a Fuyumi desaparecida.

\- Sí pero…

-Cálmate Fujiwara… deja que Cecil hable – le sugirió Syo al ver que la chica estaba perdiendo el control

\- ¡No lo entiendes, nadie lo entiende! ¡Ellos jamás debieron encontrarse! – Sonomi soltó a Aijima y se mordió el dedo índice de su diestra con angustia.

\- Tal vez si nos lo explicas entendamos – comentó Shibuya preocupada por ver así a su kouhai.

-Tomo tiene razón, Sono chan… - añadió Ren tratando de tranquilizarla pero la chica volvió su mirada a ellos y añadió:

-No, no lo entienden… - se dirigió nuevamente a Cecil - ¿Dónde está Fuyumi?

-N-no lo sé. Dijo que quería estar sola – respondió el Príncipe de Agnapolis atemorizado por la actitud de Fujiwara.

-Tomochika, ayúdame a buscarla – ordenó la señorita y empezó a abrirse paso entre los invitados para ir a buscar a la castaña. Sus pasos eran firmes y en la mirada podía dejar ver un profundo odio y rencor. La chica educada había desaparecido.  
La pelirroja siguió a su aprendiz desconcertada por su cambio tan drástico en su carácter. A su vez los demás muchachos presentes al ver que la situación parecía angustiante y más con las referencias que Aijima había dado, salieron en búsqueda de la compositora también.

Por su parte, Fuyumi había encontrado la paz en la serenidad del jardín. Aún sentada en la banca contemplaba el precioso Edén ahí delante de ella mientras pensaba en lo acontecido; realmente estaba confundida con la nueva actitud de Eichii hacia ella. Sin embargo, las primeras gotas de lluvia vinieron a sorprenderle cayendo sobre su cabeza.

-¿Lluvia? – Dijo la señorita con angustia - ¡Justo ahora tenía que empezar a llover! – continuó y presurosa se levantó para caminar hacia el salón y refugiarse. No obstante, distraída como era, había olvidado el camino y antes de que pudiera encontrarlo las gotas se dejaron caer implacables empapándola. La castaña trató de acelerar el paso pero seguía perdida y en su intento por hallar el camino de vuelta al salón trastabilló al torcerse el tobillo. La niña dio un grito al sentir como su cuerpo se movía hacia delante directo a una caída en un lodazal que se había hecho con la lluvia cuando un gentil brazo le sostuvo.

Fuyumi se sorprendió de verse salvada. Luego con agradecimiento volvió su mirada buscando hallar a su salvador, mas su sorpresa fue más grande al toparse con los profundos ojos de Ichinose, quien le había rescatado.

-¡Ichinose san! – su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas mostraron un rojo tenue.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – la cuestionó el muchacho mientras ayudaba a la dama a incorporarse – ¿No estaba en compañía de Aijima san?

-Sí pero… - la castaña ocultó su mirada del joven con vergüenza.

-Más importante… - dijo él y tomando su saco lo puso sobre los hombros de la señorita para arroparla e impedir que se mojara más – será mejor que nos demos prisa o seguiremos empapándonos.

Kimihiro miró con asombro al muchacho. A pesar de que él se estaba bañando con la lluvia había ofrecido ayudarla e incluso protegerla del frío; no lo esperaba. Tokiya tomó la iniciativa y abrazando a la chica, la hizo caminar a su lado para avanzar hacia el salón. Fuyumi se dejó llevar, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar, por su lado , Ichinose había prometido que trataría de hacer las paces con la chica y esa era una buena oportunidad para demostrarle su arrepentimiento sincero por todos los malos entendidos además de que él ya la había visto deambular por el jardín y decidió seguirla. Ambos caminaron en silencio, el joven cuidando en todo momento de que la chica no fuese a tropezarse de nuevo como era su costumbre, y ella al sentir la calidez de ese abrazo protector que la conducía con cariño, se aferró discretamente y buscó consuelo en él. Fuyumi se sentía en una nube. La sutil fragancia del muchacho y su gentileza la hacían sentir así, y aunque extraño, era un bonito recuerdo del pasado.

Al llegar a la entrada, fueron recibidos por los empleados del salón, quienes ofrecieron toallas a los muchachos para secarse. Una vez que los atendieron, les pidieron a los dos ir a la sala de estar y sacarse el frío al calor de una chimenea mientras bebían un té. La pareja accedió y se sentaron uno junto al otro en la sala de estar a tomar su bebida.

-Y… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? – rompió el silencio incómodo que se había hecho entre ellos el Idol y luego dio un sorbo a su té.

\- N-nada en especial – respondió Fuyumi con voz baja – sólo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco… las fiestas me abruman… no son de mi agrado.

\- Ya veo – rodó los ojos el joven hacia la chica y vio con alivio que la jovencita ya no temblaba a causa del frío. Una sonrisa confidente apareció en sus labios.

-Y ¿usted? – Dudó la castaña y miró a su acompañante directo y sin temor - ¿qué hacía afuera?

\- Me encontré con un viejo amigo, alguien que conocí en mis días como HAYATO – explicó Ichinose y continuó – Decidimos dar una vuelta por el jardín para platicar tranquilos…

\- Entiendo – dijo Kimihiro y jugueteó con la taza en sus manos – no esperaba que fuera a llover

Fuyumi se mordió los labios. Era un comentario bastante tonto, pero fue su única arma para hacer que Tokiya siguiera hablando y que no volviera ese silencio que procedía al finalizar una conversación.

-Yo tampoco – comentó el muchacho un poco apenado por la situación. Eran obvias las intenciones de la chica pero no sabía de qué podía hablar con ella.

-Bueno… a mí me gustan los días lluviosos – siguió la compositora con los nervios en la voz – son muy lindos y me recuerdan a esa película musical _Cantando bajo la lluvia_ – se rió nerviosa.

\- ¿Viste esa película? – el chico la miró asombrado y puso toda su atención en ella.

\- Sí… -respondió la fémina con los ojos clavados en su taza de té para no morir de vergüenza por su tema de conversación tan mal improvisado.

-Yo también la vi… es muy buena – añadió Tokiya de forma diplomática pero con algo de dulzura en su tono.

-¿En serio? – Fuyumi apartó la atención de su té, volvió sus orbes a los del Idol y continuó – A mí me gusta mucho, cuando era niña solía salir a bailar y cantar como lo hacía el actor cuando llovía – el entusiasmo le burbujeó en las palabras.

Tokiya río al tratar de imaginar aquella escena. Le produjo una extraña sensación de ternura el pensar en una pequeña Fuyumi bailando y cantando como en aquel filme. La risa del chico sonó delicada y discreta. No deseaba que la dama ahí presente pensara que se burlaba de ella. Por su lado, la castaña miró impávida como los labios del muchacho enmarcaban una bonita sonrisa que él trataba de ocultar con su diestra. Pronto, las mejillas de la muchacha hicieron evidente su vergüenza con un carmesí en ellas pero, no por que sintiera que se estaban mofando de su persona, sino porque era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa tan sincera y franca en el rostro de su compañero. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron cuando tras la risa, Ichinose la miró tan directo y con una voz suave pronuncio su nombre de familia de una manera tan suave que le pareció que la acariciaba

-Kimihiro san…

-¿Sí? – fijó la compositora sus zafiros en los ojos ajenos y por primera vez en su vida se sintió como embelesada por su compañero.

No obstante otra voz proveniente de la entrada de la sala echó por tierra los planes de Ichinose para con la chica.

-¡FUYUMI! – la voz de Sonomi puso en alerta a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Qué pasa Sonomi?- Fuyumi se levantó y encaró a su prima. Tokiya secundó su acción.

-¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! – Cuestionó Fujiwara y abrazó a su menor con fuerza y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella añadió – Menos mal… estás bien…

-P-pero ¿qué pasa?

-¿Sucedió algo Fujiwara san? – preguntó Ichinose. Nunca había visto a su compañera tan alterada.

-¡No! Ahora, ¡déjanos en paz! – respondió la Idol y de un fuerte tirón separó a Fuyumi del muchacho. La castaña sintió como su cuerpo era llevado por la fuerza lejos de Tokiya y por inercia, que más que inercia fue un reflejo, tendió su mano con la intención de que él la retuviera y sus ojos manifestaron una creciente angustia. Tokiya respondió a ese reflejo con uno igual, por lo que con desesperación extendió su mano con tal de sujetar a la chica y no dejarla ir. El temor de no verla de nuevo invadió su ser como si esa situación ya la hubiese vivido antes. Sin embargo, lo único que alcanzó a agarrar el joven fue el guante de seda blanca que la chica llevaba puesto. Fujiwara tomó a Fuyumi y la llevó a rastras fuera del lugar mientras un estupefacto Ichinose miró su partida quedándose sólo con la prenda y esa angustiante sensación de despedida en el pecho.

Afuera, la castaña le pedía explicaciones a su familiar. Sonomi no detuvo su paso hasta estar frente al auto que las llevaría de regreso a la mansión del Master Course.

-Sonomi ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Por qué no me contestas? – la chica se escuchaba molesta.

\- Kira está aquí… - musitó con dolor la castaño rojiza y agachó la cabeza

La compositora guardó silencio. Sabía lo que eso significaba para su prima y comprendía ahora el porqué de sus acciones.

-Debemos irnos – la palabras de Sonomi sonaron carentes de emoción.

Ambas subieron al auto y este se marchó en cuanto ellas lo abordaron. Por una de las terrazas, Eichii observó la escena acompañado del pequeño Nagi, quien se mostró indiferente a la situación, no obstante el joven de los ojos malva endureció su mirada y con amargura recordó haber visto esa escena en su pasado.

¿Qué secretos ocultaban ellos?

CONTINUARA….


	7. Recuerdos del pasado

**NA: ¡Saludos universo!**

 **Primero, ¡Felices fiestas!... Re atrasadas pero bueh.**

 **Bien, esperando que todo esté bien en sus vidas, doy gracias al Anon chan que me vino a dejar amor en forma de review al capítulo anterior. Agradezco sus palabras y espero le siga gustando esta historia.**

 **Por otro lado, el pasado vuelve para atormentar a Fuyumi y Sonomi. ¿qué grandes secretos esconden?**

 **Pasen a leer. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

 **Nota 7: Recuerdos del pasado**

" _Hace mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo, en un lugar lejano existía un reino próspero gobernado por un rey y una reina. Ellos tuvieron una hermosa hija, la cual era dulce y noble. Con el tiempo, a la princesa le fue dado un encantamiento como regalo: Todo lo que ella deseara lo tendría para sí._

 _Así, la bella princesa empezó a prosperar y obtener lo que más deseaba: una persona de confianza, amigos entrañables y un príncipe para que le cuidara y protegiera por siempre. La princesa llegó a ser muy, muy feliz._

 _Sin embargo, nadie le dijo a la joven princesa que ese encantamiento no era eterno, así que un día aquel hechizo se rompió._

 _La desgracia azotó su vida desproveyéndola de lo que más amaba. Perdió a sus amigos, a su príncipe y a su más querida compañía. La pobre princesa se había quedado sola…_

 _realmente sola."_

Sonomi estaba terminando de desenredar las puntas del largo cabello rojizo que poseía cuando a su mente vino la letra perfecta para la canción de su nuevo single. Mientras empezaba a tararear la música compuesta por su prima, aquellos recuerdos tiernos de su infancia se removieron un poco en su corazón y danzaron al ritmo de las letras de su nueva melodía:

 _Amor lo siento, incluso si estoy contigo me siento sola_

 _No doy lo suficiente cuando se trata de amor_

 _Perdona a esta horrible persona que soy~_

 _Lo siento, esto eres tú y mi historia_

 _No debo ser digna de esto llamado 'Amor'_

 _A pesar de que estoy contigo, amor, estoy tan sola, tan sola, sola sola~_

 _Amor, estoy tan sola, tan sola, sola, sola..._

Las largas caminatas de la mano de Sumeragi Kira, las muchas fiestas en las que habían bailado como pareja, las tardes de té en la casa Fujiwara, las sonrisas tímidas del muchacho, el primer beso… Eran demasiadas las cosas que Sonomi había dejado atrás al romper su relación con Sumeragi.

Antes de poder contener las lágrimas estas ya habían escapado de los ojos de la chica. Últimamente la soledad era una constante en sus letras y apenas lo notaba, ¿Su interior quería jugarle una broma? Sonomi dejó el cepillo en el tocador y se limpió sus sentimientos con delicadeza para no arruinarse el maquillaje; ese día debía lucir espectacular. Tenía que asistir junto a su senpai a un programa de variedades y no podía dejar en mal a la agencia, ni a su senpai, ni a nadie. Además, eso le ayudaría a olvidarse de todo lo acontecido la noche anterior. Ver a Kira en el evento la había dejado muy mal pero ahora su concentración debía estar en su carrera y en la estabilidad de Fuyumi.

La chica terminó de darle los últimos arreglos a su apariencia antes de salir, había quedado con Tomochika de verse en la entrada del edificio para partir a su destino.  
Por otra parte, Shibuya se había topado con Ren en el sitio y echaron la charla un rato para que la pelirroja no se cansara de esperar. Ambos le daban vueltas al asunto que fue la nota de la fiesta de la noche anterior: Cecil había llevado como su pareja a Fuyumi, lo cual los pilló por sorpresa a todos; nadie se lo esperaba y menos de Aijima. Luego, Kimihiro bailó una pieza de la mano de nada más y nada menos que de Ootori Eichii – según el relato de Cecil, para terminar en un encontronazo que acabó en la huida de la chica a 'desconocido paradero'. Por si fuera poco, Sonomi pareció enloquecer al saber que su prima se enfrentó con el heredero de Raining y ella – ahora según la pelirroja, casi palidece ante la presencia del chico silencioso de HEAVENS. La nota roja culminó con la parejita Ichinose y Kimihiro hechos una sopa por la lluvia sentados en la sala del Salón el evento y claro, la huida de las primas una vez que se encontraron.

-Toda una hazaña lo de ayer, ¿no? – le comentó Ren a Tomochika

-¡Vaya que sí! Aunque... – la muchacha meditó en sus palabras

\- ¿Aunque?

-Siento que Sonomi me está ocultando algo. Verás, le pregunté el por qué había enloquecido al saber que Fuyumi y el líder de HEAVEN se habían topado en el evento y sólo me dijo que eran cosas del pasado... – explicó la Idol y se cruzó de brazos pensativa.

-Mmmm... Las mujeres misteriosas son las más interesantes, Tomo - soltó Ren con coquetería

-No es sólo misterio, es algo más. – Hizo un mohín - Y a todo esto ¿Saben por qué Cecil llevó a Fuyumi al evento?

-Ni idea... – se encogió de hombros Jinguji - Ceshi no nos dijo nada después de que volvimos...-

-Eso es lo que más me intriga – comentó la dama – Tenía entendido que Fuyumi tenía una sanción por parte de Hyuuga sensei por un asunto con un tal Otonami Kei. No entiendo entonces ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? – la chica dejó ir un suspiro.

-No lo sé, supongo que Ceshi la invitó a ir – el joven rodó los ojos y luego añadió – en todo caso, si Ceshi no la hubiese invitado, yo lo habría hecho

-¡Qué! - gritó la pelirroja con completo asombro -¿En serio?

-Sí, ese era mi plan B - dijo Jinguji y soltó una risa suave - ya que mi 'Corderita' no podía ir, llevar a Kimi chan estaría bien ¿no? Divertirme un momento con ella hubie…

La sonora bofetada de Sonomi hacia el joven de mirada celeste resonó en el recinto como un rayo. Tomochika quedó paralizada al ver como su kouhai violentamente impactó su diestra contra la mejilla del Idol dejándole la marca de sus dedos en una tonalidad roja. Ren se remitió a masajear con suavidad su rostro herido y dirigir sus ojos a la airada castaño-rojiza que tenía delante.

\- ¡TE PROHIBO BURLARTE DE FUYUMI, ME ESCUCHASTE! – La chica le sujetó por la playera - ¡TE LO PROHIBO! ¡ATRAVETE A METERTE CON ELLA Y TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO, DON JUAN DE QUINTA!- vociferó y luego volvió a enfundar el arma de su delito con un guante de terciopelo negro.

\- ¡Oye, tranquila! No tenías por qué hacer eso, Ren sólo estaba...

-¡USTEDES NO LO ENTIENDEN! - se excusó la chica y continuó -¡ESTÁS ADVERTIDO, JINGUJI REN!

Fujiwara abandonó el lugar con prisa y antes de dar la vuelta, primero miró con furia al muchacho; una clara señal de que la amenaza anterior no se podía tomar a juego. Jinguji decidió callar, pensó que si abría la boca seguro que la dama le emparejaba la otra mejilla con otro golpe. 'Las primitas son de carácter', se dijo a sí mismo al recordar que Cecil confesó que Fuyumi había descargado un puñetazo a la cara de Ootori antes de salir huyendo de él.

-Ren, lo siento... en verdad, no sé qué le pasa...- dijo Shibuya al ver la escena que se había producido en unos instantes e intentó revisar el golpe que su kouhai había dado al chico.

-Está bien, no te preocupes – se tocó con cierto cuidado el rostro - parece que toqué un nervio algo sensible para ella

-Aun así, no debió hacer eso...

-Tranquila, eso me saco por vanidoso a veces. Hijirikawa siempre me lo dice - bromeó Jinguji para quitarse el mal sabor de boca que el bofetón le había dejado. No era muy placentero recibir golpes a la cara. De tratarse de un hombre hubiese respondido pero llevaba las de perder ante una dama.

-Prometo que haré que se disculpe contigo - insistió la muchacha con completa pena por tan semejante escena.

-Tomo, déjalo. A la otra será mejor que mida mis palabras con ella y Kimi chan, ambas son de armas tomar- Ren hizo un ademán de despedida y caminó escaleras arriba. Mientras subía masajeó una vez más su mejilla para mitigar el ardor de la cachetada y después sonrió. No era el tipo de acercamiento que deseaba con la chica, pero por algo se empezaba.

Por su lado, Fuyumi estaba alistándose para salir. Ella misma era consciente de que la noche anterior había sido una montaña rusa de emociones. Sin embargo, había dos cosas que la inquietaban: La primera, la nueva actitud de Eichii hacía su persona. Lo conocía desde que era un niño y nunca había manifestado algún sentimiento más allá de la amistad. Encontraba extraño que ahora se comportara como novio posesivo y que le hubiese hecho una especie de escena de celos por trabajar para la Agencia Shining. En segundo lugar, su encuentro con Ichinose en el jardín y su conversación en la sala del Salón. Se percató que al contrario de otras veces, esta vez no habían discutido o terminado en un altercado mayor. Sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerarse cuando recordó su sonrisa y su voz pronunciar su nombre.

Volvió a sus cinco sentidos con un frenético movimiento de cabeza. A últimas fechas, pensar en Ichinose Tokiya la ponía nerviosa. Aún no le encontraba lógica a porque su corazón respondía a él. ¿Qué le pasaba? La chica tomó sus pertenencias y salió dispuesta a trabajar en un pequeño proyecto que se le había asignado. Mientras caminaba, recorrió con la mirada los alrededores y meditó en que su nueva vida; las cosa parecían avanzar sobre ruedas. Sin contar sus encontronazos con Tokiya y la poca amabilidad de Camus, sostenía una buena relación con todos en la agencia. Le pareció que al fin la sombra de su pasado, de las circunstancias de su nacimiento y la mala reputación que otros hicieron de su madre se desvanecía. Se sentía como un ave a la que por fin se le permitía volar libre después de años de estar encerrada en una jaula.

Al salir al jardín, se topó con Reiji, quien tomaba un descanso después de haberle dado su séptima vuelta al circuito del conglomerado. Fuyumi al verlo corrió hacia él y le abrazó con emoción. El castaño apenas pudo defenderse del tan caluroso afecto atajando a la señorita para impedir que la fuerza de ella los derribara a ambos al suelo.

-¡Bienvenido a casa, Rei chan! – le dijo con júbilo la compositora

-He vuelto…

\- Pensé que volvías mañana – señaló la jovencita y se separó de él.

-Terminó antes la filmación – dijo Kotobuki y se secó el sudor de la cara con la toalla que llevaba al cuello – así que volví hoy por la madrugada

\- Me alegra – confesó Kimihiro, pero al recodar la amenaza de castigo que el castaño tenía y la razón por la que la había adquirido, la niña agachó la mirada con vergüenza y en un balbuceo añadió – Lo siento mucho

Reiji la miró absorto, luego cuando recordó a que se refería le dedicó una mirada dulce y compasiva. Sabía que la castaña nunca tuvo intensiones de lastimarlo, y en parte, reconocía que él tampoco había sido muy cuidadoso. A su vez, le preocupaba saber qué clase de cosas Kei le había dicho a Fuyumi y las consecuencias en su relación. Sin embargo al ver que ella seguía siendo la misma niñita adorable que le mostraba cariño, se sintió más tranquilo.

-No tienes porqué disculparte – agregó mientras palmeaba su cabeza con cariño para luego buscar los ojos de ella tomando su mentón y levantando su mirada – no hiciste nada malo Fuu chan

-Pero, tú… - la niña estaba por llorar

-Tranquila Fuu chan – el muchacho sonrió y le acarició la mejilla – soy yo el que debe disculparse. Debiste pasar un momento muy amargo

-¡No! – Interrumpió la castaña con desesperación – tú no hiciste nada malo, soy yo la que hizo las cosas mal y… - Ya no quiso seguir hablando. Un nudo en su garganta le impidió seguir.

-Fuu chan – La dulce mirada de Reiji la acarició con fraternidad – No has hecho nada malo ¿sí?, además es mejor para mí estar ocupado así no pienso en… – desvió la vista y la perdió en la infinitud de un punto fijo.

Fuyumi observó cómo los ojos del castaño expresaron una tristeza profunda y dolorosa. Lo recordaba así: Su pequeño niño castaño de mirada triste que ocultaba su soledad y dolor detrás de esa gentil sonrisa. Una clavada en el pecho de la chica la hizo reaccionar, ella también se había ensimismado y un silencio nostálgico había descendido entre ellos.

-¿Pensar en…? – dudó la compositora una vez que recuperó el hilo de la conversación.

-Nada - negó con ligero movimiento de cabeza Kotobuki y el recuerdo de una persona se borró de inmediato – Ahora, no debes sentirme mal Fuu chan ¿está bien?

\- Pero…

-Nada de peros – le sonrió franco – Todo está bien, my girl

-Si tú lo dices – Kimihiro se sonrojó con aquellas palabras cargadas de una sensualidad única en él y sonrió tímida

-No quisiera irme – hizo un puchero el castaño – pero si no quiero que Ryuya senpai nos llame la atención de nuevo, debo hacerlo

-Sí, tienes razón – asintió Fuyumi y poniéndose de puntas sobre sus pies depositó un beso en la frente del joven antes de salir corriendo entusiasmada por sus palabras. Le devolvió las ganas de seguir. En tanto, Reiji se quedó pasmado con la acción. No era la primera vez que la chica hacia algo así, pero cada vez que esa escena se repetía, un sentimiento de nostalgia le invadía. ¿Por qué sentía que conocía a la jovencita de años atrás? ¿Por qué recibir esos afectos le daban felicidad y al mismo tiempo, tristeza? Él aún no podía entender el por qué, no obstante tampoco quería darle tanta importancia. Era hora de centrarse en el presente, ese presente maravilloso que se abría ante él con la posibilidad de esta vez, ser quien se quedara con el corazón de la mujer a la que amaba.

-Esta vez no voy ceder – dijo con voz suave Kotobuki y en la mirada la determinación le centelleó como una chispa – no te voy a dejar ir tan fácil, Fuu chan

Tras aquello, el muchacho continuó con su "castigo".

Más tarde, una vez terminado el trabajo de Shibuya y Fujiwara, ambas se encaminaron de regreso al Master Course. Tomochika había optado por regresar a pie ya que su plan era tener el tiempo suficiente para saber qué estaba pasando con su kouhai desde el día anterior en la noche. Sonomi trabajó bien pero a veces su atención no se hallaba del todo en el programa en el que participaron. Sus ojos se llenaban en ocasiones de lágrimas y tenía que disimular mirando hacia otro lado para que la cámara no captara que su corazón estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

-Sonomi ¿Podemos hablar?

-Sí, de hecho sé lo que vas a decir, voy a disculparme con Ren en cuanto lleguemos al Master Course - dijo en automático la castaño-rojiza con arrepentimiento

\- Está bien, pero no es sólo eso ¿Qué pasó contigo en la mañana? Nunca te había visto perder el control de esa manera – observó la pelirroja y colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Lo sé, y me disculpo, no quise ser tan grosera... – Fujiwara escondió su mirada por la vergüenza. Su madre la habría reprendido de saber que se comportaba como una vulgar mujerzuela y no como la dama que sus padres habían procurado educar. En los hombros de la señorita pesaba el apellido Fujiwara y todo lo que esto implicaba.

Tomochika sabía que algo en el corazón de Sonomi provocaba esos estallidos de ira, nervios e inseguridad. Antes de aquello, la castaña parecía toda serenidad y temple pero desde la noche anterior, la Idol estaba a la defensiva, sobre todo si se trataba de algo relacionado con Kimihiro Fuyumi. Entendía que fueran familia pero eso iba más allá de un simple lazo familiar, se tornaba enfermizo. Shibuya tomó el valor suficiente para encarar el asunto tal y como fuera, quería ayudar a Sonomi y por extensión a Fuyumi pero necesitaba saber qué era ese 'pasado' tan escandaloso que ambas ocultaban.

-Sonomi... - dijo Shibuya colocándose delante de su menor y cerrándole el paso - Tenemos que hablar y es en serio. Me tienes que decir qué está pasando

-Tomo chan… - Sonomi ocultó sus ojos debajo de su flecó para no mirar a su senpai.

-Por favor, tienes que confiar en mí, si no me dices lo que pasa, ni Haruka ni yo podemos ayudarlas. Si no me dices qué es lo que las preocupa ninguna de las dos seremos capaces de darles una mano – Shibuya intentaba mantener la calma a pesar de su propia angustia.

-Es – la castaño-rojiza detuvo sus palabras al sentir que estaba a punto de llorar - demasiado largo de explicar...

-¡No importa si nos quedamos todo lo el día hablando de ello, quiero saberlo! - soltó con seguridad Tomochika y tomó por el mentón a su alumna para obligarla a mirarle. Fujiwara desvió su mirada de la de su senpai, por segunda vez. Le sabía mal tener tan preocupada a su mentora con todo y que ella había adoptado una actitud poco educada. Sin embargo, Sonomi se sintió conmovida por la preocupación de Shibuya que no tuvo más remedio que ceder a su petición.

\- Voy a contártelo, pero vas a prometerme que no se los dirás a nadie más que a Nana chan

Tomochika asintió con firmeza y ambas se refugiaron para hablar del asunto en una cafetería aledaña a su localización. Dentro de la cafetería, buscaron el lugar más privado de todos para conversar sin ser interrumpidas o peor aún que algún fan las reconociera. Ya sentadas en su lugar y tras haber ordenado algo de beber, la plática dio inicio

-Y entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasa? - dijo Shibuya y dio un sorbo al cappuccino que habían puesto delante suyo.

Sonomi tomó aire para poder explicar las razones por las que ella había perdido el control y por las que Fuyumi nunca debió toparse con Eichii otra vez. La chica dejó la pajilla de la malteada y mirando a su senpai con seguridad dijo:

-Yo estoy protegiendo a Fuyumi de todo aquello que pretenda lastimarla

-Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué? – la pelirroja puso una mirada seria.

\- Fuyumi es muy frágil, sabes. No es tan fuerte como aparenta - soltó apresurada Sonomi. Su rostro mostraba una tensión desmedida.

-Ya veo, pero ¿qué tiene que ver esto con el líder de HEAVENS? - cuestionó Tomochika dispuesta a escuchar todo por más terrible que fuera.

-Fuyumi - hizo una pausa Sonomi y bebió del batido para hidratar su ahora seca garganta- no tuvo una vida fácil: Su madre murió cuando ella era tan solo una niña, su padre la rechazó incluso antes de nacer. Eso es un poco difícil para una niñita de cinco años a la que sus tíos adoptan y llevan a una casa en la que su vida sería muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada...

-¿Tus padres no la trataron bien?

-No, todo lo contrario. Mis padres quisieron darle la misma vida que a mí hasta donde las circunstancias de Fuyumi lo permitieran – respondió Sonomi y colocó sus manos en su regazo.

-¿Sus circunstancias?, ¿qué tipo de circunstancias?- esta vez Tomochika sonaba preocupada.

-Tú sabes - volvió a pausar Fujiwara, quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas - la vida de los ricos se va en fiestas de negocios. Mis padres no son la excepción. Al principio no me llevaban con ellos, después era obligatorio que la heredera de la familia fuera a esos eventos, sin embargo, no podíamos llevar a Fuyumi, no, por ser la hija ilegítima de un desconocido. Cosas de los ricos.

La pelirroja se sorprendió al escuchar que la kouhai de su querida amiga tenía un antecedente tan triste. Kimihiro jamás había dado muestras de sufrir por la ausencia del hombre que la engendró, aunque sí por su madre. Eso le decía Haruka.

\- Gran parte de su infancia, Fuyumi la pasó sola en mi casa – añadió Sonomi a su explicación - la otra, la pasó con unos amigos de mi familia. Amigos que conoció por mi culpa... – La chica guardó silencio y miró al ventanal tratando de hallar en el las palabras adecuadas para lo que seguía. No sólo por Fuyumi sino porque no quería remover los recuerdos enterrados de su propia infancia.

-Entiendo – Tomochika se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativa y luego añadió - ¿Pero qué tienen que ver los chicos de HEAVENS en esto?

\- Más de lo que me gustaría – Sonomi bebió de su batido y prosiguió – Ellos fueron amigos míos y de Fuyumi cuando éramos niñas, y con ellos Kuroitsuki Tetsuya

-¿En serio? ¿Ellos y Kuroitsuki Tetsuya? ¿El hijo de Tomonori Kuroitsuki el gran director de cine? – La pelirroja no lo podía creer.

\- Sí, mis padres acordaron con los suyos que me cortejarían con el fin de que yo escogiera con quien casarme

\- Vaya problema – Shibuya probó un poco del pastelillo que había pedido.

\- Fue así como Fuyumi también los conoció. Al principio todo estaba bien – una leve sonrisa apreció en los labios de Fujiwara – jugábamos juntos, salíamos a pasear, escuchábamos a Fuyumi tocar el piano… Éramos realmente muy felices.

\- ¿Pero qué pasó?, Si eran tan felices, ¿por qué ahora ustedes no pueden…?

Sonomi cerró los ojos y su rostro mostró una profunda amargura. Recordar el pasado era algo doloroso para sí. Los recuerdos de su infancia al lado de Fuyumi, Kira, Eichii y Tetsuya eran hermosos pero cuando venía a su memoria el triste final de su relación, la herida en su corazón volvía a sangrar.

-Todo se terminó – concluyó la castaño-rojiza – como el cuento donde al final todo se convierte en una calabaza tras acabar el hechizo. Todo por una estúpida broma.

-¿Una broma? – la Idol del cabello rojo observó a su compañera desconcertada y escuchó con atención la historia de su kouhai.

Fue hace tres años, al menos eso recordaba Sonomi. La casa de Kuroitsuki Tomonori fue el escenario de esa trágica tarde de 6 de Enero, en la cual la desgracia azotó las vidas de cinco jóvenes. Era el cumpleaños de Tetsuya, hijo del cineasta y amigo de la infancia de las primas. Para sorpresa de los presentes, Fuyumi y Sonomi, las cuáles tendrían unos 16 años, estaban presentes. Era raro que la castaña estuviera en un lugar así sabiendo de antemano que la alta sociedad rechazaba a gente con sus oscuros antecedentes y los de su madre, sin embargo, Kimihiro parecía maravillada con la idea, y más porque había sido Tetsuya quien la había invitado. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal, o eso pensaron aquellas almas inocentes.

La fiesta marchaba como cualquier otra. Fuyumi estaba encantada con la idea de convivir con sus amigos de la infancia en un ambiente diferente, pero desconocía lo que la esperaba. A mitad del evento, Kuroitsuki Tetsuya avanzó hasta el frente del salón de su hogar con un micrófono para llamar la atención de sus invitados, y una vez que la tuvo el muchacho de cabellera oscura dijo:

-¡Hola! – saludó y ondeó la mano de forma grácil - ¡¿Cómo se la están pasando?!

La muchedumbre ovacionó y en vítores afirmó pasarla bien.

-¡Wow! , veo que se la están pasando bien ¿eh? – el chico se paseó por el frente con seguridad luciéndose como era su costumbre – Tengo un anuncio importante que hacer, pero para eso, necesito la presencia de mi invitada de honor – el joven sonrió con calidez y con un ademán empezó a llamar a Kimihiro al frente - ¡Ven , Yumi chan, acércate!

La dulce jovencita se quedó pasmada al ver como todas las mirada de los invitados se clavaban en ella mientas que algunos otros murmuraban comentarios sobre lo sorprendente que era su presencia en el lugar. Fujiwara animó a su prima a ir hacia él, confiaba en que Tetsuya le daría el lugar que Fuyumi merecía en su sociedad, la invitación a un evento como ese era la prueba. Tímida pero feliz, la entonces ingenua Fuyumi se acercó hasta llegar junto a Tetsuya quien la recibió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien, ella es Fuyumi, mi invitada de honor – dijo el chico de los ojos amatista con alegría -¡Salúdenla!

La audiencia saludó monótonamente y unas sonrisas hipócritas aparecieron.

-Gracias – continuó Kuroitsuki y tomó la mano de la jovencita, quien se sentía en un sueño al estar de la mano de quien era su amor secreto – Ella, señores, es mi diosa de la victoria – la miró directo y la castaña enrojeció halagada mientras los presentes miraban atónitos la escena – y ¿saben por qué? – cuestionó Tetsuya y dirigió su mirada a una de las mesas en donde un sorprendido Eichii se hallaba. Él también era uno de los invitados junto con Kira.

\- Bueno – soltó la mano de Kimihiro – porque Eichii y yo hicimos una apuesta. Él me dijo que si yo invitaba a Fuyumi me daría una suma considerable de dinero, y pues quiero que ustedes sean testigos que he cumplido con mi parte del trato – dijo con tono socarrón y luego añadió mientras clavó su mirada en la de Eichii, quien no lo había perdido de vista – para que les quede claro que para Kuroitsuki Tetsuya nada es imposible-

Los presentes se miraron con asombro y luego soltaron una sonora carcajada. Ahora entendían por qué la chica estaba ahí, era la diversión de la fiesta. Por su parte, Fuyumi vio con horror aquel suceso. Tetsuya la había invitado sólo por ganarle un competencia más a Eichii, y los invitados se burlaban de ella mientras la llamaban 'ingenua', 'estúpida' y 'la hija de una ramera'.

-Gracias por haber venido Yumi chan – le dijo el muchacho de mirada violeta de forma desvergonzada – fuiste de gran ayuda –

Nuevamente los convocados echaron a reír y señalando a la chica se burlaban de ella. Las nacientes lágrimas de Fuyumi se desbordaron por sus ojos y más al ver como el gran amor de su vida la dejaba atrás para irse burlar con los demás de su infortunio. El corazón de esa inocente niña estaba hecho trizas. Fujiwara soltó la copa que tenía en sus manos y una mezcla entre odio y dolor la invadieron. Por su lado, Eichii se había quedado de una pieza al ver la escena, nunca se esperó que Tetsuya fuese a hacer público su pequeño jueguecito, y por otro, Kira estaba igual de impactado que Ootori.

Sonomi se abrió paso entre los que ahí estaban hasta llegar junto a una destrozada Fuyumi, quien no paraba de llorar. La castaño-rojiza tomó a su prima y antes de irse se dirigió a su antes amigo y dijo:

-¡Eres un bastardo infeliz, Tetsuya! – la chica lo empujó colérica - ¡Tú y Eichii son unos bastardos!

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – le reclamó – es sólo una broma

-¡¿Esto te parece una broma?! – gritó con furia Fujiwara

-¡Ay! No seas aguafiestas, fue divertido ¿no? – Tetsuya parecía ignorar lo que había hecho en realidad. Para él era uno más de sus juegos de niños.

-¡Eres despreciable! – le espetó Sonomi y se llevó a Fuyumi del brazo para salir con ella de entre la muchedumbre, quienes entre burlas e insultos hacia la castaña no detenían su fiesta. Una vez a fuera, Sonomi trató de tranquilizar a su prima, quien lloraba sin control cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y gimoteaba dolorida por lo que le había sucedido.

-¡Sonomi! – la voz de Kira se hizo presente. Fujiwara lo miró y luego volvió su mirada a su prima.

\- Sube a Fuyumi al auto por favor – ordenó la dama a su chofer y este obedeció guiando a la chica al interior del vehículo

Fujiwara se acercó al que entonces era ya su prometido.

-¿Qué sucede?

\- Yo – hizo pausa el muchacho y agachó la mirada.

-Lo sé - añadió ella – tú nunca harías algo como esto

\- Es que yo… - el joven de cabellera oscura clavó sus ojos en los olivos de su prometida – yo estaba presente el día que Eichii y Tetsuya acordaron al apuesta – Quiso ser sincero con ella. No quería que hubiese mentiras entre ellos.

-¿Qué? – los labios de Sonomi temblaron y su mirada pasó de ser comprensiva y dulce a una llena de cólera y rencor – ¿Tú sabías que esto pasaría?

\- Tetsuya dijo que nada malo pasaría – se defendió el muchacho con temor al ver los ojos de su novia – ellos me dijeron que…

-¿Los escogiste a ellos, en lugar de a mí?

-¡No, Sonomi! Ellos me aseguraron…

-¿¡SABIENDO LO IMPORTANTE QUE ES FUYUMI PARA MÍ DEJASTE QUE ESTO PASARA!? – gritó la chica enardecida y manoteó con fuerza

\- Sonomi, te juro que yo… - Sumeragi trató de acercarse a la jovencita pero esta se echó hacia atrás para evitar su contacto.

-¡LOS PREFERISTE A ELLOS QUE A MÍ, KIRA! – Sonomi gritó aún más alto y añadió - ¡ME TRAICIONASTE! ¡DEJASTE QUE LA LASTIMARAN!

Ella ocultó su mirada de la de él. Una rabia infinita la invadió de pies a cabeza pues se sentía traicionada por quien juró amarla por siempre el día de su compromiso, y ese amor incluía aceptarla con Fuyumi en su vida. Kira, por su lado, no podía hablar más. Había optado por decir la verdad, pero parecía que había resultado peor. Eichii y Tetsuya le dijeron que nada malo pasaría, que todo quedaría entre ellos y que nadie tenía por qué saberlo. Nunca se imaginó que Kuroitsuki llevaría las cosas a ese grado, ni siquiera Eichii se lo esperó.

-Sonomi, por favor yo…

-¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE MÁS! – la furia le salió en las palabras y tras esa afirmación se quitó el anillo de compromiso y con desdén lo arrojó al suelo, mientras que un asombrado Sumeragi vio el objeto caer a piso y rodar por ahí produciendo un tintineo al impactar contra el concreto. El sonido que Kira jamás olvidó - ¡TÚ Y YO YA NO SOMOS NADA! ¡TE ODIO SUMERAGI KIRA! – Fujiwara lo miró tratando de contener sus crecientes ganas de llorar- ¡POR MÍ TE PUEDES IR AL INFIERNO! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? ¡AL INFIERNO!

La señorita dio media vuelta sin mirar atrás, se subió al auto y este dio marcha. Kira se quedó de pie ahí y sintió como las lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas en silencio. A él también, esa tarde, le destrozaron el corazón en cientos de pedazos.

Shibuya estaba atónita con el relato y lo que después le fue revelado tras el suceso que marcó la vida de Fuyumi y su kouhai: como era lógico, Sonomi rompió su compromiso con Kira. Aquello redundo en una fiera rivalidad y descontento entre los Fujiwara y los Sumeragi, especialmente de parte de Sumeragi Kagura, quien se sintió ofendida por el trato que la joven dispensó a su hijo. Sonomi tampoco volvió a saber de Kira hasta que supo de la existencia de HEAVENS, pero nunca prestó atención. Sucedió lo mismo con Eichii. Después de que él acudiera a disculparse por órdenes de Raining, no volvió a verlo. Por otro lado, nunca volvió a ver a Tetsuya después de ese día. Sin embargo, la peor parte la había llevado Kimihiro, ya que la chica estaba tan destrozada que entró en una profunda depresión que estuvo a punto de llevarla al borde de la locura. Sus cambios de humor eran impredecibles y siempre estaba enojada o llorando. Casi no dormía y tampoco se alimentaba bien. Había quedado reducida a una muñeca sin vida.

-Si no hubiese sido por HAYATO, Fuyumi no estaría aquí ahora – comentó con dolor la dama de los ojos verdes – sino en un hospital psiquiátrico

-Entiendo – dijo Tomochika y se cruzó de brazos pensativa

-Es por eso que trato de protegerla – continuó Fujiwara y miró a su mentora con determinación – Fuyumi ya una vez confió ciegamente en alguien y la traicionaron, jugaron con sus sentimientos

-Pero aquí nadie va hacerle daño – se adelantó a decir la pelirroja y tomó la mano de su menor para infundirle confianza

\- Lo sé, tal vez esté exagerando pero, mi Fuyumi es muy débil aún – la preocupación se hizo palpable en la voz de la Idol – Me da terror pensar que alguien devuelva a Fuyumi a ese mundo de oscuridad donde se encerró – Fujiwara miró al ventanal una vez más. Algo le decía que su mayor miedo estaba por cumplirse.

Mientras tanto, Fuyumi se había ido a encontrar con Camus en el salón principal del Master Course. Al medio día, había recibido un mensaje de superior citándola en ese lugar. La chica ni probó bocado de la tensión que le causaba el saber que el Conde quería hablar con ella. Pronto, cuando la compositora llegó al salón, halló al hombre sentado elegantemente mientras tomaba un té a la espera de la muchacha. Kimihiro respiró hondo para darse el valor de afrontar el largo sermón que le esperaba y dijo:

\- Camus senpai, recibí su mensaje de que quería hablar conmigo

-Siéntate -dispuso el rubio con temple y añadió con voz grave- ¿Té?

-No, no, está bien así...

-Aijima me dijo que te enfrentaste a Ootori Eichii, ¿es cierto? – Camus mintió. Su investigador le había dado esa información pero quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar con la castaña.

-Ah, sí. Bueno, fue sólo un mal entendido – balbuceó la jovencita con nervios. Esperaba un sermón por su mala conducta con el muchacho.

\- ¿Era por eso que no querías ir al evento? – el conde lanzó su primer anzuelo con astucia y su mirada no perdía detalle de la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Ah, no. De hecho, no sabía que Eichii estaría ahí – hizo una pausa mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos índices y continuó – más bien no me gustan las fiestas, eso es todo Camus senpai

Camus notó que la chica hablaba con cierto tono melancólico del hijo de Raining Ootori. Incluso se refería al chiquillo con mucha familiaridad al llamarlo por su nombre de pila y no por su apellido como solía hacer con algunos de los miembros STARISH y hasta con ellos, a excepción de Reiji con quien tenía una relación más estrecha. El hombre levantó una ceja y sonrió ladino, era momento de jugar su siguiente carta y descubrir quién era Fuyumi Kimihiro en realidad.

\- ¿A qué mujer no le gustan las fiestas? – Soltó con tono incrédulo el conde - No conozco una sola, ¿Qué ocultas, niña?

-N-nada, Camus senpai. En verdad, las fiestas no son de mi agrado - respondió en torpes balbuceos Fuyumi intimidada por la postura recia y el tono agresivo que el mayor estaba ocupando con ella.

-¿Estás segura? - Esta vez el Conde de Permafrost lanzó una mirada amenazante a la joven. No se creía en nada lo que Fuyumi decía, él estaba seguro que sus razones eran otras. Un convenio con Raining para ser la informante de los movimientos de la Agencia Shining sonaba más apropiado que a una chiquilla con tan poco talento entrara a la agencia con aspiraciones de compositora de artes escénicas cuando su interés estaba en las artes clásicas.

-¿Me dirás la verdad o tendré que sacártela de otra forma? – insistió y clavó sus glaciales ojos en los zafiros de la menor.

-Esa es la verdad – Fuyumi se encogió de miedo al ver esa mirada tan fría

-Si me dices la verdad, puede que le pida a Shining que sea benevolente contigo y te deje seguir en la agencia...- añadió Camus intentando acorralar a la chica hasta que confesara.

-¿De qué habla? No entiendo

-Vamos, no te hagas la niña inocente conmigo, plebeya. Es obvio que tú y Ootori Raining están asociados para encontrar una forma de perjudicar esta agencia siendo su espía, o ¿me equivoco?

Fuyumi mostró un rostro desencajado al escuchar semejante afirmación. ¿Ella espía de Raining? ¿Espía del hombre que le causaba terror desde su tierna edad, y que tenía bien sabido que era responsable de los malos hábitos de Eichii?

-Me ofende – declaró Kimihiro con firmeza - ¡Yo no soy una espía! ¿Quién le dijo eso?

-No estamos aquí para hablar de quien me dio esa información – le refutó Camus - ¿Es verdad o no?

-¡Por supuesto que no! – gritó Fuyumi ofendida.

Camus rió. Luego poniéndose de pie miró a la chica con cierta superioridad y añadió:

-Eres una muy buena actriz lo reconozco, pero ya no hace falta que mientas, ya todos lo saben

-¿Todos? – dudó la compositora con asombro

-Sí, ¿Qué creías? – Dijo el hombre y le mostró una sonrisa burlona - ¿Qué te trataban bien sólo porque sí? Todos ya sabían de tu engaño, sólo querían ver hasta donde llegaba tu cinismo

-¡No es verdad! – Fuyumi se cubrió los oídos.

-No se puede tapar el Sol con un dedo, niña. Era evidente tu plan y todos decidieron seguirte el juego hasta que a alguno le confesaras la verdad

-¡Miente!

Camus se aproximó a la chica y susurró a su oído:

-¿Creíste que les agradabas? – rió y siguió – Por favor, no seas ingenua, nadie con un pasado como el tuyo podría encajar aquí.

Fuyumi volteó a verlo con profundo enojo por lo que insinuaba y empezó a temblar de coraje y tristeza al mismo tiempo. En ese instante, recordó porqué se había confinado seis largos meses en su habitación; quería que todo a su alrededor desapareciera: Sonomi, Eichii, Tetsuya, Kira, sus tíos, todos los que habían sentido lástima de ella y la marginaban sólo por no tener los privilegios que otros sí. Fuyumi se puso de pie y con un nudo en la garganta dio la cara al Conde aguantando las lágrimas:

-Si ya terminó de hablar, entonces me retiro – le dijo en forma altiva – usted y yo ya no tenemos nada que decirnos – la chica lo pasó de largo y con un ademán grácil añadió – Sabe una cosa, acabo de recordar la razón por la cual no me gustan las fiestas: Detesto a las personas como usted. Buenas noches.

Fuyumi no dio oportunidad a nada. Antes de que Camus pudiera retenerla, ella echó carrera fuera del salón en busca del único lugar que siempre le daba consuelo incluso cuando niña: la sala de música. La chica corrió a tal velocidad que al dar vuelta dio un pequeño tras pie que casi la hace caer pero se reincorporó de inmediato. Las lágrimas empezaban a nublarle la vista y se sentía en un mar turbulento. Su mente sólo retuvo las duras palabras del hombre de elegante figura mientras que en su interior se gritaba así misma 'Nunca más'. Se sintió herida, engañada y traicionada como en aquella primera vez que le destrozaron el corazón. Al llegar a la sala, echó el pestillo de la puerta y desplomándose detrás de la misma las tibias gotitas empezaron a fluir y pasaron de un llanto leve a un desgarrador plañido que rogó que nadie escuchara. En la cabeza de la castaña, las imágenes de Tetsuya y la sucia treta que le jugó junto con Eichii la atormentaban cada segundo. Aquellas risas, las miradas cómplices, la burla, los cuchicheos llamándola 'Ilegitima', 'Estúpida', 'La hija de una ramera' se reprodujeron en su mente pero esta vez no en voz de los invitados de Kuroitsuki aquel día sino de las voces de los miembros de STARISH, de la propia Nanami y QUARTET NIGHT. La compositora dejó salir su llanto tirada en el suelo como una muñeca rota y olvidada como siempre se había sentido.

Camus, por su parte, la había dejado ir. Con sus acciones la acorraló y luego tiró a matar para ver la reacción de Fuyumi, sin embargo, descubrió que sus sospechas no tenían base. La última mirada de Kimihiro lo hizo notar que no mentía sobre su condición. No era una espía, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

La noche llegó.

La castaña despertó en la sala de música y la serenidad de la oscura habitación era su única compañía. Se incorporó lentamente mientras se frotó los brazos para intentar generar calor. Tenía frío. Parpadeó desorientada y cansada pues había llorado hasta quedarse dormida, y ahora intentaba recordar que había sucedido. Rápido, la escena de hace algunas horas se reprodujo en su cabeza. El mundo a su alrededor le parecía irreal: si según Camus todos estaban fingiendo ser amistosos con ella para que entonces, confesara su pecado, todo lo que había sucedido hasta entonces no era más que un teatro bien armado: sus palabras, sus sonrisas, sus acciones, todo era una mentira y el conde decidió bajar el telón.

La chica se puso de pie y en eso su móvil sonó. Miró la pantalla, era Hyuuga.

-¿Sí?

-Kimihiro, ¿dónde estás? – le regañó su profesor – te estuve buscando toda la tarde. Nanami tiene los documentos para tu nuevo contrato, mañana tienes que ir a la dirección que está indicada junto con Fujiwara, ambas trabajaran en ese proyecto.

\- Entendido Hyuuga sensei – las palabras de Kimihiro salieron sin la menor emoción

-Kimihiro, ¿estás bien? – el actor reconoció de inmediato que esa no era su alumna de siempre

-Estoy bien – afirmó a secas la castaña. Su mirada había dejado de brillar y su voz ya no mostraba el entusiasmo que le provocaba la música

-Está bien. Procura descansar para mañana, este nuevo contrato es importante, así que esfuérzate. – observó el Príncipe de las peleas y luego de escuchar que su discípula asintió colgó.

Al finalizar la llamada, el profesor hizo un mohín y luego se sentó en su silla. Estaba seguro que algo había pasado con ella, su forma de responder no era la usual. Descartó la idea que fuera el regaño por su situación con Reiji puesto que los había sorprendido por la mañana intercambiar palabras como siempre a pesar de sus advertencias a ambos. Si no era eso, entonces…

¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	8. Lunar Maria

**¡Saludos universo!**

 **Después de un poco más de un mes, la actualización. Disculpen la demora pero he andado a las carreras con el trabajo y apenas me da tiempo de actualizar y escribir. Espero regularizarme pronto**

 **Por otro lado les agradezco sus reviews y comentarios a la historia. Son parte de lo que me impulsa a seguir. También espero le estén entiendo a mi enredo XD**

 **Incluí una canción que es la que le da nombre al capítulo. Pueden buscarla con ese nombre, su interprete es un gran seiyuu a quien admiro, Ono Daisuke.**

 **Las gracias también van para Daniela Ibarra, mi _beta reader_ de la gran mayoría de mis escritos. **

**Sin más, ¡Disfruten el episodio!**

* * *

 **Nota 8: Lunar Maria**

Esa mañana, Fuyumi se encargó de no tener contacto con nadie en la agencia. Después del incidente con Camus y la revelación que le hizo, no quería hablar con nadie al respecto ya que su corazón se hallaba divido entre creer en las palabras del conde o en las acciones de los que la rodeaban. La chica se reconoció como una cobarde. Tenía miedo de encarar que tal vez, Camus tuviera razón y por eso se negaba a decir algo, incluso no cruzó muchas palabras con Nanami esa mañana. Tan pronto como se despertó, tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió y salió de ahí con un seco ' _Me voy'_ para su senpai y cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás. Nunca se percató que alguien la observaba salir del Master Course.

Al llegar a su punto de reunión con Sonomi, esta le cuestionó si le sucedía algo. Había notado que la castaña no mostraba el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, sin embargo, la chica se dedicó a negar y a afirmar que todo estaba bien aunque sus ojos gritaran lo contrario. La brillante mirada de la jovencita se había apagado. La Idol no insistió, creyó que tal vez la propia Fuyumi se lo contaría cuando quisiera, aunque no dejaba de preocuparse.

Tal como Hyuuga se los informó, ambas trabajarían en un nuevo proyecto junto con otra  
agencia y una prestigiosa marca de perfumes europeos que estaba por abrir su mercado en oriente y decidió iniciar con una campaña en Japón. El proyecto, el cual fue llamado _Lunar Maria_ , consistía en un comercial y una campaña publicitaria; además de incluir un tema musical que se convertiría en el sello distintivo de su nuevo producto a lanzar. Fuyumi y Sonomi escucharon todas las instrucciones que la representante del matrimonio europeo les dio: Fujiwara sería la imagen del nuevo perfume para dama y trabajaría con alguien más quién sería el rostro del mismo perfume, pero para caballero. Por su parte, Fuyumi compondría el tema que sería utilizado para la campaña.

— ¿Tienen dudas? — consultó la mujer mientras les entregaba sus respectivas asignaciones, fechas de entrega y el contrato que debían firmar.

— No, todo está claro ¿verdad, Fuyumi? — respondió Fujiwara y volteó a ver a su prima, quien permaneció en silencio y sólo asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Excelente! – añadió la fémina y continuó — hoy vamos a ver las instalaciones del set y el estudio donde se grabara el comercial. Sólo debemos esperar a su compañero, con quien tendrás que ver lo de la canción Kimihiro san

—¿La canción? — la castaña la miró confundida. Ella era la compositora de Sonomi.

—¿No se los dije?

—¿Decirnos qué? — cuestionó la castaño-rojiza igual de confundida que su familiar.

—Los dueños quieren que una voz masculina interprete el tema, así que conseguimos a alguien ideal para este trabajo — explicó la mujer de cabellera oscura y corta con entusiasmo -¡Ah!, ¡ahí está!

La dama alcanzó a divisar a un muchacho de cabello negro azabache y ojos ámbar venir hacia la sala de juntas. Cuando el joven entró al lugar, el par de jovencitas se quedaron pasmadas al descubrir de quién se trataba.

—Fujiwara san, Kimihiro san: él es Sumeragi Kira san, el adonis de nuestro proyecto —declaró la representante emocionada al mismo tiempo que tomó del brazo al chico quien también se había quedado impresionado al descubrir quiénes serían sus compañeras de trabajo para ese proyecto

— Sumeragi Kira, encantado de trabajar con ustedes — se adelantó a decir Sumeragi después de salir del shock

— Kimihiro Fuyumi, el gusto es mío Ki — Fuyumi rectificó su palabras con ansiedad para no delatar la incómoda situación en la que estaban - Sumeragi san

— Fujiwara Sonomi… — dijo a penas en un murmullo la chica mientras sentía que todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso, distante y extraño. Los nervios la invadieron y una vacuidad incómoda ocupó su estómago al igual que la garganta se le cerró por unos instantes. La voz de la mujer empezaba a escucharse lejana y sus palabras salían distorsionadas, o eso sentía Sonomi.

—¿Estás bien Sonomi? — dudó Kimihiro al ver a su prima tan afectada.

— ¡Claro, no pasa nada! Será un gusto trabajar con ustedes — dijo y sonrió.

Kira la miró y se percató de que mentía. No en vano había sido primero su amigo de la infancia y luego su prometido. Conocía a Fujiwara mejor que a la palma de su mano y sabía distinguir cuando la chica era sincera y cuando sólo era cortés por formalidad. La mirada de Kira mostró tristeza. Sonomi jamás lo perdonaría por lo sucedido hace tres años.  
Tras las presentaciones el grupo de cuatro dio un recorrido por todo el estudio de grabación. Durante el recorrido y la perorata de la mujer, Sonomi, Fuyumi y Kira permanecieron en silencio y procuraron no hacer contacto visual. La incomodidad se hizo presente en el ambiente volviéndolo denso para los ahí citados. Sonomi era la más afectada. Caminar a lado del que fue su prometido y primer amor le era difícil y más después de como terminó su relación.

Una vez concluido el recorrido, los presentes se marcharon a sus debidas asignaciones restantes para el día. El día de mañana se volvería a rencontrar para iniciar con el proyecto.

Fuyumi, entonces, regresó al Master Course y se encerró en la que había sido designada como su sala de trabajo para evitar todo contacto con quien fuera ya que, aunque tenía muchas cosas que hacer, no tenía cabeza para pensar en música. Al estar sola, decidió tocar el piano un rato para desestresarse después de la situación tan incómoda en la que había estado. De a poco las notas del piano empezaron a salir de este formando una melodía preciosa, una de las favoritas de la madre de Fuyumi, no obstante a medida que la chica seguía tocando empezó a recordar eventos de su pasado.

¿Cómo era posible que tres personas que habían compartido tanto, ahora no fueran nada? Se vio así misma en medio de Kira y Sonomi durante su recorrido en el estudio y los tres en silencio tratándose como unos absolutos extraños. Luego recordó cuando los cinco – esta vez Eichii y Tetsuya incluidos, habían compartido su último verano en las playas de Saipán. Las tardes de té en casa de sus tíos. La fiesta de compromiso de Kira y Sonomi, a la que sólo se le permitió estar presente durante el brindis por capricho de la castaño-rojiza. Sus sonrisas de júbilo mientras jugaban...

Más y más recuerdos atormentaban a la castaña y su sufrimiento se hizo presente en su forma de tocar haciendo salir sus preciosas notas de azul en retorcidas notas negras, oscuras, desesperadas mientras que el ambiente pareció distorsionarse entre más tocaba la chica. El rostro de la jovencita mostraba angustia, con el ceño fruncido en tanto se mordía los labios con dolor siguió tocando de una forma frenética como si la vida se le fuese en ello hasta que no pudo más, hasta que sintió sus emociones estallar como una bomba que lo arrasa todo. Detuvo su tarea y dio un azotón con ambas manos a las teclas produciendo un sonido desafinado y fúnebre.

Kimihiro dejó ir un suspiro. Definitivamente, no tenía cabeza para pensar en música. Apesadumbrada, tomó sus pertenencias y decidió huir a la biblioteca a investigar un poco sobre lo que le habían pedido para la canción. Mientras andaba como alma en pena por los pasillos sin mirar a su alrededor siguió rumeando sus negros pensamientos dejándose envolver por la oscuridad como hace tres años: ' _Es tu culpa', 'Tu nacimiento fue un error', 'Esta vez tampoco lo lograrás', 'Mejor ríndete…', 'Nadie puede oponerse al destino', 'Sería mejor si terminaras con todo ahora'_ ; esas eran las palabras que su conciencia susurraba despacio a la castaña. Desesperada y sintiéndose como en una tormenta a mar abierto, echó a correr como si así pudiera escapar de su propios pensamientos. Sin embargo al dar la vuelta por uno de los pasillos chocó de golpe con alguien y, como era la costumbre, la jovencita soltó un grito y sus pertenencias mientras caía hacia atrás.

Rápido, el desconocido sujetó a la señorita y la atrapó en un abrazo firme pero cálido antes de que esta cayera de espaldas. Fuyumi, por su parte, sintió temblar tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza sabiendo que iba a caer como solía pero alcanzó a sujetarse por la ropa de su salvador una vez que se sintió segura en sus brazos. Pasaron unos instantes, luego Fuyumi abrió despacio sus ojos encontrándose con la profunda mirada de Ichinose, quien la había rescatado de uno de sus típicos accidentes.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Kimihiro san? — dudó el muchacho aun sosteniendo a la jovencita en sus brazos

— S-sí, estoy bien — la voz de la compositora pareció relajarse. Luego al percatarse que seguían en tan comprometedora situación se separaron y ambos se evadieron la mirada. Fuyumi enseguida empezó a recoger sus papeles así como los demás objetos mientras que Tokiya en silencio le ayudó con la tarea. Una vez que terminó, la señorita procedió a reverenciar al muchacho y decir:

— Gracias. Si me permite, con permiso — la chica pasó de largo a su compañero sin decir más

— Kimihiro san — soltó de repente el joven Idol. Su voz mostraba una cierta angustia.

— ¿S-sí? — ella volvió su mirada y se giró para encarar a Ichinose quien la miró directo a sus ojos una vez que vio su rostro.

— ¿Le sucede algo?... No se ve muy bien hoy — le dijo el muchacho de forma preocupada y apretó sus puños debido a los nervios. Esperaba no incomodar a la chica y con ello, como ya era su racha, terminar en una acalorada discusión. La jovencita se encogió sobre sí misma y sus cejas se elevaron un poco ante la sorpresa. Le resultaba extraño el comportamiento de Tokiya, pero a la vez tampoco le desagradaba. Era una sensación difícil de explicar.

— Estoy bien. No me pasa nada, Ichinose san — respondió Kimihiro apenada y desvió la mirada en tanto estrujó sus cosas contra su pecho con nervios — Ahora si me permite, me retiro — Fuyumi dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino pero sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos de nuevo por un segundo llamado del joven Idol

— Kimihiro san…

— ¿S-sí? — giró sobre sí una vez más la compositora para verle de frente.

— Cuídese, por favor — sentenció él de manera solemne y dejó ver su preocupación por la dama. Tras ello, reverenció a la joven y se fue sin decir más. Por la mañana Otoya les había hecho notar a Reiji y a él que la chica no se veía igual que siempre y por ello había decido preguntarle, pero al ver que ella se negaba a hablar, prefirió retirarse no sin antes manifestar su preocupación. Como había dicho el pelirrojo, algo no andaba bien con la castaña.

Por su lado, Fuyumi lo vio irse. En silencio guardo para sí la pequeña felicidad que le provocó aquella tímida preocupación por su persona.

Al día siguiente en el estudio de grabación, Sonomi se hallaba preparándose para la larga sesión de fotos que le esperaba para toda la publicidad que se haría para la campaña. La tensión de saber que trabajaría todo el tiempo como Sumeragi la tenía tan nerviosa que prefirió no hablar con nadie. Solía platicar con el personal que la asistía pero se encontraba tan ansiosa que era incapaz de decir algo sin que la voz le temblara o sintiera que todo daba vueltas.

Tan pronto como terminaron de arreglarla, se miró al espejo encontrándose ataviada con un precioso vestido de corte griego de tono rosado, adornado con una cinturilla en color dorado y pedrería en tonalidades verdes. En su brazo izquierdo un brazalete hacía juego con la cinturilla al igual que el coletero de donde caían con gracia sus preciosos cabellos castaños con sus tonos rojizos como los del atardecer. Fujiwara esperó un momento más y tras suspirar apesadumbrada, salió directa al lugar donde les tomarían las fotos. Al instante de su arribo, todo el personal aplaudió y la recibió con júbilo agradeciendo su disposición a participar y saludándola con respeto esperando que todo fuese un éxito.

Más tardaron en callar los presentes que en que una segunda ola de aplausos invadió el espacio, esta ocasión recibiendo a Kira. Sonomi contuvo su respiración unos segundos y se estrechó las manos en un intento por liberar su tensión, y luego sonrió para disimular su absoluta incomodidad. Por su lado, Sumeragi agradeció todos los cumplidos y palabras que le eran dirigidas antes de tener frente a frente a la chica. Él también se encontraba un tanto tenso por la nada confortable situación en la que se encontraban. Aunque su rostro mostraba ese ceño taciturno e impasible, su interior estaba cargado de nervios, tristeza y un dolor punzante. Sin embargo, no podía decir nada, debía hacer su trabajo aunque eso implicara callar tanto.

La sesión empezó. Transcurrió sin percances la primera parte. Ambos daban lo mejor de ellos para no hacer trabajar de más al personal; esa era su misión como Idols: hacer un trabajo de calidad y que este dejara encantado a su público.

— ¡Muy bien! — dijo una mujer y añadió – ahora necesito que Fujiwara san acerqué la manzana a sus labios y Sumeragi san, debes acercarte a ella a modo que la manzana quede entre ustedes como si se besaran ¿Está claro?

Kira y Sonomi se miraron un tanto incomodados por la petición. Tenían años sin acercarse el uno al otro que les resultaba difícil pensar en tanta proximidad.

— ¿Les quedó claro?

— ¡Sí! — asintieron ambos al mismo tiempo y se miraron, esta vez de frente. Sonomi enrojeció un poco al notar lo apuesto que lucía Kira con la toga en color blanco bien ceñida que resaltaba bastante sus atributos físicos. A penas lo había notado.

Nerviosa e insegura, Fujiwara llevó la manzana a sus labios en un intento por reproducir la escena que la jefa de publicidad deseaba. Una vez que hizo lo propio la chica, el muchacho de la mirada serena se aproximó despacio a la castaña para dar el toque final a la obra de arte que tenían pensada para la foto.

Sonomi vio como aquel rostro serio pero gentil se acercaba al suyo. Fijó su atención en la mirada de ámbar, luego en los labios de suave color que atentaban tocar los propios aunque ese no fuese su cometido. La muchacha no pudo contener sus miedos y aterrada por lo que estaba por producirse, dio un fuerte empujón al chico y gritó:

— ¡No! ¡No te acerques!

A su vez, Kira sólo recibió el inesperado empujón y al perder el equilibrio cayó al suelo sobre su costado derecho y sólo dejó ir un quejido al caer de lleno al piso. Al instante, tres miembros del personal acudieron a la ayuda de Kira en tanto todos los demás observaban a Fujiwara con asombro al ver el trato tan rudo que había dispensado al joven de cabello oscuro. Sonomi consciente de lo que había hecho y notando las miradas un tanto desconcertadas del _staff_ , salió despavorida y a punto de llorar del estudio siendo seguida por la jefa de publicidad quien la llamó varías veces alarmada por sus acciones.  
Sumeragi contempló con tristeza a la que fue su primer amor escapar de él como la ninfa que huye de un sátiro.

Por su parte, Fuyumi se encontraba trabajando en la canción en la sala de música de la compañía de publicidad. Con desesperación hizo de la partitura en la que trabajaba una bolita de papel y la arrojó al bote de basura, el cual se desbordó dejando caer las demás bolitas de papel que ya había ahí.

Kimihiro estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil. De repente, alguien había apagado la música de su interior. Toda la mañana había intentado escribir la canción pero aunque escribía las notas y silencios, no podía escuchar la melodía en su cabeza como solía suceder cuando componía. Incluso las notas producidas por el piano salían sordas para ella. Era como si le hubiesen puesto mudo a su mundo, como si las lecciones de su madre escritas en los cuadernos y los libros que había co-editado con la _Tokio Opera House_ le hubiesen sido borradas de su mente y en su lugar sólo le hubiesen dejado un lienzo en blanco. Fracaso y reinicio, así estuvo todo el tiempo, sin poder producir resultado satisfactorio alguno con todo y que había estudiado a fondo el tema de la campaña publicitaria, los referentes que le habían sido dados y algunas cosas extras que ella misma había investigado, nada servía. Estaba en blanco.

— ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! — soltó desesperada y se mesó los cabellos encajando sus dedos entre sus rizos así como su mirada azul manifestaba una angustia desmedida — ¿Por qué no escucho nada?

Se levantó de delante del piano y miró furiosa hacia el bote de basura, luego al piano de nuevo y después a sus manos

— ¿Por qué demonios no escucho nada? — se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tiró de su cabellera — ¿Por qué? ¿qué estoy haciendo mal? — sollozó al borde de las lágrimas y cerró los ojos para después musitar ansiosa -¿Dónde está mi música?

Resignada al fracaso por ese día, optó por salir del lugar y fue en busca de un sitio donde estar tranquila con la esperanza de recuperar lo que sentía perdido. Caminó sin rumbo por la parte trasera del edificio y halló un pequeño parque un tanto solitario. Cabizbaja y sintiéndose derrotada se sentó en uno de los columpios en un intento por despejarse. Con sus pies empujaba despacio el columpio haciéndola mecer un poco mientras veía absorta el paisaje, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. Fuyumi sin su música, su amada música, se sentía muerta.

De súbito, un grupo de infantes pasó delante de ella corriendo; parecían jugar a perseguirse entre ellos. Las risitas alegres y los gritos acalorados de júbilo la hicieron salir de su trance y se puso a observar a los niños ahí: Era una escena bonita y a la vez triste.

— Que nostalgia… — escuchó una suave y masculina voz interrumpir su soledad. Kimihiro volvió su mirada y sorpresivamente halló a su lado a Kira, quien tras terminar su trabajo en el estudio, decidió buscar a la castaña para hablar de la canción. Divisó su perfil observar con anhelo la situación. La chica miró a los pequeños, pero esta vez, en lugar de encontrarse con los chiquillos del parque, se vio a sí misma juntos a sus preciados amigos de la infancia. Eichii y Tetsuya discutiendo por quién era el mejor o quién había logrado algo primero, Sonomi regañándolos por sus constantes peleas, Sumeragi observando todo con su semblante sereno pero siempre alerta para ayudar y ella, que con una sonrisa siempre hacía que todos se unieran aunque fueran tan diferentes. Su inocencia y candor propios de los tiernos años los mantuvieron unidos por mucho tiempo. No importaba cuanto pelearan, cuantas veces se cayeran durante sus juegos o los errores que cometieran; al final siempre había una solución. Volvían a sonreír juntos, pero al crecer, descubrieron que nada era para siempre.

—Sería maravilloso volver a ser niños ¿no lo crees? — confesó la jovencita y la nostalgia le salió en las palabras – No hay nada qué temer, ni nada de qué preocuparse…

— Sí… - asintió Kira. Luego se sentó en el columpio aledaño al de su compañera y añadió — ¿Ha pasado algo?... No te ves muy bien – la pausada voz del muchacho mostró una genuina preocupación. Conocía a la chica y sabía que por su actitud, algo no andaba bien.

—S-sólo — pausó y apretó los puños sobre su regazo — Me gustaría que las personas me dejaran de mentir y fueran sinceras conmigo- No sólo se refería a su situación actual, sino también a su pasado.

— ¿Pasó algo en la Agencia Shining?

— N-no — mintió para no preocupar más a Sumeragi — sólo… — la castaña clavó la mirada en el piso para ocultar su sufrimiento y angustia. Sabía que podría engañar a quien fuera menos a Kira.

— No sé que haya sucedido — se introdujo el joven y miró a la chica — pero, creo que personas que hacen ese tipo de música no mentirían con sus sentimientos…

Kimihiro escuchó aquello y lo meditó por un segundo. Le sonaba familiar la frase pero no recordaba dónde la había escuchado. La compositora ahora fijó sus ojos en los de su compañero y este mantenía aquella expresión serena pero llena de confianza y calidez.

—Kira kun — se atrevió a llamarlo como acostumbraba de niña — ¿Sigues queriendo a Sonomi- _onee sama_? — consultó con delicadeza esperando no incomodar al chico.

El idol miró al frente y sonrió con cierta nostalgia y respondió:

— Siempre voy a quererla… — hizo una pausa y sus labios se apretaron ligeramente con dolor pues lo que debía admitir aún le lastimaba – pero nuestra historia terminó hace mucho. Creo que fue el destino…

— ¿El destino? — dudó Fuyumi confundida.

— Tal vez — dijo Kira y se encogió de hombros y, aunque doloroso, aceptó su presente.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras veían el Sol declinar con sus luces en rojizo. La castaña reconocía que su amigo no era de muchas palabras, pero lo que le había dicho la había dejado pensativa. También el saber que a pesar de todo él seguía queriendo a su prima la dejaba más tranquila. Kira no era el tipo de persona que guardara rencores, como tal vez sí lo era Sonomi.

— Lo siento, lo siento mucho… — rompió el silencio la compositora. Su voz tembló debido al llanto que estaba por salir de ella. El muchacho la observó desconcertado. ¿Por qué se disculpaba?

—Si yo no hubiera sido tan débil — la jovencita se mordió los labios y empuño su diestra con coraje — si yo no hubiera sido tan débil, tal vez ahora… tú y Sonomi estarían casados y serían felices. Perdóname, Kira… — le dijo y se obligó a no llorar — por arrebatarte tu felicidad y la de Sonomi…

Sumeragi observó el estado tan lleno de angustia de la chica. Le conmovía que a pesar de haber sido la víctima de todo el problema, ella se sintiera responsable de su ruptura con Fujiwara. Gentil y amable, el sereno muchacho colocó su siniestra en la cabeza de la señorita y la palmeó con fraternidad para comentar:

—No es tu culpa. Ambos somos responsables de las cosas que sucedieron después de aquello — Kira sonrió cálido — Nunca te culparía por eso…

Fuyumi encontró en las palabras de Sumeragi un poco de consuelo a su congoja. Había cosas que eran inmutables al tiempo, la calidez y serenidad de muchacho junto a ella, era un de esas cosas.

-¿Te importa si – la castaña se puso de pie y extendió su diestra a su compañero – seguimos siendo amigos?

-Seguimos siendo amigos – le expresó el joven de mirada ámbar y sus labios dejaron ver una sonrisa tímida

Estrecharon sus manos y se miraron directo. De una u otra forma, fue su manera de reafirmar el lazo que ya existía desde el pasado. Tras aquello, Kimihiro le explicó a Sumeragi que había estado teniendo problemas para componer pero que esperaba tener una respuesta al día siguiente y así poder trabajar en su labor. Dicho eso, ella se retiró.

De regreso hacia el Master Course, Fuyumi caminaba por una calle concurrida donde se podían ver los anuncios de cientos de estrellas del medio, la promoción de nuevos lugares para comer y otras curiosidades. Nada había captado su atención hasta que escuchó unas voces muy familiares venir de una de las pantallas, la cual era un tanto opacada por tres jovencitas que cuchicheaban emocionadas algo. Al detenerse y fijar su atención en el aparato la castaña identificó la canción que Nanami había compuesto para un especial navideño que sería producido pronto y en el cuál participarían tanto _STARISH_ como _QUARTET NIGHT_. Se trataba del comercial para promocionar el evento.

La chica atenta fue escuchando los diferentes matices vocálicos, silencios, notas e instrumentos en tanto veía el vídeo promocional con todos sus intérpretes ataviados con formales trajes de gala en color negro. Pronto, una calidez la invadió y dejó de pensar en sus preocupaciones, incluso en que las chicas no le permitían ver más en la pantalla. Fue así como Kimihiro entonces recordó las palabras de Sumeragi antes mencionadas y la frase que su madre, incluso en su lecho de muerte, le dijo: _La música es la llave del corazón._  
Ahora todo cobraba sentido en la mente de la chica.

Kimihiro llevó sus manos a su boca para evitar soltar un gemido de dolor mientras las lágrimas se le vinieron al rostro sin control.

—Es verdad — musito con pesar — lo había olvidado. La música es la llave del corazón… —cerró los ojos dejando escapar más de su llanto — Todo este tiempo…

La compositora reconoció entonces que lo que le había dicho Camus era una mentira. Realmente los chicos se preocupaban por ella y se lo habían demostrado, sólo que cegada por el miedo y la desesperación fue incapaz de verlo. Recordó su encuentro con Tokiya, el mensaje que Reiji le mandó por la noche preguntando por su bien, la preocupación de Nanami al verla tan distante con ella...

Se sintió como una estúpida.

De un manotazo se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. No tenía derecho a llorar, no después de no saber agradecer el genuino afecto de los demás y tenerlos tan angustiados; eso también incluía a Kira. Renovada, Fuyumi se encaminó al Master Course más que decida a seguir trabajando, sin embargo, detuvo sus pasos cuando en su mente una melodía empezaba a pedirle ser escrita; con ojos llenos de emoción descubrió que su tan amada música, su don para componer había vuelto. En seguida tomó su móvil y buscó el número celular de Kira, sabía que tenía que hacer.

Más tarde, en la sala de lo que era un colegio privado. Kimihiro y Sumeragi se reunieron para trabajar en la melodía del comercial. Habían decidió buscar un lugar neutro puesto que no querían causar problemas en ninguna de las agencias, y más cuando la chica se atrevió a contarle de las sospechas del conde a su amigo. Entendió la situación y se adaptó a ella.

—¡Bienvenidos a la sala de música! Están en su casa — declaró una joven menudita de cabellos negrísimos, largos y ojos miel. Respondía al nombre de Momosono Arisa, la cual había sido compañera de clases de ambos jóvenes mientras estudiaban el liceo.

—Gracias por recibirnos Momo chan — dijo la castaña y reverenció a la mencionada

—No te preocupes, esta siempre será su escuela. Papá y mamá los recuerdan a ambos con mucho cariño — aclaró la señorita — en cuanto les dije aceptaron encantados

— ¡Muchas gracias, Momosono san! — declaró Sumeragi y reverenció a la dama.

— Es un gusto volverte a ver Sumeragi kun — confesó la muchacha y se ruborizó ligeramente — desde que te fuiste de esta escuela, no había vuelto a verte, sólo en comerciales y anuncios

— Me es un gusto volver. Extrañaba este lugar

— Pero ahora, ambos deben trabajar juntos, ¡Den lo mejor! — les animó Arisa con una sonrisa. Estaba contenta de tener de nuevo a dos de las personas que más había querido en sus días como estudiante en el instituto del que sus padres eran dueños.

— ¡Sí! — asintieron ambos jóvenes y empezaron su labor en lo que la anfitriona fue de compras para traerles alimento. Sabía que su noche sería larga.

Pasaron horas y, mientras tanto en el Master Course, Sonomi estaba al borde de los nervios pues le habían dicho que Kimihiro tenía horas de haber salido de la agencia de publicidad y no había vuelto a edificio de la Agencia Shining. Estresada por su mal momento de la tarde en la sesión de fotos y con los nervios a punto de estallarle, revisaba una y otra vez el celular esperando una llamada de la castaña, o mínimo un mensaje, pero nada. Cuando ya no pudo más, llamó a su prima. Dos tonos de llamada y escucho la dulce voz de Kimihiro al otro lado del auricular

— ¿Hola? ¿Sonomi?

— ¡Fuyumi! ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Ya viste la hora? ¡Es tardísimo! — le regañó enseguida la castaño rojiza. Estaba muy angustiada por ella.

— Perdón, debí avisarte. Estoy bien. Estoy trabajando, dormiré fuera — respondió la compositora usando un tono suave para tranquilizar a su familiar — Nos vemos mañana

— ¡¿Y me lo dices así?! ¿Dónde estás? – dudó frenética Fujiwara - ¿Con quién pasarás la noche?

— Eh…

— ¿Estás con alguien? — Sonomi era peor que un policía cuando se trataba de Fuyumi — ¡Contéstame!

— Está conmigo… — escuchó la pausada pero firme voz de Kira responderle. Había tomado la llamada con afán de serenar a la muchacha.

Sonomi dejó de respirar por unos segundos y sus ojos verdes expresaron terror. Sintió como una marea de miedo, inseguridad y tristeza le subieron hasta la cabeza. Temía por la seguridad de Fuyumi. Eran miedos infundados.

-¡Tú! ¿Qué demonios haces ahí? – le gritó la chica al teléfono – En este momento voy a donde estén, no voy a permitir que la lastimes, ¿me oíste? – hizo un intento por que su voz no temblara debido al coraje y al miedo.

— Sonomi, escúchame — Sumeragi endureció su mirada y pausó para luego continuar — Sólo estamos trabajando en la canción, Fuyumi y yo somos amigos y…

— ¿Amigos? — le soltó irónica Fujiwara - ¿Después de lo que tú y esos bastardos le hicieron?

Kira guardó silencio. Le dolía escuchar que Sonomi, después de ya tres años, le guardaba el mismo o más rencor que el primer día. Por su lado, Fuyumi miró con tristeza a su amigo y se sintió apesadumbrada de ver como Sonomi seguía destrozando su corazón. ¿Por qué ella era incapaz de perdonar?

— Haz algo útil — continuó la Idol de los ojos verdes - ¿dónde tienes a Fuyumi?

— ¡Ya basta Sonomi san! — una tercera voz intervino — Sumeragi kun y Fuyumi chan sólo están trabajando.

— ¿Arisa? — la jovencita se sorprendió de escuchar a la otra.

— Sí, soy yo. — afirmó la de cabellos oscuros y añadió — Deja que Fuyumi chan arregle sus asuntos

— ¡Pero Arisa, tú no lo entiendes! ¡Tú sabes lo que! —

— ¡Lo sé! — objetó Momosono — pero por eso mismo: Lo que tú no entiendes es que Sumeragi kun jamás lastimaría a Fuyumi chan. Así que te prohíbo interrumpirlos. ¡Buenas noches, Sonomi san!

El sonido de la llamada concluida dejó de una pieza a Fujiwara, quien no podía creer que la siempre amable y cálida Momosono Arisa la hubiese tratado con tal desdén y más, que hubiese declarado con una firmeza y seguridad aquellas palabras en defensa de Sumeragi. Sonomi tuvo que aceptar el presente y no interferir. Por su lado, Kira y Fuyumi trabajaron largo y tendido hasta terminar en las ala de música de la escuela de los Momosono.

Al día siguiente, una angustiada Sonomi llegó a la agencia de publicidad preguntando por su prima y del personal le notificó que tanto Fuyumi como Sumeragi se encontraban en el estudio de grabación mostrando los resultados de su trabajo a sus contratistas, quienes habían decido viajar desde Grecia para ver los avances de su proyecto. A pasos firmes, la castaño-rojiza caminó hasta el estudio para encarar a Kira y a quien fuera si a Fuyumi le había sucedido algo, más lo que encontró ahí la sorprendió bastante:

En la cabina de grabación, Kira estaba listo para empezar a cantar, en tanto Fuyumi con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción estaba junto con los productores y el personal de grabación listos para comenzar. Pronto los acordes y armonías de una preciosa guitarra acústica abrazaron la atmósfera y marcaron el inicio de la melodía que sacudiría el frío corazón de Sonomi.

* * *

LUNAR MARIA

 _Acurrucado bajo la luz de la luna_

 _guiado en círculos por el sonido de tu voz_

 _tus palabras atraviesan mi corazón_

 _más preciadas para mí que cualquier poema_

 _Nuestros amor se escribió en el cielo la noche que las estrellas cayeron en la tierra_

 _Aquellos parajes me robaron el aliento_

 _perdido en el mar del tiempo_

 _Rompe el hechizo que nos condenó_

 _si esas palabras te llegan de alguna forma_

 _Abandonémoslo todo_

 _Cayendo en el olvido de Lunar Maria_

 _nuestras penas flotan sobre la superficie del agua_

 _vamos a zarpar con la luna creciente como barco_

 _te quiero a ti y a nadie más_

 _La calidez efímera que se desvaneció como espuma en las olas_

 _anhelo sentirlo una vez más_

 _Ah~ No puedo contener estos deseos_

 _Incluso si eso significa que debo engañar a los dioses_

 _Mi propio destino se refleja_

 _en el encuentro predestinado de Adán y Eva_

 _ya que ellos probaron el sabor_

 _de la fruta prohibida con sus labios_

 _El viento que aula y el oleaje_

 _derramando lágrimas que cortan el cielo_

 _¿Cómo puedo hacer para que estos sentimientos te lleguen?_

 _Un deseo que nunca se hará realidad_

 _fugaz como el sueño de una mariposa_

 _Anhelo estar contigo_

 _Haz desaparecer el frío, hasta que sea más cálido que el amanecer_

 _que no se desvanece nunca, ni en el ciclo de la muerte y el renacimiento_

 _coronado con un profundo misterio_

 _Déjame abrazarte_

 _tal y como prometimos Un hermoso amor_

 _puedo escuchar... el latido de tu corazón..._

 _Cayendo en el olvido de Lunar Maria_

 _nuestra pena flota sobre la superficie del agua_

 _No me importa arder por este pecado mortal_

 _te quiero a ti y a nadie más_

 _La calidez efímera que se desvaneció como espuma en las olas_

 _anhelo sentirlo una vez más_

 _Ah~ No puedo contener estos deseos_

 _Incluso si eso significa que debo engañar a los dioses_

* * *

Fujiwara escuchó atónita aquella hermosa melodía. Le parecía increíble que a pesar del pasado, tanto Fuyumi como Kira habían creado una apasionada canción que era el reflejo de las emociones intensas que ambos chicos guardan en sus jóvenes corazones. Incluso la chica se sintió halagada de saber que de alguna forma, el muchacho seguía pensándola de una forma linda, aunque ya inalcanzable. Mientras tanto, los presentes se desbordaban en cumplidos para el par que había trabajado arduo y sin descanso la noche anterior, recibiendo como premio la aprobación de todos.

Sonomi miró a sus compañeros y se decidió. Ella era una Idol y así como ellos le mostraron que podían dar el máximo sin prejuicios por el pasado, ella también debía hacerlo. No podía vivir aterrada por lo hecho, debía trabajar para el presente. Con determinación, la jovencita encaró a su compañero y sus ojos fulguraron de brío, estaba decidida a enfrentar su destino, fuera como fuera este. Y así, al pasar tres días, el proyecto vio su fin para dar a luz la campaña del nuevo perfume _Lunar Maria_.

En la sala común, Kimihiro miraba satisfecha el resultado del comercial con el tema que ella y Sumeragi habían creado. Notó que su prima lucía espectacular y muy bien plantada en su papel como la diosa Venus; parecía que el mensaje que ellos quisieron transmitirle con su trabajo y esfuerzo había motivado a la chica a hacer lo mismo. Fuyumi supo por boca de su amigo lo que sucedió en la sesión de fotos. Reconocían que a Sonomi le faltaba motivación para olvidarse del pasado. Esa ancla que la detenía para avanzar.

Al terminar la música y las imágenes, unos aplausos acalorados se dejaron a oír en el recinto. La compositora volvió su mirada y encontró a Reiji de pie a unos pasos de ella.

— Es una preciosa canción Fuu chan — reconoció el castaño con agrado mientras continuaba aplaudiendo —¡Enhorabuena!

— Gracias… — la jovencita se sonrojó. Era tímida ante los halagos de los otros.

— Hiciste un trabajo maravilloso… — añadió Reiji y se sentó junto a la chica lo más cerca que pudo.

— No — negó humilde Fuyumi y sonrió — el trabajo no sólo fue mío, también de Kira kun

— No sabía que te llevabas tan bien con él — le dijo Kotobuki y le hizo un gracioso puchero — Rei chan se pondrá celoso — agregó juguetón

—Rei chan…

El castaño sonrió divertido por la carita de vergüenza que tenía la señorita para luego comentar con tono serio:

—Amor prohibido — su mirada cobró cierto misterio — un tema muy pasional

—Yo también me sorprendí cuando me lo dijeron- admitió la compositora y llevó sus manos hacia su pecho — pero al final creo que obtuvimos un buen resultado. Un amor prohibido que se convierte en leyenda — reflexionó y cerró los ojos Kimihiro — eso quise transmitir.

Rápido, tres imágenes acudieron al llamado de las palabras de la chica: La luna llena en un cielo nocturno, el mar y su vaivén, sus manos entrelazadas con la de alguien que la acompañaba aquella noche y llenó su vida de emociones desbordantes de pasión…

Reiji observó como Kimihiro se perdió en sus pensamientos, y tuvo el presentimiento de que pensaba en algo prohibido. Y así como ella, él también pudo ver un recuerdo un tanto confuso:

Un par de guardias lo obligaban a salir de los terrenos de una casa. Mientras se resistía con desesperación, tendió su mano – la única que alcanzó a liberar del agarré de los hombres, hacia la entrada en donde una muchachita de no más de 16 años en apariencia, cabello largo, rizado y castaño lo miraba con los ojos atestados de lágrimas en tanto lo llamaba en angustia por un nombre que no era el suyo. Junto a la chica, un hombre al que sólo le pudo reconocer la blonda cabellera dio orden de que lo apartaran de su vista. Antes de ser arrastrado por los guardianes embutidos en trajes antiguos, Reiji, como él mismo se reconoció gritó con toda seguridad en sus palabras

— ¡Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí! ¡Serás libre! — tomó aire antes de decir una última frase — ¡Te lo juro, en el nombre del amor que siento por ti!

— ¿Rei chan?, ¿Rei chan? — Fuyumi llamó al castaño para sacarlo de sus cavilaciones ya que se había quedado en silencio de repente. No obstante, el muchacho siguió perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que con una mirada profunda y provocativa se dirigió a la chica ahí presente, tomó las manos de ella y las acarició con las propias cariñoso y dijo:

— ¿Te gustaría tener una relación prohibida, Fuu chan? — Melosa y sensual, la voz del castaño hizo una inflexión que dejaría a cualquiera de sus fanáticas fuera de combate al mismo tiempo que clavó una mirada profunda en los zafiros de la menor. Por un momento, Kimihiro sintió que era devorada por esos ojos que ardieron en pasión, mas al reflexionar en las palabras de Reiji, la chica enrojeció de golpe y soltándose del joven intento articular palabras diciendo:

— ¿Eh? No, en realidad — rectificó nerviosa Fuyumi — lo que intentábamos con la canción era reflejar el tema central. Tuvimos muchas ideas pero — movía las manos de forma incontrolada y su cara estaba tan roja como el propio cabello de Otoya — no es como que estuviésemos insinuando nada, sólo…

La suave y encantadora risa de Kotobuki revoloteó en el espacio cuando este cedió a reír. La reacción de la chica le había hecho gracia; le pareció inocente y dulce. La compositora lo miró perpleja esperando saber qué había sido tan gracioso para su acompañante

—Está bien, está bien Fuu chan — dijo Reiji una vez que abandonó la risa y palmeó la cabeza de esta con ternura — Será un placer llevarte al mundo de los adultos cuando estés lista

La señorita se quedó todavía más confundida. Era incapaz de captar las indirectas de su mayor, ya que ella pensaba de una forma muy diferente de él. Ambos dejaron aquel tema de lado, y se enfrascaron en una charla amena sin sospechar que fuera de la sala común, por un resquicio de la puerta eran observados por Tokiya y Ai, quienes habían coincidido en ir a buscar a Kimihiro y a Kotobuki respectivamente. Mikaze miraba a la pareja con bastante desagrado puesto que desde que notó la proximidad de esos dos, un desagradable sinsabor lo embargaba como si presintiera lo peor de la relación. Aunque su lucha por encontrarle lógica a sus sensaciones con ellos era diaria, no podía evitar sentirla. En tanto, Ichinose tampoco se veía muy contento con la cercanía que tenía su superior con la castaña. Una extraña sensación le invadió de súbito pero, ¿qué era?

 **CONTINUARA…**


	9. Bandera Blanca

**¡Saludos Universo!**

 **Disculpen la larga espera.**

 **En realidad, me costó mucho trabajo terminar este capítulo por asuntos laborales, pero deseo que la espera valga la pena para ustedes mis fieles lectores, a quienes no nombraré pero leo muy agradecida sus reviews y comentarios a esta historia.**

 **Me alivia leer que poco a poco van entendiendo el enredo.**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Nota 9: Bandera blanca**

— Ha hecho mucho calor a pesar de haber terminado el verano —

El comentario de Reiji irrumpió de forma repentina en el silencio e hizo que sus tres acompañantes a la mesa le dirigieran una larga mirada mientras lo observaban beberse el medio vaso de jugo de naranja. Esa mañana el grupo senpai-kouhai conocidos como el _Team Natural_ hacían el desayuno junto con Kimihiro, quien había coincidido en horarios con ellos. Desde que se toparon habían empezado a comer sin comentar mucho pero parecía que el castaño quería romper con esa atmósfera de formalidad que se había creado.

— Tienes razón Rei chan, aun hace calor en estos días — secundó el comentario Fuyumi y miró hacia la ventana por la que ya veía clarear el día — Sólo espero que empiece a refrescar pronto

— ¿No te gusta el verano Kimi chan? — se introdujo Otoya y observó a la chica con atención.

— No mucho. El calor no me sienta bien

— Ya veo, a veces el calor es asfixiante — concedió el pelirrojo y rió bajo.

— Aun así debemos trabajar en la sesión de fotos de hoy — les recordó Tokiya con una voz llena de autoridad.

— Sí — Otoya se sintió ligeramente regañado y clavó su mirada en sus alimentos.

— ¡Ayer no pude dormir con tanto calor! — se quejó el castaño y suspiró algo cansado. En verdad la temperatura no la había dejado descansar adecuadamente.

Tokiya asintió a la afirmación de su superior. Él tampoco había podido dormir bien debido al calor y otros factores que había preferido mantener en secreto para sus compañeros de habitación. Con la mirada fija en su comida, Tokiya siguió consumiendo de forma lenta sus alimentos y luego pasó a dar un sorbo al vaso de jugo de toronja ahí delante de él.

— ¡Oh, ahora entiendo! — Ittoki parecía haber concluido algo de forma repentina — Es por eso que decidieron dormir sólo en ropa interior ayer ¿verdad?

El comentario hizo que tanto Reiji como Ichinose casi se atragantaran con la comida; Tokiya con el jugo y el castaño con una tostada con mermelada. Otoya calificó de exageradas sus reacciones y más, al no entender porque de repente los dos habían enrojecido ante los dicho. El pelirrojo los observó un tanto divertido, ¿qué les causaba esa reacción?

— ¡Otoya! — le riñó en seguida Ichinose al muchachito y quiso casi desaparecerlo con aquella mirada profunda — ¿Qué clase de comentarios son esos?

— ¿Qué, dije algo malo? — cuestionó el más joven con la inocencia en sus palabras. No había sido su intención incomodar a nadie. Su par de rubíes destellaban nula malicia en su hablar.

— Otoyan — dijo tras aclararse la garganta Kotobuki al mencionado — No hay nada malo en lo que has dicho. Sólo que, hay una damita presente en este lugar ¿verdad, Fuu chan?

Ittoki enseguida rodó los ojos hasta la castaña quien se había mantenido en silencio, y que ahora, al ser nombrada por el mayor los miraba atenta a los tres. Fue cuestión de segundos para que el pelirrojo ardiera en vergüenza y con los nervios alterados por lo que acaba de darse cuenta expresó:

— ¡Lo siento Kimi chan! Yo, yo ,yo bueno… no quise — el muchacho agitaba las manos de forma incontrolada e intentaba explicar de alguna forma el comentario

— Está bien, Otoya senpai — dijo la jovencita y luego añadió — no es la primera vez que escucho conversaciones entre hombres, no tiene de qué disculparse

— ¡De verdad, lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! — el pelirrojo no parada de disculparse de forma torpe con una serie de repetidas reverencias hiperbólicas.

— Ya le dije que está bien — concedió la chica con tono suave — no me molesta.

Tras las imparables disculpas del pelirrojo, el grupo terminó su desayuno y se dirigieron a sus actividades del día. Fuyumi tenía una agenda un tanto apretada ese día: toda la mañana estaría trabajando con un nuevo contratista de un cortometraje que había solicitado los servicios de la chica para la musicalización de su obra. Luego, asistiría a una entrevista con un famoso productor que deseaba algunas composiciones para su programa de televisión y finalmente, una segunda entrevista con los directivos y productores de un musical que pronto sería lanzado al público.

Durante toda la mañana estuvo trabajando arduo, y por la tarde realizó su primer entrevista. Después, llegó al Teatro _Omiyake_ , donde se vería con sus nuevos contratistas. Como era obvio, Fuyumi aún era muy inexperta para llevar la responsabilidad sola, así que su trabajo ahí era como colaboradora junto con Haruka, quien ya había asistido a una reunión previa. La castaña sólo iba a recibir instrucciones y algunos pormenores de lo que sería uno de los musicales más impresionantes, según en palabras de los propios directivos.

Al llegar, Fuyumi encontró en la recepción a todos los jóvenes que venían por una oportunidad de participar en el musical con el papel principal. La fila era impresionante tan sólo para el registro. La niña repasó la prologada formación de cientos de muchachos, todos en su mayoría, bien parecidos; sin embargo logró reconocer la espalda y cabellos de uno en especial y se acercó curiosa a cerciorarse de quién se trataba, y tal como eran sus sospechas, encontró a Tokiya ahí formado a unos pasos de poder registrarse para que le asignaran el número de participante.

— ¡Ichinose san! — llamó la atención la chiquilla e hizo un pequeño ademán con la diestra para llamar la atención del nombrado

— ¿Kimihiro san? — La mirada de Ichinose manifestó una gran sorpresa al ver a la chica ahí de pie junto a él y algo en su pecho se volvió cálido.

— ¿Va a audicionar?

— Sí, Saotome san y Hyuuga sensei creen que puedo quedarme con el papel en este musical

— Entiendo — la muchacha miró atenta al chico y añadió — ¡le deseo lo mejor!

— Gracias… — musitó Tokiya y sonrió. Sentía sincero el apoyo de la chica — Y usted, ¿qué hace en un lugar como este?

— ¡Ah! Nanami senpai y yo colaboraremos con la música para toda la obra — comentó con entusiasmo — vine a que me dieran detalles para empezar a trabajar

— Ya veo. Entonces, le deseo lo mejor

— Gracias. Ichinose san, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? — dudó Fuyumi y apretó con fuerza sus puños. Tenía miedo de molestar al chico en un momento como ese.

— ¿Podría ser en otro momento? — dijo el muchacho y miró hacia el frente — No quiero distraerme y perder el turno

Kimihiro entristeció. Sintió un poco de rechazo por parte del chico, pero también entendía que en esas circunstancias toda su atención estaba en lograr su cometido, y ella no sería un estorbo.

— Está bien — concedió la jovencita y tras apretar un poco sus rosados labios aclaró — No es nada importante, sólo que noté que su rostro está muy pálido, y me preguntaba si, se siente bien…

Tokiya le dedicó una mirada larga a la compositora, luego sus finos dedos tamborilearon graciosa y nerviosamente por su muslo derecho. Kimihiro había comentado algo que hasta cierto punto le incomodaba, ¿de qué se trataba?

— Estoy bien — le soltó de golpe y apartó sus ojos de ella — no me pasa nada — La voz del Idol sonó fría y hasta cierto punto displicente.

Fuyumi se retrajo de comentar más. Al notar la actitud del muchacho, decidió mejor retirarse antes de meterse en problemas con él una vez más.

— No lo molesto más. Me retiro, Ichinose san

La chica lo reverenció y salió de ahí casi corriendo. Entre la multitud, Fuyumi fue abriéndose paso sin mirar atrás. Ichinose la vio partir de su lado y por un instante quiso retenerla y explicarle que no rechazaba sus buenas intenciones, sin embargo prefirió dejarla ir y aclarar la situación más adelante. Por otro lado, la compositora se reunió con los productores y directores del musical, quienes le explicaron con detalles en qué consistía el proyecto y como se llevaría a cabo su intervención en él. Nanami y Fuyumi, independientemente de la permanencia de Ichinose en el proyecto, debían componer todas las piezas musicales que se presentarían en la obra. El tema era sencillo, nada que ambas chicas no hubiesen trabajado antes. La castaña escuchó con atención las indicaciones de sus superiores y algunas precisiones sobre las melodías para los personajes centrales y otras observaciones.

— Si no tienes dudas, esos sería todo Kimihiro san — ¡Lo dejamos en tus manos y en las de Nanami san!

— ¡Cuenten con ello! — la jovencita hizo reverencia y después comentó — ¿Puedo hacer una petición?

— ¡Claro!, ¿dime que necesitas? — respondió el hombre en tono afable

— ¿Podría quedarme a ver las audiciones? — pidió la niña y añadió — Quiero tener una de idea de cómo se ve el musical para saber qué componer

— No creo que sea posible, los directores y el guionista pidieron que nadie más que ellos estuvieran en el auditorio — el hombre se llevó una mano a la nuca con cierta pena — Lo lamento

— Por mí no habría ningún problema — En la entrada de sala, un hombre de mediana edad, cabello corto, lacio y castaño así como unos ojos verdes llenos de un aire gentil apareció haciendo aquel comentario. Fuyumi y el subordinado ahí presentes le observaron atónitos. El otro dijo:

— Sí eso te permitirá trabajar de mejor manera, no le veo el problema

— ¡Pero Kuroitsuki sama! — refutó el hombre — ¡Miyavi sama dijo que!

— Yo hablo con Miyavi — refirió el señor Kuroitsuki con gracia — Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte Kimihiro chan

— Lo mismo digo, Kuroitsuki san — le devolvió el comentario la chica un tanto apenada al mayor.

— ¿Se conocen? — el productor pasó la mirada de uno a otro con desconcierto y sorpresa

— Sí — ahora el hombre de la cabellera castaña acarició amable la mejilla de la jovencita — Ella es amiga de mi hijo. La conozco desde que tenía tan sólo seis años. Te has convertido en toda una señorita, Kimihiro chan

— Agradezco sus palabras — Fuyumi escondió la mirada del caballero y las mejillas le ardieron en vergüenza.

— A Tetsuya le hará feliz saber que trabajarás para uno de mis proyectos — comentó el director con ánimo. Recordaba lo apegada que era la chica a su adorado hijo, y él a ella.

La compositora guardó silencio y tragó saliva con amargura. Mencionar siquiera a Tetsuya le sabía a hiel. El pasado era difícil de borrar.

— Entonces si Kuroitsuki sama lo autoriza, el permiso está concedido, Kimihiro san.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — dijo Fuyumi e hizo reverencia a ambos hombres

— Será un placer trabajar contigo, Kimihiro chan — añadió el director con una sonrisa cálida.

La castaña sonrió tímida y un tanto incómoda, le resultaba molesta la situación ya que tenía años que ella no veía al señor Kuroitsuki además de sospechar que muy probablemente, Tetsuya visitaría a su padre en ese lugar. Después de las despedidas, la jovencita se dirigió al auditorio para tomar un asiento y poder ser una espectadora en las audiciones.

La primera ronda dio inicio. Uno tras otro, los chicos iban pasando para interpretar algunas de las escenas de la obra, luego una pequeña demostración de baile y, como broche de oro, debían cantar una canción sin instrumentación para calificar calidad, armonías y la potencia de su voz para el teatro. Fuyumi fue observando con detalle cada cosa de la obra y tomando notas que le servirían a la hora de componer. Debía tener un panorama claro de qué y cómo se desarrollaba todo para poder hacer la música adecuada. Tras la primera ronda, los directores y el guionista se hallaban bastante inconformes con los resultados, ninguno de los muchachos llenaba del todo el perfil. Si no les faltaba una cosa, les faltaba otra. Esperaban tener mejor suerte para la segunda ronda, la cual dio inicio tras el descanso de quince minutos que decidieron tomar.

La fila de jovencitos, que daba la impresión de ser interminable, seguía haciendo desfile, y al fin llegó el turno de Ichinose, quien hizo presencia en el escenario y tras la acostumbrada reverencia se presentó junto con el nombre de la Agencia Shining. En ese instante, Fuyumi llevó con nervios las manos a su pecho y en una plegaria a lo más alto cerró los ojos y pidió lo mejor para su compañero. La primera y segunda parte de la audición pasaron rápidamente y sin contratiempos. Los directores no habían hecho algún comentario directo, sólo cuchicheaban entre ellos y asentían cuando llegaban a algún acuerdo y pasaban a la siguiente parte. Sin embargo, la sección en la que muchos solían dejarlos insatisfechos era en la audición musical. Cuando la fase final fue anunciada, la castaña apretó con fuerza su cuadernillo y contuvo sus ansias de gritar a los cuatro vientos un ' _Da lo mejor de ti_ ' a Tokiya, quien no estaba enterado de su presencia en el auditorio. Se mordió los labios y espero paciente a que diera inicio la canción. La melodía que tenían que interpretar era un antiguo himno inglés muy popular pero requería de una destreza vocal para los diferentes matices y armonías insertos en él. De pie frente al auditorio, Ichinose dejó escapar su voz con las primeras estrofas de la canción. El corazón de Fuyumi se estremeció al escucharlo, lo recordaba bien, esa fue la sensación que sintió la primera vez que oyó su voz bajo el nombre de _HAYATO_. Una ola de calidez la envolvió mientras la suavidad de esos tonos vocálicos iba tocando delicadamente su corazón. La letra de la canción era conmovedora, pero aún más la forma en la que el muchacho entonaba cada nota y las palabras le fluían como una fuente. Una fuente que llenó de esperanza a la chica en el pasado, y que ahora la hacía estremecerse al grado de aferrarse con ambas manos al respaldo de uno de las butacas mientras miraba con suma alegría cantar a Ichinose. Su corazón rebozaba de júbilo, parecía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho.

Los presentes en el auditorio miraron asombrados la interpretación. La voz del Idol había llenado cada rincón del lugar que incluso los que esperaban fuera de este se asomaban curiosos a ver quien cantaba. Tokiya terminó de cantar y observó con detenimiento al jurado que aun trataba de recuperarse del asombro. De un instante a otro, la vista del chico se hizo un tanto borrosa y rápido como era, se talló los ojos para sacarse esa desagradable sensación que le invadió. El director de escena y el productor de música agradecieron al muchacho su participación y le pidieron esperar en alguno de los camerinos el resultado.

En ese instante, Fuyumi tomó sus cosas y salió del auditorio a toda prisa. Necesitaba decirle a Tokiya lo mucho que le había gustado su audición; ansiaba verlo. Como pudo se coló en los camerinos y fue buscando entre los demás a su compañero, y lo halló solo en uno de los camerinos del fondo. La chica entró sigilosa pues notó que el joven estaba recargado sobre uno de los brazos del sillón con los ojos cerrados, parecía dormir. Al observarlo detenidamente, lo que antes había temido pareció hacerse realidad cuando vio como su compañero sudaba de forma febril en tanto su respiración era un tanto agitada. Desde antes supuso que no se encontraba bien. Kimihiro llevó su diestra a la frente del Ichinose, quien en seguida, al sentir su tacto, se sobresaltó y dijo:

— ¡Kimihiro san! ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Tienes fiebre… — le respondió preocupada

— Estoy bien — Ichinose se movió en el sillón y trató de fingir — no me pasa nada

— ¡No digas tonterías! — le regañó la castaña y le dio un pellizco al muchacho en el brazo derecho

— ¿Enloqueciste? ¡Eso duele! — se quejó él mientras masajeaba el brazo herido.

Fuyumi dio media vuelta y añadió:

— Voy a avisar a algunos de los encargados para que llame a una ambulancia y…

— ¡No! — Tokiya sujetó por la muñeca a la señorita y la retuvo — Por favor, no quiero que se haga un escándalo

— Pero… — Fuyumi lo miró y suavemente se mordió el labio inferior con angustia. Estaba preocupada por la salud de su compañero.

— Si los directivos se enteran… — hizo una pausa al sentirse un tanto mareado — tal vez al verme enfermo no me consideren para el papel…

Kimihiro permaneció en silencio observando la cristalina mirada del muchacho que suplicaba en su febril estado el no ser delatado. Había asistido a la audición sin avisarle a nadie de su estado de salud desmejorado. Llevaba así desde la noche anterior, pero no había querido dejar ir la oportunidad de audicionar para un proyecto tan importante, por lo cual, creyó conveniente mantener su estado de salud en secreto hasta pasar la audición.

— Está bien — Fuyumi se soltó del agarre del chico y continuó — Sólo llamaré a Hyuuga sensei para que me diga que podemos hacer…

Tokiya asintió. No tenía otro remedio; era eso o que todos se enteraran y armar un escándalo en plena audición. Por su lado, la castaña habló con su maestro y le explicó la situación con detalle. Tras recibir las instrucciones del mayor, la niña colgó el teléfono y le refirió al Idol lo acordado con Hyuuga.

— Supongo que no tengo otra opción — dijo resignado el chico mientras Kimihiro lo ayudaba a recostarse en el sofá. Hyuuga le pidió que le hiciese descansar hasta que llegase el médico.

— Tendré que avisarle a alguien del personal para que deje pasar al doctor cuando venga

— Está bien

— Sentirá un poco de frío — dijo Fuyumi y colocó un pañuelo humedecido en la frente del muchacho — Le refrescará

— Gracias — Tokiya se sentía un tanto desanimado. Con los percances, dio por perdida su participación en el proyecto.

— No se desanime — la señorita sonrió para él y estrechó su mano — Todo estará bien. Van a tomarle en cuenta

El chico cerró los ojos y guardó silencio un momento. La enfermedad le empezaba a cobrar los estragos de haberla ocultado. Fuyumi estrechó un poco más la mano de su compañero y continuó:

— Lo siento…

— ¿De qué habla? Si es por el pellizco, olvídelo… — le respondió con cierta fatiga el muchacho sin abrir los ojos

— No me refería a eso — la castaña hinchó los mofletes y se sonrojó. No esperaba que le recordara aquella pequeña agresión — Sólo estaba preocupada y…

— ¿Y?

— Cuando tenía cinco años, mi mamá murió de una enfermedad respiratoria mal cuidada… por eso me preocupe…

Ichinose abrió los ojos muy despacio y encontró el rostro de la chica. En su mirada podía ver su sincera angustia.

— Lo lamento — él suspiró un poco apesadumbrado

— ¿De verdad, no quiere que llame a una ambulancia? Puede que tenga algo grave

— Mis padres son médicos — respondió el Idol con intensión de calmar a la chica — me enseñaron a diferenciar un resfriado de algo más grave. No tiene por qué preocuparse.

Kimihiro se sorprendió de escuchar algo tan personal de su compañero. Nunca antes Tokiya había abierto una página de su vida a alguien que no fuese de su entera confianza.

— Y… ¿A qué se refería? — le recordó sus palabras Ichinose e hizo intento de recostarse en su costado derecho para verla de frente. Presintió que había llegado el momento de hablar

— ¡Ah, sí! — la jovencita se cimbró de pies a cabeza al tener toda la atención del muchacho en ella — Pues vera… Lo siento. Siento mucho lo que pasó ese día que nos vimos por primera vez —

Tokiya abrió sus ojos con la sorpresa en ellos. Esperaba que hablaran del asunto, pero no que ella se disculpara como si hubiese hecho algo imperdonable. Pudo notar su congoja en el tono de su voz y en la forma en que ahora lo miraba.

— Estaba tan emocionada de encontrar a la persona que más admiraba — Kimihiro hizo una pausa, y apretó sus labios — Que no me puse a pensar que tal vez herí sus sentimientos. Me comporté como una niñita idiota. Lo siento, ¿podría disculparme? — consultó ella y con cariño tomó ahora la siniestra de Tokiya entre sus manos y depósito un tierno besito en las yemas de sus dedos.

Tokiya tardó en reaccionar a todo. No sabía si era parte de su condición actual pero, en ese momento, al encontrar la mirada de la joven y observarla ahí sonriendo cálida para él mientras aún sostenía su mano entre las suyas le pareció angelical. Había descubierto una faceta nueva de aquella chica atolondrada, impulsiva, sincera y alegre. Detrás de eso había una calidez y bondad muy grandes así como agradables para su corazón.

— Soy yo el que debe disculparse, Kimihiro san — dijo el muchacho después de salir de su letargo — Fui yo el que se comportó como un patán con usted

— ¡No, no, no! — objetó la castaña y apretó un poco más la mano de Tokiya — Es del todo válida su reacción. Yo era una extraña y dije cosas muy inapropiadas para el momento

— ¿Le parece bien si dejamos esto en el pasado? — dijo el Idol. Sabía que de continuar así, entrarían en una lluvia interminable de disculpas — Admito que fui muy grosero, y me disculpo por ello también

— Está bien, como diga — concedió la niña y alegre como solía ser dedicó una sonrisa sincera a su compañero aceptando su disculpa.

Tokiya cerró los ojos. Cada vez le costaba más trabajo mantenerse despierto. Fuyumi al notarlo volvió a humedecer el pañuelo para disminuir la temperatura del joven; luego volvió acomodarse en su asiento junta él y comentó:

— Sabe… hoy que lo vi cantar para la audición del musical — la voz de la niña se escuchaba suave y sus ojos manifestaban esa sensación de vivir en el ensueño — recordé la primera vez que lo escuché cantar como HAYATO sama. Tuve la misma sensación de ese día—

Tokiya abrió los ojos y la miró. Ahora su curiosidad iba por saber qué había visto la chica en él en ese momento.

— No tenía miedo, ni dudas… — prosiguió Fuyumi con voz soñadora — Mi pecho se llenó de esperanza. Hoy, pasó lo mismo. Cuando cantaba ese precioso himno, volví a sentir eso de nuevo — la castaña clavó sus ojos en los de su escucha — Entonces entendí que el que me salvó ese día no fue HAYATO sino usted, Ichinose san. Si a alguien le debo haber encontrado mi camino, es a usted. Su voz me salvó. — Fuyumi sonrió gentil y selló sus palabras — ¡Gracias por haberme rescatado, Ichinose san! Ahora sé que me gusta su voz… tanto como usted… —

El muchacho se quedó impávido ante las palabras de la castaña. Por un segundo pensó que tal vez la fiebre le estaba haciendo delirar; ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Le gustaba a esa chica? Parpadeó un poco desorientado, tratando de sacarse el estupor que el resfriado le hacía sentir.

— ¿Dije algo malo? — dudó la señorita temiendo haber cometido un error o haber dicho algo ofensivo al ver el silencio del otro.

— No, para nada — le respondió él de inmediato — Agradezco el cumplido, pero me siento cansado es todo.

— Será mejor que lo deje descansar entonces. Me quedaré aquí hasta que el médico llegue.

Ichinose asintió en agradecimiento y cerró los ojos despacio, y tras un liberar un suspiro suave, intentó dormir. Quiso preguntarle a Kimihiro sobre lo último que le dijo, pero al notar que la chica no hizo comentario más, creyó entonces que aquella declaración había sido sólo una simple frase sin ningún significado profundo. Se sentía como un tonto preocupándose con algo como eso, ¿le importaba acaso lo que la muchacha pensara o sintiera por él? Prefirió entregarse al sueño, estaba realmente agotado.

Pasarían dos horas de aquello cuando hizo arribo el médico acompañado de Hyuuga y Reiji. Este último se adelantó para ver dónde estaban tanto su pupilo como su querida Fuyumi. Tan pronto como supo en qué camerino estaban, hizo la debida visita, no sin antes anunciarse previo a su entrada al lugar:

— ¡Toki!, ¡Fuu chan! ¡Ya estamos aquí! — la voz del mayor sonó como un alegre canturreo. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta. La habitación estaba en silencio y sólo halló a Tokiya descansando en el sillón en un profundo sueño y a la castaña dormida, de igual manera, junto a este mientras con una de sus manos le sostenía la diestra a Ichinose. La escena no era nada fuera de lo común, no obstante la sonrisa encantadora de Kotobuki se desvaneció como las huellas de la arena en el mar cuando la vio. Una mirada inquisitiva y seria examinó la situación mientras el castaño sintió una ola cálida subirle hasta la cabeza en tanto el agridulce sabor de los celos se derritió en su boca como un caramelo. Un mohín de desencajo e irritación surcó su rostro antes de entrar en definitiva al camerino.

No quería mal interpretar las cosas pero esa era una cosa que no podía soportar: Ver a la chica que tanto le gustaba tan cerca de quien él bien sabía ella admiraba.

El murmullo de la lluvia del verano golpeando los vidrios fue el alarma despertador de Kimihiro. Con el sopor del sueño haciendo intento por derribarla una vez más en los brazos de Morfeo, la chica luchó hasta despertar en su totalidad para reconocer el interior del auto de Reiji. Con lentitud volvió su mirada a su costado derecho y ahí lo halló: el castaño conducía con la vista fija en la carretera.

— Rei chan — musitó dulce mientras se sacaba el sueño tallando sus ojos

— ¿Dormiste bien Fuu chan?

— Sí… pero… — dijo la castaña aún adormilada — No tenías por que traerme hasta tu auto, sólo tenías que despertarme…

— No tuve el valor para despertarte Fuu chan — confesó Kotobuki e hizo un gracioso puchero — Te veías muy linda dormida

— ¡No digas eso, me haces sonrojar! — la chica se llevó las manos a la cara con vergüenza.

El castaño rió franco, apartó la vista unos segundos de la carretera y añadió:

— Es la verdad. Lucías como la bella durmiente — dicho eso, le guiñó el ojo con coquetería. Su distintiva y galante forma de sellar sus palabras aduladoras pero honestas.

— ¡Cierto! — Fuyumi salió de su letargo y preguntó — ¡¿E, Ichinose san?!

Kotobuki aferró ambas manos al manillar con cierto fastidio y sus labios se apretaron. La chica le había dado un golpe bajo, pero entendía que no era con intensión de herirlo. Fuyumi era así de transparente para él. Conocía lo grande que era su bondad, y la amaba así.

— Toki está bien. Se quedó en el camerino para ser atendido ahí mismo por el médico y determinar si era prudente llevarlo a un hospital o bastaría con un merecido descanso— el castaño hizo un doble esfuerzo por no sonar incómodo con la situación.

— Ya veo…

— Fuu chan… — ágil, el muchacho sujetó la derecha de Fuyumi y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

— ¿Sucede algo Rei chan? — Kimihiro encontró un poco extraña la reacción del joven. Parecía tenso.

— ¿Podemos quedarnos así hasta llegar al Master Course?— La mirada de Reiji acarició con anhelo y ternura a la jovencita mientras este apretaba la diestra de ella.

— Seguro, pero — detuvo sus palabras la castaña y continuó — ¿Todo está bien?

— Lo estará si te quedas a mi lado, Fuu chan — esto último, el castaño lo dijo con cierto dolor y nostalgia

La compositora observó detenidamente el perfil de su acompañante quien mantenía la vista fija en el exterior del auto con un rictus serio pero sin dejar de sostener su pequeña mano. No sabía por qué el chico actuaba de esa forma, pero ni ella misma podía explicar esa imperiosa necesidad de permanecer junto a él sin importar qué. Esos sentimientos la confundían. Kimihiro estrechó la mano del castaño con fuerza y se aferró a ella en señal de que aceptaba su propuesta.

— Gracias… — dijo Reiji y sonrió cálidamente — Te quiero, Fuu chan

— Y yo a ti, Rei chan… — la niña dibujó una tierna sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos dedicaron una mirada gentil a aquel chico tan adorable al que amaba como a un hermano. Él volvió a sonreír; esta vez para sí. Entendió que Fuyumi no había captado la verdadera intención de sus palabras, los fuertes sentimientos detrás de ellas. Tenía que esperar a que la chica lo notara. Así, volvieron juntos a la mansión donde residían.

Pasaron tres días.

La salud de Ichinose había mejorado y ya se encontraba de nuevo activo. La medicina y el reposo le vinieron como anillo al dedo y ahora, ya se encontraba en el auditorio _Omiyake_ con la jubilosa noticia de su triunfo en la audición y el papel del protagonista asegurado para ese musical. Por su parte, Nanami y Fuyumi también se encontraban ahí trabajando en los arreglos musicales para entonces, dar inicio a los ensayos formales. Las buenas noticias para la Agencia Shining eran muchas, pues también el triunfo de Sonomi para interpretar a la protagonista se hizo presente en el lugar.

— ¡Me alegra que estemos los cuatro aquí! — comentó Fujiwara — me habría sentido muy sola de no tener a personas de mi confianza como Fuyumi chan, Nana chan y tú, Ichinose kun

— Será un gusto trabajar con usted, Fujiwara san. Cuento con su apoyo— Tokiya hizo una reverencia corta.

— Lo mismo digo — Sonomi devolvió el gesto con otra reverencia elegante como ella.

— ¿Te sientes mejor Ichinose san? — interrumpió Haruka un poco preocupada por el estado de salud de su compañero. Había sabido de ello por medio de Fuyumi.

— Estoy bien, Nanami san. Me encuentro mucho mejor, el médico me dio de alta ayer — refirió el muchacho y sonrió para tranquilizar a su preocupada compositora

— Me alegro de escuchar eso, Ichinose san — intervino ahora Kimihiro y se le escapó una sonrisa gentil.

— Gracias por lo del otro día, Kimihiro san

— No tiene nada que agradecer, yo no hice nada — dijo nerviosa la aprendiz y movió de forma graciosa las manos para luego sonreír algo avergonzada. El rubor en sus mejillas la delataba. Tokiya también sonrió. Se sintió aliviado que esa atmosfera tan densa entre ellos fuera ya cosa del pasado.

— ¡Ahí estás! — una quinta voz interrumpió el momento y fue acompañada de la entrada de una jovencita de cabello rubio mediano, figura de modelo y la piel bronceada, quien con un ademán impregnado de desdén hizo a un lado a Kimihiro para interponerse entre ella y el muchacho, quien miró confundido la escena — Soy Usui Kurumi, la actriz antagonista del musical. Será toooodo un placer trabajar contigo, Tokiya — La joven estiró su diestra para estrechar la del joven Idol, y este la saludó por formalidad.

En tanto, las tres chicas presentes se miraron anonadas ante la entrada tan repentina de la muchacha. Fuyumi, por su lado, miró con cierto desagrado a la rubia mientras ella seguía tratando de acaparar la atención de Ichinose. La castaña se mordió los labios y presionó sus puños con enfado pues era obvio que la agresión fue hacia ella y no le gustaba nada la escena de ese momento, ¿Qué tramaba Usui?

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Este capítulo tiene una viñeta extra que explica un poco el porqué Fuyumi no se escandaliza con escuchar temas de chicos, pueden encontrarla aquí:** **notes/shiro-zweilt/omake-1-algo-diferente/1943048222594314/**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Próxima entrega, 'Nota 10: Síntomas'**


	10. Síntomas

**¡Saludos universo!**

 **Al fin, después de una larga temporada sin reportarme su tan esperado capítulo 10. Lamento la demora, trato de ser constante.**

 **Espero les guste a pesar de la espera.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios. Un saludo especial al Anon chan que visitó el capítulo 9 ;)**

 **Sin más, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Capítulo 10:**

 **Fuyumi y Tokiya empiezan a llevarse mejor luego de hacer las paces, no obstante las intrigas de Usui Kurumi y una montaña de sentimientos inexplicables para ambos los empiezan a atormentar. Mientras tanto, Reiji y Fuyumi se dan a conocer esa parte de ellos que es vulnerable y desastrosa a la vez , ¿qué tipo de cosas encierran ellos?**

* * *

 **Nota 10: Síntomas**

Los preparativos para el musical iban viento en popa.

Fuyumi y Haruka se encontraban trabajando arduamente en las piezas musicales que interpretarían los personajes puesto que el demás repertorio ya estaba completo. Sin embargo, los productores querían que cada canción fuera representativa para cada personaje, y eso les estaba llevando tiempo. Mientras tanto, todo el elenco trabajaba en los ensayos de cada escena, sus respectivas coreografías y algunos detalles que salían de último minuto con los directores.

Esa tarde, Kimihiro terminó sus labores y le mostraba a Ichinose algunos cambios que había hecho Haruka en la partitura de una de las canciones de su personaje en lo que la otra hablaba con el productor de música. La castaña al piano tocaba las notas en tanto Tokiya observaba con atención prestando mucho oído a los cambios para después pensar en la letra adecuada.

— Esos fueron los cambios — concluyó la señorita y dejó el piano para poner las manos en su regazo — ¿qué le parecen?

— Perfectos. Creo que esto cumple con lo que Miyavi san quiere — comentó el muchacho y tomó la partitura para revisarla

— Es una canción muy bella. Espero con ansias el tipo de letra que compondrá para ella

— La situación es muy compleja — meditó el muchacho aun mirando la hoja de papel — Es un momento muy revelador para el personaje y en medio de esa revelación de sus sentimientos, canta esta melodía.

— Es verdad, pero creo que hará un buen trabajo Ichinose san — La chica sonrió con gentileza.

— Espero poder reflejar todo eso en la letra — dijo él y tomó el resto de sus cosas — ¿podría repetir esta última parte Kimihiro san? Necesito pensar en cómo se escucha

— ¡Claro! — Fuyumi colocó sus dedos delante de las teclas del piano y empezó a tocar con precisión. Tokiya la miró atento. Sus ojos no perdieron de vistas los delgados dedos de la niña pasarse de una tecla a otra con gracia como si bailasen al ritmo de esa balada tan sentimental. El joven encontró agradable esa música, y más al ver a la castaña tan concentrada. Había notado lo apasionada que era Kimihiro a la hora de componer o tocar; sólo había visto esa pasión en otra persona: Haruka. Ahora, entendía porque se llevaban tan bien. Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa a penas dibujada pero honesta fue enmarcada por sus labios. Al final, Fuyumi rodó sus ojos hacía él y consultó:

— ¿Así está bien, o quiere que lo repita de nuevo?

— Está bien. Con eso puedo trabajar en lo que Miyavi san aprueba los cambios.

Ambos muchachos se miraron directo a los ojos y se agradecieron el trabajo realizado con respeto y admiración. En los mismos días que llevaban trabajando en el musical, eran los mismos que habían tenido para conversar, intercambiar ideas y disfrutar incluso de momentos con largas charlas sobre musicales, piezas de ópera y eventos de música. La música empezaba a unirlos de a poco y su inconveniente al conocerse ya era cosa del pasado.

— Ahí estabas Tokiya — la voz aguda de Usui Kurumi intervino en ese momento — Me gustaría ensayar contigo algunas escenas — comentó y miró a Fuyumi de arriba abajo — Bueno, si no estás muy ocupado, aunque por lo que veo no es la situación ¿o sí? — Los labios de Kurumi se curvaron con malicia.

— Lo estoy Usui san — se adelantó Ichinose hacia la rubia — pero puedo ensayar unos momentos antes de continuar con esto…

— ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! ¡Eres un encanto! — dijo la actriz y rozó el brazo del muchacho con su dedos. Tokiya se sintió incómodo con ese tacto pues no le era un secreto que su compañera tenía gestos demasiado invasivos con él, y muy fuera de su papel. Puso dos pasos de distancia entre ella y su persona de forma discreta. — Sólo serán unos minutos, es que no puedo ensayar sola, necesito de un compañero— añadió melosa la muchacha y sonrió inocente.

Fuyumi imitó los gestos de la chica burlonamente en lo que esta se encontraba embelesada con el Idol, y luego la fulminó con la mirada. Para la castaña eran obvias las intenciones de Kurumi, se había empeñado en hacer que Tokiya la mirara sólo a ella, aunque sin mucho éxito pues él no le prestaba más atención de la que requería su trabajo. El muchacho se adelantó al auditorio no sin antes hacerle un pequeño gesto a Kimihiro haciéndole ver que regresaría para seguir con su trabajo. Usui lo notó y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

Fuyumi le sonrió a Tokiya, y luego de verlo partir se dispuso a recoger sus cosas, sin embargo un fuerte tirón de cabellos la hizo retroceder antes de siquiera poder tomar algo. La niña soltó un leve chillido al percibir como su larga y rizada cabellera era sujetada con violencia y sintió como las uñas de su agresora casi se clavaban en su cabeza.

— ¡Suéltame! — ordenó la jovencita y alcanzó a agarrar la mano de la otra — ¡Dije que me sueltes!

— ¡Cállate! — dijo Usui con la rabia en sus palabras — Sé reconocer a las zorritas como tú muy fácilmente. Así que más vale que te alejes de mi hombre, ¡Tokiya es mío! — la rubia tironeó con más fuerza del cabello de la otra.

— Él no es un trofeo que te puedas ganar por hacer unos cuantos trucos como perro amaestrado — le objetó Kimihiro y, como pudo, logró zafarse del agarre de Kurumi. La rubia estaba colérica, y más al notar que Fuyumi no se intimidaba ante su actitud sino que al contrario, la encaró y añadió:

— Yo también sé reconocer a una mujerzuela cuando la veo

— ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, mocosa! — gritó la actriz con un gesto alterado y estuvo por propinarle una bófeta a la castaña, sin embargo fue interrumpida por una señorita de cabello negro y corto, por debajo de sus orejas, ojos castaños y un particular acento:

— Usui sama… — la joven hizo una reverencia — La están esperando en el auditorio.

Kurumi miró a la visitante, luego a Fuyumi, y sintió su sangre hervir cuando en lugar de encontrar una mirada asustada, halló los preciosos ojos de zafiro de la compositora bien fijos en ella sin un aire de miedo o intimidación. Kimihiro movió su cabeza hacia su costado derecho e hizo un ademán despectivo con la siniestra mostrando su desprecio por la actriz. Usui rechinó los dientes antes de salir de ahí enardecida. Por un segundo, los ademanes de la aprendiz le recordaron a una antigua diva de la Ópera. Cuando se hubo retirado la rubia, Fuyumi suspiró aliviada y se sentó en el taburete y empezó a recoger sus materiales para calmar su tensión.

— No lo tomes personal — comentó Naomi, la chica que había llegado inesperada al rescate de la otra — Hace lo mismo con todas las castañas que se topa

— ¿Las castañas? — dudó Kimihiro desconcertada y puso su atención en su acompañante

— Sí, Usui sama es muy conocida por hacer eso — añadió la bailarina y se sentó junto a Fuyumi — Maltrata a cualquier chica de cabello castaño. Su última víctima fue una joven actriz que estaba en el reparto del dorama _Lovers._ La molestó hasta que la hizo renunciar.

— ¿Qué eso no es acoso laboral?

— Lo hace con personas que considera débiles. No se mete con cualquiera. Además, está más que molesta de que los productores hayan elegido a Fujiwara sama para el protagónico y no a ella — Naomi cruzó la pierna derecha sobre su izquierda y adoptó una pose pensativa — Sólo que como no puede irse sobre ella, tú eres su víctima por ser su familia, y claro, castaña.

— Qué persona más molesta — dijo Fuyumi con desgano e irritación a la vez.

— No caigas en sus provocaciones y sobrevivirás — le aconsejó la bailarina de forma amigable —Por cierto, olvidé darte esto — la mujer se puso de pie y salió de la sala de música para luego entrar con un _bouquet_ de orquídeas de un fulgurante rojo adornadas por un listón de color azul, el cual puso en manos de la castaña junto con la tarjeta

— ¿Y esto? — consultó la compositora sorprendida de recibir tan peculiar obsequio.

— No lo sé, el mensajero me pidió que se las diera a Kimihiro Fuyumi sama y eso estoy haciendo— respondió la bailarina con tono travieso pues intuía que tal vez algún admirador le había salido a la muchachita — ¿Sabes qué significan las orquídeas rojas?

— No…

— Significan deseo y pasión. Amor apasionado, en el lenguaje de las flores

Fuyumi parpadeó confundida e intentó procesar esa información en su cabeza. Luego volvió a decir:

— ¿Quién las manda?

— Mira la tarjeta — le dijo con emoción la señorita — Así sabremos quién es tu admirador

— No tengo admiradores — comentó Kimihiro y abrió el sobrecito donde encontró una blanca y lisa tarjeta con unas palabras escritas de puño y letra del remitente. Cuando la castaña identificó la caligrafía y leyó el nombre, un semblante un tanto sombrío cubrió su faz.

— ¡Uy!, por tu cara, dudo que sea un admirador — añadió Naomi — Entonces, ¿quién es? ¿Un exnovio?

— No, sólo un viejo amigo.

— Y no terminaron nada bien por lo que veo — la muchacha miró a Fuyumi con cierta pena. Se veía un tanto afectada por el asunto.

Kimihiro suspiró triste y tras recordar las lisonjeras palabras del que había enviado el regalo, comentó:

— Ni siquiera sé si en algún momento comenzamos algo o fuimos algo…

— Vaya, ¡qué mal! Y ¿se puede saber quién es?

— Kuroitsuki Tetsuya… — musitó Fuyumi apesadumbrada y, tras eso, tomó su bolso y sin llevarse el arreglo floral salió del lugar a paso rápido. Naomi sólo la observó salir, ya que estaba impresionada de saber que quien le había mandado el regalo no era nada menos que el hijo del director de escena y famoso director de cine, Kuroitsuki Tomonori.

Kimihiro pasó el resto de la tarde y la noche en su sala de trabajo en el Master Course.  
Se encontraba un tanto desconcertada por el regalo de su amigo de la infancia y también por las acciones de Usui. ¿Por qué Usui la consideraba su enemiga si apenas trataba con Tokiya? Era cierto que sus diferencias habían desaparecido y se llevaban mejor, pero no le encontraba sentido a que Kurumi la agrediera, y menos que le prohibiera acercarse al joven Idol.  
La chica se masajeó el cuello con ambas manos y cerró sus ojos en un intento por relajarse, sin embargo, su mente le proyectó una imagen un tanto confusa: Por un instante, se vio a sí misma en brazos de Ichinose y este la miró de forma dulce antes de acercar sus labios a los de ella. Fuyumi se sobresaltó a tal grado que dio un respingo en la silla y llevó alterada sus manos a su pecho. En los últimos días, pensar en el muchacho la alteraba, la ponía ansiosa, impaciente; su corazón latía a ritmo acelerado con tan sólo oírlo hablar a la distancia. El cuerpo de la castaña respondía a esos tonos armónicos que la hacían sentir como en una nube cuando estos entonaban bellas melodías. No obstante, a veces la chica se sentía como enferma de ponerse en ese estado.

— ¿Qué me está pasando? — susurró y suspiró con desaliento — ¿Por qué estar o pensar en él me pone tan nerviosa?— La chica se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla e intentó encontrar paz en el silencio de la sala de música, pero aquel momento de serenidad fue interrumpido por una alarmada Sonomi, la cual entró a tropel y se dirigió a su prima con angustia:

— ¡Fuyumi! ¡¿Estás bien?!— Fujiwara sujetó por los hombros a la compositora, y esta la miraba desconcertada — ¡Supe lo de Tetsuya! ¿Lo viste? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te ofendió?

— ¡Basta Sonomi!... — le respondió Kimihiro un tanto fastidiada por la actitud de su familiar — No, no lo vi, sólo me mandó las flores; fue todo. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

— Lo siento — se disculpó la castaño-rojiza y añadió — pero creí que tú y él se habían visto y…

— No, no nos vimos.

— ¡Pero que descaro el suyo! — afirmó Sonomi y se llevó las manos a la cintura enojada — Mandarte flores como si nada hubiese pasado — giró sobre su eje y con ademán displicente continuó — Pero voy a hablar con mi tío Tomonori, él le va poner un alto y

— ¡No! — gritó Kimihiro — No necesito que hables con nadie. Puedo manejar esto sola

— Pero

— Ya te dije que no — manoteó la castaña al aire — Puedo arreglármelas tanto con esto como con lo de Usui

— ¿Usui san? — dudó la idol realmente extrañada. ¿Qué tenía que ver Usui Kurumi en todo eso? Fuyumi chascó la lengua y dijo una maldición en voz baja al mismo tiempo que desvió la mirada de la de su prima. Sonomi miró a la castaña y tomándola del mentón cuestionó:

— ¿Qué pasó con Usui san?

— Nada

— ¿Cómo que nada? Algo pasó y más vale que me digas Fuyumi

— Ya te dije que nada — la compositora se alejó de la idol — Está loca. Cree que yo tengo algo que ver con Ichinose san y me exigió que me alejara de él— Fuyumi sintió hervir su sangre cuando recordó como la rubia la había amenazado.

— ¡¿Qué?! — la voz de Fujiwara se alzó y resonó en la sala — ¿Eso te pidió?

— Sí — reiteró Kimihiro con molestia — Ya te dije, está loca

— Entonces con mayor razón debo hablar con mi tío Tomonori, esto no se puede quedar así. Mañana mismo

— ¡Ya dije que no! — fue el turno de Fuyumi para alzar la voz con cierto coraje e impotencia en ella, al tiempo que encaró a su prima — ¡Puedo arreglármelas sola! No necesito de Kuroitsuki san o de tu familia para salir adelante. ¡Entiende, ya no soy la niña de cinco años que llegó a tu casa! ¡Ni tampoco la chiquilla ingenua de dieciséis de la que todos se burlaron!

La castaña golpeó a puño cerrado su muslo derecho, muestra de su desesperación por ser tomada como una niña indefensa. Sonomi clavó sus preciosos ojos verdes en el piso tratando de contener un poco las ganas de llorar. Reconocía que su adorada Fuyumi ya no era la niña pequeña de su infancia, pero no deseaba que ella se sintiera sola. A esas alturas, la idol ya no sabía cómo demostrarle su cariño a su prima. Incluso ese día de la apuesta, una brecha enorme se había abierto en la relación de las jovencitas. Fuyumi suspiró con pesar. Tampoco era su intensión hacer sentir mal a quien había cuidado de ella desde sus tiernos años, pero ya no quería involucrarla más en su vida. Sabía que ella y Sonomi pertenecían a mundos diferentes. Sonomi siempre fue tratada como la heredera de los Fujiwara, y ella como la pobre huérfana a la que la familia política de su madre había acogido por lástima, y claro, por no quedar mal ante su sociedad de poses y máscaras.

— Lo siento… — musitó Fuyumi y apretó los labios.

— Está bien — concedió Sonomi tratando de respetar el espacio que su prima deseaba tener — Por cierto, también venía a contarte algo más…

— ¿Qué?

— Mamá va a hacer una pasarela para la nueva colección juvenil que diseñó papá — explicó Fujiwara — Ella quiso que caras conocidas y jóvenes formaran parte de la pasarela además de algunos egresados de la academia de modelos así que invitó a todo _STARISH_ además de Tomo chan y a mí para participar.

— Qué bien — soltó Fuyumi sin mucho interés. Odiaba las pasarelas de su tía, le parecían eventos artificiales, además de que la actitud de Reiko hacia ella nunca fue la mejor — Suerte

— Sé que las pasarelas no son de tu agrado y menos los lugares llenos de gente — añadió Sonomi — pero me gustaría que fueras a vernos.

— Tengo mucho trabajo

— Lo sé, pero te servirá para distraerte. También irá Nana chan y, si te sirve de aliciente — la idol tomó las manos de su prima entre las suyas — Adivina quién va encargarse de amenizar el intermedio y la ronda principal…

— No sé… ¿quién? — la castaña se encogió de hombros

— _QUARTET NIGHT_ … — Sonomi miró cómplice a Kimihiro y acarició su mejilla — Reiji kun estará ahí, ¿no te gustaría ir animarlo?

— Sí, claro pero…

— Anda, si no quieres hacerlo por mí, hazlo por Reiji kun y por mi papá. Nos extraña mucho desde que ya no vivimos en casa — la muchacha hizo su mayor esfuerzo por poner el rostro más conmovedor para que Fuyumi accediera. La compositora observó a su prima; conocía sus alcances, haría lo que fuera para convencerla, y la prueba estaba en que había utilizado el enorme cariño que sentía por Kotobuki y el respeto hacia su tío para lograrlo.

— De acuerdo — dijo en un suspiró la castaña. Sonomi sonrío victoriosa y abrazó a su prima.

Los días pasaron como agua. Tres días después de esa plática, Fuyumi ya se encontraba en el gran salón de la casa de modas de su tío Mitsuhide Fujiwara, el reconocido diseñador de modas que junto con su esposa y modelo, Reiko Fujiwara, conformaban el gran imperio de la moda conocido como _Fujiwara Style_. Tal como había sido dicho por su heredera, en el evento participarían _STARISH_ como los modelos centrales de la ropa para caballero así como ella y Tomochika para las prendas para dama. Además de contar con la colaboración de _QUARTET NIGHT_ para amenizar la velada durante el intermedio y la pasarela central. La gran pista con su corredor iluminado adecuadamente, las sillas dispuestas para los invitados, la sección para prensa y los camareros listos para ofrecer bebidas a los asistentes estaban dispuestos ya. El bullicio de los presentes se fundía con la música de fondo para ambientar antes de iniciar con el discurso de bienvenida y el evento. Todos se encontraban embutidos en los más finos trajes y vestidos con sus elegantes peinados y accesorios que acaparaban la atención de las cámaras. La castaña se sentía en un mar turbulento al ver a tantas personas a su alrededor. En verdad odiaba estar en lugares tan llenos de gente pero la compañía de Nanami la hacía sentir un poco más tranquila.

El evento dio inicio sin contratiempos. Después del discurso, uno a uno los modelos fueron saliendo a desfilar para su público luciendo atuendos juveniles y llenos de buen gusto. Kimihiro animaba en silencio a sus compañeros de carrera. Le emocionaba verlos triunfar en el desfile junto a su prima y Tomochika. Sin embargo, sus ojos jamás perdieron de vista en ningún segundo a Tokiya, e incluso de forma discreta hizo dos fotos para tenerlas de recuerdo. Encontraba encantador al muchacho ataviado en un pulcro saco color azul, camisa a juego y un níveo pantalón que contrastaba con los zapatos en color beige. Tras la primera ronda, QUARTET NIGHT siguió animando la noche con sus voces durante el intermedio. El cuarteto captó la atención de gran parte del público y, carismáticos como eran, fueron el deleite visual y auditivo para los presentes y en especial para las damas. Todo parecía ir bien.

La tan famosa pasarela estaba por concluir, sin embargo los señores Fujiwara desaparecieron de escena pues se había suscitado un incidente inesperado. Fuyumi notó la angustia en los olivos de Sonomi cuando esta salió a modelar uno de los últimos vestidos que se mostrarían esa noche.

— ¿Sucede algo Fuyumi san? — consultó a Haruka al notar como su kouhai tensaba sus facciones.

— Algo salió mal… — respondió la castaña y la voz le salió tensa — mis tíos no están en el podio de presentación. Algo pasó tras bambalinas— tomó su bolso — Iré a ver

— Te acompaño…

Haruka y Fuyumi entraron por el acceso restringido al personal, y tal como había sospechado todos ahí estaban presurosos tratando de arreglar un imprevisto: los modelos que se habían escogido para modelar los atuendos de boda no habían llegado. Entre el tumulto, el par de chicas se abrió paso hasta llegar ante una alterada Reiko Fujiwara, quien reprendía a sus asistentes por no buscar a una segunda modelo para el vestido de novia.

— ¿Están seguras que a ninguna de las otras modelos le queda el vestido? No podemos cerrar la pasarela sin la presentación de ese diseño — dijo la mujer de cabello corto y negro enfadada

— Ajustamos el vestido a las medidas de la modelo, reajustarlo nos llevará tiempo que no tenemos — explicó una de las chicas con la voz temblorosa de encontrar a su jefa tan irritada

— No puedo creer que no hayan prevenido algo como esto, ¿qué esperan para buscar a alguien más? — Reiko miró de reojo a su sobrina y acompañante para luego añadir —Y ¿tú qué haces aquí? Este lugar no es para ti, ¡Fuera de mi vista!

— Lo sé — respondió Fuyumi sin miedo — Sólo vine a ver si podía ayudar

— Ayudas más saliendo de aquí con tu amiguita — le dijo la señora Fujiwara y con ambas manos hizo ademán para que salieran — ¡Espera!

Kimihiro y Nanami se detuvieron al escuchar ese desesperado llamado. Estaban por salir como les habían ordenado.

— ¡Tú! — la modelo señaló a Haruka — Tienes las medidas precisas de la modelo del vestido, y mínimo tu cara es bonita. ¿Te interesaría modelar?

— ¡EH! Yo… bueno … — la compositora se convirtió en un manojo de nervios.

— Sólo tienes que salir hasta el final del corredor con el vestido — refirió Reiko con calidez a la muchacha para convencerla — permanecer ahí hasta que la prensa haya tomado las fotos suficientes y retirarte. Fácil.

— ¡P-pero y-yo j-jamás he m-modelado!

— Reiko sama, Nanami senpai es muy tímida. Morirá de pánico en el salón. — señaló Fuyumi temiendo que comprometieran a su senpai en algo que ella no consintiera.

— Deja que ella decida, niña. Además, ¿no dijiste que venían ayudar? — la mujer miró a su sobrina con frialdad — Estoy aceptando su ayuda.

Kimihiro apretó los labios mientras sintió subir el enojo hasta su cabeza. Su relación con su tía no era la mejor. Haruka notó las miradas indiferentes en ambas mujeres y la tensión del momento la hizo ceder ante la petición de la mayor por miedo a que eso repercutiera en quien era su amiga y kouhai.

— Está bien. Si es como dice, puedo hacerlo Fujiwara sama — dijo la compositora e hizo reverencia a la modelo

— Dime Reiko — la señora Fujiwara tomó por los hombros a Nanami — Ustedes lleven a la señorita a que se cambie. Péinenla y maquíllenla bien.

Las mujeres enseguida tomaron a la chica y la dirigieron a un camerino para arreglarla. La castaña observó todo un tanto molesta por la actitud de su tía.

— ¿Sigues aquí? — le cuestionó Reiko a la aprendiz de forma displicente — Regresa a tu asiento, no te quiero estorbando aquí — Una vez dicho eso la dama se retiró a paso rápido para atender otros pendientes.

Kimihiro suspiró apesadumbrada por la situación y decidió salir. Su tía tenía razón, ella estorbaría de quedarse ahí. La castaña regresó a su sitió justo cuando se anunció la entrada de la modelo con el precioso y no menos elegante vestido de novia que Nanami luciría. Fuyumi vio entrar a una aterrada Haruka a la pista donde caminó a paso lento rogando a los cielos no tropezar y su rostro estaba salpicado de un tierno rubor rosado. La aprendiz sonrió al ver a su senpai, realmente lucía hermosa. Aunque el vestido era de un corte moderno y juvenil no dejaba de hacerla parecer una princesa; Fuyumi aplaudió con júbilo pero sus aplausos amainaron cuando vio entrar a Ichinose portando el costoso y elegante traje de novio que hacía juego con el de la novia. El muchacho siguió en línea recta hasta encontrarse con Haruka y colocarse junto a ella.

Al principio, Fuyumi siguió aplaudiendo y observando la escena tan romántica que se desarrollaba. Nanami y Tokiya hacían una linda pareja, de eso no había duda. Una parte de ella lo reconocía así y aceptaba esa realidad; era probable que ellos se gustaran. Y en el futuro, tal vez ellos vestirían un ajuar así el día que decidieran unir sus vidas. Las manos de la compositora temblaron y un dolor punzante se clavó en el corazón de la joven. Una parte de ella era feliz con la idea de algún día verlos felices pero otra no. Esa parte se sentía triste, destrozada y abatida; era difícil explicar aquello.

Kimihiro percibió que el tiempo hizo pausa. Las personas a su alrededor habían quedado atrapadas en un universo silencioso y el colorido mundo se convirtió en una viñeta gris. Los comentarios, los flashes de las cámaras y las animadas risas iban perdiéndose a medida que Fuyumi se encerraba en un capullo de tinieblas en su mente. Un nuevo dolor comprimió su pecho y la hizo derramar lágrimas. ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz por Nanami y Tokiya? ¿Por qué le dolía admitir que ella estaba tan lejos del muchacho? ¿Qué eran todos esos sentimientos?

¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE ESTAR EN UN MUNDO APARTADO DE LO QUE AMABA?

La chica no soportó más. Tomó sus pertenencias y salió trastabillando del lugar puesto que las lágrimas en sus ojos le impedían ver con claridad. Entre gimoteos y sollozos, la muchachita logró abrirse paso hasta llegar al pasillo que conducía al lobby del edificio que pertenecía a la familia de su prima. Con carrera rápida, Fuyumi intentaba salir de ahí, necesitaba estar sola, como siempre lo había estado. Sin embargo, su avance fue detenido cuando alguien tiró de su brazo y la hizo girar hallando a un asombrado Reiji, quien la había visto salir del salón y en su curiosidad la persiguió. El castaño se quedó asombrado al ver como las lágrimas habían mancillado las tiernas mejillas de la chica y como esta azorada de sorpresa le miraba aún con ojos llorosos.

— ¡Fuu chan! ¿Qué tienes?

— ¡Suéltame, déjame ir! — gritó ella y tironeó su brazo del agarre de su captor — ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Qué pasa? — consultó Reiji sorprendido y a la vez entristecido de ver a la niña así. Necesitaba saber qué o quién había puesto a Fuyumi en tan alterado estado — ¡Fuu chan, por favor, dime qué tienes! — el chico seguía reteniendo a la damita que se resistía tironeándose entre lágrimas y sollozos.

— ¡Te dije que me sueltes! ¡Déjame! — chilló la castaña — ¡Déjame sola! ¡Quiero estar sola!

Kotobuki enmudeció al escuchar tan dolorosas palabras. Nunca creyó que la chica le pediría alejarse de ella. Un fuerte dolor se coló en su pecho y por un momento revivió un terrible acontecimiento, algo que lo hizo reaccionar y con fuerza sujetó los brazos de Kimihiro y obligándola a mirarlo confesó:

— ¡No puedo! No podría dejarte sola — la mirada del idol se cubrió de una profunda tristeza — Ya me equivoqué una vez dejando solo alguien más, ¡No volveré hacerlo! ¡No esta vez!

Fuyumi miró con pena el rostro del castaño y en sus ojos halló una melancolía y dolor tan profundos como las aguas marinas pero, a la vez, la determinación del muchacho la convenció de no irse. La compositora no pudo más con sus emociones y se lanzó a los brazos de Reiji aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que dejó escapar su llanto, y él sólo se remitió a sostener a la chiquilla y envolverla con calidez en un abrazo con el que deseaba fundirse en un solo ser con ella. El silencio se hizo presente y el murmullo de la fuente que estaba en el exterior arrullaba aquellos corazones afligidos por las heridas de su pasado y las de su cruel destino.  
Pasaron unos minutos y la castaña se había tranquilizado. El chico ahí presente tenía esa magia para tranquilizar su corazón.

— Lo siento — balbuceó — Ya manché tu camisa

— No importa… ¿estás más tranquila? — consultó Kotobuki de forma dulce a la niña mientras limpiaba los último rastros de lágrimas de las mejillas de ella — Vamos, ven al camerino que nos asignaron. No hay nadie así que podrás descansar y tomar algo. Te vendrá bien.

— No quiero estar aquí Rei chan… quiero irme

— Entonces, huyamos Fuu chan

Kimihiro sintió un ligero vuelco en su corazón al escuchar aquello. ¿Qué quería decir el muchacho con eso?

— Huyamos juntos Fuu chan — insistió Reiji y su mirar cobró un aire serio. Definitivamente no bromeaba — Escapemos lejos de aquí. Iremos a donde tú quieras.

La compositora asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Ella no quería estar ahí, y si el mayor la acompañaba sería mejor que estar sola. El castaño sonrío aliviado de que la chica le permitiera estar a su lado. Después de su anterior petición, temía que ya no lo dejara acompañarla.

— Pero… — Fuyumi dudó de las circunstancias — ¿No te meterás en problemas con Hyuuga sensei si nos ve alguien salir juntos?

— ¡Puedo arreglar eso! — dijo el castaño y rápido se quitó el saco de tonos grises, se desanudó la corbata, se arremangó la pulcra camisa de color nieve y pidió a la chica si le podía prestar una cinta para el cabello. Kimihiro tomó de su bolsa una cintilla en color verde y el castaño se arregló el cabello en una media coleta, algo que lo hacía ver un tanto diferente.

— ¡Listo! Con esto podremos pasar desapercibidos, sé del lugar perfecto para pasar el resto de la noche.

— ¿No llevarás el saco? Hace frío allá fuera. Estamos en invierno.

— No importa — respondió Reiji y sonrió gentil a la muchachita — en el auto tengo una chamarra. ¡Vamos!

Reiji tomó la mano de Fuyumi y esta le siguió hasta su auto. Fue así como se dieron a la fuga.

El evento terminó. Las palabras de clausura y una última copa con los invitados fueron suficientes para que los Fujiwara dieran por cerrado su evento tan exitoso. Al final, todos los participantes se reunían en el salón para hacer un último brindis y tomar una ligera cena como agradecimiento a su trabajo, y así se disponían a hacerlo cuando una alarmada Sonomi se dirigió a su madre con angustia

— Mamá, mamá, ¿Has visto a Fuyumi?

— No — respondió Reiko sin mucho interés e inspeccionando que todos sus colaboradores ya tuviesen una copa con la cual brindar — Debe andar por ahí. Sabes lo torpe que es y se pierde fácil. Deja que alguien del personal la busque, necesito que estés presente en el brindis.

— Pero ya la busqué por todos lados, ¿y si le sucedió algo? — la chica se escuchaba ansiosa.

— Sonomi, ¿quieres hacerme el favor de comportarte? Cuando termine el brindis podrás seguir buscándola si quieres — agregó la señora Fujiwara con autoridad — No sé para qué haces tanto escándalo. Sabes que a ella le encanta llamar la atención. Toma — le extendió una copa — Sonríe y brinda con nosotros

— Pero quería que Fuyumi estuviera en el brindis, mamá.

— No es necesario que esté. Ella no tiene por qué estar aquí

— ¿Alguna de ustedes vio a Kotobuki kun? — interrumpió Mitsuhide Fujiwara con temple — Sus compañeros dicen que no lo han visto desde que estaban presentando el ajuar de bodas ¿seguirá con los invitados en el lobby? Algunos siguen ahí.

Reiko y Sonomi se miraron entre ellas antes de negar el haber visto al castaño. El señor Fujiwara inspeccionó el lugar con la esperanza de encontrar al castaño. Mientras tanto, Sonomi aprovechó la oportunidad para escapársele a su madre y recurrir a sus compañeros de trabajo para que la ayudaran a buscar a Fuyumi por todo el edificio y alrededores de ser necesario. Por su parte, el resto de _QUARTET NIGHT_ esperaba a empezar con el brindis en un pequeño rincón del salón. Camus y Ranmaru se mantenían ecuánimes ante la desaparición de su cuarto miembro, creían que andaba por ahí y llegaría en cualquier momento, no obstante Ai era el más incómodo con la ausencia de Reiji. Él también había notado la ausencia de Kimihiro y, según sus cálculos había un alto porcentaje de probabilidad de que estuvieran juntos. Sin embargo, para Mikaze era aún más ilógica esa inconformidad de saber que Fuyumi y Reiji estuviesen tan unidos. Por alguna razón eso lo molestaba. Cuando se hubo desesperado, el chico dejó la copa en la mesa y antes partir dijo:

— Iré a buscar a Reiji…

— Ya vendrá, no es necesario ir a buscarlo Mikaze — le respondió Camus. Ranmaru sólo enarcó las cejas un tanto sorprendido de la preocupación de Ai por el castaño.

— Sólo quiero comprobar algo — insistió el muchachito y se retiró sin decir más. El par ahí se miró con desconcierto. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Al salir al pasillo del lobby, Mikaze Ai notó que ya casi nadie estaba ahí. Sólo un par de personas que estaban sentadas en unos de los sofás tomando una última copa. Ai se dirigió a la sala principal del lobby y en uno de los asientos halló las prendas que Reiji se había quitado antes de fugarse con la chica. El jovencito tomó el saco y lo inspeccionó tratando de encontrar una pista del paradero de su colega pero al hacerlo un aroma familiar llegó a su nariz. Mikaze aspiró con suavidad aquella fragancia y la reconoció enseguida, ese perfume era el de Kimihiro Fuyumi. Ya no había dudas, ellos estaban juntos.

Mientras tanto, la feliz pareja de jóvenes se había ido a refugiar a nada menos que un karaoke. Reiji le dijo a Fuyumi que un poco de música la haría sentir mejor. Kimihiro miró asombrada el lugar y comentó:

— ¡Increíble! Es la primera vez que estoy en un karaoke — estaba emocionada cual niña pequeña — Muchas veces en el instituto escuché de estos lugares pero nunca fuimos a uno. Mi tía Reiko jamás nos dejó ir

— Ya veo. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo — dijo Reiji mientras soltaba su cabello del agarre de la cintilla— Me alegra que esta primera vez sea conmigo. Me haría feliz que todas las primeras veces de Fuu chan fueran en mi compañía

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? — el muchacho cambió el tema. No quería llevar las cosas tan rápido con ella. A veces Fuyumi era muy inocente.

— Sí, mucho mejor. Tu compañía siempre alivia mi corazón Rei chan — concedió sincera la señorita y se sentó ante la mesita al mismo tiempo que brindó una cálida sonrisa a su mayor quien la observaba. Reiji tomó lugar junto a la jovencita y tras acomodarse continuó:

— Ahora que estamos solos — el chico miró el tan acogedor y romántico espacio — me dirás qué fue lo que pasó

— ¿Eh? Bueno... yo...

Kimihiro estaba nerviosa. Ni ella misma sabía que le había pasado; sólo sintió la más desoladora de las tristezas cuando se imaginó a Tokiya y a Nanami casándose, ¿cómo le iba a explicar eso su tan querido Reiji? El castaño adivinó por la mirada de la chica que no le soltaría prenda y no quiso insistir. Preferiría aprovechar ese tiempo en hacer olvidar a la niña aquello que la atormentaba. Así se lo había propuesto. Kotobuki ya tenía conocimiento de que algunos eventos en la vida de la joven habían creado en Fuyumi miedo, inseguridades y mucho dolor, y él se encargaría de sustituir todos y cada uno de ellos con alegrías. Sanaría ese corazón tan lastimado con su amor.

— Ok~ — soltó el idol para romper el hielo — Será mejor empecemos a comer y a disfrutar antes de que el tiempo se acabe

— Sí, tienes razón — asintió ella y empezó por beber el batido de chocolate que había ordenado. No obstante descuidada como era, un poco de la crema quedó en la comisura de sus labios al probar un poco de esta. Por su parte, Kotobuki bebió su soda pero al hallar tan encantador y seductor gesto de la señorita, que se siguió con el pastel de fresa sin advertir lo de la crema en sus labios, el chico no se pudo resistir a tener un coqueto detalle. Gentil y cariñoso el castaño se aproximó a la niña y al tomar su rostro con el delicado toque de sus dedos hasta tenerlo frente al suyo comentó:

Fuu chan, tienes crema en los labios…

Fuyumi no se pudo defender ante la semejante coquetería del mayor. Antes de que siquiera pudiera tomar la servilleta y limpiarse por ella misma, el joven aseó los dulce restos de la crema de la comisura de su tierna boquita con los propios. Fue un roce leve, pero lo bastante provocador como para que la muchachita se sonrojara un poco. Vaya sorpresa.

— ¡R-rei chan! — enseguida la chica se llevó las manos al rostro avergonzada — Sólo tenías que decirme que me limpiara con la servilleta

— Lo siento, lo siento — dijo con ese habitual gesto como al crío al que le han pillado en alguna travesura — Pero te veías demasiado linda y no me puede resistir

— Rei chan…

La señorita volvió a sonrojarse, y el castaño le guiñó un ojo con suma coquetería. Al menos había logrado que la chica se olvidara de su percance de hace unas horas. El resto de la noche lo ocuparon en cantar algunas canciones de la consola. Fuyumi disfrutaba más de escuchar cantar al castaño que hacerlo ella. Pronto, ya se encontraban cantando juntos, bromeando y riendo; el incidente en _Fujiwara Style_ ya era un capítulo cerrado. Sin embargo, cuando hicieron una pausa en su ronda de canciones, Fuyumi sintió curiosidad por aquello que le dijo Reiji mientras discutían en el lobby. Quiso guardárselo pero su curiosidad fue mayor.

— Rei chan… — consultó ella un tanto tímida y miró fijo al muchacho a los ojos

— ¿Qué sucede Fuu chan? ¿Quieres cantar otra canción?

— No, sólo… — pausó, apretó los labios y luego dijo — cuando dijiste que antes habías cometido el error de dejar a alguien solo… te referías a Kisaragi Aine san ¿verdad?

Reiji tragó saliva de forma tensa. Recordar a Aine le dolía bastante, e incluso en ese momento por segundos tuvo un recuerdo muy claro de su amigo, su mejor amigo. El dolor que sintió cuando este desapareció, las sospechas de un posible suicidio o asesinato por parte de algún admirador obsesionado con él. Se decía tanto sobre lo que había sucedido con el joven conocido como Kisaragi Aine que a esas alturas ya no sabía que era una realidad o que eran simples murmuraciones. El castaño empuñó su siniestra sobre su muslo antes de hablar. Para todos había pasado tres o cuatro años, para él, toda una vida. Algo le decía que no era la primera vez que perdía a Aine.

— ¿Quién te habló de Aine, Fuu chan? — dudó con aire melancólico

— Otanami san… — Fuyumi se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso al ver la expresión de angustia del castaño — pero no creo nada de lo que él dice, si eso te preocupa. Sé que todo eso es mentira y tú no harías

— Deberías hacerle caso a Kei y alejarte de mí ahora que puedes

Kimihiro se quedó petrificada al escuchar la frialdad e indiferencia con la que el muchacho había soltado eso tan repentinamente. Era él ahora quien le pedía alejarse. El mirar del idol se tornó frío y su voz pareció perder ese colorido brillo que hacía alegrar el corazón de la compositora.

— Si no te vas ahora, podría hacerte mucho daño

— P-pero qué dices Rei chan — la voz de Kimihiro tembló por el pesar — e-eso no, tú nunca…

Las palabras de la chica fueron interrumpidas por el joven cuando este la sujetó de los hombros con fuerza y la recostó de un empujón contra el sofá. Kimihiro cayó de espaldas y soltó un ligero grito. Para cuando la chica reaccionó, estaba cautiva. El muchacho se había colocado encima de ella y con sus brazos le cerraba toda escapatoria así como con sus piernas impedía el movimiento de las de la señorita.

— ¿Crees que no puedo hacerte daño? — le cuestionó el castaño y fijo sus orbes en Kimihiro y delineó el rostro de la joven con su índice de forma suave — Podría… más del que puedes imaginar — se respondió a sí mismo y apartó los cabellos que habían quedado cubriendo el cuello de la niña para acariciarlo de forma gentil. Fuyumi mantuvo sus ojos puestos en él pero sin la más mínima expresión de horror, miedo o siquiera temor. Sólo lo miraba sin poner resistencia. Eso llamó la atención de Kotobuki.

— ¿No te asusta?

— No…

— Debería… no sabes de lo que soy capaz en realidad — le advirtió el chico aunque sin sonar amenazante — ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no sientes miedo?

— No — afirmó la chica mientras negaba con suavidad moviendo la cabeza — No tengo por qué temer. Sé muy bien que tú no me harías daño Rei chan —

La sonrisa sincera de Fuyumi al terminar esa frase derribó la postura ruda e indiferente que el castaño había intentado poner ante la chica. Ella era tan transparente y dulce. Tenía razón, no podía; a ella no se permitiría lastimarla de algún modo. El idol se retiró dejando libre a la compositora, quien se sentó despacio.

— Debo haberte parecido un tonto — comentó el muchacho y sentado en el sofá llevó sus manos a su cara con angustia. Kimihiro se levantó y arrodillándose frente a él lo rodeó en un fraterno abrazo y dijo:

— No, está bien. — depositó un beso en la cabeza del joven y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos de manera gentil, suave y cariñosa — Rei chan siempre será Rei chan para mí. No me importa el pasado, ni las cosas que digan los demás. Tú no vas a cambiar para mí— Reiji sintió que aquellas palabras tan genuinas eran un bálsamo para su herido corazón que dolía cada vez más con la sola idea de pensar en perder a Kimihiro como había perdido en su momento a Aine. El castaño se abrazó de la niña cual muchachito, y ella le correspondió igual. No hacían falta las palabras para que ellos se comunicaran.

En el silencio de aquel lugar, sus corazones buscaban el consuelo entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, Sonomi estaba al borde de la desesperación pues llevaban cerca de cuatro horas buscando a su prima. Había pedido al personal y a sus compañeros de trabajo ayudarla a dar con el paradero de su querida Fuyumi, pero a pesar de ya haberla buscado en todo el edificio de Fujiwara Style y sus alrededores no había pistas de a dónde y con quién podría haber ido. Escucho de Ai decir que las posibilidades de que Kimihiro y Kotobuki estuviesen juntos eran altas, pero ni eso la dejaba tranquila. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba la chica de inmediato o de lo contrario enloquecería pensando en lo peor.

— ¡Fujiwara san! — escuchó alguien llamarla. Era Tokiya quien venía a su encuentro luego de darle una quinta vuelta a los jardines del edificio — ¿Alguna novedad?

— No, ninguna — el pesar salió impreso en las palabras de la muchacha

— Hace un momento me llamó Ren y Hijirikawa, ya buscaron en los almacenes. Incluso contemplaron que con la poca habilidad motriz de Kimihiro san se hubiese tenido un accidente pero nada — informó Ichinose de manera formal y ecuánime aunque a él también le preocupaba esa repentina desaparición de la castaña. Estaba seguro de que la había visto entre la muchedumbre que los contemplaba a él y Haruka al final de la pasarela.

— Ya veo… — Sonomi se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad.

— Toma — le ofreció el idol una lata de té verde a la chica — está haciendo demasiado frío aquí afuera, creo te vendrá bien —

— Gracias… — musitó la jovencita y tomó la lata entre sus manos para calentar sus dedos — Fuyumi adora el invierno — soltó de repente — Le gusta salir a pasear, tomar chocolate caliente… — Tokiya se remitió a escucharla. Creyó que tal vez así la chica se olvidaría de su angustia aunque sea por un momento.

— Ya sé que ya no es una niñita, pero no puedo dejar de verla así. Como cuando tenía cinco añitos y llegó a mi casa. Era una niña monísima… — Fujiwara entristeció y su mirada se perdió en un punto infinito — Las cosas cambiaron cuando eso pasó

— ¿Eso? — dudó Ichinose intrigado por las palabras de la dama. Había escuchado la historia de Kimihiro Fuyumi en partes, pero por alguna razón estaba interesado en saber más. Quería quitar el velo que cubría el origen la chica que ahora conocía. Sonomi vio el interés del chico y le relató _grosso modo_ el historial de su prima: que había sido abandonada por su padre incluso antes de nacer, la muerte de su madre, sus años en la casa Fujiwara y la amistad que había sostenido por largo tiempo con Kira, Eichii y Tetsuya, y finalmente, el desenlace de esa amistad además del estado tan deplorable en el que dejó ese acontecimiento a la compositora. Como había pasado de ser una niña tierna, soñadora alegre a una muñeca sin vida llena de enojo, frustración y tristeza. El joven prestó atención a cada detalle, empezaba a entender a Fuyumi y sus dificultades para socializar.

— Fuyumi ahora estaría en un hospital psiquiátrico de no ser por ti…

— ¿En un hospital psiquiátrico? — dudó Ichinose sorprendido del extremo al que pudieron haber llegado las cosas

— Sí. Mi mamá decidió que si no se recuperaba antes de cumplir el sexto mes de ese estado, la enviaría a un hospital. Para ella Fuyumi ya había perdido la razón — la chica dio un suspiro largo y lleno de tristeza — Sin embargo, un día… como si se tratara de un milagro apareciste tú, como _HAYATO_ , claro y Fuyumi se reanimó — Sonomi sonrió ligeramente — volvió a tocar el piano, a interesarse en la música… y aunque abandonó el sueño de mi tía Saeko, volvió a sonreír y desear ser compositora.

— Ya veo… — reflexionó el muchacho mientras exhaló y su aliento se convirtió en una ligera bruma debido al frío — No obstante, creo que yo no hice nada. Supongo que Kimihiro san decidió salir delante de la situación… además, en todo caso, sería a _HAYATO_ a quien deberías darle las gracias… —

Fujiwara liberó una risa delicada que al instante cubrió con su diestra. Tokiya la observó confuso, ¿qué era tan gracioso?

— Y no se supone que, tú y _HAYATO_ son las misma persona — declaró la castaño-rojiza — No te demerites Tokiya kun. Gracias… gracias por devolverme a la Fuyumi a la que tanto quiero…

La mirada empañada de lágrimas de Sonomi hizo que Tokiya sintiera un poco de pena, pero a la vez, le demostraba que en verdad la chica estaba agradecida, aunque él no considerara haber hecho algo relevante para la situación. Él prefería pensar que tal vez Fuyumi había decidido ser fuerte y encarar las cosas. Kimihiro Fuyumi era una chica fuerte, él la reconocía así. El bip del celular de Sonomi los sacó de ese silencio que se había producido entre ellos; la dama tomó el aparato y al ver que la llamada provenía del móvil de Fuyumi contestó enseguida:

— ¡Fuyumi! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?— Tokiya al escuchar eso suspiró aliviado. Eso era señal de que la castaña estaba bien, o al menos quería pensar positivo.

— Estoy bien. Perdón… encontré dos mensajes tuyos y…

— ¿Pero estás bien? ¿Estás sola? ¿Dónde estás? — Fujiwara bombardeó con una serie de preguntas a la castaña

— Estoy bien. Estoy por llegar al edificio — refirió Kimihiro tratando de no perder la paciencia con su alterada prima — Solo salí un momento… llegando allá te cuento.

— De acuerdo, te espero en la entrada.

Después de eso colgó. Sonomi e Ichinose caminaron hasta la entrada del conglomerado de los Fujiwara. En el camino fueron haciendo llamadas para avisar a todos que la búsqueda había terminado, ya habían dado con el paradero de la compositora. Al llegar ahí se sorprendieron cuando vieron al par de castaños ahí de pie esperando con una animada charla. Sonomi sintió alivio de ver que Fuyumi no había estado sola, sino en compañía de Kotobuki tal como había dicho Mikaze, pero para Tokiya las cosas no eran tan alentadoras. Quiso creer que las conjeturas del senpai del _Team Kawaii_ eran infundadas, pero al ver esa escena sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué le molestaba de aquel par?

— ¡Fuyumi! ¿En dónde estabas? — le cuestionó enseguida la idol

— Me sentí mal, y Rei chan se ofreció a llevarme a dar una vuelta para despejarme. Sabes que no me gustan los lugares concurridos — explicó Kimihiro

— ¡Gracias Reiji kun! — se dirigió Sonomi al castaño — Eres muy amable

— Está bien, no tienes por qué agradecer — dijo Reiji con una sonrisa mientras tomaba de los hombros a Fuyumi de forma protectora.

— ¿Y para eso demoraron cuatro horas? — La voz carente de afecto de Ichinose los sorprendió a los tres. El muchacho los miraba de forma sospechosa, esa escena, eso no le gustaba nada, aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué — ¿Qué no se dieron cuenta del tiempo? — les riñó el chico con molestia

— Perdón, perdón Toki — respondió Reiji con tono afable para relajar la situación tan tensa que empezaba labrarse — Pero perdimos la noción del tiempo, ¿verdad, Fuu chan?

Fuyumi asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y rehuyó la mirada de Tokiya, la cual había estado sobre ella mientras esperaba una respuesta clara al asunto. Ichinose intentó controlar esas emociones tan extrañas que le invadían. Uno síntomas extraños que iban en aumento al igual que los de Fuyumi, ¿qué era esa enfermedad tan extraña que empezaba a atormentarlos?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	11. Año Nuevo

**¡Saludos universo!**

 **Aproveché mi periodo vacacional para actualizar. ¡Disculpen la demora! Aunque este es un capítulo corto, espero disfruten de la lectura y encuentren satisfactoria su espera.**

 **Agradezco a todos los que leen y siguen este fanfic en las sombras. Otro agradecimientos más a mis beta readers que esta vez salvaron mi pellejo.**

 **Capítulo 11: El inicio del año une los destinos de Fuyumi y Tokiya y ambos terminan en lo que pareciera una cita. Unas extrañas visiones hacen perder las dimensiones de la realidad a Ichinose confundiéndole con respecto a sus sentimientos por su compañera en tanto Kimihiro empieza sentir celos de la relación de él con su mentora. Por otro lado, en el crepúsculo de la noche una nuevo reto los acecha.**

* * *

 **Nota 11: Año Nuevo**

1 de enero

El frío del invierno se hacía sentir en el primer amanecer del año con un vientecillo gélido. La entrada del templo empezaba a llenarse de gente conforme pasaba el tiempo y pronto el bullicio subía de a poco con las alegres conversaciones de los afluentes. Entre la marea de personas, Haruka, Tomochika, Sonomi y Fuyumi esperaban ansiosas a sus compañeros de trabajo. El día anterior habían acordado verse en la entrada de ese templo para pedir sus deseos del año. Aquello era una tradición que las primas tenían desde su infancia y que les pareció interesante a los demás, por lo que decidieron intentar ese año.

Las damas bebían cafés en lata en lo que tomaban su tiempo esperando.

— Mas les vale que no se les haya olvidado — comentó la pelirroja un poco impaciente por la demora de sus amigos.

— Seguro se les presentó algo, no deben tardar — dijo Nanami y sonrió. Conocía bien a sus amigos, llegarían.

— Nanami senpai tiene razón. Después de todo lo planeamos muy rápido que tal vez no contemplamos los inconvenientes—Fuyumi miró de un lado a otro esperando reconocer a alguien entre todo ese mar de personas.

— Esperemos un poco más — dijo Sonomi en tono suave e hizo un gracioso ademán con su diestra

— ¡Oh, ahí está Syo senpai! — alzó la voz la castaña y se dirigió hacia la persona que había divisado entre la muchedumbre — ¡Syo senpai! ¡Syo senpai, por aquí! — llamaba ella y con la siniestra en el aire hacía un saludo. Entre más se acercaba empezó a notar que el susodicho parecía no escucharla o no respondía a ese nombre. Su sorpresa y vergüenza se hicieron mayores al toparse de frente con el desconocido quien tuvo su atención cuando la jovencita tomó su diestra para dirigirlo a su grupo de amigas. Fuyumi por un segundo se quedó pasmada observando al muchacho quien sin duda era idéntico a Kurusu Syo, aunque con un aire diferente.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡Lo siento! ¡Te confundí! — soltó la mano del chico — ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! — lo reverenció hiperbólica y sus mejillas estaban salpicadas de carmesí debido al vergonzoso momento.

— No te preocupes — le respondió el rubio de forma gentil — Lamento no ser la persona que esperabas — El jovencito le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. La castaña volvió a disculparse y añadió:

— Lo siento, de verdad… sólo que te pareces mucho a Syo senpai y — pausó la compositora en tanto volvió analizar al joven quien era muy parecido a quien esperaba. Era el mismo color de ojos, cabello, estatura y complexión, sólo que el presente tenía un aire menos desgarbado que el de Syo que era más atrevido y audaz — creí que eras él.

— ¿Dijiste Syo? — consultó el rubio con mirada curiosa. La chica le parecía un tanto extraña pero simpática.

— Sí…

— Esperas a Kurusu Syo ¿no es así? — Kaoru empezaba a entender la confusión. Kimihiro volvió a asentir como autómata aun observando al muchachito confundida por su pregunta.

— Tranquila, entiendo que te hayas confundido — intentó explicar el chico — Yo también estoy esperando a Syo. Soy Kurusu Kaoru, su hermano gemelo. Un placer— La castaña parpadeo aún más confundida y sus facciones desencajadas se convirtieron en unas de sorpresa cuando cayó en cuenta que el joven delante de ella era el hermano de su compañero. La compositora volvió a disculparse con una serie de reverencias y el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa las aceptaba.

— ¡Kaoru! ¡Fuyumi! — escucharon gritar a Syo mientras lo veían subir los últimos escalones del templo radiante de energía — Lamento la demora, pero prácticamente tuvimos que salir corriendo de nuestra primer entrevista del día — confesó el menor con una sonrisa amplia como la de un pequeño tras haber hecho una travesura.

— Tardaste mucho Syo chan — le riñó Kaoru a su gemelo y sus rostro mostraba molestia simulada — No deberías hacerme esperar tanto cuando llevo mucho tiempo sin verte —le dijo y lo envolvió en un efusivo abrazo al que su otra mitad correspondió de igual forma.

— Me alegra verte Kaoru — comentó el muchacho alegre y luego añadió — Veo que ya conoces a Fuyumi

— Sí, apenas nos conocimos — refirió el chico y miró a la castaña con un poco de desconfianza — Aunque has sido muy injusto al no decirme que ibas invitar a alguien más sin presentarnos primero.

— ¡Ah! Bueno es que en realidad esto ha sido de último minuto — Syo puso delante a Fuyumi de su hermano y continuó —Ella es Kimihiro Fuyumi, una compañera trabajo. Es compositora igual que Nanami

— Vaya — el rubio dubitó observando a la chica con cierta curiosidad y prosiguió — Un placer Kimihiro san

— El placer es mío Kurusu san. Kimihiro Fuyumi — a la castaña empezaba a incomodarle sentirse tan observada y sonrió de forma acartonada.

— No tienes que de qué preocuparte Kaoru, ella es sólo una amiga —hizo énfasis Syo al notar el recelo de su gemelo con la compositora en tanto la cara de Fuyumi era un auténtico poema por la situación. No obstante el embarazoso momento terminó cuando el resto de _STARISH_ hizo presencia, lo cual hizo que perdieran la atención en lo anterior. Hechas las presentaciones, todos se dirigieron al templo a cumplir con su propósito en esa mañana de primero de enero.

El grupo de chicas fue a comprar algunas suertes antes de cambiar sus monedas para darlas en el templo antes de pedir su deseo. Por su parte los chicos dieron prisa a hacer lo propio ya que de ahí tendrían que partir a su siguiente trabajo. Todos estaban realmente emocionados, era la primera vez que harían algo así juntos. Como era la tradición, Fuyumi y Sonomi pidieron su deseo juntas, lo hacían así desde muy pequeñas.

— ¿Pediste algo en especial Fuyumi chan? — consultó Fujiwara a su prima una vez que terminaron e iban de salida de la fila.

— No realmente, bueno… es algo que me quiero reservar para mí — comentó Kimihiro en voz baja pero con ilusión.

— Seguro se te cumplirá — Fujiwara registró los bolsillos de su abrigo color rosa y añadió — Por cierto, ¿me ayudarías a preparar esta receta? — la castaño-rojiza le mostro un trozo de papel a su prima con los ingredientes para una gelatina — Es que Ren me comentó que el cumpleaños de Hijirikawa kun fue hace algunos días y se me ocurrió que le podíamos preparar un postre ya que ese día no tuvimos tiempo.

— Es verdad — reflexionó la castaña con cierta pena — Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de comprarle un regalo. Mañana tengo la tarde libre, tal vez vaya a comprarle algo pero…

— Pero… — Sonomi la observó con preocupación

— Ni idea de qué le podría regalar

— Tengo entendido — interrumpió Ren con suavidad al par de damas — que Ichii tiene la tarde libre de mañana. Él y Hijirikawa son muy similares en gustos, seguro puede ayudarte — las veladas intenciones del joven Jinguji se hacían ver en la entonación de sus palabras en tanto observaba a lo lejos al mencionado regañar a Otoya por haberle tirado su bebida en la chaqueta. Sonomi lo miró por el rabillo del ojo un tanto molesta de que metiera a su adorada prima en aprietos, pero sabía que ese era el carácter de Ren y el motivo de su propuesta. Por su parte, Kimihiro meditó un instante la proposición de su compañero y la consideró razonable, ella también había notado la afinidad del siempre sereno Masato y el reservado Tokiya. La niña se adelantó para intentar plantearle la situación a Ichinose ante la sonrisa socarrona del muchacho de los ojos celestes, quien fue codeado por la castaño-rojiza con cierto reproche. Fuyumi tomó un poco de aire antes de hablar, a últimas fechas dirigirse al Idol la ponía muy nerviosa:

— Ichinose san — prácticamente balbuceó Kimihiro apenada.

— ¿Sí? — el chico subió la mirada ya que aún se limpiaba la mancha de jugo que había quedado en su ropa

— Me preguntaba sí — Fuyumi jugueteó con sus dedos y restiró un poco su falda — mañana por la tarde pudieras acompañarme a comprar un regalo a Hijirikawa senpai…

— ¿Hijirikawa san?

— Sí… fue su cumpleaños hace unos días y quiero comprarle algo y… — las mejillas de la compositora empezaron a arder. Parecía más que le estaba pidiendo al muchacho salir con ella — pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarme a escoger algo que le guste — Tokiya vio como la chica escondió su mirada debajo de su característico flequillo; estaba realmente apenada. Él la miró con cierta pena y más por lo que iba a responderle.

— Lo lamento Kimihiro san, pero tengo planeado ocupar mi tarde en ensayar algunas escenas del musical y las canciones. No podré acompañarla — declaró de manera firme, muy convencido de la que había dicho pues en realidad ese era su plan — Pero tal vez Ren quiera acompañarla, ellos se conocen desde niños. Él sería de más ayuda—

— Entiendo — musitó Fuyumi inexplicablemente triste. ¿Se había hecho ilusiones de salir con Ichinose? — Está bien. Las prioridades son las prioridades — sonrió y se encogió de hombros — Voy pedirle a alguien más que me acompañe. Gracias de igual modo, Ichinose san. — La compositora le reverenció, dio media vuelta y musitó para sí: — Creo que voy a tener que decirle a Rei chan que me acompañe — Aquello puso en alerta al muchacho. Aunque la castaña lo había dicho para sí, lo había alcanzado a escuchar y un sentimiento extraño volvió a invadirle. De sólo pensar en su senpai pasando el tiempo con la chica le parecía molesto e incómodo. Aún tenía grabada en la piel la sensación que sintió cuando la vio esa noche de la pasarela de los Fujiwara, muy platicadora con el castaño. No soportaría algo así de nuevo, le hacía sentir enfermo.

— ¡Kimihiro san! — la detuvo por el brazo con fuerza en tanto la jovencita se sacudió de arriba abajo como una hoja al viento. La había sorprendido con lo desesperada que se había escuchado su voz al llamarla.

— ¿Sí? — consultó aún en sorpresa y sus ojos buscaron los de él con anhelo. La esperanza hizo latir su corazón de forma acelerada, tal como el de Tokiya en esos momentos.

— Si no vamos a tardar mucho, creo que puedo hacer tiempo y acompañarla — sujetó aún más fuerte el delgado brazo de la señorita. A veces, el joven Idol tenía la extraña sensación de que la chica algún día se desvanecería — Dígame dónde nos vemos y ahí estaré.

— ¿Seguro? Si no puede, no es necesario que

— No importa. Estaré ahí — afirmó sin vacilación Tokiya y tragó saliva tenso. Esa chica lo hacía experimentar emociones tan fuertes que hasta la respiración le faltaba.

— De acuerdo, podemos vernos en la tercera sala de música a las 4 — le dijo — No tardaremos mucho lo prometo —

El muchacho asintió a la proposición de la compositora y esta sonrió un tanto alegre de poder salir con el chico. Era una emoción tal que no podía evitar sonreír, mientras que Tokiya sentía alivio de saber que sería él quien acompañara a la castaña y no su superior. ¿Esos eran celos? Tras aquello, se despidieron pues ambos tenían mucho que hacer para el resto del día.

Al día siguiente, a Ichinose le pareció eterno el tiempo. Incluso Syo le había hecho notar que durante su sesión de fotos para una revista había estado revisando y revisando el reloj, algo que él no solía hacer pues, si bien tenía bien medida su agenda, no era alguien que se preocupara mucho por el tiempo ya que estaba muy confiado de su disciplina. En la mente solo tenía una cosa: llegar a su cita con Kimihiro. ¿Cita?, se sorprendió a sí mismo considerando una simple salida a comprar un regalo como una cita. Durante el descanso, se refrescó el rostro con un poco de agua antes de pedir que le retocaran el maquillaje. Nunca antes se había sentido tan ansioso por algo, ni siquiera cuando estaba por salir al escenario se había sentido así, ni cuando era principiante. Por su lado, Fuyumi también sintió que el pasar de las horas era lento y que en realidad, habían pasado años sin ver a su compañero. La emoción de saber que podría salir y estar con él no la dejan concentrar, y en ocasiones tenía que repetir y repetir las cosas. Una de las contratistas la bromeó con la frase " _Seguro estás enamorada, ¿verdad?_ "; algo a lo que ella negó rotundamente con frenéticos movimientos de cabeza y disculpándose una y otra vez por su torpeza. Para ambos el día había sido largo y tedioso.

Por fin había llegado la hora. Tokiya se dirigió hacia la tercera sala para encontrarse con la castaña tal y como lo acordaron. Fuyumi lo recibió con algo más allá de la alegría, no pudo ocultar la sonrisa ni el rubor de sus mejillas cuando lo vio entrar listo para salir. La chica le pidió que la esperara ahí un momento, que tenía algo importante que recoger en su habitación y volvería. Ichinose asintió y se quedó de pie junto a la mesa trabajo esperado por la dama. Pasarían unos minutos y el joven echó un vistazo a la mesa que estaba llena de hojas, partituras, algunos bolígrafos, lápices, un diapasón y una carpeta que estaba abierta con más partituras en ella con una leyenda que rezaba: _PROHIBIDO ABRIRLO. COMPOSICIONES PARA HAYATO SAMA. SI LA ABRES, TE MUERES_. El chico enarcó las cejas y una risita se le escapó al leer tremenda amenaza escrita con una firmeza tan característica de la propia Kimihiro, quien hasta en su caligrafía echaba de ver su carácter. Le resultaba aún más gracioso imaginar a la jovencita diciendo eso con esa cara tan inocente que a veces le mostraba; aunque no dudaba de la advertencia, ya que también conocía a la compositora enojada. Suspiró divertido, esa chica era sorprendente. No obstante, al guardar sus pensamientos, en el silencio de la habitación pudo percibir el suave sonido de las notas, como si estas lo invitaran a tomar las composiciones. Negó con la cabeza, no haría algo como irrumpir en la privacidad de la fémina y menos con semejante aviso. Desvió la mirada hacía otra parte y dio la espalda a la mesa con brazo cruzados para evitar mirar hacia allá, sin embargo la claridad de la melodía seguía llegando a sus oídos. Se restregó los ojos, pensando que el haber comido tan poco durante el almuerzo le hubiese pasado la factura pero la música ahí estaba. Rindiéndose y seducido como el marinero por la voz de una sirena la curiosidad lo llevó a tomar una de las partituras de la carpeta, ¿qué tipo de música él inspiraba en esa mujer que era una apasionada de la tercera arte? Con cuidado revisó la composición y pudo sentir como esa música creada sólo para él iba llenándole de una sensación agradable. No había escuchado jamás la melodía pero parecía que se hubiese conectado por un segundo al universo musical de Kimihiro Fuyumi, incluso podía verla tocar delante del piano mientras sus finos deditos se iban moviendo de tecla en tecla, el ir venir de sus cabellos sobre su pecho, su respiración acompasándose con las notas… Un instante, fue sólo eso en lo que Tokiya entró en se mundo desconocido y experimento todo los sentimientos que esa chica guardaba en cada nota. Estaba maravillado con ese mundo cuando escuchó pasos en el pasillo, y como el hechizo de las doce, regresó al mundo real tanto sólo para que presuroso guardara la partitura en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo antes de ser descubierto.

— Perdón por hacerle esperar — dijo la castaña llevando un bolso de color azul al hombro a juego con su abrigo y la falda — es que había olvidado algo pero podemos irnos, ¿sucede algo Ichinose san?

— No, nada. Sólo pensaba en otros pendientes, es todo—le respondió nervioso a la chica. Iba a tener que dar una muy buena explicación porque ahora tenía en su poder una de las composiciones de la muchacha.

— ¿Seguro? Si lo desea, aún podemos desistir. No hay problema — insistió la niña, creyendo que Ichinose estaba demasiado ocupado.

— No, está bien. Vámonos — le dijo el Idol y ofreció a la señorita el paso para que saliera ella primero. Fuyumi aceptó el gesto y ambos salieron directo a un pequeño centro comercial para hacer sus compras.

Durante el recorrido por el lugar fueron lo más cuidadosos para no llamar la atención y que obviamente, alguien reconociera a Tokiya o eso redundaría en serios problemas. Mientras visitaban las tiendas conversaban sobre cosas del musical en el que ambos trabajaban: sus impresiones, algunas cosas que les llamaban la atención, el desarrollo de alguno de los ensayos; la pareja parecía divertirse. Pronto la conversación se empezó a hacerse fluida y el par ya estaba más que enfrascado en ella hablando de lo que les apasionaba tanto: la música. En el trayecto, hicieron parada en una tienda naturista y en una tienda de ropa, la chica aprovechó para comprar algunos regalos más. En tanto la castaña se decidía por alguna de las pulseras que deseaba comprarle a Nanami, Ichinose la observó detenidamente. Delineó el perfil que aún conservaba los rasgos infantiles, los expresivos ojos de azul zafiro, el larguísimo cabello castaño, el cual esta vez la señorita había peinado con un trenzado, ¿era tan largo? Apenas lo notaba. Sus pestañas, la forma tan peculiar de su nariz, sus delgados labios, el cuello que daba la impresión de ser terso a pesar de estar cubierto por el abrigo que la chica usaba. " _Kimihiro san es preciosa. Una mujer muy hermosa_ " pensó susurrándose así mismo en tanto una sonrisa sincera y llena de sentimientos puros apareció en su rostro y dejó ir el aire de una forma suave. Se mantuvo observándola y la voz de la jovencita le parecía el murmullo de las olas a la lejanía de una playa. " _El mar…"_ musitó; luego sus pensamientos se alejaron poco a poco del mundo y se transportaron a un lugar ajeno a él pero no a su corazón: Un bello atardecer de colores rojizos, la playa que veía en sus sueños y ella, Kimihiro Fuyumi. La encantadora damita ahí jugueteando con el vaivén de las aguas marinas enjugando el vestido de matices azules y blancos. Su risa se fundía con el rumor del mar y la brisa alzaba un poco el largo cabello castaño y la falda del ropaje que permitía ver los piececitos de la chica. ¡Encantadora!

— Hayato, ven — escuchó decirle con aquella vocecita dulce mientras le extendía la pequeña mano. Y él, inmerso en aquel onírico universo, sujetó la diestra de la joven y expresó lo que por tantos años había sepultado en su corazón:

— Te amo…

— ¿Necesita algo Ichinose san? — la frase de Fuyumi interrumpió de repente y lo hizo volver a la realidad encontrando que sin desearlo, o tal vez sí, había sujetado la mano de la compositora con la suya y la miraba fijo. Al reaccionar, vio su propio reflejo en un espejo y por un instante sintió que quien estaba en aquel artificio no era él.

— No, estoy bien… — respondió en voz baja aún desorientado. Un ligero mareo lo hizo asirse del mostrador.

— Está pálido, ¿seguro que se siente bien? — insistió Kimihiro algo asustada por el estado en el que veía a su compañero. Tokiya nuevamente se miró al espejo y esta vez logró reconocerse a la vez que notó que incluso sus labios estaban blancos. Era como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Exhaló con pesadez y rectificó:

— Estoy bien… se me pasará

— Ya terminé de comprar — le comentó la castaña y lo tomó por el brazo — Vamos a fuera, tal vez necesita aire fresco— Ambos salieron de la tienda y buscaron una banca donde sentarse. Ichinose aún no le encontraba explicación a lo que había sucedido, sólo recordaba estar comprando la pulsera para Haruka cuando todo se distorsionó y después, ahí estaba tomado de la mano con Fuyumi mientras le decía ' _Te amo'_ , lo cual agradeció que Kimihiro no había escuchado o eso habría resultado demasiado embarazoso de explicar. Meditaba en ello cuando vio volver de entre la multitud a la castaña con un té en lata para él y una chuchería dulce. La chiquilla le ofreció el té y él lo aceptó apretando la lata contra sus manos que estaban heladas, en tanto, la damita se sentó a su lado a comer una pasta de apariencia crujiente con un relleno de chocolate. El silencio entre ambos le resultó incómodo; habían estado conversando tan ameno, que no quería que la castaña pensara que la estaba pasando mal con su compañía.

— Siento lo de hace un momento, Kimihiro san… — comentó en tono suave — Me lo estoy pasando bien…

— Está bien. Me diste un susto eso sí. Te veías muy pálido — respondió la chica y sin notarlo empezó a tutearlo — ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Sí, estoy mejor. Gracias por todas sus atenciones

— Ni lo menciones — objetó y con alegría ofreció el postre al muchacho — ¿Quieres? Está rico y relleno de chocolate — El Idol fijó, primero, su mirada en el rostro de la chica tan inocente y lleno de ilusión, y luego pasó la mirada al dulce que rebosaba de chocolate, azúcar y chispas de colores; algo que él ni con mucha hambre consumiría debido a su estricto régimen alimenticio.

— No suelo incluir tantas calorías en mi alimentación — al fin respondió el chico y desvió la mirada con vergüenza. Kimihiro miró su delicioso postre y después el rostro lleno de pena de su acompañante para entonces sonrojarse hasta las orejas y decir:

— ¡Cuanto lo siento, tiene razón! Usted debe cuidar su alimentación — la compositora apartó la golosina y clavó los ojos en el piso — Seguro debo parecerle una gorda.

— ¡No de ninguna manera quise decir! — Tokiya no pudo concluir, y menos al ver lo avergonzada que estaba su compañera. El silencio otra vez. El muchacho sintió que estaba empeorando la situación en lugar de remediarla; la chica había dejado de consumir su dulce y ahora ahí estaba callada sin mirarle. ¿Por qué a él le empezaba a preocupar el cómo se estuvieran dando las cosas? Era sólo una salida común, ¿por qué entonces se sentía tan incómodo como si estuviera en su primera cita? Ese tipo de sentimientos lo confundían, pero tampoco quería amargarle la tarde a Fuyumi quien se había portado muy comprensiva con su pequeño incidente.

— Tal vez … — rompió el silencio — Me gustaría probar, sólo un poco…

— ¡¿De verdad?! — dijo Kimihiro entusiasmada y dio un brinquito en el asiento de la emoción. El joven asintió y entonces, la castaña aproximo la golosina a la boca de su compañero para que este le diera tan sólo un mordisco. Tokiya se acercó despacio al dulce hasta que pudo morderlo y tomar un bocado, uno pequeño. Al instante, la explosión de sabor a chocolate invadió su paladar. Realmente sabía muy bien.

— ¡Está bueno! — comentó Ichinose con la mejillas coloreadas ligeramente de rojo debido al agradable sabor que le había dejado el dulce.

— ¡¿Verdad?! — le afirmó la jovencita y continuó comiendo su golosina como niña pequeña. En ese momento sintió que la tranquilidad acogió su corazón al ver de nuevo la sonrisa de Kimihiro adornar su rostro. Aquella mujer era un misterio para él, y encontraba grata esa sensación que bullía en su interior al mirar esos profundos ojos marinos, o los delgados labios que ahora marcaban esa sonrisa de tinte entre inocente y luciferino. Fuyumi empezaba a convertirse en aquel fruto prohibido que quería alejar pero anhelaba sentirlo derretirse en su boca, ¿cedería a esa tentación?

La tarde continuó y el par concluyó su misión volviendo así al edificio del Master Course. Antes de despedirse y tomar camino a sus dormitorios, la castaña le entregó una bolsa pequeña de color café al chico y dijo:

— Otoya senpai me dijo que suele cuidar mucho su voz — explicó y mostró un tarrito pequeño de miel de un color dorado — Compré esta miel para usted. La dependiente me dijo que es buena para el cuidado de la garganta. ¡Gracias por haberme acompañado! —

— No tenía por qué… — objetó Ichinose sorprendido y halagado a partes iguales por el regalo. Que la chica cuidara de él lo hacía sentir bien — ¡Gracias por el obsequio! Realmente me la pasé bien hoy, Kimihiro san…

— Yo también —dijo sincera Fuyumi le sonrió agradecida —Nos vemos mañana en el teatro y nuevamente, agradezco su compañía Ichinose san — la castaña lo reverenció al final de manera delicada.

— Lo mismo digo. Hasta mañana, Kimihiro san… —

La pareja caminó en direcciones opuestas con el corazón latiéndoles a todo pavor y esa sensación efervescente en sus estómagos no parecía querer desaparecer. Eran sinceros al decir que habían disfrutado de la compañía mutua. Kimihiro caminaba contenta a su habitación cuando recordó a su compañero expresar un ' _Te amo'_ con una voz que ni ella le reconoció en ese instante. La compositora suspiró derrotada, puesto que ella pensó que al estar comprando la pulsera para Nanami, el joven había recordado sus sentimientos por su compositora expresándolos de forma soñadora como un verdadero enamorado. " _Debe ser genial que alguien corresponda tus sentimientos_ " musitó Fuyumi antes de entrar a su habitación a descansar y sintiéndose celosa de no saber qué era sentir el amor correspondido, que era sentir el amor de Ichinose Tokiya.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, un carro lujoso andaba por las calles. En su interior, un muchacho de cabellos azabache y tintes purpúreos, complexión atlética y unos preciosos ojos amatista viajaba en tanto leía con desinterés una revista de moda. Repentinamente, arrojó el documento sobre el asiento y dijo:

— Takahiro, la chica que vimos en el centro comercial junto al otro sujeto, era Yumi chan ¿verdad? — El modelo se acomodaba el cabello con gracias mientras admiraba su reflejo en el vidrio del auto.

— Sí, joven amo, era la señorita Kimihiro. Se ha convertido en toda una señorita ya, ¿no le parece? — reflexionó el chofer y miró por el espejo retrovisor la expresión de su amo. El muchacho sonrió complacido y aun admirando su reflejo añadió:

— Ya lo creo — jugueteó con el dulce de menta en su boca — Yumi chan es hermosa. La naturaleza la hizo un primor. Creo que va siendo hora de visitar a papá en el teatro —

— Le aconsejo usar azul en sus prendas y la loción aguamarina, joven amo — Takahiro solía aconsejar al muchacho en cómo vestir cuando iba en plan conquista.

— Cancela el desayuno con las Matsukaze — ordenó el de cabello azabache con soltura — Mañana tengo otros planes

— ¡Cómo ordene!

— Vas a ser mía Yumi chan, espérame… — musitó y esbozó una sonrisa ladina llena de absoluta seguridad en lo que sus ojos seguían contemplando la belleza natural con la que había nacido y las luces de Tokio se perdían en sus amatistas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Próxima entrega, Nota 12: Trabajo en equipo**


	12. Trabajo en equipo

**¡Saludos universo!**

 **Han pasado 84 años desde la última actualización. Sólo espero quieran seguir leyendo la historia. Sé que no hay pretexto para tanto abandono pero el trabajo y mi nula inspiración no me ayudaban mucho. No obstante, Shiro regresa para dejarles este capítulo que está que arde; ya leerán por qué.**

 **Agradezco todos las lecturas, reviews y demás que dejan por acá, tanto a usuarios como a mis queridos Anon que pasan a leer en incógnito.**

 **Gracias a mi Beta Reader Dan por el apoyo.**

 **Capítulo 12: Los últimos ensayos del musical se llevan acabo. En tanto, Fuyumi tiene un reencuentro con su pasado a la vez que una serie de eventos extraños empiezan a confundir la mente de nuestra protagonista y de Tokiya, quien por primera vez admite que hay algo que le atrae de ella y a la vez, la hace aún más misteriosa ¿qué será?**

* * *

 **Nota 12: Trabajo en equipo.**

Las luces en el escenario iban y venían como en una danza gitana. La orquesta que acompañaba la música de estudio abrazaba a todos los actores en escena en un carnaval de máscaras y roles. Los presentes se estremecían con las voces de los jóvenes cantantes que a coro entonaban la canción final para cerrar su participación. Los platillos sonaron y acompañados de los últimos coros el grupo de actores finalizó su acto. Seguido de eso, vino una oleada de aplausos por parte del staff de apoyo y un _'¡Gracias por su arduo trabajo! ¡Es todo por hoy!_ ' de parte de los directivos, quienes después llamaron a los actores principales para hacer unas precisiones para pulir algunos detalles antes de la gran premier.

Fuyumi se despedía de los miembros de la orquesta con los que ella y Haruka tenían relación debido a que, como compositoras, habían hecho los arreglos para la versión con orquesta de la música del evento. La castaña agradecía el esfuerzo de cada uno y a su vez ellos el de ella y su mentora. Las palabras de agradecimiento, comentarios y demás fueron enseguida ahogados por los grititos agudos de algunas de las bailarinas y actrices de reparto que en un instante se aglomeraron en un punto del auditorio con bastante emoción. Kimihiro miró en aquella dirección pero no vio nada en particular que pudiera ser de interés así que ignoró el asunto y empezó a recoger sus cosas. La chica estaba tan concentrada que no percibió que alguien se le acercaba con paso elegante y dijo:

— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Yumi chan! — aquella voz se escuchó agradable y lisonjera. Fuyumi volteó sorprendida y encontró a un muchacho alto, atlético, de oscuros cabellos con ligeros toques en púrpura y unos brillantes ojos color amatista mirarla de forma coqueta mientras con distinción se acomodaba la pulcra camisa color azul que hacía un bonito juego con los pantalones en tono gris. Una sonrisa encantadora y un sutil ademán de la mano de aquel joven haciendo relumbrar su cabellera negra acompañaron sus siguientes palabras.

— Te ves muy linda hoy. Bueno, siempre, pero hoy más que nunca. ¿Será porque estábamos destinados vernos?

— ¡Ah! Tetsuya, eres tú — musitó Kimihiro sin mucho ánimo. Su voz sonó inexpresiva — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Tomonori me comentó que trabajas para él. Quise venir a verte, tenía tanto que no te veía — le soltó meloso el muchacho y puso sus manos en los redondos hombros de la castaña que se encogió un poco al sentir ese toque. La presencia del chico removía sentimientos ocultos — Tenía unos intensos deseos de verte, Yumi chan… — Kimihiro por su parte, tragó saliva de forma tensa en tanto contemplaba con mirada absorta lo alto y guapo que seguía siendo el niño que fue su primer amor. Al observarlo, notó los tonos purpúreos que resaltaban en sus cabellos color azabache.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello? — comentó ella al no saber cómo seguir con la conversación. Desde su partida a la Academia Saotome, no habían cruzado palabras y cada día que pasaba, Fuyumi enterraba más los recuerdos de su infancia junto a él.

— ¿Te gusta? — consultó coqueto y con vanidad Kuroitsuki a la vez que pasó sus dedos por su sedoso cabello — Es lo que está de moda, y ya que me gusta el color púrpura… además resalta mi belleza natural ¿no te parece? — añadió con soltura y modeló para la chica su ropa y aspecto de forma coqueta y provocadora como si lo hiciese para una cámara.

— Te ves bien. El color te queda… — la castaña apretó ligeramente los puños y una sonrisa acartonada apareció en su faz. Una sensación un tanto desagradable la invadía: era una mezcla de tristeza, nostalgia y algunos granos de dolor.

— Como veo que ya terminaron — continuó el chico y acarició delicado la mejilla de su compañera — Qué te parece si tú y yo nos vamos, comemos algo y pasamos el resto del día juntos. Te llevaré a donde gustes— tomó la diestra de la niña con ambas manos y depositó un tierno beso — Tus deseos serán mis órdenes por hoy, Yumi chan —

Kimihiro, desconcertada por la actitud tan galante de Tetsuya, parpadeó lento y con incredulidad. ¿Desde cuándo era tan atento con ella? Siempre fue amigable y cordial, pero llenarla de atenciones como si quisiera conquistarla, eso no era propio del chico Kuroitsuki hacia ella.

— Lo siento… — se soltó del agarre del ojos amatista —Tengo otros pendientes. Será en otra ocasión

— Eso no es problema — objetó confiado el modelo — En este momento le digo a Tomonori que te dé el día y problema resuelto. Sabes que si yo le pido algo lo cumple

— Lo siento, pero no sólo trabajo para tu padre, también tengo otros contratos que cumplir y no puedo acompañarte — la firmeza en la palabras de Fuyumi dejaron impresionado al jovencito. Nunca creyó que lo rechazara de una forma tan implacable.

— ¡Oh, vamos! — insistió adulador — No creo que sea tan importante. ¿Hay acaso algo más importante que yo, Yumi chan? — Tetsuya miró directo a los zafiros de la castaña esperando que sus ruegos tuvieran el mismo efecto de siempre en la chica. Fuyumi mantuvo su mirada unos segundos, sabía lo que quería conseguir su antiguo amigo, pero ella ya no era la niñita ingenua que complacía todos sus caprichos. Kimihiro pasó saliva y quiso negarse por tercera ocasión, sin embargo la charla fue interrumpida por Tokiya, quien se anunció con ellos y pidió a la compositora reunirse con su mentora pues esta la buscaba. Kuroitsuki desvió la mirada con fastidió y miró con bastante desagrado a Ichinose. Esa interrupción se la haría pagar de alguna manera. La muchacha se separó de Tetsuya y tomando sus cosas, añadió:

— Te lo dije, estoy ocupada. Espero vengas a la premier, nos vemos — La chica le hizo un ademán de despedida y se dirigió hacia los camerinos, no sin antes darle las gracias a su compañero por el aviso con una sonrisa tímida. Ichinose correspondió a ese gesto con una sonrisa igual, mientras que el de cabello azabache los miraba algo molesto por esos detalles. Cuando la chica se hubo ido, Tokiya reverenció a Tetsuya e intentó irse pero fue interrumpido por este quien le habló diciendo:

— ¡Oye, espera! — lo llamó con la mano como quien llama a un sirviente. Ichinose giró sobre sus talones y encaró al otro de manera formal. El modelo lo observó unos segundos y continuó — Tu cara me es familiar, ¿nos hemos visto antes?

— No, no lo creo — respondió Tokiya en absoluta seriedad

— No sé, siento qué te he visto en otro lado — le dijo el chico en tanto miraba de arriba abajo a su interlocutor esperando encontrar ese algo que le era familiar e Ichinose le seguía con la vista, ¿qué tanto lo miraba? Empezaba a incomodarlo, y más la actitud del muchacho — ¿Has trabajado en _doramas_ o películas?

— En algunos

— Y ¿en revistas para mujeres?

— No, en lo absoluto — confesó Ichinose un poco ruborizado por la pregunta. No se imaginaba trabajando en contenido de ese tipo. A Tetsuya se le escapó una sonrisa ladina al ver su reacción y burlonamente comentó:

— En fin, si eres un admirador infiltrado por aquí, hoy no doy autógrafos así que ya te puedes ir — Kuroitsuki sacudió la siniestra con desdén y altanería al igual que desvió la mirada con altivez. Tokiya lo fulminó con ojos repletos de fastidio y se retiró algo más que irritado por la actitud del otro que no perdió el tiempo en hacerle plática a las bailarinas que todavía quedaban por ahí en el auditorio. A la distancia, el Idol volvió a mirar a ese chico, ¿por qué estaba con Kimihiro? ¿Por qué le hablaba con tanta confianza? La intriga se le notaba en el rostro.

— Kuroitsuki Tetsuya… — los pensamientos de Tokiya fueron interrumpidos por la voz lasciva de Usui Kurumi y se paró a un lado de él con coquetería — El único hijo de nuestro segundo director y productor, un encanto ¿no?

— No sé qué pueda tener de encantador — le soltó Tokiya con ironía en las palabras — no me gustan los hombres — La rubia se rio con amargura, le empezaba a cansar la distancia tan marcada que el muchacho ponía con ella. Maliciosa, añadió:

— Es modelo y actor. Ha trabajado en proyectos de ese rubro pero tiene la vida resuelta con la cuantiosa fortuna de su padre — hizo pausa y una mueca desdeñosa le surcó el rostro — Si Kimihiro es lista, sabrá que con él tiene las posibilidades de dejar de ser una compositora pobre y mediocre. ¡Es más, ni trabajar necesitaría! — La chica se regodeó en el comentario y miró a su escucha esperando ver su reacción. Tokiya, por su parte, apretó los labios y el puño derecho. Odiaba los comentarios nada constructivos de su compañera de trabajo hacia Kimihiro. Le dedicó una mirada glacial a la rubia unos instantes y comentó:

— Y si es tan buen partido, ¿por qué no lo toma usted Usui san? — una sonrisa ladina se delineó en los labios del Idol. A él también le empezaban a cansar las groserías de Usui. La fémina engulló su coraje lentamente. Ese fue un golpe directo a su ego, no obstante, eso le agradaba de Tokiya. Él era un hombre que podía hacer comentarios muy agudos de una forma elegante y diplomática.

— ¡Ay, no querido! — al fin le respondió con amabilidad fingida — Tetsuya es un niño malcriado y consentido. Él sólo serviría para jugar a la casita con la sosa de Kimihiro; en cambio a mí — la mujer deslizó su diestra con suavidad por la espalda de Ichinose mientras este se movió hacía un lado sorprendido por el tacto de la actriz — Me gustan los hombres de verdad— Acto seguido, Kurumi se despidió con un ademán y se retiró dejando al Idol algo más que incomodado y molesto por sus acciones. Aquello empezaba a salirse de control.

Llegó la tarde.

Fuyumi volvió al Master Course dispuesta a descansar un poco antes de adelantar pendientes. No obstante, se topó con la noticia de que Reiji había vuelto de su último rodaje para el programa que grababa junto con Mikaze y, que en el proceso, había pescado un resfriado. La castaña preocupada por quien era como su hermano mayor, se dispuso a ir a la cocina y prepararle una rica cena. Con gran esmero preparó una sopa que era receta de su madre para cuando se resfriaba, un tazón de arroz al vapor y un té verde con algunas especias. La jovencita fue directo a la habitación donde el castaño se había confinado para no contagiar a nadie y con suavidad dio un golpecito con sus nudillos. Pronto la voz un tanto débil del muchacho se oyó detrás de la puerta y la chica entró hallando a Kotobuki metido en la cama.

— Rei chan — musitó Fuyumi con suma pena al ver a su tan querido Reiji en cama debido al resfriado. En verdad se veía mal.

— Fuu chan, debiste avisarme que vendrías. Me hubiese pasado al sillón para recibirte — dijo con voz apenas audible el castaño e hizo intento por incorporarse en la cama a pesar de no tener fuerzas para ello. La compositora dejó la charola con la cena en la cómoda y acudió a ayudarlo abullonando las almohadas para comodidad del convaleciente y comentó:

— No es necesario Rei chan — la damita puso la mano en la frente del mayor — Y tienes fiebre, ¿te ha revisado el médico?

— Sí, dijo que sólo es un resfriado pero que debo cuidar que no se complique — el idol sonrió suavemente para tratar de tranquilizar a la angustiada chica, quien lo miraba preocupada mientras sostenía su diestra — Estaré bien, Ai Ai fue por los medicamentos, en unos días estaré como nuevo — concluyó tratando de sonar animado aunque estaba más que agotado. Fuyumi acarició el rostro del chico con dulzura y tratando de contener las ganas de llorar al ver al muchacho tan apagado por la enfermedad añadió:

— Te traje de cenar. Espero te guste. Sonomi dice que cocino muy bien, pero yo le digo que exagera. Sólo espero que sea de tu agrado Rei chan

— Gracias Fuu chan, no era necesario — dijo Kotobuki y vio como la niña colocó la pequeña mesita de cama y luego la charola con la apetitosa cena — Tiene buena pinta — Kimihiro agradeció el comentario y esperó a que el muchacho empezara a comer, sin embargo Reiji, deseando verse más consentido por la niña decidió pedirle algo más.

— Fuu chan… — la miró con ojos suplicantes — ¿Podrías darme de comer? No tengo muchas fuerzas y temo tirar la comida que me preparaste —

Para confort de Reiji, Fuyumi accedió sin chistar y con cariño y atención se dedicó a darle de comer al muchacho. El castaño encontraba agradable tener todos los cuidados de la compositora, y aunque pareciera cosa de magia, se sentía un poco mejor al ser atendido por la jovencita con tanto esmero, aunado a lo tierna que le parecía diciéndole ' _Di, Aaah_ ' por capricho suyo aprovechándose un poco de su condición. En definitiva, Fuyumi era su mejor medicina. Al terminar, Fuyumi retiró los platos y mientras cambiaba de manera constante un paño húmedo de la frente del castaño, conversaron un poco sobre sus actividades. Kotobuki le contó sobre su viaje a Kanagawa y algunos lugares que visitó junto Ai para el programa mientras que la compositora lo escuchaba fascinada con sus descripciones de los lugares. Por su lado, la señorita le habló de los preparativos del musical y que estaban por estrenarlo, fue entonces cuando se hizo consciente del tiempo y tuvo que retirarse pues había quedado de verse con Sonomi y Tokiya para ayudarlos con la música en sus ensayos privados.

— ¡Qué envidia! — le dijo el muchacho cuando la vio presurosa a salir — Toki y Sono chan pasan más tiempo con Fuu chan que yo. Rei chan se siente solo — hizo un puchero como si fuese a llorar.

— No digas eso Rei chan — respondió en seguida la chica — Cuando quieras puedo pasar todo el tiempo que quieras contigo

— ¿En serio? — Reiji casi da un brinco en la cama por la emoción y sus ojos demostraron ilusión que fue coronada con una encantadora sonrisa

— ¡Claro! Sólo que tú siempre me prometes que me llevarás contigo en tu siguiente viaje y nunca lo cumples — le reprochó la dama simulando enfado. Sin embargo el castaño se extrañó un poco con lo que la jovencita decía. No recordaba haberle prometido algo como eso, sólo recordaba que quedó llevarla a la casa de bentos de su familia pero nada como lo que ella mencionó. De repente, el chico encontró familiar la situación; era como un _deja vú_. Kimihiro también notó lo inusual de su afirmación, pero sin quererlo lo dijo, parecía que alguien más había hablado por ella.

— Lo siento, debo pacerte una loca — confesó con pesar la chica, repentinamente se sentía triste — Sólo que extraño mucho a Rei chan cuando se va, esto todo. — Fuyumi soltó un suspiro impregnado de nostalgia y escondió sus zafiros de la vista de Kotobuki. Él sonrió un poco más que halagado con lo que había confesado. Una emoción más allá de la dicha se apoderó de su persona y con gentileza tomó el rostro de la niña para alzar su vista hasta encontrarse con esos preciosos ojos marinos y dulce comentó:

— Te prometo que cuando me recupere, iremos a hacer picnic debajo de un roble. Comeremos sándwiches, queso y tomaremos vino mientras vemos el verde de los campos, ¿te gustaría? — Fue el turno de la aprendiz para quedarse desconcertada porque, a pesar de lo extraña que era la propuesta del joven, sentía que ya habían hecho eso antes. Incluso pudo verse así misma debajo de ese roble, degustando aquella comida, mirando la encantadora sonrisa del castaño acompañada de los tonos verdes esmeralda de aquellos campos grandes que parecían infinitos.

— ¿Te gusta la idea Fuu chan? — insistió Reiji al notar el repentino silencio de la dama.

— ¡Sí, sí claro! ¡Me encanta! — admitió con júbilo para sacarse ese sentimiento de profunda tristeza y nostalgia. Después besó la frente del muchacho y se despidió para dejarlo descansar y ella partir a sus obligaciones. Kimihiro salió con la charola en manos de la habitación y sorpresivamente se topó de frente con Mikaze Ai, quien al instante la miró directo a los ojos de forma desaprobada. La chica se disculpó por su torpeza al no fijarse que él estaba por entrar, y el jovencito aceptó la disculpa; Fuyumi volvió a disculparse y cuando iba a retirarse, el muchacho la detuvo diciendo:

— Espera…

— ¿Sí? — la castaña se giró para no darle la espalda al chico.

— Voy a preguntarte algo, y quiero que respondas sin réplica — la voz Mikaze sonaba fría. La jovencita asintió y él continuó:

— ¿Alguna vez participaste como modelo para algún cuadro o pintura? — Kimihiro se sorprendió con la pregunta del menor empero con un suave movimiento de cabeza negó y añadió:

— No. Nunca Mikaze senpai

— De acuerdo. Puedes retirarte —le instó este y se llevó una mano a su barbilla de forma pensativa como si dudara de la afirmación de la señorita. La castaña lo observó un instante, creyendo que tal vez le diría algo más, pero al no haber respuesta se retiró a paso rápido. Mientras tanto, Ai seguía meditando. En efecto, Fuyumi no mentía, el tono de su voz y su comportamiento no delataban una mentira, pero era más extraño aun lo que había encontrado días antes. En su búsqueda por hallar el porqué de su inquietud en la relación entre Reiji y la chica, indagó un poco sobre la vida de la jovencita sin encontrar nada que pudiera representar algún peligro. Ni siquiera el que antes tuviese una relación de amistad con el heredero mayor de Raning Ootori le pareció algo de qué alertarse o que fuese el motivo de su inquietud. Sin embargo, en las búsquedas relacionadas encontró algo que llamó poderosamente su atención: la pesquisa lo arrastró a un sitio de internet que publicaba algunas de leyendas tradicionales de algunas regiones del mundo, entre ellas, la de una joven mujer de una familia importante del sur de Inglaterra que se opinaba había sido una _merrow_ o sirena. La historia era una total fantasía, o al menos eso pensaba la lógica del muchacho, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando una de las imágenes que estaba vinculada al relato era la de un retrato de la mencionada, la cual era idéntica a Kimihiro. Mikaze pensó que se traba de alguna especie de montaje pero analizó la imagen y no encontró nada que delatara uno. Luego optó por una posible paridolia, tal vez su inquietud le estaba nublando su perfecto juicio así que imprimió la foto y la dejó apropósito en su mesita de trabajo para ver la reacción de sus dos pupilos. Ambos coincidieron que se trataba de Fuyumi, e incluso le preguntaron que de dónde había sacado aquella foto. Natsuki sugirió que tal vez la chica había participado como modelo para el cuadro, lo cual lo llevó a cuestionarla al respecto, pero nada. Había llegado al mismo punto sin retorno. Seguía sin saber el porqué de esa molesta sensación que sentía y ahora le intrigaba más ese supuesto retrato. El chico dio un suspiro largo y por un instante pensó que tal vez él veía de esa manera a la castaña: como una dulce y bella sirena que poco a poco iba seduciendo a su víctima hasta arrastrarla a lo más profundo del mar para asesinarle.

Con la vista fija en el techo Ai volvió suspirar y se llevó una mano al pecho donde una vez más esa sensación incómoda se manifestó. Nada tenía lógica para él.

Mientras tanto, Fuyumi estaba en la sala de ensayos esperando a sus compañeros. La compositora aún se sentía un poco extraña debido a la situación poco convencional que pasó con Reiji. Recordaba que esa misma sensación de nostalgia la llegó a sentir algunas veces con sus amigos de la infancia, sobre todo con Tetsuya y Eichii. Al pensarlo, rememoró su encuentro con Kuroitsuki en el teatro. Su actitud le pareció confusa, ¿por qué fingía que nada había pasado? Antes de partir a la Academia Saotome, él había ido a verla y le pidió volver a ser amigos, ella aceptó pero no esperó que el muchacho actuara como si lo de hace tres años jamás hubiese sucedido. Ella tampoco tenía muy claro cómo actuar con él después de aquello, no obstante estaba segura que fingir que nada había pasado no era una opción. Ni siquiera había escuchado una disculpa de su parte.

— Kimihiro san — la voz melodiosa de Ichinose la sacó de su trance de incertidumbres y dudas. Ella lo miró enseguida.

— Ichinose san, ¿hace cuánto que llegó?

— Hace unos minutos, le saludé y le dije que Fujiwara san llegará un poco más tarde pero parece que no me di a escuchar

— Lo lamento mucho — la castaña lo reverenció hiperbólica como siempre — Estaba distraída, lo siento.

— ¿Es por lo de esta mañana? — Tokiya no pudo tragar la curiosidad felina que a veces le invadía, y más si se trataba de ella. La compositora ladeó la cabeza sin entender a lo que se refería.

— ¿Lo de esta mañana?

— Sí, lo del sujeto alto y de cabello negro que se apareció esta mañana en el teatro. Parecían muy cercanos — lo último el Idol lo dijo con cierta incomodidad, como si le molestara.

— ¡Ah, eso! — Kimihiro se encogió de hombros restándole importancia — No, en realidad pensaba en otra cosa. Sobre Tetsuya, fuimos cercanos en algún momento, es algo largo de contar — concluyó ella ante la mirada del muchacho que se encontraba aún más intrigado, ¿hasta dónde había llegado esa proximidad entre ellos? ¿por qué de pronto le importaba tanto?

— Creo que debería decirle a su admirador que se aparezca en horas más oportunas —le comentó al aire fingiendo desinterés — Además, también debería recordarle que su relación no puede llegar más lejos. Ya sabe, la regla de oro de esta agencia es…

— No romance. Lo sé — le interrumpió la castaña a secas y buscó la mirada del joven, el cual empezaba a hacer sus ejercicios de calentamiento previo a su ensayo. La damita se paró delante de Ichinose y con una sonrisa luciferina comentó:

— Es mi imaginación o esta parece una escena de celos

— ¿Celos? ¡Claro que no! No sea absurda — respondió el muchacho un tanto alterado por la afirmación y sus ojos rodaron en dirección de la chica con irritación. Claramente, esos eran celos. Kimihiro ocultó su vista del otro y sintió un pequeño dolor en su corazón. Había sentido un poco de emoción al pensar que existía la probabilidad de que el muchacho sintiera celos, pero tal como él decía aquello era absurdo, ya que ellos no eran nada más allá que compañeros de trabajo. Ni siquiera podía decir que amigos. Ichinose notó ese ensordecedor silencio que descendió entre ambos y sintió culpa al ver como la chica evitó mirarlo.

— Será mejor que nos demos prisa, Sonomi no debe tardar — rompió el silencio ella y caminó hacia un librero para tomar el guion y ver desde dónde empezarían a ensayar. Sin embargo, al intentar alcanzar el cuadernillo del librero, este se tambaleó viniéndose encima de la chica, la cual soltó un grito y trató de cubrirse con ambos brazos para no recibir el golpe de lleno. El estrépito de los libros y objetos en el mueble se hizo escuchar en cuanto estos dieron contra la duela del salón. La castaña seguía cubriéndose y un temblor por todo su cuerpo la recorría mientras esperaba el impacto de las cosas sobre su pequeño cuerpo, no obstante al abrir sus ojos halló a Ichinose interponiéndose entre ella y el librero. El muchacho tenía una expresión de dolor y dejó escapar un ligero quejido de su garganta a la vez que notó que este traba de soportar el peso del objeto que había golpeado con todo su peso su espalda. La compositora se sorprendió aún más al notar que prácticamente tenía el cuerpo de su compañero sobre el suyo, una situación muy comprometedora.

— ¡Ichinose san! — gritó alarmada la castaña cuando pudo reaccionar después del shock

— Estoy bien… — afirmó el otro con un leve tono de dolor en su voz y se movió para hacer un lado el librero y liberarlos a ambos de la situación. Fuyumi enseguida buscó la forma de auxiliarlo, no obstante al moverse el chico había dejado sin escapatoria a la damita. Ella estaba prácticamente recostada sobre la duela con las piernas semi encogidas en medio de las de su compañero a la vez que los brazos de este la rodeaban, y su cercanía era tal que podía escuchar la respiración de Tokiya en su oído.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Kimihiro san? — devolvió la pregunta el Idol y buscó el rostro de la jovencita, quien un poco avergonzada por el incómodo momento respondió:

— Sí, gracias… no debía…

Las miradas de ambos jóvenes se encontraron. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro mezclarse con el propio mientras se perdían en la inmensidad de sus ojos como si no existieran límites. Fuyumi susurró con dulzura el nombre del muchacho y sus labios se prepararon para recibir a los del contrario, quien seducido por el instante cerró sus ojos estuvo a punto de depositar un beso en la boquita de la señorita de no haber sido interrumpidos por Sonomi quien entró presurosa y enseguida comentó:

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? — la chica llevó sus manos a su cintura y con cierta malicia añadió — Parece que interrumpí algo… —

Al instante el par se separó y como pudieron se pusieron de pie y al mismo tiempo respondieron:

— ¡No, nada! Sólo estábamos ensayando…

— Ensayando… y ¿eso?— señaló la castaño rojiza al desorden de librero que se encontraba junto a ellos

— Fue un accidente — se defendió la compositora con nervios y las piernas le temblaban ligeramente — Yo tiré el librero e Ichinose san me ayudaba a levantarlo

— Sí, fue un accidente — asintió Tokiya sin deseos de mirar a Sonomi pues la cara le ardía de vergüenza al estar consciente de lo que pudo hacer de no haber llegado la Idol.

Sonomi sonrió para sí y dejó pasar el incidente. No era tonta, sabía lo que había visto y también sabía reconocer que su querida prima se sentía atraída hacia su compañero y él a ella aunque ambos trataran de ocultarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Durante el ensayo, Fuyumi y Tokiya decidieron no dirigirse la palabra más que sólo para lo necesario. Evitaban mirarse, aunque fuese de reojo. Por momentos, recordaban lo de unos minutos atrás y sentían que el corazón se les saldría del pecho con el acelerado latir que este daba y el rubor en sus mejillas los delataba enseguida. Al finalizar, la pareja se dio un seco buenas noches para ocultar sus nervios y vergüenza ya que en su interior anhelaban no haber sido interrumpidos. Era una lástima que el destino no daba segundas oportunidades o ¿tal vez sí?

Llegó el día siguiente.

El último ensayo previo a la gran noche de premier tuvo lugar. Las cosas habían salido según lo planeado y ya sólo les esperaba la premier. Los directivos decidieron hacer una pequeña convivencia y después de eso descansar lo suficiente ya que la hora de la verdad estaba próxima.

Sonomi y Tokiya se retiraron a sus respectivos camerinos. Ichinose llegó a su camerino, cerró la puerta y se sentó frente al espejo para empezar a alistarse para salir lo más pronto posible a su siguiente comitiva en la agenda. Mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con una toalla, escuchó que la puerta volvió abrirse y que alguien entró sin pedir su consentimiento. Su sorpresa fue obvia cuando vio a Usui Kurumi de pie en la puerta con la blusa empapada como si se hubiese tirado una botella de agua.

— Hola, perdón que te interrumpa pero… — se acercó lenta al anonadado Idol quien no daba crédito a la desfachatez de la actriz. Eran evidentes sus intenciones — Una chica del servicio me tiró un jarrón encima, y creí que tú podías prestarme algo de ropa seca, Tokiya—

— ¿Por qué no le pidió lo mismo a una de las bailarinas? — cuestionó el joven con frialdad. — No tengo nada que pueda usar — Ichinose se puso de pie e intentó tomar sus pertenencias y salir de ahí antes de que eso llegara más lejos. Por otro lado, la rubia sonrió con descaro y tomando la diestra del otro añadió:

— ¿Piensas dejarme así? Voy a resfriarme. Tal vez tú podrías darme algo de calor…

— ¿Cómo? — el Idol tensó la voz e hizo intento por dar un paso hacia atrás pero quedó atrapado entre la pared y la chica. Ella rio divertida y rozó el antebrazo del muchacho a la vez que se buscó su mirada, la cual mostraba una gran tensión. Tokiya se sentía como el ratón que tiene de frente a la serpiente a punto de devorarlo, no obstante, no quería dejarse intimidar. Hizo intento por contener la situación tomando a la chica por los hombros antes de que está siguiera acortando la distancia entre ellos.

— Eres un chico listo — comentó Usui — sabes que entre más se resiste una presa, más excitante es para el cazador el atraparla

— ¿Eso es lo que soy para usted, Usui san? ¿Una presa?

— Podrías ser más que eso, Tokiya — le respondió con labia — todo depende de ti

— Entonces, prefiero declinar su oferta — el chico liberó a la actriz de su agarre y evadió su mirada — Ahora, por favor, retírese a su camerino.

— Por supuesto, lo haré con una condición…

— ¿Cuál?

Kurumi se relamió la boca en un gesto vulgar y añadió:

— Si me das un beso

La actriz se aproximó rápida al chico para robar aquello que pidió en tanto él la observó invadir su espacio personal con su presencia. Sin embargo, un segundo abrir de la puerta los puso en alerta a ambos pues Fuyumi entró a la habitación hallando tan peculiar escena. La castaña casi suelta un gritó al toparse con tan semejante situación pero sólo atisbó a llevarse las manos a la boca para callar su impresión y a soltar la pequeña libreta que llevaba en manos. Por su lado, la cólera ardió en las venas de la rubia al notar que Kimihiro interrumpía su cuasi exitosa caza de ese día. Tokiya, finalmente, se quedó petrificado al ver a la compositora en la puerta. De todas las personas, Fuyumi era a quien menos deseaba que lo encontrara en tan comprometedora escena.

Usui dio media vuelta para encarar a la niña y con prepotencia dijo:

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

— N-nada, yo sólo — Kimihiro intentaba encontrar palabras pero estas se negaban a salir de sus labios. Lo que había visto la dejó perpleja — Venía a…

— ¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupados? ¡Vuelve cuando terminemos! ¡Largo! — Kurumi manoteó con agresividad y la rabia destelló en sus ojos. La castaña tragó saliva despacio y tomó la manilla de la puerta para cerrarla, aún no salía de su asombro. Empero, al dar un último vistazo a la habitación notó la tensión en la mirada de su compañero. Él no estaba a gusto, eso la hizo reaccionar.

— ¡No! Se equivoca — la compositora se plantó valiente en la entrada de la puerta y en tono demandante añadió — La que tiene que irse es usted, Usui san.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves, mocosa?! — Usui se acercó de forma amenazadora a la chica — Fui yo la que te pidió que te largues

— Y yo le estoy diciendo que se vaya. ¿Qué no lo entiende? — los zafiros de Fuyumi se convirtieron en frías joyas que lanzaron desprecio a la otra — Lo molestas

La actriz se airó una vez más contra la compositora e hizo amago de abofetearla pero Kimihiro se defendió atajando el brazo de la rubia y ordenó en un grito intimidante:

— ¡Te he dicho que te vayas!

La orden de Fuyumi cambió por un instante la atmósfera del lugar. Por un instante pareció que el tiempo hizo pausa y en la mente de Usui Kurumi sólo había una cosa: Salir de ahí como se lo ordenaron. En tanto, Tokiya miró asombrado como la rubia obedeció sin chistar la comanda de la castaña y esta se mostraba diferente. No se trataba de la misma niña gentil y dulce que conocía; delante suyo tenía a otra mujer, una que parecía tener hielo en las venas en lugar de sangre. Una vez que hubo salido la actriz, Ichinose soltó un suspiro de alivio y sintió que le mundo tomaba su curso nuevamente. Aquella sensación de peligro y de estar en un lugar ajeno había desaparecido. Kimihiro, por otra parte, parpadeó confundida. Le pareció haber perdido conciencia de lo que ahí estaba pasando, sólo recordaba haber visto a Usui con Tokiya y nada más, ¿qué había sucedido?

— Kimihiro san… ¿se encuentra bien? — interrogó el muchacho aún desconcertado por ese cambio tan repentino en la chica.

— Sí, estoy bien — dijo ella y volvió en sí.

— Agradezco su intervención pero, ¿por qué vino a buscarme?

— ¡Ah, sí! — recordó la castaña — Nanami senpai me pidió que viniera a buscarlo, necesitaba hablar con usted de algo. Aunque ya que lo menciona — la jovencita hizo un gracioso mohín de enfado — Al menos debería de ser sincero y no andar flirteando con otras chicas

— ¿A qué se refiere? — interrogó confundido el muchacho

— Yo sólo digo que no juegue con los sentimientos de las chicas. Además, recuérdele a su admiradora que su relación no puede ser, ya sabe, la regla de la agencia — comentó Kimihiro con aire de superioridad, comportándose como alguien mayor que su compañero. Ichinose le dedicó una larga mirada a la castaña quien tenía un adorable puchero en los labios. Era gracioso de ver y a la vez, eso le mostraba una faceta linda de esa misteriosa joven. El Idol enarcó las cejas y mentó:

— Kimihiro san… ¿está celosa?

— ¡Ay pero que cosas dice! — enseguida los colores vinieron al rostro de la chica de forma vertiginosa y con balbuceos siguió — ¡P-por supuesto que n-no! Y-yo ¿celosa? No sea tan engreído. No todas las chicas cedemos a sus encantos — Fuyumi se mordió los labios y se cruzó de brazos en fingida indignación ante un Ichinose que parecía divertido con la reacción tan transparente de la jovencita.

— ¿Está segura? — le cuestionó un tanto fanfarrón. Empezaba a gustarle eso de bromear un poco con ella.

— ¡Por supuesto! — se defendió Fuyumi con prisa — Además, no es mi tipo

— Ni usted el mío — le dijo a secas el Idol y desvió la mirada con supuesto enfado. Se había ofendido un poco con las palabras de la compositora. Kimihiro agachó la cabeza y sonrió un tanto triste por lo que escuchó; ella mejor que nadie sabía que lo suyo, si es que le estaba permitido pensar en ello, era un imposible. Nanami Haruka era quien ponía una brecha entre ellos.

— Vaya, ella lo está esperado — al fin se animó a decir la señorita después del breve silencio y reprimió sus deseos de llorar.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Nanami senpai, hablo de ella — refirió la damita y sonrió gentil para no quebrarse en llanto. Ichinose guardó silencio y se retiró sin decir más. Notó el cambio repentino de actitud de Fuyumi y prefirió no seguir con el juego. Kimihiro lo vio partir en busca de la que ella consideraba su única e invencible rival. En silencio, se pidieron perdón por su torpeza.

Mientras tanto Usui Kurumi estaba de camino a la salida del auditorio algo más que desconcertada. Recordaba estar con Tokiya y, de repente, ya se encontraba fuera del camerino del chico sin saber que había pasado y con la voz de una mujer en su mente ordenándole que se fuera. No tenía más memorias del evento. La rubia meditaba en la situación cuando escuchó una voz familiar llamarle, se trataba de Tetsuya, quien le cerraba el paso a brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa disimulada.

— Ah, eres tú Tetsuya, ¿viniste a ver a tu padre?

— Algo así… — le dijo el modelo y se colocó justo delante de ella — Más bien, vine a verte a ti mi querida, Kurumi

— ¿A qué debo el honor? — dijo halagada la mujer. Tantos desplantes de Tokiya la habían hecho perder un poco de su confianza. Saber que el guapo hijo de su director la había venido a buscar, le devolvía su orgullo; gusto que le duró muy poco. Kuroitsuki miró de forma desafiante a la rubia y comentó:

— Escuché que agrediste a Fuyumi hace unos días, ¿me quieres explicar por qué?

— Ah, eso no te interesa, son asuntos de mujeres — le respondió la rubia con desinterés y se encogió de hombros.

— Me interesa y mucho, Kurumi chan — Tetsuya sonrió con malicia — Ella no es chica con la que te puedas propasar como con las demás…

— ¡Ay por favor! — expresó la actriz con burla — Esa mocosa es un mosca muerta como todas las demás. ¿Qué de especial puede tener? — El muchacho al oír aquello apretó los labios y rechinó los dientes un poco. La actitud de menosprecio de Usui hacia Kimihiro le hacía hervir la sangre. Nadie iba a burlarse de su querida Yumi chan.

— No me estás entiendo Kurumi — comentó en tono indiferente Kuroitsuki — Si te metes con ella, estás en problemas conmigo…

— ¿Y tú que podrías hacer, Tetsuya?

— Bueno… — inicio con tono socarrón el chico — Bastará hablar con las personas indicadas para terminar con tu carrera de ramera de vestido elegante

— ¡No te atreverías! — le gritó enardecida la actriz

— Claro que sí… — continuó Tetsuya con una sonrisa sardónica — No me retes. Será cuestión de hablar con los productores con lo que te has acostado, a las chicas a las que has molestado hasta conseguir su renuncia. Más de una estará gustosa de verte morder el polvo y suplicar piedad. Me resultaría divertido, sabes…

Kurumi dirigió sus orbes a las amatistas del muchacho con desesperación, frustración y enojo.

— No te tengo miedo — se aventuró la mujer a decir para no parecer intimidada por Tetsuya, quien al verla acorralada remató diciendo:

— Ya te dije, no me retes — pasó a un lado de la rubia y se acercó a su oído para comentar — Te recuerdo que para Kuroitsuki Tetsuya, no hay imposibles —

Tetsuya continuó su camino e hizo un ademán de despedida al aire mientras que Usui reventó en ira y arrojó su bolso al suelo con amargura, volvió su mirada al muchacho y dijo:

— Ya veremos quien suplica piedad Tetsuya Kuroitsuki. Hay muchas formas de destruir a esa mocosa, y ya sé cómo puedo acabar con ella para siempre

La rubia sonrió con malicia y se relamió los labios como si saboreara la sangre de su víctima.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **¿Qué les parece el nuevo personaje? ¿Les gusta?**

 **Próxima entrega:**

 **Nota 13. Una actriz inesperada en el musical**


	13. Una actriz inesperada en el musical

Es el destino

 **Nota 13. Una actriz inesperada en el musical**

10

 **Nota 13. Una actriz inesperada en el musical**

No podía creerlo. Ren pasó saliva lentamente por su garganta antes de sentir el desconcierto recorrerle el cuerpo ante la escena que tenía delante de sus ojos. Sonomi, en tanto, se encontraba tendida en el descanso de las escaleras inconsciente, y por la palidez de su rostro, más bien parecía un cadáver. Tras el asombro, el muchacho enseguida bajó corriendo a auxiliar a la chica y tomándola con delicadeza entre sus brazos la llamó desesperado sin tener respuesta alguna. Su llamado convocó a algunos de los trabajadores del teatro, quienes sugirieron llevar a la jovencita a un camerino para dar los primeros auxilios a la chica en lo que llamaban a una ambulancia.  
Pronto, la noticia del accidente de la señorita Fujiwara se hizo del conocimiento de todos en el auditorio. El cuerpo de baile enseguida se aglomeró escandalizado en el camerino donde Jinguji había decidido refugiar a la joven dama. El bullicio aumentaba conforme llegaban más y más personas a tratar de enterarse de como la estrella del musical se había accidentado.

¿Alguien vio lo que pasó? — cuestionó una de las bailarinas con angustia, pensando que con tal acontecimiento la premier de ese día quedaría cancelada.

Ni idea — respondió Maaya con soltura mientras se ajustaba el pantalón deportivo a su diminuta cintura — Según el bombón, la encontró inconsciente de camino a los vestidores, parece que fue un accidente—

¿Parece? — se introdujo Naomi — ¿Qué no lo fue?

¡Quién sabe! — se encogió de hombros la interrogada

¡Atención! — demandó un hombre de cabello oscuro y lentes, quien era conocido como Miyavi Mikihiza — No quiero a nadie parloteando aquí afuera, Miss Fujiwara debe descansar — los presentes guardaron solemne silencio y miraron a su jefe con atención. Él continuó — Todo sigue de acuerdo al plan, hoy es la noche, así que ¡a trabajar!

Dicho eso, la horda se dispersó rápido entre comentarios, susurros y una que otra risita. El director dio media vuelta y entró al camerino donde un paramédico, Kuroitsuki Tomonori y Jinguji permanecían junto a Sonomi, quien al ya estar consciente recibía la atención médica preventiva antes de ser trasladada a un hospital. La tensión flotaba en el aire, y más al escuchar la historia de lo poco que recordaba la muchacha de lo sucedido. Todo parecía un accidente, pero algo no encajaba. Al terminar los cuidados médicos, el paramédico diagnóstico que la damita no podría bailar ni moverse mucho por ese día ya que su tobillo izquierdo se había lesionado con la caída. El pesar se reflejó pronto en los ojos de todos puesto que eso podía significar la cancelación del evento.

¿Qué haremos? — cuestionó Miyavi y se llevó la diestra a la frente con pesar — Mi musical no puede quedarse sin una de sus estrellas, ¡Miss Fujiwara es la beldad de este musical, y con ella, Ichinose! —

Tal vez si descanso el resto de la tarde pueda participar — dijo la jovencita en un intento de calmar la situación tan precaria.

De ninguna manera, lady — le objetó Ren enseguida y de su voz la preocupación hizo presencia — esa lesión debe ser tratada, si te fuerzas puede que empeore. Debes descansar.

Sonomi contuvo la respiración unos momentos al notar que el idol se le acercó a tal grado que podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. La chica se sonrojó un poco; hace mucho que no se sentía protegida por alguien, y menos por un hombre que no fuese su padre.

Ren tiene razón, querida— intervino amable el señor Kuroitsuki y palmeó la cabeza de la jovencita — no debes presionarte. Además, no me perdonaría si algo te llegara a pasar. Debo cuidarte en honor a mi amistad con tu padre —

Pero…

¿Entonces? — se quejó Miyavi con tiple — ¿Cancelamos? ¿A tan sólo horas de la premier?

¡Ichii! — exclamó Ren cortando el momento tenso que empezaba producirse, y tal como decía el joven de la mirada celeste, Tokiya había hecho presencia en el camerino entrando a este con discreción y elegancia como solía hacer. El idol reverenció a sus superiores y dijo:

Vine tan rápido como me pidieron. Lamento mucho el incidente Fujiwara san— El chico se había enterado por todo el cotilleo que corrió entre los tramoyistas y el cuerpo de baile.

Sonomi sonrió cálida y respondió:

Gracias, Tokiya kun

Y bien… — insistió Miyavi para volver la atención a su mayor problema — ¿qué hacemos?

Ichinose kun, necesito que tengas un ensayo general con Usui chan — ordenó Tomonori — ella remplazará a Sonomi en el papel de la princesa sólo por hoy

¡Excelente idea Tomonori! — exclamó el director y guionista casi aliviado por la solución — Miss Usui es el remplazo perfecto, aunque ahora me quedo sin antagonista, pero buscar quien la supla será fácil

Tokiya guardó silencio y asintió a las instrucciones de sus superiores. No podía quejarse ni rehusarse, por mucho que Usui Kurumi no fuese alguien de su agrado. Jinguji pudo notar la mirada resignada de su compañero, parecía que la noticia no era para nada una buena nueva para él.

¿Sucede algo Ichii? — comentó Ren para llamar la atención de su compañero.

¡No! Todo está bien — respondió en automático — Le diré a Usui san de su decisión y empezaremos con los ensayos

¡Formidable, Ichinose! — proclamó Mikihiza con alegría — ¡Ve, no hay tiempo que perder!

Si me permiten — interrumpió Sonomi delicadamente y tendió su mano al señor Kuroitsuki — Tomonori _oji san_ , creo que tengo una mejor solución a esto.

Lady… — el chico de ojos celestes se alegró al ver que su amada chica secundó su plan, en tanto Tomonori miró a la jovencita esperando escuchar su petición.

Tengo en mente a la persona ideal para sustituirme hoy en el escenario. Esa persona conoce mejor que nadie el papel de la _princesa Umi_ ; ella y sólo ella puede interpretarla esta noche.

¿De quién se trata? — cuestionó intrigado Miyavi ya que las palabras de la señorita sonaban seguras, ¿quién era esa prodigiosa persona podía suplir a su beldad?

La idol sonrió para sí misma y en silencio pidió perdón a su querida prima antes de decir:

Kimihiro Fuyumi. Quiero que ella sea mi remplazo

¡Kimihiro san! — dijo Tokiya antes de soltar un jadeo de sorpresa

¿Kimihiro Fuyumi? ¿ Quién es ella? — el director no recordaba el nombre de la mencionada

Fuyumi chan — comentó Kuroitsuki con tranquilidad — es la otra compositora que trabaja a la par de Nanami chan

¡¿La compositora amateur?! — Miyavi se llevó la mano al pecho indignado — Pero es sólo una niña, además ni siquiera es actriz, ¿cómo podría ella interpretar a la princesa?

¡Dele la oportunidad, por favor Miyavi sama! — le rogó la muchacha — Fuyumi es buena actuando, aunque no lo haga de forma regular. También canta precioso y ella compuso las canciones de la princesa, nadie conoce mejor la esencia del personaje que ella

¡No seas ridícula! — el hombre manoteó como niño haciendo berrinche — Esa chiquilla no puede salir al escenario en el papel principal

Dejemos que ella lo haga

Los presentes miraron atónitos a Tomonori al escucharlo decir aquello, ¿hablaba en serio? El señor Kuroitsuki dio un paso al frente y con voz gentil añadió:

Conozco a Fuyumi chan desde pequeña. Es una niña muy talentosa. Vale la pena darle la oportunidad Miyavi. Además — dirigió una mirada colmada de cariño a Fujiwara — confío en el buen juicio de mi actriz principal. Quién mejor que ella para sugerir su remplazo.

Pero…

El director sonrió al ver la mirada de cachorro apaleado de Miyavi tratando de negarse, pero Tomonori sabía que su colega no podía objetar a sus decisiones, ya que él como hombre más experimentado para escoger reparto actoral, podía ver más allá. No había marcha atrás, la decisión estaba tomada. Tan pronto como Fuyumi hizo pie en el teatro le fue informado que ella reemplazaría a su prima por esa noche debido a un no muy claro accidente. La castaña ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de objetar o negarse, Tomonori había dado la orden y tanto personal de vestuario como el cuerpo de baile se le abalanzaron encima para prepararla para la premier a la cual le faltaban unas cuantas horas para su estreno. Ni siquiera le permitieron ver cuando Sonomi era llevada por la ambulancia al hospital en compañía de Ren, quien le prometió cuidar de ella.

Kimihiro se sentía completamente presionada. Tenía que aprender coreografías, diálogos y entradas y salidas del escenario en tiempo record. Era hábil, recordada las pláticas de su madre cuando le contaba de sus días de gloria en la _Tokyo Opera_ y los múltiples ensayos de Sonomi y Tokiya; pero verse envuelta de la nada en una empresa así tan de súbito rebasaba sus capacidades. La tarde le pareció eterna con tanto ensayo y error que le hacía hacer Miyavi y Tomonori mientras que veía como detrás de bambalinas una enfurecida Usui la miraba con odio. Fuyumi siempre quiso saber que era estar en el escenario de un teatro, pero no de esa forma.

Llegó la hora.

La compositora estaba en el camerino que era de su prima sentada esperando a que le llamaran para que subiera al escenario, ya que, para su mala suerte, era la primera en salir como la protagonista de la historia. De pronto, dos golpes a la puerta la hicieron reaccionar:

Adelante — musitó apenas con desgano.

Kimihiro san, ya es su turno — escuchó por detrás de la puerta la voz de Ichinose. Ella se puso de pie y caminó hasta abrir y se encontró al chico, quien ya también estaba listo para entrar a escena — ¿Está lista? — le cuestionó al ver su semblante tan decaído

No sé si lo estoy — le respondió — ¿Si me equivoco?, ¿si hago algo mal?, ¿si mi voz no es lo que esperaba la audiencia? — la voz empezó a quebrársele a la compositora — ¿qué debo hacer? —

Tokiya la miró unos instantes con pena. Sabía que Fuyumi estaba agobiada. Ni él mismo se esperó semejante situación. Creyó que Sonomi bromeaba, pero cuando Tomonori tomó la decisión sin reparar en nada, tampoco lo pudo creer. Además, a la niña no se le dieron explicaciones, sólo la metieron en el asunto por gracia de terceros. El muchacho apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la chica y dijo:

Reconozco que esto es repentino, y entiendo cómo se siente. Yo mismo estoy confundido con todo esto— la castaña levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada del idol — Pero creo en usted Kimihiro san…

¿En mí?

Asintió y continuó:

Creo que hará un buen trabajo si se tiene un poco más de confianza — el muchacho sonrió de una forma cálida. Últimamente, Kimihiro era capaz de robarle esos gestos al mirar su rostro inocente.

Y… ¿si lo hago mal? — dudó temerosa la jovencita. Tenía miedo de fallarse a sí misma y a aquel hombre que depositaba su confianza en ella.

No se preocupe, yo la sostendré tantas veces tropiece Kimihiro san…

Fuyumi guardó silencio mientras que sus ojos de zafiro hicieron manifiesta su sorpresa. ¿Tokiya confiaba a ese grado en ella? ¿por qué? Si hubiese desconfiado no lo habría culpado, ya que su experiencia en el asunto no era mayor a las obras que presentaba en la escuela.

Puede hacerlo — le insistió — y si se equivoca, haré lo posible porque nadie se percate. Se lo prometo, como su compañero por esta noche.

La muchacha asintió despacio con la mirada bien fija en la de su colega. Sentía claramente como las palabras de Ichinose eran como una hoz que cortaba sus dudas como las bayas del trigo e iban despejando su mente cual campo. Suspiró y devolviéndole aquella sonrisa anteriormente dedicada la chica dijo:

No lo voy a defraudar, Ichinose san… — se arregló el vestido y tomó las manos del joven sintiendo la suavidad de su tacto — ¡Me esforzaré! ¡Por usted y por Sonomi!

Tokiya volvió a sonreír al ver como el rostro lleno de incertidumbre y sombras de Fuyumi se había transformado en uno que irradiaba confianza y luz. La había visto tan mal durante los ensayos que supuso que aquello la agobiaba al grado de ni siquiera sonreír. Él ya había pasado por algo similar y entendía sus sentimientos, por ello quiso hacer algo y devolverle ese brillo tan singular a la compositora. Tras desearse lo mejor, Fuyumi salió al escenario a encarar su destino tan valiente y fuerte como había promedito al muchacho, y en el pasado, a su querida madre.  
El asombro al verla salir al escenario no se hizo esperar entre los presentes, en especial en el palco donde un Hyuuga bastante sorprendido se puso de pie al ver entrar a su tan atolondrada alumna. El hombre no pudo evitar soltar un _Kimihiro, pero ¿qué haces?_ , luego mirar al presidente esperando verlo tan avasallado por la sorpresa como él; no obstante, Saotome parecía ya tener conocimiento del hecho y sólo sonreía con ese gesto cómplice, cínico y victorioso que solía tener cuando algo era inesperado pero emocionante para él. Su mirada se mostraba expectante y ansiosa por ver encarnada una vez más a la que él conoció como la ' _Musa de las óperas_ ' en aquella misteriosa jovencita llamada Kimihiro Fuyumi.

La obra empezó sin contratiempos. Contra todo pronóstico, la castaña estaba haciendo un buen papel reemplazando a su prima y, tal como ésta lo había dicho, Fuyumi tenía un algo especial para interpretar las canciones de la princesa que encantaba al público quién pronto se olvidó de lo inesperado del cambio y continuó disfrutando de la presentación. Llegado el tiempo, la jovencita estaba a punto de salir nuevamente al escenario, esta vez a compartir el mismo con Ichinose en su última intervención juntos. Aunque en esta escena, quien cantaba era el joven, Kimihiro se sentía nerviosa pues debía seguir sus pasos como parte del performance del acto en compañía del cuerpo de baile. La chica miró con ansiedad el escenario antes de que se encendieran las luces e Ichinose saliera junto con otros tres actores que le acompañaban en los primeros diálogos del acto, previo a la canción. Kimihiro llevó sus manos con nervios a su pecho intentando que su corazón no se saliese de tanto latir sin freno. Estaba al borde del colapso con la presión a pesar de que había intentado mantenerlo bajo control. Pronto, los acordes de la canción de Tokiya dieron inicio y con ellos la frase que para la chica fue como un conjuro mágico que sacudió todo el miedo de su corazón:

 _Shall we dance, my princess_? — el chico tendió su gentil mano hacía Fuyumi, cuyos nervios la hicieron olvidar que debía entrar al escenario. Kimihiro hizo presencia ante las luminosas luces de colores en tanto Ichinose empezaba a cantar las primeras estrofas de aquella canción:

"Las estrellas bailan 'ticktackticktack'

en un encantador vals como el latido de aquel corazón

Nuestros corazones se unieron en un anillo de amor,

y fue entonces cuando este sueño comenzó

Los dos debemos ¡darle tiempo a este sueño! "

Los pies de Fuyumi se movieron casi en automático al ritmo de la música y Tokiya, al tomar su mano, le guio a un balconcito subiendo por los escalones mientras cantaba:

"Más allá del distante tiempo

logré encontrar una brillante canción.

Despliega en el infinito

¡Esta canción de luz estelar!

Sin saber por qué, comencé a creer que era capaz de derribar colinas como el viento.

¡No estamos solos! Con estas alas

(¡Sólo siento tu alma!) Estos sentimientos son

(¡Sólo siento mi corazón!) sacudidos por el amor

(¡Sólo creamos en nuestro amor!)

Y como si fuese un milagro

¡Comenzaron a brillar y brillar en el cielo!

(¡Por favor, por favor, concédeme, concédeme sólo esta pieza!)

¡Todo el mundo se viste de gala!

Oh, mi princesa ¿Bailamos?

¡Esta noche bailaremos!

En un brillante escenario de siete colores

¡Crearás un arcoíris!

¡Ya no tendremos miedo de estar juntos!

Te doy la bienvenida ¡Mi amada princesa!

La voz de Tokiya atravesaba el corazón de la joven compositora con sus armonías y lograba encantarlo al grado que dejó de pensar en el escenario, en el público, en sus pasos de baile y se entregó de lleno a vivir esa escena de amor al lado de ese chico que tanto le gustaba. En tanto, él miraba a su compañera con algo más que simple alegría, y como buen compañero de baile, bailó con ella al ritmo de los compases de la canción con el corazón estallándole de júbilo. De forma inexplicable, sentía que aquel momento era único, y no quería que terminase. Sentimiento que compartía con la castaña que en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo, sonreír y bailar a su lado. Ejecutando una compleja coreografía de baile, ambos parecían conectados por un lazo llamado música y juntos se dejaron envolver por esa burbuja de magia que los hizo volar tan alto como sus alas los dejaron. Era el más hermoso de los sueños.

Con un tierno abrazo entre los protagonistas y un velo de estrellas, la música se detuvo dejando esa dulce ensoñación en los jóvenes corazones que esa noche se permitieron amarse en secreto en el escenario.

El final del acto fue laureado por todo el público con una gran ola de aplausos. Casi todo el auditorio se puso de pie al ver tan asombrosa ejecución llena de pasión. Incluso el propio Miyavi se había conmovido con tan perfecto performance que soltaba unos acalorados _'¡Bravo!_ ' en tanto aplaudía eufórico la hazaña. Tokiya se había echado al bolsillo a toda la audiencia con su voz, Fuyumi con su baile y esa conexión tan única que logró con Ichinose. Tomonori Kuroitsuki aplaudía satisfecho con tan formidable evento. No se había equivocado con su decisión, aquel par eran una combinación infalible.

¿Qué te parece Tetsuya? Ha sido un gran número ¿no es así? — consultó el director a su hijo quien sabía era también un gran conocedor de los musicales y en sí de la actuación. No obstante, Tetsuya no parecía impresionado sino asustado con lo que había visto. El modelo estaba casi a punto de pararse de su asiento mientras dedicaba una mirada de asombro y ansiedad a la escena. No lo creía, o más bien, no quería creerlo. ¿Cómo es que ese sujeto podía hacer sonreír de esa forma a su querida Fuyumi? ¿Cómo? ¿De qué clase de brujería se había valido para ello?

Parece que no fue de tu agrado — le insistió el señor Kuroitsuki a su heredero y lo miró con desconcierto. Nunca había visto así de alterado al muchacho.

¡No, no! Para nada, Tomonori. Como siempre, mis felicitaciones — le respondió Tetsuya para salir de sus cavilaciones y que su padre no le siguiera haciendo preguntas.

No lo parece

Si lo que quieres es recibir centenares de halagos de tu hijo, sólo me lo tienes que pedir — comentó el chico con una encantadora sonrisa. Su mejor arma para disuadir a cualquiera — El tipo aquel sólo es buen cantante, para actor, le falta mucho — añadió con agudeza, aunque eran más celos que otra cosa.

Ichinose kun ha hecho un gran trabajo. Incluso su actuación es muy buena— observó sincero Tomonori antes de salir a presentarse al escenario para cerrar el evento.

Tetsuya guardó silencio y siguió observando como los presentes alababan la escena con real emoción. Por su lado, Tokiya y Fuyumi recibían los aplausos de su público saludando hacía todas direcciones una vez terminada su actuación y así despedirse junto con los demás miembros del musical, quienes triunfantes salieron a saludar a los asistentes al teatro. El de cabellos azabache centró toda su atención en Tokiya y lo observó durante el resto del tiempo que estuvo en el escenario. No podía ignorarlo, no podía olvidar como ese hombre había osado tocar a Fuyumi y mostrarle algo más que una simple actuación en donde debía fingir afecto. Eso era algo distinto, era verdadero. Recordó con algo de horror como vio a Ichinose abrazar a su chica y acariciarla como si se tratase de su novia, y no de su compañera. Si era actuado, vaya que era bueno. Sin embargo, si no lo era, para Tetsuya, Tokiya se estaba metiendo en su territorio.

La noche finalizó. El elenco se retiró gustoso tras el ya conocido brindis de celebración. Kuroitsuki prefirió esperar en el salón privado del teatro hasta que su padre se desocupara ya que de ver juntos a la parejita de la noche no podría contener sus celos. Le quiso evitar una mala noche a Fuyumi y a su padre, a quien respetaba a pesar de su abandono. Mientras bebía una copa de vino, el chico meditaba en un posible plan para hacer presencia de nuevo en la vida de la castaña, la cual le parecía un tanto inalcanzable ya que sus caminos se habían separado en direcciones casi opuestas. Suspiró tratando de encontrar una respuesta, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la conversación de un par de tramoyistas que pasaban fuera de la habitación.

Sí, ese mismo — dijo uno afirmando algo que ya había mencionado.

¿Estás seguro que es 'ESE' HAYATO? — cuestionó otro con incredulidad — No lo parece

¡Sí, es él! Lo reconocí en seguida. Trabajé en un evento en donde estuvo presente, no hay duda — aseguró el hombre y pasó por delante de la puerta del salón — Sí te digo que es HAYATO, es porque es él. Lo reconocería donde fuera.

Tetsuya salió dando un portazo y se fue directo al dueño de la voz que pronunció el nombre prohibido y dijo:

¿Dónde demonios viste a HAYATO? — el chico le cerró el paso al hombre y este se encogió un tanto atemorizado por eso ojos amatista que parecían echar llamas.

Aquí, en el teatro — le respondió en un hilo de voz.

¿Dónde? ¿Con quién estaba? ¿Era parte del elenco? ¡Contesta! — Kuroitsuki empezaba a perder los estribos de su paciencia.

Sí, era parte del elenco. Ahora se llama Ichinose Tokiya, pero estoy seguro que él es HAYATO

Ichi…nose Tokiya — musitó el modelo mientras hacía memoria. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Sabía dónde había visto la cara del famoso miembro de _STARISH_ y ahora nuevo favorito de su padre.

El par de hombres hicieron silencio en lo que veían como el muchacho iba haciéndose hacia atrás hasta logra recargarse en una pared y llevó su siniestra a su frente tratando de contener la sorpresa.

¿Se encuentra bien, Kuroitsuki sama?

¡Fuera!

¿Eh?

¡Fuera! ¡los dos! ¡déjenme solo! — vociferó algo más que furioso el ojos amatistas y el par de hombres salieron despavoridos. Tetsuya fue atando cabos:

La obsesión de Fuyumi por HAYATO. Su cambio de decisión en cuanto a las bellas artes. Sus estudios en la Academia Saotome. Esas confidencias de Kimihiro con Tokiya durante los ensayos. Esa última actuación. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que HAYATO, Tokiya o como se llamara, era su peor enemigo. El hombre al que debía derrotar si quería tomar lo que por derecho le pertenecía: el corazón de Fuyumi.

El muchacho dejó ir una risita maliciosa antes de incorporarse y mostrar una sonrisa un tanto perversa que lucía un tanto más macabra en la soledad de ese pasillo. Sin embargo, la noticia le había aclarado las dudas. Ahora sabía que, si deseaba quitar del camino a tan semejante rival, era necesario acudir por ayuda con su antiguo amigo y rival:

Creo que es momento de hacerle una visita a Eichii. Será divertido revivir viejos tiempos — Tetsuya volvió a sonreír. La guerra había comenzado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	14. Recuperarlo todo

Es el destino

Nota 14: Recuperarlo todo

 **Nota 14: Recuperarlo todo**

La sala de música era el escenario de tan tierno recuerdo. El sol entraba cálido a través de las delgadas cortinas color cielo de la habitación junto a una brisa de primavera que arrojaba unos pequeños pétalos de cerezo a la duela finamente acabada. La claridad del sitio era tan bella como los ojos de esa niñita que miraba expectante al dueño de aquella memoria.

¡Soy Tetsuya! Tetsuya Kuroitsuki, un gusto — al fin se animó a decir el niño de grandes ojos amatista y cabellos azabache con una sonrisa pícara, luego tendió su manita a la jovencita como solía hacer con otros niños.

La pequeña entrecerró los ojos de color marino y enmarcó una tierna sonrisa en sus labios antes de decir:

Un gusto Tetsuya, soy Fuyumi. Kimihiro Fuyumi

Así que Fuyumi ¿eh? — comentó el chiquillo aun con la alegría en sus gestos — ¿Puedo llamarte sólo Yumi?

¡Sí! — afirmó la castaña y tomó entre sus manos la del muchachito mientras le dedicaba uno de los gestos más inocentes que él pudo ver. La abundante cabellera castaña cayendo como cascada sobre los hombros y espalda de la nena, sus brillantes ojos color de mar, sus mejillas ligeramente adornadas de carmesí, los labios delgados esbozando una sonrisa sincera, la voz de ángel, la calidez de su apretón de manos…

Mi nombre es Kuroitsuki Tetsuya. Tengo 20 años.

Nací en Tokio un 6 de enero. Mi padre es Kuroitsuki Tomonori, un gran director de cine y teatro al que casi no veo debido a su trabajo. Mi madre, Kuroitsuki Sayaka. Una actriz internacional que se largó a Hollywood cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Antes de irse, Sayaka decidió darme un hechizo, uno muy especial. Me dijo:

 _Nada de lo que pidas te será negado. Todo lo que desees se te dará. Para ti, jamás habrá imposibles_

Tenía razón. O al menos mi padre se encargó que las palabras de esa mujer fueran la única verdad que dijo en su vida. Nada de lo que yo pedía me era negado. Cada capricho, por pequeño que fuera, era concedido sin importar el costo.

Con la edad fui adquiriendo una que otra responsabilidad. Algún precio tienes que pagar cuando tu padre te da todo manos llenas. Tenía que asistir a las aburridísimas fiestas que mi progenitor hacía en compañía de sus amigos: fue ahí donde conocí a Sonomi. Aún recuerdo las formas tan elegantes en las que su madre la obligó a saludarme, aunque en ella, parecían naturales. Por mi sirviente supe que tenían pensado casarme con ella, pero jamás le di importancia. Luego conocí a mis supuestos rivales: Ootori Eichii y Sumeragi Kira. Nunca les vi como tal, siempre fueron mis compañeros de juegos y travesuras.

Después la conocí a ella. Fue en la sala de música de los Fujiwara.

Su largo cabello castaño, abundante y rizado, la sonrisa infantil y la vocecita tierna que cantaba canciones de musicales, nanas para la cuna y supuestas composiciones de ella, que en realidad eran poemas sin sentido…

Fuyumi…

La niña que hablaba y hablaba de música.

La que soñaba despierta mirando al cielo bajo los cerezos del jardín.

La que corría junto a Eichii y junto a mí sobre las colinas.

La que reía con nuestras discusiones infantiles.

La que colgaba sus deseos junto a los míos todos los años al celebrar el _Tanabata1_.

A la que enseñé arrogante todo lo que creó saber.

Aquella que un día me envolvió en sus brazos y me dio el consuelo que necesitaba cuando la única mujer que había amado en esos momentos me destrozó el corazón.

Sí, ella. Kimihiro Fuyumi.

Mi tierna Yumi chan…

Pero nadie valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, ¿no es verdad?

Un día le puse fin a todo. Nada de lo que yo deseara me sería negado, me dijo esa mujer. Quería ante todo demostrar que era verdad. Que nada, ni nadie podía contra mí.

Así que ese día, le seguí el juego a Eichii en una más de nuestras pasadas. Era un juego ¿no? Éramos amigos después de todo y nos perdonábamos ¿no?:

Destruí el corazón de Fuyumi con mis humillaciones.

Me burlé de los sentimientos de Eichii.

Acabé con el compromiso de Sonomi y Kira.

¡Me sentí como un dios ese día en la fiesta! Un dios que sería perdonado por sus amigos a pesar de sus insolencias. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Seguí con mi vida. Me convertí en actor y modelo. Mi rostro aparecía en las revistas de moda, espectáculos, cine, televisión y teatro. Cientos de llamadas llegaban a mi casa pidiendo que apareciera aquí o allá; pero un dios no se aparece donde sea, ¿o sí?  
Las citas con chicas no me faltaban: actrices, modelos, recepcionistas, camarógrafas, fotógrafas, mujeres incluso 10 o 15 años mayores que yo me pedían salir con ellas. Amasando mi propia fortuna con mi trabajo y siendo uno de los solteros más codiciados de la sociedad sentí que el mundo estaba a mis pies. ¡Tenía todo lo que un hombre podría desear!

Tiempo después creí que era momento de sentar cabeza. Me comprometí con una actriz de nombre Atsushi Kaori. Teníamos una buena relación, éramos la envidia de las parejas de la farándula. Creí amarla, tanto como aquella mujer. Estaba seguro que había encontrado el amor que tanto buscaba, pero volví a equivocarme. Cuando supe sus verdaderas intenciones la eché de mi vida y entonces lo entendí:

Lo que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo, desesperado y como un loco siempre lo tuve, pero nunca lo noté. Entonces, recordé a Fuyumi:

Su sonrisa,

Sus palabras,

Su voz,

Sus ojos brillantes al mirarme con la devoción con que lo hacía,

Su abrazo. Ese abrazo que me hizo saber que estaba agradecida con mi existencia…

También recordé lo que hice: destrocé su corazón sin piedad por querer demostrar que podía ser más fuerte que cualquiera. Fui un idiota.

Decidí buscarla de nuevo, recuperarla. Recuperarlo todo.

A Eichii.

A Kira.

A Sonomi.

A Fuyumi. Por sobre todas las cosas a ella. A la niña que ese día en la sala de música me estrechó las manos con la calidez y sin desearlo me ofreció el único tesoro que deseaba en la vida: amor.

Llegamos, Tetsuya sama — escucho decir a Takahiro. Mi sirviente personal desde los 5 años. Ha detenido el auto frente a la entrada que permite el acceso al conglomerado que compone el imperio de Raning Ootori.

Gracias. Espérame aquí — digo antes de bajar del auto decidido a enfrentarme, después de casi cuatro años de no vernos, al único hombre al que he considerado mi amigo.

Tetsuya pidió hablar con Ootori Eichii, líder de _HEAVENS_ e hijo mayor de Raning Ootori. Eichii se negó a recibirlo, pero tras persuadir a la recepcionista para que insistiera, el actor consiguió tener una breve entrevista en la casa privada detrás de las oficinas centrales. Kuroitsuki llegó hasta la morada donde alguien del servicio lo condujo hasta la sala de estar.

Pasaron 15 minutos. El modelo empezaba a impacientarse con la demora del otro y miraba con fijeza la escalera que guiaba a las habitaciones, esperando por el que alguna vez llamó su mejor amigo. De repente, Tetsuya escuchó el ligero golpeteo de unos pasos sobre la duela y fue hasta que vio descender por las escaleras cual rey a su compañero que se puso de pie.

Vaya, vaya, vaya. Jamás creí volver a ver tu cara después de lo que sucedió hace tres años — confesó el ojos malva de forma sardónica — Debes estar muy desesperado para venir aquí, Tetsuya.

¡Eichii! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿No me das un abrazo? — le respondió Kuroitsuki con una familiaridad que rayaba a lo cínico mientras extendía sus brazos como quien espera recibir el afecto — Han pasado tres años desde que nos vimos por última vez, ¿no te mueres por abrazarme?

No seas ridículo — espetó el castaño airado — ¿A qué viniste?

Tetsuya miró a su alrededor como buscando a alguien antes de volver a dirigir la atención a su amigo y decir:

¿Y Eiji? Esperaba ser recibido con un _Tetsuya nii san, bienvenido_ de parte suya— el modelo sonrió un poco conmovido por tener el tierno recuerdo del hermano menor de Eichii recibiéndolo como solía hacerlo.

Eiji no está — respondió a secas Ootori al verse ignorado por su visitante, quien parecía actuar como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos — Ahora dime, ¿a qué viniste Tetsuya? — El idol se acomodó los lentes de pasta oscura antes de encarar al muchacho de ojos amatista.

Eichii no estaba feliz de ver a su antiguo amigo. Recordaba que en una sala como esa habían discutido y terminado su amistad, ¿por qué ahora pretendía que nada había pasado? El joven cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y continuó:

Si sólo viniste a hacerme pasar una mala noche, ya lo conseguiste. Ahora, fuera de mi casa

Tranquilo — Kuroitsuki se acercó a Ootori de forma sigilosa, como el cazador que acecha a su presa, y añadió con una voz luciferina — Vine a hablar de ella. De tu amada, a la que seguro no has olvidado porque de ser así, no me habrías dejado entrar ¿cierto?

El castaño chascó la lengua y se dirigió a uno de los sillones para tomar su sitio y escuchar lo que Tetsuya tenía que decir. Después de todo, tenía razón. Lo había dejado entrar en el momento que en la recepcionista le mencionó el nombre de Kimihiro Fuyumi. Por su parte, el modelo tomó asiento y refirió lo sucedido en la obra de teatro que su padre y Miyavi habían realizado. Le habló sobre Fuyumi, sobre HAYATO y la extraña forma en la que se relacionaban. Además de hacer énfasis en que, durante y fuera de obra, la castaña y el idol parecían muy cercanos, algo más que simples compañeros de trabajo. Ootori se mantuvo ecuánime durante toda la perorata de Kuroitsuki. Él sabía que Fuyumi trabajaba para la agencia de Shining Saotome, como era conocido en el medio, pero cuando le preguntó el por qué a la compositora, esta lo evadió. Incluso él fue testigo de cómo Tokiya y Fuyumi habían entrado al salón empapados de pies a cabeza en la ceremonia de premiación en la que coincidieron. Para Eichii todo empezaba a cobrar sentido, no obstante, conocía los alcances del ahí presente. No volvería caer en sus juegos.

Una vez que el muchacho hubo terminado su explicación, añadió:

Tenemos que hacer algo Eichii, no podemos permitir que ese sujeto engañe a Yumi chan de esa manera — se acomodó en el sillón con soltura — Es insultante.

Y… ¿qué se te ocurre hacer? Llegar y decirles que no pueden estar juntos— le respondió con ironía Eichii al actor — Además, Saotome tiene su regla de ' _No Romance'_ , están destinados al fracaso, si es que tienen algo más— concluyó fingiendo desinterés.

¿Eres tonto? — Tetsuya se levantó de golpe — Me refiero a que, aunque exista esa ridícula regla, ellos podrían romperla. ¡Tenemos que impedir que su relación avance!

¿Cómo? — Eichii miró a su compañero con rictus serio.

Tetsuya resopló exasperado por la poca cooperación de su amigo y continuó:

Me sorprende tu poca imaginación, Eichii. Es aquí donde tú haces tu gran entrada — tomó por el hombro derecho a Ootori, quien estaba ahora de pie frente a él — Necesito de ti y de _HEAVENS_ para darle una paliza a _STARADISH_

No voy a caer en otra de tus bromas Tetsuya. Ya no tengo 10 años — respondió el castaño y apartó la mano de este con displicencia — _HEAVENS_ vencerá a _STARISH_ cuando sea apropiado. Nos preparamos para ello. Ahora, si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir, ¡vete!

¿En serio? — le gritó Tetsuya casi a punto de perder la paciencia — Te ofrezco la oportunidad de limpiar el honor de tu grupito y recuperar a Yumi chan, y ¿tu respuesta es un 'NO'?

El idol miró directo a Kuroitsuki y con una voz carente de la más mínima simpatía dijo:

Me acercaré a Fuyumi cuando lo crea conveniente. No pienso seguir tu juego. Sé perfectamente como acaban tus artimañas, ¿quieres repetir lo que sucedió hace tres años en tu fiesta de cumpleaños? —

¡Las cosas no serán iguales! — Kuroitsuki se defendió con cierto pesar — Esta vez seremos tú y yo, juntos Eichii. Juntos vamos a recuperar a Yumi chan, y cuando se haya desilusionado de ese HAYATO, Tokiya, cómo se llame, estaremos ahí para ella. Será nuestra oportunidad.

Eichii rio por lo bajo y caminó en dirección a las escaleras dándole la espalda a su viejo amigo para finalmente mirarle por el rabillo del ojo y concluir:

Te gusta jugar con el destino de las personas, pero para tu desgracia, tú no tienes ese poder. ¡Buenas noches y fuera de mi casa!

El modelo trató de insistir gritando las mil y un razones por las que deberían aliarse, pero el idol ya no quiso escuchar. Kuroitsuki miró con frustración como era dejado atrás por Eichii sin el más mínimo interés por sus ideas. Era verdad, el muchacho de los ojos malva ya no era el tierno jovencito que le secundaba sus diabluras. Le dolía saber que el tiempo no cura las heridas como muchos dicen y que la sombra de sus errores le perseguiría por siempre. Con el fracaso plantado en la cara, Tetsuya se encaminó a la salida del lugar a cabeza gacha y mascullando una serie maldiciones por el fallido plan, no obstante, antes de llegar a la recepción una vocecita tan dulce como la de un niño le detuvo los pasos diciendo:

Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar…

El muchacho se giró sobre sus talones para encarar al valiente que había ofrecido su ayuda y se sorprendió al ver a un pequeño de unos 14 años, de rostro angelical pero mirada inquisitiva que parecía observarlo todo, el cabello rosáceo y la sonrisa digna del propio Lucifer balancearse sobre sus pies con encanto y repetir la oferta. El menor siguió mirándolo esperando por la respuesta del actor. Tetsuya, tras salir del asombro, sonrió. Si tenía que venderle su alma al mismo Diablo, lo haría. Por recuperar a Fuyumi, por recuperarlo todo.

La mañana siguiente, Fuyumi salió muy temprano a cumplir con sus deberes agendados para ese día ya que por la tarde planeaba visitar a Sonomi en el hospital por su cumpleaños. La castaña se sentía un tanto triste por la situación de su prima. Aunque la euforia de la noche anterior diluyó un poco su angustia, al volver a la realidad, seguía angustiada por el nada claro accidente de su familiar. Cerca de la hora de la comida la compositora recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido en su móvil. La chica abrió el mensaje y se encontró con una singular demanda:

" _Lo de tu prima no fue un accidente._

 _Si quieres saber quién lo provocó, te veo a las 7 en el Sweet &Coffee Cafe de Ikebukuro._

 _No faltes._

 _Mikado N_ _."_

Kimihiro tensó la mirada y volvió a releer el texto.

Un temor muy grande le invadió con la afirmación del desconocido. Si lo de Sonomi no fue un accidente y alguien lo había provocado, tal vez ese alguien intentaría de nueva cuenta la hazaña; pero ¿quién? La jovencita dudaba de asistir al encuentro, pero sus miedos se acrecentaban más conforme la hora de la cita se acercaba. Además, ¿quién era ese tal Mikado? ¿de dónde la conocía? Había demasiadas incógnitas lanzadas al aire para quedarse sin hacer nada, así que lo decidió: Fuyumi se dirigió al lugar de la reunión.

Al llegar al sitio, una cafetería lujosa y de buen gusto que se alojaba entre las calles de Ikebukuro, uno de los dependientes la recibió y la condujo a una pequeña sala privada donde se encontró con su misterioso mensajero de anónimos. La chica se quedó atónita cuando notó que quien la citaba era un pequeño de ojos color gris claro y cabellera de tonos rosáceos que con gracia le hizo tomar asiento una vez que la vio entrar a la pequeña aula.

Así que tú eres la famosa Fuyumi — le comentó con fingida sorpresa una vez que la tuvo frente a él y la escudriñó con la mirada — Felicitaciones por lo de ayer, por cierto.

¿Tú eres Mikado san?

Y ¿a quién esperabas?

Pues… — dudó un poco la castaña y concluyó — a alguien más mayor.

¡Grosera! Insinúas que por ser menor sólo bromeo — el niño hinchó los mofletes de forma graciosa, pero luego sonrió con un toque de malicia — Pero me alegra que estés aquí

Sobre tu mensaje…

Ah, no. — interrumpió Nagi de forma carismática mientras movía su dedito índice haciendo una seña de negación — Los negocios los hago yo…

Kimihiro apretó los labios con aprehensión. Sentía que había caído en una trampa, una muy peligrosa. No obstante, se sentía como una tonta al ver que un niño la había hecho caer tan fácil. El idol prosiguió:

Antes de decirte lo quieres saber, quiero que me hagas un favor — soltó pícaro mientras le daba la primera probada al postre que había pedido.

¿Un favor? — Fuyumi levantó ligeramente las cejas — ¿Qué clase de favor?

Que tengas una cita…

¿Una cita? — la castaña miró confusa al menor intentando desenredar sus misteriosas palabras. ¿El chico quería salir con ella?

Pero no me malinterpretes — le aclaró el de los ojos grises cuando notó su confusión — Yo no saldría contigo.

Entonces, ¿con quién se supone debo tener la cita?

Nagi dedicó una larga mirada a la tensa muchachita que tenía delante suyo. Aún no podía entender que era lo tan especial en ella que había provocado una interesante conversación entre el hijo de su contratista y el hijo de su presidente de agencia. Para él, era una más de esas niñas con cara linda. Sin embargo, encontraba divertido ver sus reacciones tan transparentes, eso la hacía interesante para sí.

Quiero que salgas con Eichii — dijo al fin de forma cínica.

Con Eichii — repitió la compositora tratando de contener las inmensas ganas de salir de ahí sintiéndose como la más grande de las idiotas. Si eso era juego de Ootori, la iba a escuchar — Si esto fue su idea, dile que al menos tenga el valor de pedírmelo de frente y no mandar amenazas anónimas con su recadero.

¡Eh, yo no soy ningún recadero! — se quejó Mikado y apoyó los codos en la mesa con enfado — Además, ni Eichii sabe que estamos aquí. La idea es mía.

Fue el turno de Kimihiro para guardar silencio. Si ese pequeño diablillo no había ido por órdenes de su viejo amigo, entonces, ¿por qué le pedía salir con él?

Si quieres que te diga todo y que incluso confiese con Mikihiza y Kuroitsuki, primero me tienes que jurar que saldrás con Eichii mañana.

Y… ¿si me rehúso?

Entonces no diré nada — concluyó el niño e hizo una ademan con su mano derecha — pero expondrías a tu prima a un gran peligro. —

¿Me estás chantajeando? — le objetó la chica ofendida. Ya no podía escapar de la trampa del menor.

No, para nada. Pero es justo que te pida algo a cambio ¿no? — argumentó de forma seria Mikado y se divirtió con la reacción de Fuyumi. Estaba tan tensa y por demás indefensa. Nagi sabía que tenía la ventaja, y disfrutaba de ello.

Dame tu teléfono — escuchó decir a la castaña en una demanda — No tengo el número de Eichii. Si quieres que cumpla, dame tu teléfono.

El pequeño idol ofreció su móvil de pantalla táctil a la compositora. Fuyumi buscó en tiempo récord el contacto de Ootori y dio llamar en el ícono con esa función. La chica tamborileó los dedos en la mesa ansiosa mientras el tono de llamada hacía su aparición. Un primer tono. Un segundo. Un tercero, y al fin escuchó la voz grave pero gentil del líder de _HEAVENS_ responder:

¿Qué sucede Nagi? No dijiste que estarías ocupado por la tarde—

Soy yo, Eichii, Fuyumi.

Eichii sintió que el tiempo se le detuvo cuando escuchó a Fuyumi responderle la llamada. Pasó la saliva muy despacio por su garganta para aclararla y continuó:

No esperaba que fueras tú… — atinó a decir sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Sólo te llamé porque… — la niña hizo pausa y miró a Nagi, quien se regodeaba en su inocencia y quería ver si sería capaz de cumplir su petición. Desvió la mirada y continuó — porque… quiero que salgamos. Mañana.

¿Mañana? ¿Salir tú y yo? — le interrogó el mayor con desconcierto. Esperaba no estar soñando, aunque hubiese preferido ser él quien tomara la iniciativa y recibir el sí de la damita con una sonrisa.

Sí. ¿Te parece bien en el parque de diversiones de Odaiba? — Kimihiro intentó sonar segura de su decisión para no delatar que pedía salir con el idol por presión de su compañero — Solíamos ir juntos cuando niños…

De acuerdo, te veo en la entrada — le dijo el ojos malva aún sin podérselo creer. Se miró en el espejo que tenía más cercano para estar seguro que no alucinaba.

En la entrada entonces…

¿Segura que es lo que realmente quieres? — Eichii sonaba preocupado al hacer esa pregunta. Ante todo, deseaba respetar a la chica. Esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien y no equivocarse como en el salón de la ceremonia, como hace tres años.

¡Sí! Te veo en la entrada — volvió a referir la castaña y sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Después de la premiación en la que coincidieron, no había vuelto a cruzar palabras con él, y de forma extraña, una sensación fuerte y desoladora se apoderó de ella.

De acuerdo. Entonces, hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana.

…

…

¡Eichii! — gritó desesperada la chica

¿Sí? — él todavía sostenía el móvil. Le bastaba con escuchar la respiración de la compositora al otro lado del auricular.

No… no llegues tarde — dijo Kimihiro con ansiedad, pues esas torpes palabras no eran las que tenía pensadas.

Escuchó un _Está bien_ y luego un Adiós de parte del muchacho, y ella terminó la llamada. Fuyumi se quedó mirando fijamente el celular por unos segundos. Sentía angustia, tristeza y nostalgia mezcladas en su ser. Esa sensación de añoranza, de querer recuperar algo perdido, pero sin recordar qué era ese algo.

—¡Bravo! — comentó con emoción Mikado mientras aplaudía complacido con la escena tan conmovedora que acababa de presenciar. Lamentaba haberse perdido la cara de sorpresa de Ootori al saber que la chica que le gustaba desde sus tiernos años, le llamó para salir. No le conocía ese lado ridículamente cursi a su líder y le iba sacar provecho para divertirse un poco. La muchacha se limitó a devolverle su móvil al menor y entonces tomar un rictus serio y decir:

¡Bien! Hice lo que me pediste. ¡Habla! —

¡Oh! Vaya — expresó el chiquillo con sorpresa — No eres tan tonta como te ves.

Cumplí mi parte Mikado san. Cumple la tuya — Fuyumi empezaba a hartarse con las largas del idol. Empezaba a perder la paciencia.

No obstante, Mikado Nagi cumplió con su parte del trato y le contó a la compositora sobre el accidente de su prima. Él también era parte del reparto de la obra " _Princesa del mar_ " junto con Sonomi, Tokiya, Usui y compañía. Al mediodía del día de la premier vio como Kurumi había colocado una trampa en las escaleras que daban a los camerinos y estuvo pendiente de que Fujiwara fuera la única que tomara el acceso a camerinos para que se accidentara. El menor contempló el momento en el que la chica colocó un poco de jabonadura sobre las escaleras escondido detrás de unas cajas que los tramoyistas habían dejado en el pasillo. Le explicó a la castaña que la razón por la que probablemente lo hizo fue porque sabía que, si la protagonista se ausentaba, ella sería la opción lógica para reemplazarla. Usui creyó que nadie la había visto, y fingió hacerse la sorprendida cuando la noticia se corrió como pólvora, e incluso ya estaba pidiendo a las de vestuario probarle los vestidos de la princesa porque se sentía segura de su triunfo, pero nunca contó con la intervención de Kimihiro como sustituta de Fujiwara.

Fuyumi escuchó con atención al pequeño. Sonomi corría el peor de los peligros si no se le alertaba del asunto a ella y a los directivos. Sabía de los alcances de Usui. Ya la había visto ser violenta con ella y acorralar a Ichinose. No dudaba que estuviera de detrás del accidente de su prima. Al terminar su conversación, la jovencita le pidió a Nagi cumplir su otra parte del trato y hablar con los directores para que Usui fuese reprendida por su mala actitud. El pequeño quedó de llevar acabo la misión sin olvidar recordarle que debía presentarse al día siguiente en su cita con Eichii. Así lo acordaron.

Mientras Fuyumi salía de la cafetería, Mikado la observó detenidamente por las ventanas del establecimiento y con una sonrisa cómplice comentó al aire: 

Así que la única digna de llevar el apellido Ootori, eh. — Nagi continuó observando a la señorita en tanto hacía memoria de su conversación con Tetsuya la noche anterior y las palabras que había cruzado con Eichii por la mañana cuando le cuestionó como era esa tal Fuyumi. Las cosas se ponían muy interesantes para él, ¿hasta dónde podrían llegar?

Kimihiro llegó más tarde a visitar a su prima. La intervención del chico HEAVENS la había hecho perder algo del tiempo que tenía destinado a la visita al hospital. No obstante, creyó que había sido para bien pues eso ayudaría a proteger a Sonomi de Usui.

Al entrar a la habitación, la idol estaba conversando por teléfono con alguien. Por su expresión, Fuyumi supo que se trataba de algo serio, así que prefirió esperar a que su prima terminara con su llamada. Cuando terminó, la castaña abrazó a su familiar, le dio las felicitaciones por su aniversario número 20, bromearon sobre que pronto ya tendría la mayoría de edad y acordaron ir a alguna parte a celebrar su cumpleaños como merecía.

Mañana me dan alta, tal vez podríamos ir a la cafetería que nos gustaba cuando niñas — le dijo Sonomi con emoción a Kimihiro, y esta con cierto temor objetó:

No puedo — se acomodó ansiosa en la silla — Sé que te vas a enfadar con lo que te voy a decir, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Mañana tengo una cita con Eichii en Odaiba.

Pero ¿qué? ¿Con Eichii? — la idol casi se levanta de un brinco de la cama al escuchar la nueva — ¿Enloqueciste Fuyumi? Tú no tienes nada que hacer con él. Mañana no vas y punto. Bastante tuve con lo de hoy como para ahora tener que soportar esto en mi cumpleaños.

Fuyumi miró con asombro a Fujiwara y preguntó:

¿Qué pasó hoy? ¿Suzaku y Suzuki te hicieron alguna maldad estando convaleciente?

Eso hubiese sido miel en las hojuelas — respondió la chica de ojos olivo con enojo — Fue Usui. Usui provocó mi accidente.

Ah… — Kimihiro ocultó su mirada agachando al cabeza y con fuerza apretó sus puños sobre sus muslos

No pareces sorprendida…

Es que ya lo sabía. Alguien del reparto del musical me lo contó. Siento que por mi culpa te hayan lastimado, Sonomi.

No, no es tu culpa — dijo la muchacha y acarició cariñosa la diestra de su prima que reposaba sobre su pierna — Usui es una mala persona. Pero ahora, gracias a la confesión de Mikado kun ella está fuera del proyecto. Lejos de nosotras.

Me alegra… —musitó Fuyumi y suspiró aliviada.

Así que… — Fujiwara insistió con voz firme — Mañana no irás con Eichii. Hazme ese favor

No puedo. Hice una promesa — entre más hablaban del tema Kimihiro volvía a sentir esa fuerte sensación de desolación. A su cabeza venían los recuerdos de la noche en que con furia corrió a Ootori de su habitación, le gritó cosas horribles y le pidió desaparecer de su vida. Algo de lo que se arrepintió cuando los sentimientos de culpa y desasosiego la invadieron.

Fuyumi, es Eichii. Da lo mismo cumplir tu palabra. No tienes que ser tan cortés con un patán como él —

Kimihiro hizo silencio. Sonomi la observó y notó como unas trémulas lágrimas le pendían de los ojos; parecía que la jovencita soportaba una carga pesada que estaba a punto de quebrarle el alma en dos. La compositora se mordió los labios y volvió a cerrar sus puños con dolor.

Vas a ir de todos modos, ¿verdad? — comentó Fujiwara y en la voz echó todo el pesar que le daba aceptar la decisión de Fuyumi.

Debo ir — le respondió la castaña y alzó la mirada — Sólo quiero decirle que nunca quise que desapareciera de mi vida… sólo eso.

Pero…

¡Entiéndelo, Sonomi! — se adelantó la castaña y unas gruesas lágrimas se le resbalaron por el rostro infantil — Aunque lo desee, no puedo odiarlo. Eichii siempre estuvo a mi lado. Alegró mis días de infancia. Y… — se enjugó los lagrimones con la manga de la blanca blusa — cuando dije eso, cuando le pedí que desapareciera, sentí que tal vez podría pasar y yo no quiero eso. El día que le vi en la ceremonia de premiación, no supe que decir. Me alegraba verlo, pero a la vez no sabía que actitud tendría hacia mi después de ese día. Me desconcertó su euforia y terminé golpeándolo en la cara. Estaba demasiado confundida en ese momento.

Kimihiro gimió con pesar en tanto en su pecho una sensación pesada, fría y dolorosa se acumulaba hasta hacerla sentir que estallaría. Sus ojos expresaban tanto miedo, como si antes ya hubiese sucedido aquello que deseó en sus momentos más oscuros. En una fracción de segundo por su cabeza pasó una escena entrecortada: Un arma, la espalda de un hombre de cabello castaño claro, el sonido de un disparo, la sangre de aquel que fue asesinado a sangre fría y a traición.

Fujiwara contempló como Fuyumi se llevó las manos al rostro desesperada y una parte de ella, una muy profunda, lloraba por la muerte de ese muchacho al que ellas alguna vez consideraron su amigo como si esta ya hubiese sucedido. Era extraño y, sin embargo, real.

Prométeme — se animó a comentar Sonomi aún preocupada por la situación — que no harás nada imprudente. — La castaña se sorprendió con las palabras de su familiar. Ella continuó — Si eso te dejará más tranquila, está bien para mí. —

La compositora asintió y unas últimas lágrimas se deslizaron sobre sus rojas mejillas e intentó sonreír. Sonomi tendió los brazos a su prima para que le permitiera abrazarla tratando de confortarla tras ese pequeño episodio de pánico que parecía haber tenido de súbito. Kimihiro se dejó envolver por ese cariño y una vez en brazos de su prima, cerró los ojos para tratar de hallar la paz en el silencio.

Por detrás de la puerta de la habitación donde las chicas estaban, una figura masculina de ropas elegantes se encaminó de forma tranquila entre las sombras del pasillo. Había escuchado todo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

1 Celebración que se lleva a cabo el 7 de julio y conmemora una leyenda japonesa. En esa fecha, las personas escriben sus deseos en trozos de papel de colores y los cuelgan en las ramas de los bambúes.


End file.
